Shadows of an Empire
by XTheSonofHadesX
Summary: In a time when Mages are hunted for who and what they are, the wheels of destiny begin to turn. A prophecy issued, destinies to be fulfilled. Children are thrown into the chaos, struggling to find their paths. Will they find the light or be swallowed by darkness? Will they come together, or will they destroy one another?
1. Chapter 1

_I have returned! Shoot the confetti and break out the pie! Let me just say that the hiatus was just what I needed. I back, and I think I'm better than ever. Maybe? Well, we'll see. Anyways, I'm starting off with my new fic, as you can see. Technically, I'm not officially back yet. My posting schedule starts back up on Monday, so be ready for that. We were just talking earlier and Bragi was just like, "You should go ahead and post the prologue." So, I did. Did you all miss me? I know I got a few PMs before a week had even passed, telling me such. I was also pleased to see the activity of story postings up while I was away._

_That brings me to my next topic, promotions. Everyone should go check out Love's Overrated by Kibble93, Discovery of Something More by aid6745, and An Unexpected Love by Charlie-the-Spider. Expect that to be in my other A/Ns next week. I enjoyed the stories, so you should all go take a look at their stuff. I do know that some of you listen when I say go check stories out, because I keep a loot at the reviews. Mwhaha. It's fun. I promote and authors get love._

_A few things before we begin. It's inspiration came from a mix of Dragon Age and Final Fantasy 12. If you played either, you will probably note things throughout the story. Also, a huge thanks to Bragi, helping me fill in holes in the world building I did for this fic. He also generated an actual map for me to use. So, if anyone wants to look at that, I will probably put it up on my deviantArt. But yes, for the majority of my hiatus, this is what I was working on. I created a continent, religion, culture, religious figureheads, politicians, trade, government, countries, and probably more I'm forgetting. After that, I worked in characters, which was probably the more enjoyable part. Well, the culture and religion was actually rather fun. And on a final note, my A/Ns will be going through a small change that some of you may note next week. For one, I'm going to try and make them smaller. Anyways, let's get on with it._

_Warning: Slash(guy/guy), alcohol, sex, language, gore, violence. I'm probably forgetting stuff. Well, let me move on to religion. I just want to state beforehand that I am not bashing anyone's religion in this fic. I'm just warning that similarities may be seen. I did not actually base the religions off anything, but I did use Dragon Age base models. So, just keep in mind if you see anything negative, don't take offense to it. This is not one of those pieces on the corruption of some organization. It's just for your enjoyment._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. I do not own the characters within those series, they belong to Rick Riordan. I also do not own Dragon Age, that belongs to Bioware. They just make super amazing games and lore._

Prologue

And so Mages were cast out of the realm of the Fae, bringing the Architect's wrath down upon the world of men. Henceforth and forevermore, Mages would only practice magic deemed appropriate by the Covenant. All those who practiced foreign magic would be branded heretics. They would be given one chance to turn from their sins and turn themselves over to the church. Those who resisted were to be put to death.

The Darkening 20:10-14

* * *

Destiny and fate. They were the shapers of the people and the world around them. It was how a tiny ripple could, in time, topple empires. They brought about the rise and fall of nations, the fortunes and deaths of kings, and shaped the lives of many individuals. The young and the old, the rich and the poor, the mightiest of kings and the lowly soldier, none could escape the threads of fate.

For every action, a consequence. For every path, a choice. People could never know the ramifications of their actions. They would do only what they believe needed to be done. Those who were to shape the world would never know if their actions would better or worsen the world.

Gaea had lived a very long time, and she knew all too well the workings of destiny and fate. She had learned to see patterns. She knew how to judge between people. She knew children destined for greatness when she spotted them. That was what brought her to the city of Clotho. She had tried to stay out of the Atropian Empire as much as possible, but this child could not be overlooked.

Gaea sat on a bench in the wealthier part of the city. She watched as a girl of three stumbled around in a nearby garden. The girl had short black hair, with a small braid on the right side of her face. Her blue eyes mimicked the color of the sky. The girl's mother sat on a bench by the door to their house. She hummed to herself as she watched the girl run around chasing butterflies.

There were those that were hesitant towards their destiny, and Gaea knew that this child would fall into that category. She would be resistant. Yet, she would have her part to play. She was necessary for what was to come. She was safe, though. There were many destined people that were less fortunate than her, people who had to constantly live in fear. She would not be one of those, at least, not yet.

She would be safe within the very empire that would see her executed for being a child of the Prophecy. It would come to pass soon, and she would have to ensure that all the pieces of the puzzle were taken care of. The girl's eyes finally landed on Gaea and she stopped chasing the butterflies. The mother's eyes followed her daughter's gaze to an empty bench. She frowned and walked over to her daughter. "Thalia, what is it, sweetie?"

Thalia frowned and pointed at the bench. "A woman, she disappeared," Thalia replied.

Thalia's mother looked back at the still unoccupied bench. "I'm sure it was nothing." She scooped her daughter up in her arms and walked back into the house. When the door shut, a raven flew out of the bushes next to the bench Thalia had been looking at.

* * *

In another part of the city stood a large cathedral, a large wall running around it, every piece a block of white marble. A large white tower stood in the center of the courtyard. Men in armor marched all across the courtyard and the walls surrounding the structure. Black banners with a white sun embroidered on it, hung all throughout the cathedral.

Three men marched from the courtyard up towards the cathedral itself. The tallest stood in the middle, his armor a glistening silver. His helmet had been forged specifically for him. Horns came from either side of the helmet, and on top sat a sun. His helmet covered his face in its entirety, and even his eyes were cast into shadow by the helmet. A long black cape was strapped to his shoulders, flowing gracefully behind him as he walked. A golden flaming sword was designed on his breastplate.

The man to his right had similar armor, except his had a golden eye on his breastplate. His cape was a deep shade of blue with a gold trimming. On top of his head was his own custom made helmet. Two long spikes hung downwards on either side of the helmet. Two lines of blue ran across his helmet, across the eyes, and down to the bottom, where they met matching blue lines on his armor. His eyes were also hidden behind his helmet.

The man on the left also had similar armor, except his breastplate sported a golden book imposed over a white sun. His cape was dark green with black lines running down it. His helmet, like the others, was custom made. A narrow line across the helmet acted as eye sockets, crafted to form a wide 'V' shape. Crafted metal circled the top of the helmet, giving it a fire-like look. A high metal collar circled around the back of the helmet.

The doors to the cathedral were opened as the three men approached the structure. People bowed to them as they passed, and everyone made sure to be out of their way as the trio made its way through the cathedral. A large set of doors creaked open and they stepped inside. The usually packed room was empty, save for a young girl. There were five chairs at the head of the room, the center having a high back, making it the tallest of the chairs, in which sat a young girl. The young girl had mousy brown hair and red eyes that were only found in their continent of Teleria. She wore a white dress with a red sun embroidered on it.

"Oracle Hestia," the men said in unison, kneeling before the young girl.

"You may rise," Hestia replied, her voice soft and gentle.

"What have you called us here for, Your Grace?" the man in the center asked.

"I have a prophecy to deliver, Ouranos," she told him.

The men nodded. Ouranos turned his head to the man on the left. "Prometheus, fetch one of your Lorekeepers. We must record this."

Prometheus nodded his head once and walked back out of the room. Moments later, he returned with a young man in tow. The young man was dressed in a green robe with white trimming. Over his chest, a golden book was embroidered over a white sun. Prometheus returned to his original place, while the young man stood behind them. Hestia smiled warmly at the Lorekeeper. "You have been called here before myself and the Judges to record the next prophecy," Hestia announced.

The Lorekeeper nodded. He pulled out a quill and paper from a bag tied around his waist. He nodded his head as he waited for Hestia to begin. Hestia bit on her lip for a moment, glancing at the Judges. She took in a breath before speaking.

"From land of rising sun,  
From land of setting fire,  
A pair of youths shall come.

Those born with power to shape  
that which may, that which is,  
those who guide threads of fate.

What has risen may yet fall,  
What has fallen may yet rise,  
When fate these youths shall call."

The Judges eyed each other as the Oracle finished speaking. Ouranos's eyes darkened behind his helmet. The Judge on the right, Hyperion, watched Hestia carefully. The Lorekeeper nodded and scurried off to record it within the Book of Prophecy.

"Hestia, Your Grace, perhaps it is time for a new Exalted March?" suggested Ouranos. Hestia's lips thinned slightly into a frown.

Hyperion took in the Oracle's expression and cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should wait and see how things play out. You are rash to jump to conclusions, Ouranos," Hyperion supplied.

Ouranos turned to glare at Hyperion, which went unnoticed behind the helmet. "You would jump to defend your kind, Hyperion."

"I might be a Mage, but I am a servant of the Covenant, and my duty to the church comes first!"

Ouranos growled and turned back to Hestia. "My Lady, if we sit by and do nothing we run the risk of being unprepared when the time comes for this prophecy. I suggest we take action. We should take control of the prophecy. If we could find these people, perhaps we could ensure our well-being in this."

"And what makes you think we are in any danger?" asked Prometheus.

"I suspect the rise of the Imperium. The Mages there pose a great threat to us all," replied Ouranos. "If they could get their hands on these destined people, we would be in grave danger. Would it not be in the best interest of the Covenant to ensure our survival? They will strike upon the Empire, and who do you think they will seek to destroy along with it?"

"That is enough, Ouranos," Hestia said, waving a hand through the air. She nodded her head. "I can see your concern. So be it. Ouranos, you and Hyperion will take your men and begin another Exalted March. Search all of the Empire, Travell, Archadia, and Jahara."

"What about all countries west of the Elder mountains, Your Grace?" Hyperion asked.

"I'm afraid we lack the resources to extend our March into the west."

"But, Your Grace, one of these people will surely come from out west, it says so in the prophecy," argued Ouranos.

"That is final, Ouranos," ordered Hestia.

Ouranos bowed his head respectfully. "Yes, Your Grace."

The three Judges rose to their feet and turned around to walk out of the room. Once outside, Hyperion turned to Ouranos. "Well, how do you want to handle this?" he asked.

Ouranos removed his helmet from his head. He was pale with short cropped black hair. "I'll split my men up and take the Empire, Jahara and Archadia, you can take Travell," Ouranos replied.

The three judges placed their right hand across their breastplates and marched off in separate directions. Ouranos headed down the left wing, which lead to a building that housed his men, the Justicars. Prometheus and Hyperion walked down the right wing, which led to their buildings. Hyperion led the Arbiters, while Prometheus led the Lorekeepers.

"You seem troubled, Hyperion," Prometheus pointed out. Even though they both wore their helmets, the two were able to read each other fairly well. Both being Mages, they had grown up in the church together. While Hyperion still had his magic, he was bound by Covenant law only to have learned defensive and healing spells, with a few rare offensive spells. Prometheus, on the other hand, was what was called an Amn, a drained Mage.

When Mages were caught, they are given three choices: join the church, become an Amn, or die. Most Mages chose the first and last option. A few Mages chose to become Amn, and they eventually became Lorekeepers. If they chose to join the church, they were placed into a Covenant sanctioned school called the Academy. Once they became older, depending on gender, they joined either the priesthood or became Arbiters. Women had full choice between the two, but men were usually placed directly into the Arbiters.

"Just thinking about this prophecy, that's all," Hyperion replied. "Ouranos is quick to jump to acts of violence."

"What else is new there?" The two chuckled as they continued walking.

* * *

Gaea walked through the streets of Soothehold, the capital of the Imperium of Albia. She carried a baby boy, only a year old, in her arms. She stared down into his dark brown eyes as she walked through the marketplace. The baby reached up, trying to squeeze her face. The corners of her eyes crinkled as she watched him.

There were also those who embraced their destiny, and this child would be one of those. He would grow up with the desire to make a change in the world. He would ignite the spark. Gaea walked over a bridge, a river flowing underneath. Large white domed towers stood around the area, circling a lake. Several waterfalls drained into the lake, rainbows constantly being cast amongst the falls. Old statues were placed around the lake, icons of the Old Gods, which the Imperium worshipped.

A large black building towered over the city on the horizon. That was the destination for this child. This was where his journey would begin. He would need some of the best training that could be provided for him. Like the girl, he would need to grow. He was not ready, in terms of powers or maturity. She sensed stubbornness in this one. He also would develop a cold heart, keeping others at a distance.

Gaea touched the baby's forehead and cackled madly. "The other has some work to do on you, little Nico," Gaea mused.

Clouds started to roll in overhead, thunder sounding in the distance. She finally reached her destination, the Black Palace. Inside this building Mages ran the Imperium, would learn how to use their magic, the Council of Mages would meet, and the Magister and many Mages made their homes.

She walked up the front steps, the doors magically opening before her. She turned down the left hall, following the aura of her target. None of the Mages seemed to pay her any mind as Gaea walked down the hall.

She finally reached the location of her target. She stepped out into the palace garden, where a group of Mages were learning to conjure pillars of fire. After each student practiced, the grass would regrow, making it appear as if it had never been damaged. She spotted her target sitting under a gazebo along the balcony ledge that supported the garden. Chiron, the Magister, sat with three other Mages, drinking a cup of tea.

The Magister was the head Mage of the Black Palace. The Magister sat on the Council of Mages that ran the Imperium of Albia. The Magister was also considered to be the wisest and most powerful Mage in the Imperium, and possibly all of Teleria. The Magister was also the head of the Pantheon, the religion of the Imperium. If anyone was the most suitable for training Nico, it was him.

Chiron glanced around the garden when he heard crying. The students training all stopped their practice as well when they heard the noise. "Magister, over here," a female Mage called. Chiron stood up and walked over to the tree that the woman was standing beside.

A small baby boy lay at the foot of the tree, wrapped in a black cloth. Chiron looked confused, but picked the child up, a piece of parchment falling out of the cloth when he did. The woman bent down and picked the parchment up, handing it to Chiron. He took the parchment and unrolled it. "It just says his name is Nico," Chiron said, rolling the parchment back up and looking at the baby. Nico stared up at him with wide eyes. Chiron's eyes crinkled as he stared down at him. "See to it that he is taken care of, won't you, Melione?"

Melione bowed her head and took the baby from Chiron. "Yes, Magister," she replied.

"See to it that he has a room next to mine. He's my new ward and I'd like to take care of him."

Melione nodded. "Of course, Magister. I'll go have him taken care of right away."

Chiron nodded as Melione walked off. His eyes finally landed on a woman standing in the doorway to the gardens. She had long brown hair. She watched Chiron with intense eyes. Without a doubt, Chiron knew that she was the one who had delivered the baby to him, and she was making it intent that she meant for him to take care of the child. Legends spoke of her, she was a Mage, a dangerous one, but beyond that, no one knew anything of her. What would she want with this child? Chiron did not know, but he knew he could not refuse her request. Lightning flashed across the sky and the woman vanished.

* * *

There were also those found themselves mixed up in the events of destiny and fate. They made their own destiny, and their fate was always undetermined. Hurdled into the chaos, they fought, and the world would shake before them. That was the little boy that Gaea currently watched. A young boy of two stumbled around in front of a woman with open arms. She smiled as her baby toppled into her arms, scooping him up and spinning him around.

The mother looked up to find a woman watching her play with her child. "Hello. Can I help you?" she asked.

Gaea approached, smiling down at the baby in the mother's arms. He had short black hair and a pair of sea green eyes. He blinked up at her, unsure. "My, what a handsome young man you have there," Gaea said.

The mother smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry, I didn't catch you name."

Gaea's eyes flickered up to the mother. The baby waved his hand out, trying to reach Gaea. She smiled and took his outstretched hand. "My name is not important. His however..."

Sally looked down at her baby. "Oh, this is Percy. He's all I have left after his father's passing."

Gaea stared down into Percy's eyes. "Well, Sally, I believe he'll be alright," Gaea said, laughing afterwards. She turned around and started walking off.

Sally watched the strange woman leave, a frown having formed on her face. Her eyes widened suddenly. "Wait, how did you know my name?" she called after the woman, but the woman paid her no mind. Sally held Percy closer to her and walked inside, locking the door behind her.

Later that night, Sally awoke to screaming. She bolted out of bed, running over to the window. Arbiters were in the village. She hurried away from the window to get Percy. Were they here for her? She stared down at Percy. Or was it her son? Both? Someone must have let slip that she was a Mage. She thought she had been so careful, not being open with her magic.

There was a loud knock at the door. "By order of the Oracle, we have been ordered to search the home for any Mages that might be in the area," an Arbiter called through the door.

Sally gasped and made her way over to a corner of the house. She opened up a space in the floor and placed Percy inside after putting him to sleep with a spell. She was about to crawl in after him when the door was kicked in. Two Arbiters entered the house, swords drawn. "Hold it right there!" one of them yelled. Sally raised her hand, sending a fireball at one of them.

They held out their hands and a barrier was erected in front of them. She was defenseless to protect herself and Percy. Her eyes widened as the second Arbiter approached her. Percy. They would find him. They saw her trying to climb down the hole, they would search it.

The Arbiter grabbed a handful of hair and ripped Sally out of the hole. "Mage, in accordance to Covenant law you are given your three choices. What shall it be? Church, Amn, or execution?"

Sally spat in the Arbiter's face. "I'd rather die than serve the Covenant. You call yourselves Mages, yet you hunt your own kind!" Sally yelled

"So be it," the Arbiter said. He plunged his sword into Sally. When he ripped it back out, Sally fell onto her side, blood pouring onto the floor under her.

The other Arbiter walked over to the hole Sally had been trying to hide in and spotted Percy. "Hey, we got a kid over here." There was no reply. The Arbiter rolled his eyes behind his helmet and went to reach for the child. He stopped when he heard a cracking sound. He looked behind him to find his fellow Arbiter frozen solid. He glanced to the woman on the floor before turning back to the hole, grabbing for the child, headless of the threat behind him.

Sally stumbled from the house, clutching Percy in her arms. Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs as she careened through the streets. She looked to the sky as a massive airship descended upon the village. It came to a stop several feet off the ground and a large platform descended from the bottom of it. Two Arbiters marched up to hold Sally in custody as the platform came to a stop on the ground. Judge Hyperion and four Arbiters stepped off of the platform. Hyperion reached up and took his helmet off, handing it to the nearest Arbiter.

He had short golden blond hair that was parted off to the side. His grey eyes raked over the village in front of him, finally coming to rest on Sally being held by two of his Arbiters. He marched forward, his Arbiters in tow behind him. He held up a hand, motioning for them to stop. They bowed respectfully and waited at the platform for the Judge to attend to his business.

The Arbiters holding Sally pounded their free hands onto their breastplate as the Judge approached them. "Judge Hyperion, we found this one, and she has a child," the Arbiter on Sally's left informed his superior.

Hyperion stared at the two Arbiters for a moment. They released Sally, saluted, and took three steps back. Hyperion glanced at Sally, noting her injury. "Mage?" Hyperion asked.

Sally nodded. "Yes," Sally whispered.

Hyperion rubbed his chin. "I see. You are wounded, young lady."

Sally remained silent.

Hyperion glanced down at the still sleeping child. "I'll have to take the child into custody."

Sally nodded, her hands shaking as she handed the baby over to Hyperion. "Please take care of Percy. He was all I had left in this world."

Hyperion nodded. "I'll take him to the Oracle herself."

"Thank you," Sally whispered as she collapsed to the ground, blood pooling around her.

An Arbiter stepped up and removed her gauntlet to check Sally's pulse. "She's dead," she announced.

Hyperion frowned as he stared between the woman and the child. He sighed and spun around, heading back to the platform. "Finish up and we'll head back to Clotho," Hyperion ordered.

"But, Your Excellency, we were ordered to comb all of-"

"That's an order, Arbiter," Hyperion growled. The surrounding Arbiters bowed their head and placed their right hands over their breastplates. Hyperion stared down into baby's eyes as the platform began to ascend back up to the airship. His eyes flickered back to the dead mother, but she was gone. His face contorted into confusion as he scanned the surrounding area.

Sally stood beneath a tree outside of the village. Sally's green eyes changed to brown as her body began to shimmer. Gaea watched as the platform reached the airship, setting the young Percy on his path. The pieces to the puzzle were all in place now. Soon their paths would bring them all together. She would wait, and she would watch, until the time came.

The fates of so many lives would be determined and shaped by the events of the coming years. The wheels of destiny had begun turning once again. There were men who struggle against destiny, only to have it swallow them whole. And there were men who embraced destiny, and did not show their fear. These were the ones that would change the world forever.

_So, what did you guys think of the prologue? I will say that it will be very interesting when the kids finally meet, considering their different cultures and religions. I hope there's no confusion on things. If there is, it might be answered within the next two chapters. Well, I don't have much else to say, other than I hope you enjoyed. Remember, I'll be back on Monday. Oh yes, Monday is no longer Sola's posting day. Sola was moved to Sunday, and this fic now has Monday's spot. So, I'll see you Monday. Oh yes, and my upcoming posting week will have very interesting chapters for each of my stories, so be ready for that. Alright, I'll see you guys Monday with the next chapter of this fic. I missed you guys so much and I'm so happy to be back! Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, so I'm officially back now. This is kicking off my posting schedule, and I'll have my other stories coming later this week as usual. As I said, this should be a very interesting week for all of my stories, so I'm sure you will not be disappointed. I definitely felt the love in the reviews. Thank you all for reviewing, and I'm just as glad as you are to be posting again._

_Now, Bragi is supposed to be uploading his own story at some point today, so you should all go check out his new story, Shattering Fate. He's been working on it for some time now, and he is finally publishing it. I kept asking him why it wasn't published yet, and he just said not everyone writes as fast as I do :P. This fic does seem to be slowing me down. Usually, it takes me a day to write a chapter, but chapters for this story are taking me around two days. That may be a bad thing, depending on if it gets me behind in writing._

_I'm trying to find the perfect imagery for this fic, but I can't find anything I like to put for it. Also, I was elated to find out that Bioware has officially __announced__ Dragon Age III today. It was a nice present to wake up to. Oh, and if for any confusion, Sally died in the prologue and you'll see what happened to Percy this chapter. But yes, I know, Sally died and that is tragic, but this is going to involve tragedy. Oh, before I forget, if you know who Flemeth from Dragon Age is, that's who inspired Gaea in this. So, when you hear Gaea laugh, cackle, or speak, imagine Flemeth's voice and laughter. It just had to be done, Flemeth is too awesome to leave out. Also, see if you can guess the molds from Dragon Age in Percy, Thalia, and Nico in this chapter._

_Warning: All previously stated things. Sex talk this chapter. Implied past sex? Talk of future sex. Implied friends with benefits._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing :(_

Chapter 1

Percy absentmindedly watched airships fly overhead. One large airship flew directly over the Grand Cathedral, sending a thundering roar through the air overhead. It was just an average day for the city of Clotho. They were the trade capital of the east, and all major business east of the Elder Mountains was conducted here. Percy was currently leaning against a wall, tuning out the nearby conversation. Ouranos and Hyperion were bickering again, and Hestia would soon have to interrupt them to quell the hostilities.

Percy turned his head when he heard snickering. He smiled at Kronos who was mocking the two arguing Judges. With Percy having been raised in the church his whole life, Kronos had quickly become his best friend. Ouranos hadn't been too happy about his son becoming friends with a future Arbiter, but he had eventually let it go. He would still keep an eye on Percy, though.

Sixteen years had passed since he had been delivered to the Covenant. Two years ago, he had taken his oath and become an Arbiter. He had been so excited to receive his armor. He had wanted to be in the Oracle's elite force ever since he was a toddler. They were called the Oracle's shield arm, sent to handle delicate matters. Percy had always stared in awe at the Arbiters' black armor. It blended blended seamlessly with the dark, making it perfect for their stealth missions. On the breastplate stood the emblem of the Arbiters, a white eye. The pauldrons were sculpted perfectly onto the shoulders of the Arbiters. The armor itself was slim and made for maneuverability.

At the age of eighteen, Percy had risen quickly through the ranks of the Arbiters. Hyperion said he showed great promise and that he deserved everything he got. Percy had to wonder if Hestia had pulled some strings. When Percy had arrived at the Grand Cathedral, Hestia had taken it upon herself to adopt Percy. However, because of her position, Percy had been raised in the Grand Cathedral's orphanage. He just did not want her influence getting him special treatment.

Percy rolled his eyes at Kronos. "You're going to get yourself in trouble," he whispered.

Kronos grinned back at him. "They're too busy to notice," Kronos whispered back.

Kronos was the same age as Percy, and was a Justicar like his father. He had short black hair that was parted on either side of his face complimented by a pair of wild brown eyes. He was pale, just like his father. He was tall, but had always been an inch shorter than Percy. While they were best friends, they did have their disagreements. Kronos shared his father's overall distaste for Mages. Like the rest of the Covenant order, the only Mages both father and son liked were Covenant Mages. Mages were supposed to be contained and serve the Architect, not rule over man. And that brought everything back to Hyperion and Ouranos's argument.

"We cannot sit by and do nothing," barked Ouranos.

"We lack the capacity to take the Imperium, in case you have forgotten," Hyperion shot back.

"They are heathens and need to be dealt with, Your Grace."

Hestia sighed and glanced over to Percy and Kronos. Percy smiled at her. She frowned and returned her gaze to the two Judges. "Hyperion is right, Ouranos. We simply do not have the resources to launch an Exalted March on the Imperium," Hestia replied.

"Then we should move in from the south. We can start with Gragh, and then we can take Haval after that."

"And the Imperium would aid both of them. Not to mention, Haval would aid Gragh. The three of them will never let each other fall," Hyperion said.

"And we already tried an air assault, twice," Hestia reminded Ouranos. "The fact of the matter is that the Imperium is well defended."

"So, you would have us sit by and let them continue to practice their dark arts?" growled Ouranos.

"I am asking for reason!" snapped Hestia. All four of the others straightened up at her raised voice. Percy and Kronos gawked at her with wide eyes, while Hyperion and Ouranos simply bowed their head.

"As you wish, Your Grace," mumbled Ouranos, placing his right hand over his breastplate.

Hestia glanced at Percy. "Leave us. I wish to speak to Percy in private."

The two Judges nodded before bowing and walking off. Kronos gave Percy a two finger salute, heading after his father and Hyperion. Percy bent down and picked up his helmet from the ground. He walked over to where Hestia sat on a bench. He had been very grateful for her kindness over the years, but his Arbiter training had gotten in the way of them having a proper relationship as adoptive mother and son.

She was dressed in her traditional garb, a white dress with a short gold tabard over it. On the tabard was the golden symbol of the Covenant, a sun. Her brown hair was hidden underneath a white headdress that covered all but her face. A small golden sun was also embroidered on the front of the headdress, right above her eyebrows.

"Is there something you wish of me, Your Holiness?" Percy asked, bowing in front of her.

Hestia smiled at him. She placed a hand on his chin, commanding him to look up. "Percy, the acts of respect are for the public. We have been over this, many times," she said with a smile.

Percy smiled and stood up straight. "Sorry, old habit from the Academy," he mumbled. He brushed his hair off to the side. They had to keep their hair short, being a religious military order, but he got away with keeping it at his eyebrows. He looked back at Hestia, taking in the fire-like look of her red eyes. "What is it you wish of me?"

Hestia took Percy's hand between her hands, patting the top of his. "I have never asked, but what is your opinion on all of this?"

Percy blinked at her in confusion. "I believe that the Imperium must change their ways. They practice their old magic and we aren't supposed to let such acts stand."

Hestia's eyes crinkled. "I wanted your opinion, not what you have been taught."

Percy chuckled. He cleared his throat, resting his helmet against his hip. "Well, I don't know really know what to think on the matter besides what I've been taught," he explained. "I've never actually got to meet one. They rarely leave the safety of their borders, but I know many Mages east of the Elder Mountains desperately seek to reach Albia."

Hestia laced her fingers together. "It is a complicated subject. Do you ever feel guilt for hunting your own kind? We are taught not to hate ourselves, but those who refuse to turn to the light of the Covenant are evil."

Percy shrugged. "I don't really think about it. They are dangerous if not kept in check. I mean, look what happened in the old days of the Imperium."

Hestia nodded. "They returned to our world with dark magic. These warlocks and witches are the worst of all the Mages. The Imperium claims to have learned from that experience, but we know they still keep those evil mirrors in their country."

"Is there really no way of breaching their borders? Something like that is too dangerous to be left in their hands," Percy reasoned.

Hestia sighed, looking down at her lap. "We have tried, several times, to march on the Imperium, but we simply cannot take it. Those mountains keep us back by both land and air, Haval and Gragh would never allow us to pass between them to invade the Imperium, and we know Jahara does some vital trading with the Imperium, so they would not allow us passage either." Hestia nodded her head, while staring off blankly. "We should just be thankful that they have not turned to the offensive, we are not as protected as they are."

"But we have a ton of terrain to fight them on. Besides, while Archadia and Jahara do trade with them, there's no way they would side against us if the Imperium actually attacked."

Hestia shrugged. She stood up and faced Percy. "That may be, but for now, they are choosing to keep quiet in their hive, so we should not go poking them with a stick."

Percy smiled and nodded. "A wise decision, Your Holi...Mother."

Hestia shook her head, smiling softly. "Nice try." She began walking out of the cathedral's gardens. Percy smiled and walked after her, making sure to keep a few steps behind her. "I have recommended you for an assignment to Hyperion," Hestia announced as they walked.

Percy perked up. "Oh? What is it?"

"I will leave that for him to tell you."

"As you wish," Percy said.

Once back inside, they stopped in front of the doors of the Oracle's chambers. Hestia turned around to face Percy. Percy bowed respectfully to her and headed towards out down the right wing. He tossed his helmet up into the air and caught it. As he turned a corner, two small kids came barreling around the corner. With Percy's strong stature, the two ended up getting knocked to the ground.

Percy chuckled at them. "What are you two doing?" he asked.

The small girl on the right peered up at Percy with wide eyes. "Percy, quick, hide us. Triton is after us," she hissed. The small boy beside her nodded his head, getting up to stand behind Percy.

Percy rolled his eyes and ushered them to a nearby window, opening it, and dropping them into a bush outside. A few seconds after Percy had re-closed the window, one of the higher ranking Arbiters, Triton, came around the corner, egg yolk dripping down his face. Percy pursed his lips, placing a hand over his mouth to cover his laughter. Triton glared at Percy.

"I think you are headed the wrong way, Triton. The showers are back down the hall," Percy chuckled.

Triton huffed. "I'm looking for two orphans. They hid an egg in my helmet," Triton grumbled.

"Perhaps you should check your helmet before putting it on."

"Don't defend them because you used to be the same way. You are an Arbiter now. You should be more mature about these things."

"I am plenty mature," Percy said innocently.

Triton rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. Anyways, if you see them, do let me know."

Percy nodded and Triton marched off, grumbling to himself. Percy chuckled and opened the window again, helping the two children back inside. "You two better keep out of his way for a few days, he looked pretty mad," Percy suggested.

The two orphans nodded with huge grins on their faces. Percy rolled his eyes and ushered them off. They scampered off towards the orphanage, which was also housed in the Grand Cathedral, snickering to themselves. Percy continued on his way, eventually reaching the Arbiters' barracks. He found a few of his brothers and sisters already sitting around in the common area, drinking some mead. A few of them greeted him as he made his way through to the sleeping quarters.

He pushed the door open to his room, which he shared with seven other men. It was an unfortunate consequence of their living arrangements, but being raised in the orphanage, Percy was used to not having privacy. While they weren't celibate, it was hard to find a private place for intercourse in the barracks. But many people, including Percy, always found a way to have sex.

Some of the others sometimes ended up going down to the brothel in the city, and had several sex partners. Percy never really indulged himself in such things. He wasn't a virgin, but he preferred romance and monogamy. He sometimes found himself teased by the others for his morality, but it did get him a lot of attention from anyone interested in him. People wanted him because they saw him as innocent, which he supposed he was when compared to the others. The only person Percy had ever had sex with was Kronos. They were best friends, but during their time growing up together, they had discovered a way to enjoy each other's company in other ways.

For now, they had just decided to keep it on a friendly level with the benefits of intimacy. Kronos did appeal to Percy, but his temper and some of his views on Percy's kind didn't appeal so much to Percy. He was attractive and good in bed, but Percy wanted something more. Something he wasn't sure Kronos could give him.

Percy shook his head, trying to clear it. He placed his helmet on his bed and began to fiddle with his armor to remove it. Piece by piece, the armor was placed on the bed until Percy stood in his tunic and pants. Percy stretched and popped his back, thankful to be free of the armor for now. He turned back around and headed back to the common area to get himself something to eat. He would need to find Hyperion eventually so that he could find out what his assignment would be.

* * *

Thalia winced as her mother tightened the strings on the back of her dress. Her mother was in another one of her moods today, probably due to Thalia's own actions. Her parents were once again trying to arrange a marriage for her, and Thalia had once again expressed her utmost displeasure for the suitor. She was going to be meeting this new one tonight, and her mother was making it clear that Thalia was to be on her best behavior.

"Now, you will not dump your food on this one, nor will you shove him into the river," Hera ordered. Thalia nodded her head absentmindedly as her mother spoke. "Do not speak to him disrespectfully. And, for the love of the Matriarch, do not talk about your combat training. I do not know what I was thinking when I let your father teach you how to fight with a blade or shoot a bow."

Thalia shrugged. "Could come in handy," she mumbled. She brushed her bangs out of her face. Her mother had insisted on her getting rid of her braid a few years ago, but Thalia was refusing to grow her hair out to be a "proper lady". She kept her hair short, hanging a few inches above her shoulders. She kept her hair parted, where her bangs fell over the right side of her face. She liked it this way. She was not a lady, and had no intentions of becoming one.

"And who are you planning on fighting?" Hera scoffed.

"Well, if I end up getting married, I could always duel my husband, subdue him, and make an escape."

Hera rolled her eyes, hiding a faint smile. "And where would you go?"

Thalia blew out a breath. "Haval?" she suggested.

"All places west of the Elder Mountains are barbaric, child. They don't like the Covenant out west. How would you survive like that?"

Thalia shrugged. "Perhaps I could spread the word to them."

Hera shook her head. "They would probably hang you." She turned Thalia around to fix the front of her dress. "What makes you think you could survive with sky pirates and assassins?"

"I'm pretty tough," Thalia said.

"Yes, well, you should be a delicate flower. That is what will snare you a husband. You need to start acting like a proper lady."

Thalia frowned. "I don't want to be a lady. I want to see the world. Part of me wants away from the Empire."

Hera frowned as she fixed Thalia's hair. "The Empire has been good to us, Thalia. Your father is close to Emperor Minos, why would you want to throw that away?" Hera asked.

"Because the Emperor needs to change his ways."

"Hush, child."

"It's true. He exploits his ties with the church, getting himself land from every one of their Exalted Marches."

Hera's face became solemn. "That is enough, child. I will hear no more of this." She turned to face one of their maids. "Help her finish getting ready and send her down when she's done." She turned back to Thalia. "Remember, best behavior at dinner." Thalia rolled her eyes and nodded.

After Thalia had finished getting ready, she made her way downstairs to the dining room. Zeus, her father, and Hera sat at the dining table with an older man and a young man. Hera spotted Thalia first, nudging her husband to make the introductions.

Zeus cleared his throat and stood up. By this time, the two guests had also noticed Thalia's presence. Zeus gestured to Thalia as she arrived at the table. "Let me introduce my daughter. Thalia, this is Lord Midas and his son, Lityerses," Zeus stated.

Lityerses stood and took Thalia's hand into his own, kissing it gently. Thalia quirked an eyebrow, taking in the young lord's appearance. He had curly dark brown hair and red eyes. His left cheek had two scars running horizontally across his face. There was also a scar on his neck and also one on his right hand. Thalia had to wonder how many other scars this young man had. He was muscular, with large arms. He was probably capable of breaking Thalia in half. He would also probably use this to assert his complete dominance over Thalia, and Thalia would not be having any of that. She had already decided she needed to be rid of this suitor.

Thalia sat down at the table beside her mother, already trying to formulate a plan to get rid of this new suitor. It would have to be subtle, so her parents wouldn't get too upset with her. It was a good thing stealth was her specialty, she supposed.

It might take some time, she realized. Subtly often took time to pull off. However, it also meant she could find amusement from this for much longer. As long as she pulled it off before a wedding date was set, she would be fine. Well, there was also the possibility of Lityerses being violent, but Thalia figured she could handle him. He might be strong, but she was undoubtedly faster.

Throughout dinner, Lityerses kept glancing at Thalia and winking at her. By the fourth time he winked at her, she had had enough of it. When he winked at her the fifth time, she raised her hand to her mouth and made a lurching motion. It sufficiently wiped the smirk off the young lord's face. His face grew red and he looked back down at his place. Whether it was out of embarrassment or anger, Thalia could not tell, but at the same time, she could not bring herself to care.

Zeus had apparently noticed her action, because when she looked over at her father, he was glaring at her. He turned his attention back to Lityerses and cleared his throat. "Lityerses, why don't you tell my daughter a little about yourself?" Zeus suggested.

Lityerses nodded, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Well, I come for a prestigious family. Our family has been a prominent family in the Empire since it was founded. I was also knighted recently. I'm pretty good with a sword," he said.

Thalia tried to hide her bored expression as the older boy talked. So he could fight, that only meant she could have a challenge. If his family had been high class ever since the Empire was founded, he would probably be a firm supporter of the Empire, like her father.

She didn't hate the Empire, but she did believe it needed to change. Change would never happen, though. Not while people like her father and the Emperor were in charge of it. They were blind to the corruption of the Empire. The Emperor was supposed to be a follower of the Covenant, but the Covenant's teachings did not agree with some of his actions. The Emperor abused his connections with the Covenant, mainly the Justicars, gaining himself land whenever the Oracle ordered an Exalted March. It gave him land that his own men didn't have to go conquer for him.

If Thalia had to make an assumption on his character, she would have to say he was power hungry. The Empire could fit five Imperiums inside of it and still probably have some room. It was never enough for Minos, he always wanted more. Obviously Minos had never sat down and read the Covenant's teachings in detail, or he would have found the passage about greed.

There was nothing that could be done, though. The only threat to the Empire was the Imperium, and they were hiding like cowards behind their mountains. There was no power east of those mountains that could stand against the Empire, and she wouldn't want to go to the Imperium for help either. They would destroy the Empire if given the chance. Thalia did not want to see the Empire destroyed, just reformed. There just was not anyone that had the power to see any changes made in the Atropian Empire.

Eventually, Thalia had had enough of dinner conversations. She yawned, with the intent to draw attention to herself. Her father quirked an eyebrow at her. "If you all will excuse me, I am fairly tired and would like to retire for the evening," she announced.

Zeus nodded and gestured for her to hurry along. She smiled at him and stood up, but so did Lityerses. Thalia sighed and turned around at the base of the stairs. Lityerses took Thalia's hand in his. "It was a pleasure meeting you tonight, Thalia. You are truly a beauty and I hope we may have many more encounters like this," he said with a smile.

Thalia smiled innocently back at him. "Oh, I'm sure we will," she assured him.

Lityerses's smile widened and he began to lean in. Thalia's eyes darted around the room, trying to figure out an escape. She heard footsteps on the stairs, one of the servants coming down. She acted quickly as the man reached the bottom, sticking her foot out. The man tripped, sending the man into Lityerses. The two men fell to the floor, the servant's knee landing on Lityerses's crotch upon impact. Lityerses howled in pain, attempting to push the servant off of him while holding his injured organ.

Zeus, Hera, and Midas had all risen from the table and were hurrying over to the scene. Thalia took the moment of chaos as a time to escape. She dashed up the stairs, finding two servants snickering upon her arrival. "You will not speak of what you saw," Thalia warned them.

They smiled at her innocently and nodded their heads, bowing in front of her. Thalia tossed them a final warning glare before heading to her room, where she locked the door behind her. As she was working on getting her dress off, she came up with idea. She had to remember to pay a visit to one of her friends tomorrow.

* * *

Nico quietly finished strapping up his boot. He froze when he felt movement behind him. He turned his head to look at the blond whose bed he was getting out of. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Jason cuddle the pillow that Nico had been laying on a few moments ago. He didn't usually sneak off in the mornings, but then again, he usually didn't sleep over, either. He had just been so tired last night that he had fallen asleep shortly after he and Jason had finished having sex.

Jason knew the arrangement. It wasn't like he was being completely heartless. Jason knew that Nico wasn't looking for something serious. Nico figured he never would be. He saw relationships as a weakness that people could exploit, just like love.

Jason's father, Jupiter, was a Mage on the Council of Mages, and since Nico had been raised by the Magister, they had pretty much been raised together. They had become best friends, but about a year ago, Jason had made the move to go farther with Nico. Nico honestly hadn't minded. He found Jason to be attractive, and he had made it clear that it would just be a physical thing, something which Jason had agreed to. That didn't mean Jason didn't occasionally press for something more, though.

As Nico finished with his belt, he looked back at Jason, taking in the blond's appearance. Jason had always been taller than Nico, and had a full head over his friend. He kept his blond hair short, unlike Nico's black locks, which hung down into his eyes. Also unlike Nico, he was tan, looking like he had been kissed by the sun. His blue eyes reminded Nico of the weather, sometimes they were bright and others they looked like lightning flash across them.

Should he wake the blond up to let him know that he was leaving? Nico smirked to himself as he pointed two fingers out towards Jason. He flipped his hand over so his palm was facing upwards and flipped his fingers upwards as well. Jason's body flew a few inches off the bed before crashing back onto the mattress.

Jason shot up in bed, a ball of electricity appearing in his hand. He glared at Nico as he spotted the dark haired boy smirking at him. "Can't you wake me up more gently? Perhaps with a little affection?" Jason grumbled, the ball of electricity vanishing. Jason rubbed at his eyes before yawning. He stretched his arms above his head, giving Nico a view of his lean torso. "Where are you going anyways?"

Nico shrugged. "Out to the market," Nico answered.

"Why? It's early." Jason pouted at Nico. "You could stay in bed with me."

Nico tapped his finger against his lip. "Well, when you put it that way...no." He chuckled and grabbed his staff from the wall. "I'll see you during lessons."

"You know, for being my best friend, you don't ask me to go many places with you," Jason pointed out.

"Yes, it's called alone time. I like it."

Jason rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his messed up hair. "Whatever, I'll see you for lessons," he said with a smile.

"Try actually paying attention to something else besides my ass this time," Nico teased, leaning down and grabbing Jason's head for a brief fierce kiss.

"But it's such a nice ass."

"Well, I do have to agree with you there."

"Conceited."

"You're one to talk."

"Touché," Jason smirked. "Another round back here later tonight?"

Nico turned back to look at Jason as he was stepping out the door. "Wouldn't miss it," he said with a wink. Nico shut the door behind him. He made his way down the hall to the stairs, running his hand through his dark locks as he went. He wanted to go to the market before lessons started, just to get some time to himself. Once the day started, it was sometimes hard for Mages in the Black Palace to find free time. The students were always in class or studying. Even during free time, it was usually spent with other Mages. The older Mages had business to conduct. So, alone time was something Nico had to make time for on most days.

When he reached the front doors, he waved his hand with a yawn, opening the doors magically. He made his way towards the market first, wanting to see if he could find any new items in stock. As Chiron's ward, Chiron did give him extra lessons, hoping to further Nico's education, so he needed to look for some a few supplies. Alchemy had to be his least favorite subject. Damn potions.

Nico pushed open the door of Soothehold's alchemist shop. The shopkeeper already in the process of setting up shop for the morning. "Good morning, Demeter," Nico greeted the woman.

Demeter had been running this shop ever since Nico could remember. She was also where the Black Palace got some of their alchemy supplies, outside of the ones they didn't grow. She was a short woman, with long, wavy black hair and large brown eyes. Her outfits were always colorful, today's reminding Nico of the color of wheat. She tended to be fussy and somewhat motherly towards the students that came into her shop, especially towards Nico. She had repeatedly stated that Nico needed a good mother figure in his life, to which Nico would just chuckle.

"Ah, Nico, Chiron already sent a list of what you would be looking for. I just need to go in the back to get it," she announced. "Feel free to look around."

Nico nodded as she sauntered into the back room, humming to herself on the way. Nico went to looking at her stock as she waited. It was mostly average alchemy supplies here, but occasionally, people could stumble across rare items in Demeter's shop.

He poked a mandrake root, heating the object. A high pitched scream rang out in the shop. Demeter poked her head back into the room and Nico did his best to look innocent. Demeter tossed him a glare before returning to the back room.

A few minutes later, Demeter returned with a sack in hand. She placed it on the counter as Nico made his way over. He fished out some gold coins from pack he kept tied around his waist and handed them over to Demeter. "Thanks again, Demeter," Nico said, picking the sack up and heading for the door.

"Anytime, Nico. Now make sure you are taking care of yourself. You're eating properly, aren't you?"

Nico rolled his eyes, but she was unable to see the action because he was facing the door. "Yes, Demeter. I try to stay as healthy as possible."

"Good. Now, off with you."

Nico shook his head as he opened the door, tossing the woman a wave as he let the door close behind him. Feeling a little hungry, Nico decided to find some food from a vendor. He stopped off at the fruit stand and picked up an apple and a pear. Paying the woman at the stand, he thanked her and headed towards his favorite spot in the city, the lake.

He stood and looked up at the white towers for a while. "Never gets old," he mused. The sound of the waterfalls always managed to relax him. It had to be his favorite place to be alone. He walked up to one of the stone railings and looked down at one of the waterfalls. He took the pear out of his pack and took a bite of it. His eyes wandered over to one of the stone carvings of an Old God.

He had to feel thankful that he lived here, opposed to the Empire. They did not have strict laws on religion, and were tolerant of most. The only religion not found to be practiced in the Imperium was the Covenant. With so many refugees seeking shelter here, the Council of Mages could not bring themselves to forbid people from practicing their own faiths. No one ever wanted to practice the Covenant here, though, probably because those that fled from the east had been so frightened by the Covenant that they hated the religion themselves.

A lot of people did convert to the Pantheon, the religion of the Imperium, though. Mages especially flocked to it. It was freedom. Freedom that did not condemn them for what they were. The Pantheon did not force Mages to confine themselves to particular types of magic. The only rule in the Imperium was that Mages were not to turn to the dark arts. The arts that warlocks and witches practiced were forbidden. It had gotten them in trouble thousands of years ago, and since then, the council had decreed those dark arts to never be practiced here.

People surprisingly kept to that law. It was broken on occasion, but that was fairly rare. Nico theorized that Mages did it more often in the east because they were being hunted like dogs. Take out the threat, and the need to turn to sources like that are taken out as well.

Nico pushed away from the railing and made his way over to some stone stairs that led down to the lake. He took another bite of his pear. He stopped mid-bite when he noticed an old woman sitting in his usual spot. He sent her a glare, which went unnoticed by the woman, who was watching the waterfalls.

Nico walked up to her and glared down at her. "You're in my spot, old woman," Nico grumbled.

The woman turned her brown eyes upon Nico. "Oh my, I didn't realize that you owned this particular spot. Please excuse my rudeness," the woman replied, with a faint hint of sarcasm.

Nico titled his head to the side, quirking an eyebrow. He forced his face to stay serious, but part of him wanted to laugh. While he wasn't much of a people person, this woman amused him with her banter. Nico huffed and sat down on a bench close by. "Well, I suppose you'll just have to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Well, aren't you disrespectful?"

"What respect do you deserve from me?"

The woman started laughing. "Tell me, are you a conceited Mage of the Imperium?"

"No. You confuse anti-social with conceited," Nico scoffed.

"Don't like the company of others, eh?"

"No, which is why I wish you would leave my spot."

The woman cackled again. "Blunt as well. You I like."

Nico leaned back against the railing, bringing his left leg up onto the bench. "Lucky me," Nico said with fake enthusiasm.

The woman gave one final laugh. "Tell me, boy, do you know who I am?"

Nico eyed her funny. "No. Should I?"

He took in her appearance for the first time. He had never seen her around before, which he found a little strange if she thought he should know her. Nico knew all the important Mages in the Imperium, and she was not one of them. The woman had a mix of grey and brown hair that was frazzled looking and hung down to her back. Her brown eyes were what unnerved Nico a little, seeming to glow at times. Nico could not tell how old she was. She had wrinkles, but underneath, Nico seemed to notice a look of youth.

"Well, you may call me Gaea," she told him.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Great. You may call me uninterested."

"My, you do have a sharp tongue."

Nico grinned at her. "Makes life more interesting."

"I suppose it does, but perhaps you should take caution in who you speak to in such a manner," she said somewhat darkly.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "What, are you going to turn me into a flower? Oh no, the big scary old lady is going to hex me," Nico mocked her. Nico's eyes then caught sight of a book sitting beside her. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to get a better look at it.

Gaea noticed his interest and smirked at him. "Ah, do you want to see my book?" She pulled the book the rest of the way out from under her cloak, revealing a thick black book with an ancient symbol on the front that Nico had never seen.

"Wh-What is that?" Nico asked.

"This? This is a very old book of magic. I thought I'd come to the Imperium to see if the Black Palace would like it, but if you would rather have it..."

Nico stared at it, transfixed on the object. An ancient grimoire. Who knew how many opportunities he would get to look at something like that? Not to mention it would contain spells that not even the teachers in the Black Palace could teach him. Forgotten magic was always considered to be valued treasures to Mages in the Imperium. Nico licked his lips as he reached out for the book. He needed it.

Gaea pulled the book back, away from Nico's grasp. "Not so fast, young Mage. Why should I give it to you?" she asked.

Nico blinked, focusing his attention back on the woman's face. "I'm a skilled Mage. I could benefit a great deal from that tome."

"So could your guardian."

Nico's eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know who my guardian is?"

"I know plenty of things, young Mage," she replied simply. "Like how you lay awake at night, wondering if the Empire will find a way to invade this country. You fear that it will happen and that one day you'll have to live in fear like all Mages do east of the Elder Mountains."

Nico's blood ran cold as she spoke. He suddenly found it hard to swallow. "How do you know that?"

"Like I said, I know many things."

Nico chewed on his lip. "I don't-I hate the Empire, as well as the people of the Covenant. They fear Mages for what they are, instead of working with them to make a better world. They control their Mages, dictating every part of their lives. How can they live like that? They are nothing but trained dogs," Nico spat. "I'd sooner die than be a part of their religious order. The Empire needs to be destroyed so this world can move forward. They would enslave me and force me to only practice magic they sanction."

Gaea cackled. "Come now, young Nico, they wouldn't do that. You're too dangerous for them. They'd kill you."

Nico shrugged, staring off at a waterfall. "Not without a fight." His eyes flickered back to Gaea. "How did you know my name?"

"So many questions," Gaea replied.

"That didn't answer what I asked."

"Nor will you get a proper answer."

Nico huffed at her. "Whatever," he mumbled. He looked back at the water. "Well, if I were to meet one of those Justicars or Arbiters, they should fear for their lives. The Arbiters are nothing but traitors to their own kind."

Gaea cackled. "Wouldn't have any use for them, eh?"

Nico shook his head. "No, they are all pretentious religious fanatics that need to learn some humility, or something." Gaea nodded to herself before standing up, the grimoire dropping to the ground at Nico's feet. Gaea started to walk off. Nico stared at her in confusion. He grabbed the book and held it out in her direction. "You dropped the grimoire."

Gaea turned back to look at Nico. "That thing? Never seen it before in my life," she replied.

Nico cocked his head to the side. "But-Who are you?"

Gaea laughed loudly. "I am simply an old woman, Nico, beyond that, you need not concern yourself." She started making her way up the steps. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go see a merchant about some stockings."

Nico stared at the old woman in disbelief. When she reached the top of the stairs, he looked back at the black book in his hands. He ran his hand down the cover, basking in the feel of the texture against his skin. He had an ancient grimoire, something that was both rare and valuable to all Mages. He flipped the book open to look at a few of the pages.

It was beyond anything that he could imagine. There were spells and recipes that were long forgotten by even the Imperium. Some of the writing in the book even looked to be the language of the Fae, the original beings of magic. If this was authentic, the book contained writings that dated back to ancient days, before Mages were looked down upon.

"Nico!" Nico's eyes widened at the sound of Chiron's yells. He pulled some cloth out of his pack and wrapped the book up in it to hide it from his guardian's eyes. Just as he was finishing, Chiron came into sight at the top of the stairs, a frown set firmly on his face. "I figured I would find you down here," Chiron said.

"Just trying to enjoy some peace and quiet," Nico replied. He grabbed the sack that Demeter gave him and handed it to Chiron. "From Demeter."

Chiron nodded and tied the sack to his waist. "We need to get you back to the palace, lessons are starting soon."

Nico's eyes widened. He hadn't realized how much time had passed. He had hoped to get back before anyone noticed he had slipped out of the palace. "Sorry, I guess I lost track of time," he mumbled.

Chiron sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's just get you back before your teachers throw a fit. You know they don't like it when you show up late, and then I get to hear their complaints that I'm giving you special treatment."

"Jealous harpies, I'm sure," Nico said with a smirk.

"I'm not sure how many people actually want my job." Nico stood up, clutching the wrapped up book to his chest. He shrugged and the two started walking back to the palace. Chiron eyed the object in Nico's hands. "Find something interesting today?"

Nico shrugged again. "Not really. It's just a book to read in my spare time."

Chiron nodded. "Speaking of time, when you get some today, would you come by my chambers? I need to talk to you about something."

Nico raised a brow. "Oh? What about?"

"We'll talk about it later," Chiron answered.

Nico eyed Chiron out of the corner of his eye. Besides Jason, Chiron was one of the few people that Nico would actually let into his life. He usually treated people like he did with the old woman. Chiron had looked after him like he was his own son, though. He had raised Nico himself. Nico had asked Chiron about his parents a few times, but Chiron always said he didn't know anything about them. He had explained that Nico had just been dropped off on their doorstep one day.

Once they were back at the Black Palace, Chiron ushered Nico off into his first lesson of the day. The Mage in charge of overseeing the class sent him a glare as he took his place beside Jason. The blond smirked at him as he sat down beside the blond. "Well, she looks happy to see me," Nico whispered to Jason.

Jason grinned, while keeping his eyes on the teacher. "I'd say that is a normal reaction for people when they see you," he joked.

"Oh, I see my wit has started rubbing off on you."

"Yes, you're a horrible influence," Jason said, placing his hand on Nico's thigh.

"Careful, don't want to get me too excited. I might straddle you right here."

Jason shrugged. "Fine by me," he teased, slipping his hand farther up Nico's thigh. He leaned in so he could whisper in Nico's ear. "Perhaps if you hadn't left so quickly this morning, we could have taken care of this before class."

Nico let his eyes shut as Jason squeezed his crotch. He bit his lip to keep a moan in. The two of them looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them, sharing a smile when they noticed they were safe. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind," Nico whispered back huskily.

"When lessons are over today, your ass is going to be getting well acquainted with my dick."

"So, just a normal day then?"

Jason chuckled quietly. "Pretty much."

The teacher cleared her throat, sending the two boys a glare. Nico rolled his eyes when she went back to speaking. "If you don't stop grabbing me in places you shouldn't, we're going to have to leave class early."

Jason shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Nico rolled his eyes and removed Jason's hand from his private area. "Oh yeah, I have to see Chiron at some point today, so I might have to put a hold on our bed activities," he informed the blond.

Jason pouted. "I'm fine with late night activities in the sheets." He glanced at the teacher to make sure the woman wasn't paying attention to them. "What does Chiron want?"

Nico shrugged. "Not sure. He wouldn't tell me. Sounded important, though."

_I thought it was a funny thing to stick in where Nico talks with Gaea about the Arbiters. See Gaea probably knows what's going to happen with Percy and Nico, so that's why she added little comment about not having a use for an Arbiter. You'll another funny line either in the next chapter or chapter three. But yes, Percy and Nico have the 'friend with benefits' thing going on. Though, Nico's is more, trying to deny feelings that may be there, opposed to Percy's just a physical thing. So, it'll also be fun with Percy meets Jason and Nico meets Kronos. Don't expect Gaea to play a huge part in the story, but she will pop up throughout the story. Anyways, that's all for now. I'll see you guys Friday, if you read my other stories, and I'll see you back here on Monday. Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Back again. Before we begin, I was asked to get a Twitter, the spawn of the devil. I'm really indecisive on the matter. I told myself I'd never get one, but it's something I see a lot of authors giving out, that and tumblr. I'm not really sure what I'm going to do. So, I know last chapter was long and a lot of info, but think of this like a book. If authors didn't spend the opening of the book laying the world out, the readers would feel lost. So, that's what last chapter was. I will say that for the first four chapters, or so, there will be a lot of information given. I will be having stuff happen, but I think I did say it was a slow build to bigger things. If you skimmed last chapter, I'm betting you are going to be lost down the road. I explain everything I use in this. So, a lot of important stuff for the world is in the last chapter._

_Now, I also know it is a lot of info to keep up with. I had to make notes for myself for a lot of the stuff. If it becomes too much stuff to remember, I might be willing to upload the notes to my deviantART. I also have a map of the continent up on my deviantART already, if you want to see the locations of all the characters as we go along. Bragi was amazing and made it for me. So, go check that out so you can identify the landscape and locations of countries in correlation of each other._

_Though, I'm pretty sure no one is going to complain about this chapter, and you'll figure out why the second you read the warning. Also, I'm going to clear up some on the characters. So, Percy is a holy warrior, in a sense. A Paladin might be a good representation of him. He's a spell-casting warrior. However, the role was modeled after the Seekers in Dragon Age, if you want to get an idea on their role in the church. Nico's location is based on my favorite place in Dragon Age, the Tevinter Imperium. Though, I didn't make them the evil Blood Mage people. So, Nico grew up as sort of a noble, since Mages rule his country. Thalia is a noble inside the same city Percy is in, and she is the only non-Mage out of the three POVs you've seen so far, not counting Gaea's in the prologue. So, you'll see similarities and differences among all three of them because of these things._

_Also, the Dragon Age fandom is not slash friendly. I love Tamlen from the Dalish origin, and I can't freaking separate the Warden from male and female. The same with every Warden. It is not fair. I'm now determined to get off this Mac so I can get a PC. I know of mods and I'm going to romance the fuck out of Tamlen._

_Oh, I know this is long, but I forgot to mention something. You know, I'm really touched by a lot of you. You guys are always so awesome. My name was mentioned recently, and the shout out touched me. Acirejacksonmellark57 said something really sweet on both her latest chapter of Oceans and Underworlds and profile. She said I inspired her to start writing. It made me want to cry a little, and I never cry. But I've been getting stuff like this recently, and I don't know how to react to it. I've converted people from other fandoms, other ships(cough Percabeth and Thalico), and got people to want to start writing in the section. It makes me smile when I see stuff like that. It's been a weird 'journey' for me. I started back at the very beginning of April, and back then I was just struggling. Then Bragi came along and knocked my head in with grammar and helped me grow so much as a writer, and I don't really thank him enough for that. But that's why I do promotions. I want people to succeed. But I also want bigger authors to emerge to join me. A lot of big names have disappeared, hell I'm just thankful that Hitome-Chan still takes time from his busy schedule to post. So, I want more regularly publishing Perico authors. And I was so happy to see people filling the void while I was gone. So, I really want to thank you guys for the reviews, alerts, and favorites you guys give me. Hell, even thank you to the silent readers. I've been in that position before I started publishing. And if you ever want to talk, if you have an account, don't hesitate to give me a PM. So, I just thought I'd get that out. I'm sorry for the long A/N there. It's just something I wanted to say to all of you._

_Warning: SMUT! I know, this early? Usually I don't have smut early in my stories. Well, I felt it was fine, and I knew you all would eat it up. It's also a way to pacify you as I get the plot set up for the big stuff to happen._

_Disclaimer: Smut! Smut everywhere!_

Chapter 2

Thalia knocked on a beautifully carved wooden door. She was still within the wealthier part of the city, wanting to see one of her friends. The girl was a huge flirt, and Thalia knew that she would be willing to get involved in this plan. The girl was like Thalia in that she liked to cause trouble, she just didn't share Thalia's views on the Empire or combat.

The door opened to reveal a short woman with black hair that was tied in a bun. "I'm here to see Drew Tanaka, please," Thalia said with a bright smile.

The servant and opened the door further, gesturing for Thalia to enter. Thalia stepped inside and the woman shut the door behind her. "Wait right here," the servant said, walking off to find Drew.

A few moments later, a tall girl with dark hair in ringlets descended the stairs, grumbling to herself. She was a very beautiful girl, but always wore too much makeup for Thalia's taste. Her eyes were brown and seemed warm, but those that actually knew Drew, knew better than to believe she was anything of the sort. Being in a wealthy family, she always wore plenty of jewelry, never leaving home without a necklace, rings on at least three of her fingers, and her earrings.

She raised an eyebrow when she looked up to see Thalia. "Well, if this isn't a surprise. What can I do for you, Thalia?" Drew asked.

"What makes you think I want something?" Thalia said innocently.

Drew looked at Thalia skeptically. "Because, I know you."

Thalia placed a hand over her chest. "I'm hurt that you think I am incapable of simply visiting a friend."

Drew rolled her eyes. "What is it really?"

Thalia smiled. "I just needed a favor," she said sweetly, "and naturally, you were the first person that came to mind."

"Uh-huh, and what is this favor?"

"Well, it requires some flirting."

Drew smiled wickedly. "Thalia, I'm honored that you think so highly of my skill in that area. So, who is the lucky man that will be getting some of my time?"

"Lityerses," Thalia replied.

"Midas's son?" Thalia nodded. Drew made a face. "He'd be much cuter without all of those scars."

"Will you do it?"

Drew sighed. "You owe me. Why, may I ask, do you want to get rid of him?" Drew asked.

"An easy way to get out of a marriage with him, without angering my father."

Drew nodded. "I don't blame you. I'd be unhappy if I were married to that face too." The girls shared a laugh. "So, how do you want to do this?"

"Well, you could start getting to know him. I'll ask daddy if I can have a few parties, give you some opportunities. I'll just need to catch you two getting cozy."

Drew made a face of disgust. "I don't have to sleep with him, do I?"

"No, but you'll have to kiss him."

Drew covered her mouth. "I think I'll be sick. You definitely owe me," Drew said.

Thalia shrugged. "It'll be worth it. Just as long as you can get the job done."

Drew scoffed. "Of course I can get the job done. Would you have come to me if I couldn't?"

"Just making sure."

"Have some faith. I'll have him resting at my feet like a dog before you have anything to worry about," Drew assured her.

Thalia nodded. "Good. I just wanted to come by and see if you could help," Thalia said as she walked back to the door, Drew following behind her.

"Don't worry, Thalia, your secret is safe with me."

Thalia turned around and smiled once outside. "Thanks again."

Drew nodded and shut the door. Thalia let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully, this plan would work. She just needed to make sure her parents never learned of this. If they did, she was sure that her father would be furious. She would probably lose the option to deny suitors, and that would not be good at all. Her father would probably set her up with the biggest supporter of the Empire in the country.

Not wanting to go back home yet, Thalia made her way down to the merchant distract. Surely there was something that could catch her eye. She just needed a distraction at the moment. Why couldn't her parents just let her be happy? She just wanted to find love, not be set up with some pompous fool.

She wanted freedom. Part of her wanted to be away from here, the place she had known her whole life. She wanted to fly away from here like the eagle of her house sigil. She wanted to go see the rest of the world, even the darker places of the world, like those west of the mountains. Was it so wrong to want to see the sky pirates? Was it wrong to want to see the fields of the barbarians? Was it wrong to want to see the famous white towers of Soothehold? Even if the people who built or tended them didn't believe in the Architect, Thalia could still appreciate the wonders of the world.

As she entered the merchant district, a few merchants started trying to wave her over. She chose to ignore them, though, because they were all dress and perfume vendors. Besides jewelry, Thalia didn't really find herself interested in feminine things, which her friends would always tease her about. Thalia didn't care, though. She was a tomboy, and never would care to hide it.

"Aren't you a lovely girl," one vendor said to Thalia. Thalia turned her head to find an old woman with a mix of grey and brown hair staring at her. The woman's hair was frazzled, clearly unkept. Her brown eyes stood out to Thalia, almost seeming to glow under the shadow of her stall. She waved Thalia over, and Thalia obeyed, seemingly in a trance.

Thalia blinked when she found herself at the stall, her hands already grasping an object on the stand. Thalia looked down to find a bow in her hands. She lifted it up, noting the intricate carvings on the wood. "This is beautiful," Thalia stated.

"Ah, that bow is of special make," the vendor said.

Thalia's eyes flickered away from the bow to the vendor. "How much?"

"Oh, well, it just so happens I'm having a sale. I'd say ten gold is a fair price."

Thalia gazed back at the bow. Something about the bow called to her. She needed this bow. She pulled her coin purse off of her belt, fishing out ten gold coins and slipping them into the woman's hand. "You have yourself a deal."

The woman smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Thalia turned around, the bow in hand, and started to walk back to her house. She would mount it up on her wall beside her bed. She would need to get some arrows for it as well. Then she remembered the woman had said the bow was special. She turned back around to ask the woman about it, but found the vendor stall deserted. The stall was completely barren of anything, the woman and items alike.

"Strange," Thalia whispered to herself.

* * *

Nico poked his head into Chiron's chambers. The Magister was standing in the room with the other council member. "Ah, Nico, there you are," Chiron said, gesturing for Nico to enter. Nico pursed his lips as he nervously made his way into the room. He didn't think he had done anything to get into trouble, but seeing all of the council members here made him want to fidget. The only time they were usually gathered in one place was for official business.

The Council of Mages consisted of five of the most powerful Mages in the Imperium. The Magister always had a seat on the council, since he was always selected by being the most powerful Mage at the time. The other four spots were always split evenly between men and women. Thanatos, Jupiter, Circe, and Hecate were the four current council members.

Nico often found that he got along with Thanatos. He was a young man, at the age of twenty-five. When Nico was younger, Thanatos would often act the part of an older brother, threatening anyone that would pick on Nico. That was until Nico came into his own as a Mage. Nico had to admit that Thanatos was fairly attractive, but to him, it wasn't in a sexual way. He had black hair that fell down to his shoulders. His golden eyes reminded Nico of honey. He was lean and muscular, with a near perfect face. He was dark skinned, due to the fact that he was born in Jahara. He was similar to Nico in the cynical sense. He could be cold at times, even to Nico, but that was part of why Nico got along with the man so well.

Jupiter was Jason's father. He was a tough man, and one of Nico's least favorite teachers. His family had been a power in the Imperium since its founding. Because of that, he could often be an arrogant man, not unlike Jason. He had medium length grey and black hair that he kept tied up in a small ponytail, and a matching grey and black beard. His eyes were an electric blue like Jason's. He rarely smiled, and his face always had a stern expression on it. One of the few things Nico found in common with Jupiter was his distaste of the Empire. Like Nico, he wanted to see it crumble and burn. The only time Nico had ever seen the man actually be caring was when it was dealing with Jason. He seemed proud of his son, but often failed to show it properly.

Circe was sarcastic and sometimes bitter. In Nico's courses with her, she would crack down harder on him than most of the others, but Chiron always said it was because Nico showed more promise than some of the others. She had the most piercing green eyes, which shined like emeralds in the sunlight. Her hair was very dark, and Nico could never quite tell if it was black or brown. She always kept two braids in her hair, handing on either side of her face, with threads of golden silk. She was also the aunt of Nico's least favorite person at the Black Palace, Medea.

Hecate would always be Nico's favorite teacher. She was one of the best at the Black Palace. Nico thought she could probably be Magister, if anything were ever to happen to Chiron. She sometimes showed favoritism towards Nico in classes, something the other students were never happy about. She was a master of the arcane arts, having learned much from each of the different branches of magic. She and Nico would often spend time after classes working on his practice of the elemental and force magics, which was where he excelled at. She was the only person Nico didn't mind to sharing alone time with, because she enjoyed it herself. They often sat down by the waterfalls in silence, just enjoying the sound of the crashing falls. She had black hair that fell around her shoulders. Her green eyes reminded Nico of the color of grass, bright and vibrant. She was pale, like Nico, and seemed to be ageless, for as long as Nico could remember, she always looked the same age. She was the mother of the few close friends Nico kept, Lou.

Nico stood before them, feeling uncomfortable under their gaze. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Nico asked Chiron.

Chiron nodded. "I did," the man replied. He waved his hand and the door shut and locked. "We will need some privacy for this."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Nico," Thanatos answered.

"We have business to discuss," Hecate continued.

"And it concerns me?" Nico asked, trying not to chew on his lip.

"It is a private matter that you must not speak of out of this room," Jupiter informed him.

"While it is official business, we just would like it kept quiet," Chiron explained.

"What is it?" Nico asked in confusion. He was at a loss for what they could want with him. Usually, official business was kept to the Mages that were done with their training.

"Well, Nico, you are nearing your graduation, and we have something we would ask of you."

"Why me?"

"You are very advanced and skilled. If you succeed in this, we will be moving your graduation up," Thanatos explained.

"And if I fail?"

"Don't fail," Circe replied

Nico rolled his eyes at her. "That really helps," he said sarcastically. He turned back to Chiron. "What's this about?"

Chiron cleared his throat. "Nico, there's something I need to talk to you about. I wanted to tell you about this years ago, but the council felt it was best to wait," Chiron started. "There was a prophecy that was made around the time you arrived here at the Black Palace. We feel that you are a piece of that prophecy."

Nico tilted his head to the side. "What's the prophecy?" he asked.

"We believe it could be about the rise of Mages and the fall of the Empire," answered Jupiter.

Chiron stood up and picked a piece of paper off of his desk. He walked over and handed the paper to Nico. "Here, you can read it for yourself," Chiron offered.

Nico took the paper for his guardian. He looked up at the man hesitantly, unsure if he liked where this was going. What were they getting at with this? He sighed and looked down at the paper in his hands, taking in the words on the page:

From land of rising sun,  
From land of setting fire,  
A pair of youths shall come.

Those born with power to shape  
that which may, that which is,  
those who guide threads of fate.

What has risen may yet fall,  
What has fallen may yet rise,  
When fate these youths shall call.

Nico glanced back up at the council. "I take it the part about the one from the rising sun is about me?" Nico asked. The council members nodded their heads. "A pair. So, there's someone else?"

Hecate nodded. "We believe so, but you won't like where we think they are," the woman replied.

Nico sighed. He had a feeling about what they were going to say, and she was right, he didn't like it. "The Empire?" Nico asked hesitantly.

Chiron nodded. "I'm afraid so," he said sadly.

Nico stared at the man he looked at like a father like in shock and hurt. "You-You want me to go there?" Nico asked, his voice rising. "You want me to go to the Empire, the place where they kill Mages for practicing magic that the Covenant doesn't sanction. The same place where they worship the bones of a mad woman?" By the end, Nico had started yelling, his eyes flashing with anger. How could Chiron do this to him? Chiron knew how much he hated the Empire, and yet he was sending him there.

"If you succeed, there is a chance that we could bring an end to the Empire's tyranny," Thanatos said, trying to soothe Nico.

Nico's pulse had started racing and his head was now spinning. This was a lot to take in. He was going to be sent to the most dangerous place for a Mage to be, yet it could mean the downfall of the thing he hated the most. He smirked to himself as a spark of his sadistic nature ignited. "Will I get to incinerate a few of those religious idiots along the way?"

Chiron sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Thanatos and Circe chuckled. "We prefer if it were kept quiet," Jupiter said sternly.

Nico pouted. "Take the fun out of it, why don't you? So, why do I need to go? What if the Emperor or Oracle gets their hands on me? You'd be losing your piece in this," Nico reasoned.

Chiron nodded his head. "It is a gamble, but one that we need to take. We have confidence that you can pull this off. We trust that you will remain discrete, and if it does come to violence, then we know you are resourceful," Chiron explained.

"Besides, you won't be going alone," Hecate assured Nico.

Nico nodded. He kept his face calm, but his eyes were like daggers on Chiron. Even if he was getting a chance to bring down the Empire, he was furious that his own guardian was risking his life like this. "Is that all?" Nico asked, voice cold as ice.

Chiron frowned, his eyes saddened by Nico's reaction. He nodded. "For now. If you will come back tomorrow, I'll fill you in more on the details of the journey," Chiron said.

Nico nodded, turning around to leave the room. He stormed towards the door, raising a hand and flicking his hand. The door swung open, ripping the lock off with it in the process. Nico marched out of the room, needing some time to think.

He passed Jason on his way to his room. The blond stopped walking, turned around, and followed after Nico. "Nico? You look upset," Jason tried, but Nico remained silent. "Is everything alright?"

"No, everything is not alright," Nico growled, opening his door. Jason followed him inside and Nico slammed the door behind them. Nico began cursing in Old Albian. Jason pursed his lips and sat down on Nico's bed, as the boy paced back and forth in the room.

As Nico turned to pace a different direction, Jason reached out and grabbed Nico's hand, pulling the angry boy into his lap. "What happened?" Jason asked, brushing some of Nico's hair out of his eyes. "You only curse in the old language when you are really upset."

Nico sighed. He wasn't supposed to talk about this, but he trusted Jason not to say anything. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to repeat anything."

"Of course," Jason said with a nod.

"The council wants to send me into the Empire."

Jason frowned. "What for?"

"Apparently, I'm part of a prophecy, and they want to find the other piece of the prophecy."

"And they want to risk your life? If you are important, shouldn't they want to keep you here?"

Nico shrugged. "I'm going back to talk to Chiron about it tomorrow," Nico replied, rubbing his hand up under Jason's tunic.

Jason smiled and leaned in, kissing Nico on the lips. "Would you like some help taking your mind off things?"

"You have no idea how great that would be." Jason leaned in and kissed Nico again, guiding them down onto the bed. Nico bit Jason's lip and yanked his blond locks. "You know, perhaps we should have that talk on this thing again."

Jason sighed. "Nonsense, then that would only give you time to think about things," Jason teased.

Jason leaned down and bit on Nico's neck. "We'll talk about it in the morning," Nico moaned.

* * *

Percy stood outside of Hyperion's chambers, waiting for the Judge to conclude his current business. He cracked his neck, letting out a groan of satisfaction. It had been a long day of exercises and drills and Percy was barely managing to stand on his feet. He had thankfully returned to the barracks before seeking out his superior, or else he would have been standing there in his armor.

"Rough day?" Percy turned his head in the middle of rubbing his neck to look at Kronos as he approached.

"Very rough," muttered Percy. "I need a massage, or something."

Kronos grinned. "I could help with that."

Percy let his eyes shut and grinned back. "I'm sure you could. I have to talk to Judge Hyperion first, though."

Kronos frowned. "How long will that take?" he asked.

Percy shrugged. "I'm not sure. Yesterday, Hestia said he had an assignment for me, so I'm just following up."

Kronos nodded, pulling Percy off the wall he was perched against. He spun the slightly taller boy around and gripped his shoulders, massaging them for Percy. "Any idea what the assignment is about?"

Percy shook his head before letting it drop, enjoying the treatment he was getting. "No, but it sounded important," he mumbled.

After a few minutes of working on Percy's shoulders, Kronos reached down and slipped his hands under the back of Percy's tunic. Percy groaned as Kronos pressed into his back. Kronos chuckled. "You better be quiet, or Hyperion will come out here," Kronos teased.

"But it feels so good."

"Does it?" Kronos whispered, slipping his hands lower and around to the front of Percy. "How about this?" Percy bit his lip to suppress a moan as Kronos's hands dipped below his pants.

"You're going to get us in trouble," Percy warned.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kronos asked, tugging on Percy's growing manhood.

"Not really, but I don't want to get in trouble."

Kronos turned Percy around and pushed him up against the wall. Kronos lowered himself onto his knees in front of Percy, and tugged on the hem of Percy's pants. Percy's eyes had glazed over as he stared down at his friend, licking his lips. Kronos pulled Percy's cock free of his pants and began stroking it, keeping it close to his face. "You could come by my chambers later," suggested Kronos.

Percy chuckled and let his head fall back against the wall. "We're going to get caught."

"Let them watch."

Percy moaned as Kronos licked the tip of his member. Kronos smirked up at Percy before taking the length into his mouth. Percy shoved a hand over his mouth to hide his moaning. He let his other hand go down to tangle into Kronos's hair, pushing his head into his crotch.

Their eyes widened as they heard movement in Hyperion's chambers. Kronos pulled off of Percy and Percy yanked his pants back up, quickly straightening himself out. Kronos wiped his arm across his mouth to remove any saliva that might be noticeable. The door opened just as the two finished making themselves presentable. Judges Hyperion and Prometheus both stood in the doorway. The two men stared between the two young men with raised eyebrows.

Hyperion finally cleared his throat. "Ah, Percy, there you are, I was hoping you would drop by," Hyperion spoke. Percy nodded and scurried into the room. He turned back to glare at Kronos when he heard the boy chuckle. Kronos just shrugged and walked off down the hall. He would pay for that later. Percy would have to drop by and take him up on that offer after this, if not only to make the boy suffer for nearly getting them caught. Hyperion shut the door behind him as he stepped back into the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Percy bowed in front of the Judge. "There is nothing to apologize for," Percy replied.

Hyperion nodded and stepped behind his desk, resting his fingers on the wooden surface. "I take it Hestia already told you that I had an assignment for you?"

Percy nodded. "She did, but wouldn't tell me what it concerned."

"I figured as much." Hyperion rubbed his chin. "Percy, there is a delicate matter that Hestia feels that you could be of great help with."

Percy's face became serious. "What is it?" Percy asked, curious about the matter at hand.

"Well, I'll spare you some of the boring details, but we want you to keep an eye on someone important for us."

Percy cocked his head to the side. "Can I have some more boring details?"

Hyperion rubbed a hand across his mouth. "Hestia has seen a vision. She believes this girl's life could be in danger. Someone, possibly from the Imperium, may come and try something with this girl."

"What is her importance?" Percy asked.

Hyperion stared at Percy, almost as if he was hesitant to respond. He finally looked down at his desk, placing his hands back on it. "Well, she's the daughter of a very important noble. We just need you to keep an eye on her. If she has parties, you will be there. If she wants to go around the city, you will be there. The only place you won't be needed, will be her home, unless there is a party."

"Forgive me, Your Excellency, but I'm still a little confused on the nature of this matter," Percy said.

Hyperion nodded. "I know. However, the less you know the better. She does not need to know the matter, and all you need to know is that you need to guard her with your life."

Percy bowed before the Judge. "As you wish, sir."

"Come back in the morning and I'll give you the information you will need to know. We've spoken to the girl's father, and he will be providing us a detailed schedule for her," Hyperion continued. Percy nodded. "That will be all, Perseus."

"Yes, sir," Percy replied, placing his hand over his chest. He turned around and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Well that hadn't been what he was expecting. Guard duty? The girl must be pretty important if an Arbiter was to guard her. The only people Arbiters normally guarded were the higher religious figureheads. What was this girl? A Mage? Doubtful, she'd be thrown into the Academy if that were the case.

Percy headed towards the sector of the Grand Cathedral that housed the Justicars. He'd have to remember to not mention anything about this to Kronos. Arbiter missions were always secretive. That was their way, stealthy. They only got involved for delicate matters that required a personal touch.

He knocked on Kronos's door, which was opened two seconds later. Kronos smirked at him as he walked into the room. This was a perk of being a Judge's son, Kronos got his own room, which came in handy when he and Percy wanted to venture into the more physical aspect of their friendship.

Kronos plopped down on his bed. "So, what did the old man want?" Kronos asked.

Percy rolled his eyes. "He's not that old," Percy mumbled.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say," Kronos retorted, pulling on Percy's pants. Percy smiled and let himself be dragged onto the bed. "Now then, let's get you out of those clothes so I can give you a proper massage."

"I'm sure that's why you want me out of my clothes," Percy teased, yanking Kronos's shirt over his head.

Kronos shrugged. "It's not my fault you have the most perfect body in all of Teleria."

Percy snorted. "I'm sure. Now, less talking and more stripping."

The two boys quickly set off removing their clothing. Once they were completely naked, Percy laid down on his stomach, resting his chin on his arms. Kronos straddled himself on Percy's perfectly toned buttocks. He pressed his hands into Percy's bare back, working the muscles there. "You dodged my question," Kronos said.

"What question was that?" Percy moaned.

"What did Hyperion want?"

"It wasn't anything too important, just some boring patrol duty he wanted me to run."

"Sounds like work for the guards."

"Perhaps," Percy said with a grin, feeling Kronos's hands slip lower on his back. Kronos's weight shifted, allowing the boy better access to Percy's lower extremities. "A job's a job, though. I'll take the assignment." Kronos's hands groped Percy's backside. Percy rolled onto his side to look at Kronos. "Someone's in a good mood tonight."

Kronos's hand reached around and grabbed Percy's full hard length. "Can you blame me? Your dick had to be crafted by the Architect himself. Not to mention you have great stamina, perfect for our bed activities."

Percy thrust his hips up against Kronos's ass. Kronos lunged forward, crashing their lips together. He bit on Percy's lip as Percy continued to grind against Kronos. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good. Now, just remember, I need to be able to walk in the morning."

Percy pushed Kronos onto his back, crawling on top of the pale young man. "Well that's no fun," Percy chuckled.

"Yes, but the last time I came to training with a limp, father was most displeased."

"Well, he needs to let you enjoy yourself more," Percy panted. Kronos chuckled and reached for the bottle of oil that he kept by his bed. He handed it to Percy, who began preparing Kronos for what was about to happen. "So, I need to be gentle?"

"Fuck no!" Kronos exclaimed. "Screw my father."

Percy made a face. "I'd rather fuck his son."

Kronos shoved Percy's chest playfully, Percy sticking his tongue out at him in return. Kronos's laughter was quickly brought to an end as the first of Percy's fingers penetrated him. "Hurry up, Percy, shit!" Kronos hissed.

Percy chuckled, adding a second finger. He began stretching Kronos out, enjoying watching the boy beneath him fisting the sheets. "Impatient, are we?"

"Well, maybe if you would drop by more often, instead of maybe once a week, I'd be much more satisfied."

Percy pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the bottle of oil again and rubbed some on his dick. "Well, that just makes it better when the time comes," Percy reasoned.

"Or we could just have sex every night. I like that idea much better."

"I bet," Percy replied, thrusting his hips into Kronos. Kronos tossed his head back, his mouth hanging open, but emitting no sound. Kronos propped himself up on his elbows and grabbed a fistful of Percy's hair, yanking the boy above him down to his lips.

Percy moaned as Kronos sucked on his bottom lip. Kronos eventually began rolling his hips against Percy, commanding the green eyed boy to start moving. Percy obliged, pulling himself out to the tip and slamming his cock back into Kronos. Kronos pulled back from the kiss, his eyes rolling back. Percy grinned and slammed into his friend again.

"Faster dammit," Kronos growled, grabbing onto Percy's hips. Percy obliged, grabbing Kronos's own hips and slamming Kronos onto his dick. Kronos's hands then traveled up to Percy's back, digging his nails into the skin on the boy's perfectly tan back.

Percy sat back on his haunches, pulling Kronos up into his lap. Kronos grabbed the back of Percy's neck, guiding himself up and down on Percy's manhood. He grabbed some of Percy's hair and yanked his head to the side. He descended on Percy's neck, sinking his teeth into the flesh right above the shoulder.

"Don't leave a visible mark," Percy hissed.

Kronos pulled back. He leaned in and nipped Percy's lip. "Hyperion can royally suck my dick, I'll do what I please," Kronos panted back.

Percy chuckled. "I just don't want to get in trouble."

Kronos sighed. "Fine, just get back to it."

Percy obeyed, ramming his dick up into Kronos. He tossed Kronos back onto his back and lifted the pale young man's legs onto his shoulders. He began pistoning in and out of his friend, his nails digging into Kronos's thighs. Kronos's hand traveled down to his own member, stroking himself to completion. Kronos's bed began to shake as Percy relentlessly drilled into Kronos.

It wasn't long until both boys neared their completion. Kronos came first, his seed covering his stomach. Kronos tightened around Percy. Percy growled and continued plowing into the boy below him. Kronos's mouth fell open, releasing a wave of endless moans as Percy continued his assault. With a few more thrusts, Percy emptied himself inside Kronos.

Percy pulled out, falling onto the bed beside Kronos. "Well, that was fun," Kronos panted. Percy chuckled. Both of their chests heaved heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. "I think I'll need to get cleaned up before bed."

Percy nodded. He sat up and reached for his undergarments on the floor. "I suppose I'll leave you to it then."

Percy got dressed while Kronos lay on the bed, watching as the green eyed young man's body became concealed by clothing once again. "You should try coming by tomorrow," Kronos suggested."

Percy laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Well, thanks for that. I think I needed it."

"I could tell," Percy teased. "It's not every day you grope me in the middle of the hall."

Kronos shrugged. "Like I said, they can watch."

"Would you like me to bend you over a window next time?"

Kronos grinned. "Sounds good to me."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Joking, but good to know if I'm ever feeling daring." Percy opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kronos waved, picking up a piece of cloth and cleaning himself off. "See you tomorrow," he replied.

Percy shut the door and headed away from the Justicar hall. On his way, he met Ouranos. Ouranos pressed a hand against Percy's chest as they met. "Having fun with another late night visit with my son?" Ouranos asked, his voice unreadable.

"We were just talking," Percy lied.

Ouranos narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure." He let out a long sigh, rubbing his temple. "As long as Kronos is at training on time and without...injury, I don't care to know what goes on behind his door. Just make sure any...activities you two indulge in don't interfere with that. I could also say the same for you. I don't believe Hyperion would be pleased if this thing were to ever get in the way of your duty."

"The Covenant always comes first, sir."

"See that it does," Ouranos warned him, continuing on his way. Percy watched him walk away cautiously. That had been the first time the man had actually confronted Percy about it, and as far as he knew, he had never confronted Kronos about it either. Apparently Kronos had been right, his father was not happy about that limp Percy had given his son the previous week.

Percy released a breath, beginning on his path once again. Percy wasn't intimidated very easily, but that man was like a mountain, tall and imposing. He got back to the barracks and plopped down on his bed. Most of his brothers and sisters had already gone to bed for the night, the sounds of snoring feeling the air.

He took his boots off and slipped out of his clothes. He pulled the covers over his half naked body, staring up at the dark ceiling above. Tomorrow would hopefully prove to be an interesting day. He wanted to know more about this assignment of his, but knew he wouldn't receive any answers from his superiors. His best shot was to stick with the assignment and hope some light was shed onto the matter. Perhaps talking to his mysterious girl would benefit him.

_I feel weird knowing that my smut even improved over my hiatus, at least I thought so. Hell, even Bragi liked it, and he usually skims smut. I suppose it is good practice considering what is coming in Children of Loss. So, I'm still curious if anyone knows who I merged Percy, Nico, and Thalia's characters with. I think Awesome older sibling got Percy partially right. He's a mix of two. Thalia's is a little easier this chapter, but the next and chapter four it's a little clearer. So, what did you guys think? Like I said, it's a little slow starting off. I'm just creating the characters and the world. Next chapter and chapter four is more of the kick off. Though, you can already see the wheels turning in Nico's section. As you can see, Thalia is scheming with Drew. You got to meet the Council of Mages in Nico's section. Oh, and as you can see, language isn't the same in the continent. Well, it was slightly addressed when Nico spoke in the old tongue. However, Thalia and Percy don't speak the same language as Nico. There is a common tongue, though. So, they'll be able to talk, but their dialects will be different. Next chapter...I don't know what my problem is here. So much smut. As you can guess, Thalia and Percy are going to meet, and Drew will be there. Cough. Anyways, I don't want to spoil too much. I'll see you all next time._


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning: Smut! More smut? Oh my gods, what is this? Well, it might be the last you see for a few chapters. I only write smut for plot._

_Disclaimer: Llamas...not on fire. Like Danisnotonfire. He's a sexy beast. I may or may not ship Phan._

Chapter 3

Nico groaned as the sun shined in eyes. He rolled over to bury his head in his pillow, only to be met with a firm chest. He opened his eyes to find Jason's sleeping form lying next to him with his hand perched above his blond head. Nico blinked at his friend as he slept. He needed to have another talk with Jason about their situation.

He raised his leg to place it on top of Jason's, to find an interesting discovery. He chuckled quietly to himself as he ran his hand under the cover, grasping Jason's hardened length. Well, he didn't see the problem with this. After all, it wasn't their sex life Nico wanted to complain about, it was the emotionlessness of it.

Nico slid the covers off their bodies, rolling on top of Jason's still sleeping form. He placed himself on top of Jason's legs and squeezed Jason's cock. Jason let out a quiet moan, head falling to the side. Nico smirked to himself as he leaned down to lick the tip of Jason's member.

Jason's hips shifted slightly as Nico's tongue ran down the base of Jason's dick. Running his tongue back to the tip, Nico earned himself a moan from Jason. He smirked again as he descended upon Jason's hardened flesh, taking it into his mouth in its entirety.

"Well, good morning to you, too," Jason mumbled groggily, rubbing at his eyes so he could look down at Nico. "Having fun?"

Nico slid his mouth off of Jason's dick. "Perhaps. Are you?" he asked coyly.

Jason moaned, threading his fingers into Nico's hair. "Very much so."

Nico licked down the base again, watching Jason's facial reactions. "Though, we will need to be getting ready soon, considering we have class."

Jason groaned. "That's true. You feeling up for another round, or are you still recovering from last night?" Jason asked with a grin.

Nico rolled his eyes, descending back onto Jason's cock. "You don't have a big head at all," Nico replied, pulling off the member again.

Jason pouted. "Which one are you talking about?"

Nico rolled his eyes and chuckled. "The one on your shoulders, idiot." He crawled on top of Jason, grinding his hips against the blond. "To answer your question, yes, I want another round before class."

Jason grinned, grabbing Nico's hips and thrusting up against the dark haired boy. "Position?" Jason asked, grabbing for the bottle of lube.

"This works." Nico ground his hips against Jason's again to hurry him up.

Jason chuckled as he lubricated his dick. "Impatient?"

"Just aroused at the moment."

"Hmm. How will you ever survive without me if you go on this trip?" he teased.

"Can we not talk about that right now?" Nico mumbled.

"Sorry," Jason apologized.

Jason lined his dick up with Nico's entrance and thrust upwards, past the warm muscles of Nico's ass. Nico moaned, his eyes closing. Jason panted, letting out a breath. He stared up at Nico with a look of lust as he gave Nico another thrust. Nico's hands landed on Jason's chest, digging his nails into the skin.

"I take it you don't want it gentle?" Jason asked with a teasing roll of his hips.

Nico moaned. He glared at Jason and got a grip on his blond locks. "You would be correct," he growled.

Jason chuckled, propping himself up on one of his hands. His other grabbed ahold of Nico's waist, helping the smaller boy move up and down on his manhood. Nico wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, pulling him up farther. Jason and Nico locked gazes as Jason grabbed Nico's hips and bucked up into the tightness of Nico's ass, both of them letting out moans.

Nico began rolling his hips while Jason continued to thrust up into him. He ran his hand down Jason's torso, where sweat was beginning to form. "Is that all you got?" Nico asked with a smirk.

Jason narrowed his eyes, growling at Nico. He tossed Nico on his back, raising the dark haired Mage's legs onto his shoulders. He slammed his hips down into Nico. Nico's head fell back in a moan, his eyes beginning to see white as Jason hit his prostate. Jason smirked to himself, angling himself a better before he rammed Nico's spot over and over again until Nico was emitting a continuous wave of moans.

Nico's toes curled behind Jason's head as the blond continued his relentless assault on his prostate. Jason's grip tightened on Nico's hips, slamming the black haired boy onto his dick. Nico's nails dug into Jason's back as they both neared their climax.

"Jason!" Nico called out, releasing his essence on both of their stomachs. Jason grunted, and with another thrust, emptied himself into Nico's ass. They both stayed where they were for a moment, trying to catch their breath.

Jason smirked and leaned down, kissing Nico's clavicle. He hummed to himself as he pulled back to look at Nico in the eyes. "Well, that's a first. I got you to say my name," Jason chuckled.

Nico rolled his eyes, playfully shoving Jason's chest. "Yes, because we all know you need a bigger head on your shoulders," Nico mumbled as Jason pulled out of him.

Jason climbed off the bed and picked up the cloth they had used last night to clean up with. When he was finished cleaning himself, he handed the cloth to Nico. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Nico arched an eyebrow. "Of course not, you take after your father after all."

Jason grinned. "I didn't make you call my name, you did that all on your own."

Nico sighed, climbing off the bed to get some clothes. "I'll remember to restrain myself next time," he said. He did not necessarily mean it, he just enjoyed torturing Jason.

Jason pouted at Nico's back. "That's no fun." His eyes traveled down to Nico's butt as the smaller boy fished out some clothing from his wardrobe. "When are you going back to talk to Chiron?"

Nico shrugged, slipping some undergarments on. "Probably after lessons. I'm not really eager to have discussion on that subject with him again."

"But you are the best choice," Jason said, pulling his own clothes on.

"Thanks," Nico mumbled, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes.

Jason finished getting dressed and headed for the door. "Will you join me to go get cleaned up?" he asked, looking back at Nico.

Nico nodded his head. "Yes, give me a minute."

The two emerged from the baths fully dressed. Unfortunately, due to their earlier activities, they were running behind, and weren't going to be able to get some breakfast before lessons began. Nico heard Jason growl under his breath. He looked up to find one of his least favorite people leaning against the wall ahead of them.

She was young, the same age as Nico and Jason. She kept her nails long, and always kept them painted red. Her hair was long and as black as night. She was attractive, or at least other men thought so. She had on a sleek black robe to cover her figure. She always wore jewelry, which usually made her easy to detect, since her bangles would rattle as she walked. Her eyes looked exactly like her aunt Circe's, their green color shining in the light.

"Oh thank the gods. Medea, just the person I wanted to see in the morning," Nico grumbled.

"I assure you, I'm just as happy to see you," Medea sneered at him. "Are you going to be able to handle lessons today, with that limp, and all?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "At least I'm getting some." Jason snickered.

Medea pushed off the wall, closing the distance between her and Nico. Nico crossed his arms over his chest as Medea got in his face. "One day, I will be here when you come crashing down from your high pedestal, and that day will not be a very pleasant day for you."

"Careful, Medea, your jealousy is showing," Jason joined in.

Medea glared at the blond, her eyes soon focusing back on Nico. "The council is making a mistake sending you on this mission," she growled.

Nico raised a brow. "I do believe that was confidential. Now, if you would kindly get out of my face, I won't mention to Chiron that your aunt told you about our meeting," Nico said, giving Medea an innocent smile.

Medea's nostrils flared. "Maybe, if we are all lucky, you will find yourself run through by an Arbiter's blade," Medea cackled as she walked off.

"Ha. I wouldn't let one of those ogre's touch my body!" Nico yelled after her.

"Don't waste your breath on her, Nico," Jason said, nudging his friend to walk. "She's just jealous."

"I never did anything to her, and since we were kids, all she has wanted to do is make my life miserable," Nico ranted as they continued to their first lesson.

"Well, you were obviously destined for greatness, if you really are a child of prophecy."

"Oh, that makes it all so much better. It's just what I wanted," Nico droned.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You're talented. You can handle this," Jason assured him. "You shall come back, we will graduate from the Black Palace, then we will wait for someone to keel over and be placed on the Council of Mages."

"Sounds like a fun life, especially if sex is still involved."

Jason grinned. "Oh, I'm sure there will be plenty of that," the blond said as they entered their class.

"There you two are, I'm so glad you could join us," the Mage in charge of their class said, tapping her fingers on her arm.

"Sorry, Medusa," the boys apologized, taking a seat with the rest of the class.

The students usually tried to make a point not to get on Medusa's bad side. She was skilled in the arts of the arcane school, and had been known to turn students to stone for a few hours as a form of punishment. The way she stared at Nico now, made him a little nervous he might be spending some time as a garden statue before the day was done. Luckily, he had to talk to Chiron after his lessons, so he could always use that as an excuse.

* * *

"You are to keep my little girl completely unharmed, is that understood?" Zeus barked, poking Percy's breastplate as he spoke.

Percy nodded, rolling his eyes behind his helmet. Nobles thought they could order anyone around. It was why there were not typically Percy's favorite people. They had no jurisdiction over him, so it annoyed Percy that this man thought he could give him orders.

Zeus scoffed and walked out of the room, leaving Percy standing their alone. He presumed Zeus was going to fetch his daughter, at least he hoped that's what the man was doing. He just wanted this day to be over. If the girl was anything like her father, Percy was not going to enjoy this assignment.

Percy reached up and removed his helmet, looking around the home. The cathedral was a nice place to grow up in, but for some reason, Percy always found himself a little envious of having a real place to call home. The Grand Cathedral was all he knew, he had only been outside of the city a handful of times. He had never even really had a family. Hestia was his adopted mother, but her duties kept her too occupied to look after Percy as he was growing up. So, he had been left in the care of the orphanage.

He felt a bond with the other orphans there, sure, but they were not the family he had often wanted. He couldn't even remember his mother's face. He was just too young when he was taken. He didn't know anything about her, let alone her name. He knew she was a Mage, but that was the extent of his knowledge on the subject. There was just always something lacking in his life when it came to family.

He could not bring himself to blame Hestia for not being able to see to him like a mother usually would, though. He knew she was important, and he knew she was always kept busy. She was the closest thing he had to a mother, and probably the closest he would ever get. Still, he sometimes wondered what his life would have been like if he hadn't grown up here.

Percy was pulled from his thoughts upon hearing voices coming from the stairs. Two girls descended the stairs, both of them gawking at him upon noticing his presence. The girl in the front looked to be his assignment. She was about average height, probably coming to Percy's shoulders. She kept her hair short, cut around her shoulders. Her blue eyes reminded Percy of the sky on a sunny day. One peculiar thing Percy found about her was that she was not wearing a dress, instead donning a tunic and pants. He raised an eyebrow at her appearance, earning him a scowl in return.

The girl behind her was about an inch taller. She had long dark hair and had warm brown eyes. Her reaction to Percy was quite different from that of the other girl, her mouth hanging open. The more femininely dressed girl nudged her friend in the shoulder, her eyes still wide and trained on Percy.

The tomboy grumbled and rubbed her shoulder. "You must be the Arbiter my father told me about," she said. "I must assure you that your presence won't be needed." This earned her another not so gentle nudge from her friend.

Percy chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sure you are perfectly taking care of yourself, but it was Judge Hyperion's wish that I keep an eye on you," Percy explained.

"You're more than welcome to keep an eye on me," the second girl said seductively, batting her eyelashes at Percy.

Percy chuckled awkwardly, glancing to the first girl for help. She sighed and turned to her friend. "Drew, you're supposed to be helping me out with that thing, remember?" she asked.

Drew continued to gawk at Percy until her friend smacked her on the back of the head. "Ow! Thalia!" Drew exclaimed.

Thalia sighed. "I believe you can show yourself out."

Drew pouted as she stepped off of the stairs. She trailed a finger across Percy's armor as she walked passed. "If you ever want to guard me, Thalia can let you know where I live."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "I'll be sure to do that," he mumbled. Drew winked at him and walked out of the house. "Is she always like that?"

Trailed rolled her eyes. "You have no idea," she muttered. "Well, if you're going to be around, might I know your name?"

"Percy Jackson," Percy replied, standing at attention.

"Well, my father must have done something pretty bad if I need an Arbiter watching me."

"I'm afraid I know about as much as you do."

Thalia nodded. "Figures," she mumbled.

"What was that about helping you with something?"

Thalia eyed Percy for a moment. "I believe your job is to keep an eye on me, not to get into my business." Percy bowed his head in respect. "Although...perhaps you could be of some use to me."

Percy's eyebrows rose. "How so, my lady?" he asked.

Thalia made a face. "Firstly, drop the 'my lady', I am no one's lady."

Percy nodded. "Apologies."

"Now, am I going to have any privacy while you are watching me?" Thalia asked.

Percy smiled sheepishly. "I'll try to make this as painless as possible for you, I assure you. I just need to keep an eye on you when you are around the city and if you have or attend any parties."

"Well, I suppose that will make finding a date for a party easier," Thalia joked.

Percy chuckled. "If you don't mind me wearing armor at the party."

Thalia shook her head. "On the contrary, not many girls can say they have an Arbiter as their date for a party."

* * *

Nico found himself outside of Chiron's chambers, his lessons finished for the day. He stood against the opposite wall, staring at the door. He chewed on his lip as he debated on his approach to this situation. He knew he was stalling, but that didn't mean he was scared. Nico didn't show his fear, or at least he tried not to. It was easier to come across cold. People couldn't hurt him as easily.

The door opened and Chiron frowned at Nico. "Are you going to stand out here all night?" Chiron asked.

"Maybe," Nico mumbled. "Does it keep me out of the Empire?"

Chiron sighed and gestured to his chambers. Nico grunted and pushed himself off of the wall and stepped inside the room. Chiron closed the door behind them, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I believe you know Nemesis."

A woman of medium height sat in front of Chiron's desk, turning around to look at Nico. She had short, curly black hair. She had deep red eyes and pale skin. Her robes matched her eyes with a black line running down the center. Her name was Nemesis Nakamura, a renegade Mage from the Empire that found her way to the Imperium two years ago.

Nico and Nemesis nodded at each, Nico taking a seat next to her. "So, she's going in my place?" Nico asked hopefully.

Chiron shook his head. "No, but she is going with you," he replied.

Nico sighed. "Why?"

"I'm from the Empire, Nico. I can help you get around. Not to mention I used to be an Arbiter, so I can help you know what to expect from them, should we encounter them," Nemesis voiced.

"I think I can handle an Arbiter," Nico said with a smirk.

"Well, that would be good, if you got one alone, but the closer we get to Clotho, the more Arbiters and Justicars we will encounter."

Nico groaned. "Chiron, why are you sending me to my death?" he complained.

"We need this to happen," Chiron replied.

"We'll be fine," Nemesis assured Nico. "A Mage can usually stand toe-to-toe with an Arbiter. If we encounter a Justicar, you'll be in much better shape."

"Not trained as well?" Nico asked.

"Well, with Arbiters being Mages, they learn their talents easier," Nemesis explained. "It'll take around three Justicars to take down a single Mage."

"But Arbiters are more dangerous?"

Nemesis nodded. "I can explain more on the way there, but yes, you'll struggle to take down an Arbiter by yourself."

"Is anyone else going?" Nico asked Chiron.

"The council and I are still discussing that issue. We feel that it should be as small as possible, to try and avoid detection," said Chiron.

"When are we leaving?"

"Soon. I'll speak to the council again, and we will discuss the group size. From there, we will find you a way into the Empire."

"Actually, I can help with that," Nemesis added in.

"What did you have in mind?" Chiron asked, stroking his beard.

"I have a contact in Haval that might be willing to give us transport to and from the Empire," Nemesis said with a smirk.

Chiron nodded. "Very well, contact them and let me know the details."

Nemesis stood and bowed. "Of course, Magister."

She smirked at Nico as she made her way out of the room, leaving Nico and his guardian alone. Nico stared down at his lap. He was still having a hard time accepting this was happening. What if he messed up? What if he got captured?

Chiron rose from behind his desk and walked over to Nico, squeezing his shoulder. "You'll be fine, Nico. I have faith in you," Chiron said gently.

"I just keep asking myself, why me?" Nico whispered.

"You are an exceptional Mage, Nico. You are powerful and skilled. You are ahead of your class. You were also dropped off here the day the prophecy was given. You are a piece of this destiny."

"But I didn't ask for it."

"I'm afraid most people don't ask for this burden. Fate can be cruel in that regard."

"Maybe destiny made a mistake when it picked me," Nico mumbled, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

"I know you will be capable of this, Nico. I would not send you to the Empire so easily, if you weren't suitable for the task.

Nico nodded his head absentmindedly. "Let's just get it over with," Nico huffed, rising to his feet.

"I'll talk with the council first thing in the morning," Chiron chuckled.

* * *

Percy followed Thalia through the market, keeping three paces behind her. For a tomboy, this girl liked to spend a lot of time in the market. "Is there something in particular you are looking for?" Percy sighed.

Thalia frowned at him, her eyebrows furrowing. "Just a merchant that I encountered yesterday, but I suppose she's closed up shop," Thalia replied, looking around the district.

"Perhaps she moved shop?" Percy suggested.

"I don't know. She was a little odd." They started walking again, Percy keeping making sure to stay alert, watching the entire vicinity. He just didn't want to be taken by surprise, and he honestly didn't know what to expect. Suddenly, Thalia stopped, Percy almost running into her. "Take your helmet off," Thalia hissed under her breath.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Just do it!"

Percy grabbed his helmet and slid it off his head, placing it under his arm, just as a young man walked up to them. "Ah, Thalia, there you are. I've been looking all over for you," the man said, taking Thalia's hand and kissing it. His eyes then darted to Percy, narrowing slightly at the sight of him. "Who's this?"

Thalia turned to Percy, taking his arm. "This is Percy, he's an Arbiter, and he'll be with me for a while," Thalia said, batting her eyelashes at Percy.

Percy narrowed his eyes at her, already suspecting her game. However, he didn't want to expose her game. What place was it of his to stand between her and what she wanted? She didn't seem to like the guy, and just by looking at him, Percy didn't either.

Percy put on a smile. "Nice to meet you," Percy said, extending his hand.

"Lityerses, son to Midas," the young man replied, shaking Percy's hand and giving it a firm squeeze.

Percy chuckled to himself, returning Lityerses's firm handshake, watching in mild amusement as he saw Lityerses's face begin to strain. Percy released his hand, and Lityerses began shaking it. Percy glanced over to Thalia, who smiled at him. Apparently, he was doing a good job.

"Well, I think I need to go see if my father needs any assistance," Lityerses nervously stated, still rubbing his hand. "Perhaps when you get a moment alone, I may see you?"

Thalia gave the young man a fake smile. "You'll be my first priority," she said sweetly. After they watched Lityerses walk off, Percy turned back to Thalia with an arched brow. "Don't say anything," she warned.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Percy chuckled. "I take it he is your suitor?"

"Yes, and the plan I need Drew for," Thalia finally explained.

Percy's eyes widened in understanding. "Well, you are tactical, aren't you? Are you sure you're a noble?"

Thalia laughed. "I think it should be a requirement to be tactical as a noble, helps you stay in power, not that I want to be in power," she confessed.

"Oh?" Percy asked in surprise. "Problems?"

Thalia pursed her lips. "Not the best conversation topic."

Percy nodded. "Very well." The two continued on for a ways, Thalia stopping at a few shops to browse their wares. Percy watched her closely, trying to learn as much about her as possible. It would make tracking her easier, should she ever attempt to elude him.

The thing Percy noticed about her shopping patterns was that she kept away from the more feminine clothing shops, but loved looking at accessories. She did seem to enjoy a few things that most girls would call "cute". Thalia seemed to like flowers, spending more time at that vendor stall than others.

When she finally finished, Thalia decided to give up her search for the mysterious vendor, telling Percy to take her home. "Will you needing to go anywhere tomorrow?" Percy asked as they walked.

"Just to service," Thalia replied. "After that, I'll probably be locked up in my house by force."

Percy chuckled. "More time with Lityerses, I presume?"

Thalia nodded. "I don't know why my father just can't let me find my own happiness."

"I'm sure he thinks he's doing what's best for you," Percy reasoned.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't mean I want his help." They came to a stop outside of Thalia's home. "I just want to find love, and I doubt I can do that through one of these...fine men."

Percy grinned. "Do you not want to marry another noble?" he asked.

"Well, that could be part of it, but that's not really what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

Thalia eyed him carefully, letting out a long breath. "Look, Percy, you seem like an alright guy, could I trust you with something?"

"Sure."

"And don't go running to tell your Judge," she added.

"I won't," he chuckled.

"I don't want to marry some puppet of the Empire," Thalia confessed. "I love my country, I do, but some things seem like they need to change." Thalia glanced around to make sure no one was listening to what she was saying. "Don't think I'm saying something is wrong with the Covenant, because I'm not saying that at all. I'm a devout follower of the faith, but I just think the Empire abuses its relationship with the Covenant."

Percy opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of what to say to the girl. "I guess I've never really given it any thought," Percy finally said. "I can't blame you for wanting to find someone special, as I want to do the same." He offered Thalia a smile. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you," she mouthed. She smiled at him and then walked inside, shutting the door behind her.

Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair. Perhaps this assignment was going to be more interesting than he thought it would be. Smiling to himself, Percy made his way back to the Grand Cathedral. The sun was nearly gone, and he was starving. He was also exhausted, so he'd probably have to miss out on another visit to Kronos.

Later that night, Percy sat on his bed. He couldn't help thinking about what Thalia had said. Was she right? It was a lot to think about. Well, there was nothing that could really be done. It wasn't really his place to question the Covenant if they allowed the Empire to spread.

He did see some truth to it. If they allowed the Empire to spread wherever they had an Exalted March, the Empire could control all of Teleria, and for some reason, that didn't seem very righteous. The purpose of the countries was to keep a separation. However, the Empire was the most devout country under the Covenant, and perhaps it was a good way to spread its teachings.

Percy sighed and lay down, pulling the covers over him. He would talk to more on this with Thalia later, and perhaps Hyperion or Hestia. He leaned over and blew out the candle next to his bed. He let out a long yawn and stared up at the ceiling. His eyes soon grew heavy and he found himself drifting off to sleep.

In Percy's dream he was running, but from what or where, he could not tell. There was nothing but darkness around him. The only sounds that he could make out were whispers in the dark, however, and he knew something was watching him. He skidded to a stop when he came face to face with a young man, around his age. It was odd, though, he could not see the boy's face. It was as if his dream focused his mind only on certain features. He saw the boy's smirk and his eyes. His eyes were a dark brown, and were almost haunting.

The boy held out his hand for Percy to take. As if on its own, Percy's own hand began reaching out. Upon grabbing the hand, the boy disappeared and the ground opened up beneath Percy. Percy began to fall into the darkness, unable to see an end to this hole.

He finally hit the ground, his breath being knocked out of him. His eyes began to flash with images. There was a face, but it didn't seem like just one face, but like two mixed together. The eyes were different, one blue, the other brown. They were mouthing something, but Percy couldn't make it out. Two figures appeared in the darkness, staring right at him.

The world erupted. The Grand Cathedral was on fire. Percy saw white towers and a black palace crumbling. Darkness spread across the land like a disease, killing many people in its wake. The images began to quicken, flashing in brief intervals across Percy's eyes. The eye of the Arbiter, a large eagle, and a raven. The blue and brown eyes flashed into his mind once again.

A small airship zoomed through the air. Dead. So many dead. Hestia, Hyperion, and so many Lorekeepers and Arbiters, all dead. Fire erupted in Percy's vision. A terrible screeching noise erupted in his mind. There was a mirror. Percy could feel ancient magic seeping out of it. It began to crack and shatter, the piece flying at Percy's face. Percy raised his arm to shield himself, but nothing ever came. Percy looked back, there was a strange woman walking towards him. Percy blinked and he saw what looked to be armies rushing at each other. A flash of a dragon screeching at his face ended the dream.

Percy bolted up in bed, his breathing ragged. His body was covered in sweat and his bed was soaked with it. Percy raised a shaky hand to his face, staring down at the sheets. He tried to will himself to calm down, but to no avail. The images were seared into his mind and wouldn't go away.

"It was a dream," he whispered to himself, laying back down and trying to go to sleep.

___Freaky dream. See how you can interpret that. Jason and Nico sexy times. You met Nico's rival at the Black Palace. You met Nemesis, the ex-Arbiter. Oh, and of course, there was another interesting line from Nico about an Arbiter. I'm sure he won't mind Percy's 'sword' being used on him. Thalia and Percy have met. Interesting first meeting, I suppose. Next chapter, they will start to bicker when their views on religion emerge. The events of the story become more set in motion next chapter. Not really any spoilers I want to give, so you'll have to wait until next time. Anyways, hope you enjoyed._


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning: Some heavy religious talk this chapter. Don't take offense to anything. I'm not bashing anyone._

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, I do own the plot of this story._

Chapter 4

Percy rubbed at his eyes as he tried to stifle a yawn, not wanting to draw the attention of the others at the table with him. Hyperion, Prometheus, and Ouranos were currently running through the morning report with Hestia, but the woman kept sparing him glances every time he yawned. Kronos sat his glass down after taking a sip of his drink, raising an eyebrow at Percy.

"Are you alright?" Kronos asked. "You look horrible."

"Thanks," Percy mumbled, placing his hand over his mouth to hide another yawn. "I couldn't sleep last night."

Kronos frowned. "You want to talk about it?"

Percy shook his head, eyeing his plate of barely touched food. "Not really."

Hestia cleared her throat, raising a hand to silence the Judges. "Percy, would you like the day off? You look like you're about to collapse," she asked.

Hyperion turned to examine him, but Percy waved his hand. "I'm fine, just had some trouble sleeping," Percy confessed.

"I don't need you falling asleep on the job," Hyperion said, taking a bite of his food.

"I'll be fine, really."

"I don't see what the problem is, he just has to go walk the girl here for service," Ouranos grumbled.

"Exactly, so there's no reason to be concerned, Your Reverence," Percy said, trying to put on his best smile.

Hestia nodded. "Very well, but after you take her back home, I'd like for you to lie down for an hour or two," she said, giving Percy a stern look.

Percy nodded his head and returned his attention back to his food. Growing up in the church had its downsides, and getting up very early on the day of worship was one of them. He had just been about to fall back asleep when it was time for him to get out of bed. He would have to go get Thalia soon and escort her to the Grand Cathedral. While it was still in the same city, one never knew where danger might come from in Clotho.

After a few more minutes, Percy excused himself from the table, earning himself more concerned looks from Hestia, Hyperion, and Kronos. He made his way out of the dining hall to go put his armor on. He really just wanted to collapse back into bed, but he didn't have time for that at the moment. He busied himself with his armor, trying to distract himself from his warm bed calling for him to climb back into it.

He eventually walked out the front gates of the Grand Cathedral, some patrons already filing into the large courtyard to hear Hestia speak. The journey to Thalia's house was relatively uneventful, as everyone was busy getting to the Grand Cathedral. Percy knocked on Thalia's door to be greeted by the dark haired girl, who was busy slipping an earring into her ear. Percy raised an eyebrow at her appearance.

"What?" Thalia huffed.

"You're in a dress," Percy replied in astonishment.

"Shut up. I only do this on days of worship."

Percy glanced inside Thalia's house. "Will your parents be joining us?" he asked.

Thalia shook her head. "They will be coming later. I just like to get there a little earlier, as I want a good place to observe."

Percy nodded. "So you are a devout follower, then?"

Thalia nodded, shutting the door behind her. "Why, are you not? I would not expect such from an Arbiter."

Percy smiled. "I am. It may be that you just did not strike me as the religious type."

"Why? Because of what was said yesterday?" Thalia straightened her hair out. "Just because I don't like the Empire in its entirety, does not mean I don't like the Covenant."

"But the Empire is a devout-"

Thalia cut Percy off. "Don't spout that nonsense at me. It is worn and I have heard it before."

"I did not mean to offend," Percy mumbled.

Thalia sighed. "The Empire abuses its power. They want more and more power, and they are never happy with what they have." Thalia glanced at Percy's face, noting his frown. "That is not to say that I do not appreciate them spreading the word of the Covenant. They have allowed the religion to reach much farther than it had before they adopted the religion."

"So, you support the methods that we spread our religion?"

"I do," Thalia told him, smiling up at the young man. Percy continued to frown, staring down at the ground in front of them. "Do you not?"

"I do not rightly know. I mean, I believe what I am taught, but something about forcing it upon those that do not want it seems wrong to me."

Thalia raised an eyebrow at him. "We are educating those that do not know of the Architect's light."

"How would you feel if Gragh or the Imperium tried to invade us and force us to convert to their ways?" Percy asked.

"They would lose."

Percy sighed. "Just humor me."

Thalia let out a long sigh of her own. "Well, their religions are false. They worship false gods that condone the practice of dark and evil magic."

Percy's frown grew as he stared at the ground. This was why he tried to keep his opinions to himself. Few in the Empire thougtht the way he did, and never publicly. He wasn't sure how Hestia or Hyperion would react if he ever told them his opinion. They were both understanding people, but it worried Percy that they might label him as a warlock, or something, if they found out.

"How does an Arbiter believe the Covenant is wrong?" Thalia questioned, a faint smirk tracing her lips.

"I did not say the Covenant is wrong," Percy mumbled. "I just don't see how it would be wrong if it were the other way around."

Thalia sighed. "You cannot be that thick-headed." Percy pouted at her. "We are taught about this. The Architect will not return to us, until we spread his teaching to every corner of the world."

Percy just opted to nodding his head, not feeling like arguing about the matter anymore. He was too exhausted, and didn't want to risk getting irritated with the noble girl. He walked with the short haired girl in silence after that, simply nodding his head whenever Thalia said anything.

Part of him knew how he was supposed to feel about the Imperium and renegade Mages, but all he felt was sorry for them. Not all Mages were dangerous, he knew that. What made the Imperium dangerous was how far they were willing to go in the pursuit of knowledge of magic.

They reached the Grand Cathedral's courtyard in silence, at least on Percy's part. Thalia had made it a point to lecture him about everything that was wrong about his philosophy, much to his annoyance. It was not like he did not get enough lectures from the Covenant. He did not need a noble girl lecturing him. Percy groaned and rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on.

The service began, Clotho's Matron leading the opening chant. Percy found himself only mumbling every other word. His dream kept flashing through his mind, only worsening his headache. The image of the raven from his nightmare was being burned into the back of his eyelids.

Thalia grasped his arm, Percy suddenly realizing he was falling over. "Are you alright?" Thalia whispered.

"Just tired," he assured her. He could feel a cold sweat forming on his body.

"You look sick."

"I'll be fine."

Hestia stood from her seat on the balcony and took the place of the Matron. She greeted the crowd before she would begin her sermon for the week. It was impossible not to hear the Oracle from anywhere in the courtyard, as she always used magic to amplify her voice to ensure no one missed the service. This only managed to make Percy's head pound harder.

"Today I would like to talk to all of you about choices we make and what fates brings from those choices," Hestia began her sermon, looking around at the congregation. "We are all connected, all of us, by the threads of fate. The choices of one man can often decide the outcomes of many." Percy frowned, staring up at his adopted mother. "The choices that fate gifts us are wondrous. One small seemingly insignificant event in one's life can cause so many ripples in the fabric of destiny. You are not bound, though. You decide the outcome of your own destiny. The choices we make in life shape the people we become in the days ahead."

Percy tilted his head to the side as he listened to Hestia, her eyes lingering briefly on Percy. The sermon was unnerving a little. His dream flashed back into his mind.

"I would like to provide you all with a parable, that I hope you all take to heart," Hestia continued. "It is an old story, and be free to interpret it as you need in your own life." Hestia cleared her throat. "A long time ago, before the rise of the Empire, before the rise of the Covenant, there existed a kingdom, renowned for its wealth and cruelty. The king had but one son and heir, and one day, the king brought his son to witness the imprisonment of a heretical Mage, for she had traveled about the kingdom healing the sick. It was said that any tea she brewed purged all evil and brought back even those teetering on the brink of death.

"He sentenced her to a lifetime of imprisonment for treason against the king, for she would not reveal the secret of her magic. The boy snuck into the palace dungeons to speak to the woman every day. Because, for all of his life he had been told that it was his fate to continue his father's works, and he wished to know if there was another choice. Years passed while the lady sat in the dungeons, answering the boy's questions. Until, one day, she gave the boy her tea pot, telling the boy that fate is determined by choice." Hestia paused to take a breath, smiling at the crowd before diving back into the tale. "And every day, the young man drank a cup of tea, going out into the kingdom, healing the sick and doing good works with the old woman's gift until, one day, his father found the secret to the old lady's magic, and stole the teapot for himself, that he might rule his kingdom forever. However, when the first cup passed his lips, he perished. And when the young man went to free the woman in the dungeon, all that remained was a raven, standing in the window, which bowed to him before it flew into the sky."

Hestia smiled at the congregation for a moment. "It is a very old parable that holds deep an insightful meaning," she said. "The father was evil, and by drinking the tea, his evil was purged from the world. The boy's fate was his own choosing. He chose to do good with the tea, and by taking the tea from the old woman, he chose to take his place on his father's throne."

Percy chewed on his lip as he looked up at the sky. It was an interesting parable. Perhaps Percy could learn something from it. It was helpful, he supposed. If something was going to happen, he had to accept it and make a choice in the matter when the time came. The mention of the raven had chilled his blood a little, reminding him, once again, of his dream.

Thalia turned to Percy. "See, this is why everyone should follow the Covenant. Its passages are so moving," she said.

Percy sighed, glancing at the girl. "Yes, but it does not teach violence. There is also no mention of forcing it upon those that do not wish for it," Percy tried reasoning.

Thalia shrugged. "I suppose it depends on how you interpret it. There would not have to be violence if the other nations would realize this is the true way."

"But they could say the same about their religion. I just find what happened to Travell and their old religion a little appalling."

"They came to accept the way of the Architect in time, as I'm sure even the Imperium will someday," Thalia replied.

"You wouldn't want their religion forced on you, though."

"No, because they are wrong."

"But what decides who's right?" Percy retorted.

Thalia scoffed. "Obviously, you need to pay more attention in your lessons."

* * *

A few days had passed since Thalia's debate with Percy. The black haired Arbiter had been relatively quiet since then, usually only speaking when spoken to. She wished he would say something at the moment, to pull her father's attention away from her, but alas, the boy was trying to look like he wasn't paying attention to the argument.

"You are supposed to be spending time with Lityerses today," Zeus barked at her, though, she tried to appear distracted with her hair. Zeus narrowed his eyes and growled at her.

"Well, I need to...go see a merchant about some arrows," Thalia replied. It was partly true. She did need to get some arrows for that new bow of hers.

Zeus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes, I regret ever teaching you how to shoot a bow."

"I'll have her back soon, sir," Percy butted in, pulling Zeus's glare from his daughter's face. His gaze softened and he nodded his head.

"Oh, and I need to go see Drew, she has a new dress she wanted to show me," Thalia added.

"Very well," Zeus sighed. "I'll just postpone your afternoon with Lityerses until tomorrow."

Thalia smiled and grabbed Percy's arm, pulling him out of the house. Once outside, Percy frowned at her. "You can't avoid the boy forever, you know," he mumbled.

Thalia sighed. "I know, but it doesn't hurt to try," Thalia whispered. "Why couldn't you help me out a little back there?"

"I'm not supposed to get involved with politics."

"How is that relevant?" Thalia asked, waving her arms about.

"It seems like a political marriage, so I should not involve myself."

"Some friend you are."

Percy smiled. "No, I'm your bodyguard," he reminded.

"Well, I yet to see one of the Furies, so I'm sure your services are not really needed."

Percy raised a brow at her. "I don't think you are supposed to see them. That would be the point of being an assassin." They walked in silence for a few minutes before Percy glanced at her again. "So, do you really need to get arrows and see Drew, or are we just stalling?"

"I really need to do both," she told him.

Percy nodded. "You know how to shoot?"

"I'm pretty good actually. Why, didn't think a noble girl could know how to fight?"

"I guess it did take me a little by surprise," Percy chuckled.

"And I have to discuss something with Drew."

"Why don't you just talk to your father about finding you someone else?"

"Because, he can't find me anyone I'm happy with," Thalia mumbled. "You're right. It is a political marriage. My father wants me to marry another lapdog of the Empire."

"Have you tried talking to him about this?" Percy asked as they reached the market district.

"It wouldn't go over well, believe me, I have tried."

Percy nodded. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Thalia dragged him to a merchant selling some arrows that drew her eye. "It is not your fault, my father only cares about money and power," Thalia sighed.

Percy fell back into his normal silence after that, allowing Thalia to browse the merchant's goods. She found a quiver of arrows that she thought suited her and paid the merchant for them. She slung the silver arrows onto her back as she led Percy to Drew's residence.

Perhaps she should not take Percy, though. Ever since her friend had laid eyes on the Arbiter, Drew had been dropping by Thalia's house unexpectedly, trying to get a glimpse at the young man. Percy was good looking, Thalia had to admit that, but she didn't think he was her type.

Thalia knocked on the door, being greeted by one of the Tanakas' servants. The two of them were let in to wait while the servant went to fetch Drew for Thalia. The noble girl came down the stairs a few moments later, fixing her hair as she moved. Thalia heard Percy sigh behind her.

"Thalia, it's so good to see you," Drew greeted her happily, hugging Thalia tightly. Her eyes flickered to Percy as they pulled away. "I'm so glad you dropped by."

Thalia sighed. "I needed to talk to you about Lityerses. You can drool over my bodyguard later," Thalia mumbled, pulling Drew to a couch to sit down.

Drew kept smiling at Percy, batting her eyelashes and twisting her hair around her finger. "Percy, you can feel free to remove that old helmet. You can be informal around me," Drew purred.

"I-uh-I think I'll just keep it on," Percy replied nervously, deciding to stand near the door.

Thalia rolled her eyes, pulling Drew's face to look back at her. "Focus, whore," Thalia said.

Drew gasped, placing a hand over her chest. "I am not!" she replied.

Thalia replied. "The chances of you getting Percy to take you to bed is very unlikely, you can drop the act."

Drew scoffed. "Fine, what do you want?"

"I need help with Lityerses."

"I know that much," Drew sighed.

"Well, I'd like something to happen soon."

"Well, I don't exactly have an excuse to see him," Drew reasoned.

"You sure find enough time to come by my home to try and catch a glimpse at Percy," Thalia hissed so that Percy didn't hear her.

Drew frowned. "And Lityerses is usually not there."

"So, I'll give him a reason to be."

"Well, that would be fine, but it wouldn't give me an opportunity to get him alone," replied Drew.

"You two are horrible," Percy added. "I'm scared to ever be with a woman now."

"Ha. You already told me you were bedding another male," Thalia retorted. Percy started coughing.

"What? He's not a virgin?" Drew shrieked.

"Yes, whore, now your chances are even slimmer."

Drew leaned back against the couch, placing her hand over her forehead. "And here I was hoping he was an innocent boy raised by the church."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Can we focus?" she huffed.

"Fine, fine. I still need him alone."

Thalia's eyes lit up. "I've got it."

"What?" Drew asked.

"A party!"

* * *

Nico looked down at the grimoire to make sure he said the spell right. He held his hands in front of his chest. He whispered the words, as to not draw attention from anyone passing by his door, feeling the words of power slip off his tongue. A chill ran across his palms as blue fire appeared between his hands. It felt so cold floating there close to his skin. He stared at the flames for several minutes, basking in his achievement. This was a spell that hadn't been seen in ages, yet here it was in the palm of his hands.

His pupils dilated as the fire vanished from his palms, leaving a faint red color on his palms. He placed the grimoire back in front of him, flipping through the pages once again. He had found a few spells that piqued his interest, but they also required a bigger space to practice in. He wouldn't have time to practice in a few hours, and he wanted to use all the time he had.

The time had finally come, and he would be leaving soon. Nemesis had acquired transport to the Empire, but she had yet to say who was helping them. The group had been put together the day before, a team consisting of about fifteen of them, including Nico and Nemesis. It was a little unsettling to Nico. He didn't like putting so many lives on the line. True, he wasn't much of a people person, but he did value the lives of Mages.

There was a knock at his door and Nico slipped the grimoire into the pack he had been working on. "Come in," Nico called through the door.

Jason poked his head into the room, frowning at Nico. He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He walked over and sat down on the bed in front of Nico. "How are you?" Jason whispered.

"Nervous," Nico confessed, picking at his bedding.

Jason reached out and brushed some of Nico's hair behind his ear. "You're going to be fine, Nico."

Nico nodded his head absentmindedly. He was scared. He didn't want to go. Yet, he knew it had to be done. He placed his hands over his face and let out a long sigh. Jason crawled on his knees towards Nico, pulling the smaller boy into his chest.

"Just promise me you'll come back," the blond whispered into Nico's hair.

Nico chuckled. "You're not going to get rid of me that easy."

"I'd hope not." Jason pulled away, trying to offer Nico a smile.

"If they catch me..."

"They won't."

"You don't know that," Nico whispered.

"I know you, though," Jason chuckled.

Nico laid his head on Jason's shoulder. "People could die because of this."

"They would give their lives to spread the freedom we have here," Jason reminded him. "Mages don't deserve to be hunted and feared."

Nico felt his eyes start to burn, so he hid his face in Jason's neck, not wanting his friend to see him cry. He was supposed to be stronger than this, but he was scared, and that was all that was going through his body at the moment.

Jason let out a long breath, wrapping his arms around Nico's waist. They sat in silence for a long time, just trying to enjoy possibly their last moments together. Jason finally cleared his throat. "Nico, I-"

Nico placed a hand over his mouth. Jason smiled when he saw the smaller boy smiling, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "Not now," Nico chuckled. "Please spare me romantic words before I have to depart, I don't think my stomach can take it."

"There's the Nico I know. I thought I lost you for a moment there."

There was another knock at the door, Chiron sticking his head in. He looked between the two boys, but didn't say anything about their current position. "It's time," was all Chiron said before he shut the door, leaving the two alone once again.

Nico sat up, his heart pounding against his chest. His hands slowly reached over and grasped his pack. He peered inside it to make sure he had everything. His fingers lingered against the spine of the grimoire, tracing down the bound leather. He covered it back up with some of his clothing, his fingers running along one of the black feathers attached to the tunic's shoulder.

He glanced back at Jason, the blond fidgeting slightly. Nico slipped the pack onto his back and walked over to grab his staff. Jason stood up and pulled Nico into a final hug, knowing he wouldn't get a chance at the port. Nico pulled back and placed his hands on the back of Jason's head, pulling the blond down to his lips.

"When I get back, we'll talk about us," Nico assured him.

"I'm hoping that's a good thing," Jason whispered, resting his forehead against Nico's. Nico smiled up at him. "Then you better keep your promise to come back."

Jason opened the door for them and they made their way through the halls, meeting up with Chiron along the way. They fell into an uncomfortable silence the rest of the way. Jason reached over to grasp Nico's hand for comfort, both of them clearly having a hard time with this.

Chiron glanced over at them, but remained silent. Nico and Jason both knew that Chiron and Jupiter knew of their complicated friendship, so there was no point in hiding anything. They stepped out from the Black Palace, into the cold night air.

"Hoods," Chiron whispered to them, and both boys complied without question. The trip was to be done in secret, and Nico and the rest of the group's identities needed to remain a secret to everyone.

They walked through the city, Nico's eyes lingering on the white towers in the distance. He hoped he would be able to see them again. Jason squeezed Nico's hand, trying to comfort his friend during this hard time.

The three of them reached the ports, Chiron leading them into the air port. A few travelers and workers were moving about, but it was late at night, so it was expected to be fairly vacant. Nico and Jason were lead through the different areas, passing by many airships along the way. Nico stared at the larger ones for longer than the others. He always found the bigger ones to be astounding, to be able to hold such a large piece of metal in the air, only using magic.

They finally arrived where their group was waiting. A smaller airship was docked in the station in front of them, tiny compared to the larger ones Nico had been staring at, but large enough to have enough room for everything they were bringing.

The Council of Mages was present, along with Nico's team. Jason squeezed Nico's hand one more time before stepping over to his father. Some of the group going with him, he didn't recognize. The ones he did recognize were Melinoe, Nemesis, Charon, Tantalus, and Thorn.

Melinoe was another one of the few people Nico actually let get close to him. She had probably been the closest thing to a mother for Nico, taking care of him when he was a baby. She was amazing to look at, or so Nico thought. She had medium length black hair, but the majority of the right portion of it had become white, something the woman wouldn't even explain to Nico. Her eyes were large and black like ebony. Her face was pale, paler than even Nico's, looking almost like porcelain.

Nico didn't really know what to think of Charon. The man was extremely quiet most of the time, usually keeping the hood of his robe over his head. Nico usually found him in the library, where he occasionally got a few words out of the man. He was tall, close to Chiron's height. He, like Thanatos, had come from Jahara, having very tanned skin. His hair was always kept short, nearly buzzed. His eyes were dark, and usually frightened a lot of the younger Mages around the Black Palace.

Tantalus was the only one that Nico had asked Chiron to take off the mission. Tantalus disliked nearly everyone else at the Black Palace, but Chiron argued that he was valuable for the mission. The man was a good Mage, Nico had to admit that. He studied to fight up close with his enemies, and one of the few going on the trip that was good with a sword. His hair was short and grey, swept to the side of his head. His eyes matched his hair, a deep grey color.

While there were those he wasn't very familiar with present, there were also four figures that Nico had never laid eyes on before. A man stood in front of the boarding dock, two similar looking young men stood on either side of the man, and a boy around Nico's height was crouched by the ship, fiddling with some parts in his hands. All three of the later male figures looked to be near Nico's age. Nico was sure the two brunets were brothers, most likely related in some way to the man standing between them. Taking in their appearances, Nico knew exactly what they were.

The man was busy inspecting his nails, seeming bored with the situation at hand. Dark black curls sat on top of his head, while his eyes were a deep cerulean color. He looked slim and fit, with tanned skin. The man had upturned eyebrows and a sly grin adorning his features. Slung on top of his shoulder was the one thing that really drew Nico's attention, a rifle. The man was from Haval, Nico was sure of it. Haval shared the dust required to fire those guns with no one, determined to keep their enemies at a disadvantage. They wouldn't even share it with the Imperium, one of their closest allies.

The boys could almost pass as twins, with only an inch difference in their height. Their faces looked similar to the man standing between them, and Nico's best guess was that they were his sons. The taller one was maybe an inch taller than Jason, barely noticeable with his brother. They were both skinny, yet their tunics showed off firm muscle beneath the fabric. They both had curly brown hair that hung down into their blue eyes. Both of them had their father's upturned eyebrows and sly grins, and there was a gleam in their eyes, Nico noticed. They both carried twin daggers on their backs.

Finally, there was the boy that was Nico's height. He was tanner than the other three, possibly from the desert nation of Jahara. He had curly black hair that came just above his eyebrows and a pair of dark brown eyes. His ears looked a little odd, almost seeming to point. He wore a lopsided smile on his face, unaffected by the situation going on around them. He was similar to Nico, in that his face made him look younger than he probably was.

"Hermes," Nemesis addressed the tall black haired man.

The man put his hand down and shook Nemesis's hand. "Well, I didn't think I'd see the day you'd want to go back to the Empire. Usually, people don't want to go east of the Elder Mountains, they want to get away from it," Hermes mused, his crooked smile growing.

"You know why I asked you here."

Hermes nodded. "I do. Who will be the rest of my cargo?" he asked.

Nico and his group stepped toward Nemesis, while Jason and the Council stood off to the side. "These people and the cattle and carts we have over there."

Hermes nodded and held out his hand. Nemesis grunted and looked at Chiron, nodding her head at Hermes. Chiron stepped forward and slipped Hermes a pouch of coins into his hand. Hermes smiled and tossed the pouched behind him, the taller of the similar boys catching it with a grin.

Hermes turned to the boy crouching by the ship. "Leo, we ready to take off?" Hermes asked.

"Yes, sir, just as soon as everything is loaded," Leo replied, standing up.

Hermes nodded. He glanced to the other boys, pointing at the cargo Nico's group was bringing. "Help them load up, I want to be out of here as soon as possible," Hermes mumbled. The boys nodded and jogged over to where the carts and brontos stood.

Brontos were fairly large creatures, usually used for pulling carts in Teleria. They originated from Jahara, and were sold on the market to the rest of the nations, soon being bred all around the continent. They had rough grey skin and two large horns running down between their eyes, while four smaller horns surrounded those two large ones.

Nico walked over to the caravan to help load their supplies. "So, you're going to be merchants, huh?" the shorter of the similar looking boys asked Nico.

"Yes, we thought it would be the easiest cover," Nico replied, grabbing two sacks of food.

The boy nodded. He pointed his thumb at his chest, while using his other hand to point at his brother. "I'm Connor, and that's my brother Travis."

Nico and Connor walked towards the ship. "So, you're..."

Travis cut Nico off with a laugh. "Sky Pirates? Yeah."

"And this is the Argo," Travis said, appearing behind them.

"How will it do if we're caught?" Nico asked.

"She's faster than any ship you can find anywhere outside of Haval, so I don't think we'll have many problems getting away if we need to."

"She was built for speed and evasion," Connor added.

"Not to mention stealth," Leo said, coming on board the ship.

"Oh, this is Leo. He's dad's co-pilot and our engineer," Travis said with a grin, slinging an arm around the curly haired male.

"I'm Nico," Nico said. They all nodded at him.

"Well, Leo will be busy during our trip, but you're welcome to join us on our grand adventures on the ship," Connor chuckled.

"What, cleaning?" Nico droned.

Connor frowned. He looked at his brother. "He guessed."

"Well, there's not much to do on the ship while we are moving," Travis reasoned with a shrug.

Several minutes later, Hermes stepped off the ship. "Alright, we need to get moving. I'd like to get out of here before the sun rises," Hermes ordered. Leo and the brothers nodded, making their way onboard. Hermes turned and began walking back inside as well. "Say your goodbyes, and make them short."

Jason grabbed Nico first, pulling the black haired male to his chest and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'll be fine, Jason," Nico mumbled into Jason's warm chest.

"Doesn't mean I can't worry. We've known each other our entire lives, I don't want to have to finish out my life without you around," Jason whispered back.

Jason stepped back when Chiron cleared his throat. Chiron stepped up to Nico and pulled him in for a brief hug. He held Nico back when he was done, placing his hands on Nico's shoulders. "Remember, this is very dangerous, Nico. Take care of yourself," Chiron said, patting Nico's cheek. The man let out a long sigh. "Do not think this is easy for me. I've raised you like my own son, and I feel very uneasy about having to send you into such dangerous territory."

Nico nodded. "I know," he whispered. "I'll be fine." He leaned in and hugged his guardian one final time before heading for the ship. He turned back and gave Chiron and Jason a final smile before going onboard, taking a seat next to Nemesis.

A minute later, the hatch closed and the magic began coursing through the ship. His body swayed as they rose from the ground, pulling away from the docking bay and shooting into the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, I'm sort of depressed at the moment. So, I'm going to keep this short. That's why there's really not much of a A/N in the latest chapter of Sola. Anyways, I want to thank those of you who read this story. I get a little depressed sometimes, just over this one. I especially want to thank those who review, it makes me feel a lot better. Like, guzman's came at a time where I was just in a "I don't want to post anything" mood. The other thing is that I'm going to go back and change Nico's hair color to black. It's been officially been changed back to black on his page, so I'm going to use that. I prefer black anyways. I also noted that Percy, Thalia, and Nico all have black hair now. So much diversity there. Anyways, I also will be going back to change the name of the sky pirate's ship from the Andromeda to the Argo. Makes it more fitting. I believe that's all I wanted to cover. Just be on the lookout for those changes._

_Warning: Mild sexual themes this chapter_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or any of the influence from Dragon Age._

Chapter 5

Thalia sighed as she pulled an arrow from her quiver. She drew her bow and readied an arrow, rolling her eyes as her mother continued to rant at the back of Thalia's head about the party her daughter was proposing. Thalia took a deep breath and attempted to block her mother's voice out before letting an arrow fly.

She smiled to herself as the arrow sank into the center of the target, a perfect shot. She blew at her bangs as she turned around to face her mother. "I just wanted a simple party, mother," Thalia told Hera.

"Simple?" Hera scoffed. "We are not some simple family, daughter. We are one of the most important families in the Empire, and you would do well to remember that."

Thalia rolled her eyes and turned back to her target. "Yes, mother."

Thalia nocked another arrow and took aim, biting down on her lip as her mother delved back into her tirade on having a proper party. The arrow flew true, another bullseye, which silenced Hera momentarily.

"Make sure you invite Lityerses," Hera reminded her.

Thalia dropped her head. "I know, mother," Thalia mumbled.

"I wish you would put that thing away," Hera said, gesturing at the bow in Thalia's hands.

"It allows me something to vent my frustrations with."

Hera scoffed. "What could possibly be bothering you? You have a good life."

"Couldn't say," Thalia droned, returning her attention to the target.

"Oh, and, of course, make sure your Arbiter protector is there," Hera reminded her. Thalia didn't answer, busy trying to put her focus into making another shot. Her mother glared at her. "Thalia, are you listening to me?"

Losing concentration as her mother snapped at her, Thalia's arrow struck the border of the target. Thalia narrowed her eyes and dropped the bow to her side, tapping her fingers on the wood. "Yes, mother, I'm just trying to do target practice at the moment," Thalia sighed.

Thalia groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, when her mother went off on one of her many lectures on how a noble lady should not be wielding a bow. Thalia just nodded her head in silence as her mother counted off what better things Thalia could be doing with her time. Thalia raised her bow and plucked her finger across the string absentmindedly.

Thalia sighed and took aim like she was going to shoot an arrow, drawing the string back. She felt a tingling sensation run down her arm until it reached her fingers. A light emerged from her fingertips, and Thalia watched as it formed into a bolt of light, crackling with lightning. Thalia was in such shock that she released the string. The arrow fired from the bow and struck the target, scorching the wooden board.

Hera rose from her seat, eyes wide, as she stared at the burning piece of wood. Thalia dropped the bow and stared down at it in utter shock. "Thalia!" Hera exclaimed.

"Mother, I-I didn't," Thalia hurried to reply. "It was the bow! It's cursed or something!"

Hera stepped over to where her daughter stood and hesitatingly picked the wooden bow up from the ground. "We'll just take care of this right now."

"Mother, wait!" Thalia pleaded, but it was too late.

Hera slammed the bow down onto her leg, but the bow did not break. Instead, it released a concussive wave, knocking Hera off of her feet while the bow landing back on the ground. Thalia bit her lip as she slowly kneeled down and picked the bow back up.

"Are you alright, mother?" Thalia asked, absentmindedly slipping the bow onto her quiver.

Hera eyed the bow. "That thing is magic."

Thalia chewed on her lip. "Well, I-I mean, what should we do?" Thalia asked.

Hera's eyes grew distant for a moment. She eventually shook her head and picked herself back up, patting her dress clean from any dirt that might have gotten on it. "We keep quiet about it, that's what," Hera stated firmly. "Don't mention this to anyone, Thalia. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Hera paced around the gardens, nervously fidgeting with her hands. "Don't even tell that Arbiter about it. The last thing we need is for people to think we are consorting with Mages and dabbling in magic." Hera placed her hands over her face. "And for the love of the Matriarch, don't let your father know about it," Hera mumbled. "He's already having a hard time negotiating your marriage."

Thalia sighed. "Perhaps it's just not meant to be," Thalia suggested.

"Poppycock. Lityerses will make a fine husband. He will be a fair sight easier to manage than your father."

"But I don't love him."

"What does love have to do with marriage?"

"Couldn't I pick out the one I want to marry?" Thalia asked.

"That would lead to nothing but a weak marriage. Honestly, Thalia, we are trying to strengthen not only this family, but your Emperor's trusted alliances. Think about someone other than yourself for once, daughter."

Thalia clenched her jaw. "Yes, how selfish of me to want to be happy," Thalia muttered under her breath. She huffed as she made her way back inside their home.

"What was that?" Hera snapped.

"Nothing," Thalia replied as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Nico sat against the metal wall of the ship, his arm draped over one of his knees while his eyes were fixed on the blue glow of the ship's magical engine. Leo was in the engine room and he had left the door open, giving Nico a direct line of sight to the ship's power core. The hairs on his arm were standing up and he could feel the magic coursing through the air.

Cores were what fueled all airships. This core looked a little larger than what Nico would have expected to find in a ship this size. It sat between two metal beams, while the orb itself was housed in a glass sphere. They were a condensed form of magic, created years ago for this very purpose. Mages had created magical conduits and found a way to store magic within these items, being able to release the magic at will. The magic would course through the ship, giving it the power it needed to fly, and return to the core upon the ship powering down.

To a Mage, it nullified all other sense of magic within the space, making Mages, like Nico, unable to sense other magics at use. So, there Nico sat until a piece of bread was shoved in his face. He blinked at it, following the arm up to Nemesis's face.

"Never been on airship, kid?" the woman asked, taking a bite of her own bread.

Nico took the bread she offered him and shook his head. "Never been outside of the Imperium," he confessed.

"Not missing too much," Nemesis mumbled around her food.

Nico eyed her while he nibbled on the bread. "So, tell me about what we're going to be up against."

Nemesis let out a long sigh. "How much do you know about the Covenant and their holy army?"

Nico shrugged. "Not much. I know the Arbiters are Mages, obviously, since you were one. Um, I know the Justicars know talents that let them dampen magic."

"A little more complicated than that," Nemesis replied. She cleared her throat. "Let's start at the bottom and work our way up. The Grand Cathedral in Clotho houses the majority of the Covenant's forces. There, you have Academy, which is like the Imperium's Black Palace, expect they do not teach the variety of spells the Black Palace does. There will also be a Matron there. A Matron focuses mainly on healing. She will not be much of a threat, but I will caution you to stay away from her, Justicars are usually nearby Matrons."

Nico nodded. "And the branches?" he asked.

"The branches are broken up into three sections, each with their own Judge. The smallest and most peaceful branch is comprised of the Lorekeepers."

"Weaklings, they give up their magic so easily. I'd rather be an Arbiter over an Amn, and that's saying something."

"Yes, most Arbiters or the dead would agree with you. They are drained of all magic. But this allows them to focus on enchanting and things of that nature," Nemesis continued. "They are no threat. After that, there are the Justicars; fierce warriors who are trained to be better than most any soldier, even those prized troops of the Empire. They do know talents that dampen magic, like you said, but one-on-one, a Mage will usually have the advantage. It takes about three Justicars to bring down a Mage." Nemesis sighed. "A few have the talent to sense magic, but only in the vaguest sense. Just make sure you don't let one get close to you, or you'll find yourself run through with the pointy end of their blade. They are ruthless and know very little mercy."

Nico frowned as he finished his bread. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Just be careful, their talents do drain your magic, and if you're not careful, you could find yourself without a spell to cast."

"What about your order?" Nico asked.

"The Arbiters will be your biggest problem. They are Mages themselves, and therefore can stand on equal ground with you. They are trained in stealth and, like this ship we are on, can use chameleon magic to make themselves harder to see. They are also deadly warriors like the Justicars. You don't want to find yourself facing even one of them," Nemesis said, lowering her gaze. "They are extremely dangerous. A Mage would be lucky to be able to take on one Arbiter and make it away from the fight. Avoid them at all costs, Nico."

Nico nodded, letting out a breath. "Anything else you can tell me about them? I want to be prepared for them."

"You have one advantage in that you were trained in combat magic. Arbiters train in many of the same schools you do, but are forbidden from learning any significant offensive spells. They can defend against most offensive magic, but it might give you a chance to get away. What little offensive magic they do know usually takes time and concentration for them to cast. So, if they try to cast such, you can catch them off-guard."

"Are they as bad as the Justicars?" Nico asked, biting down on his lip.

Nemesis shook her head. "No, they tend to be much more merciful than the Justicars."

"What about the Judges?" Nico whispered.

"Pray you don't meet one," Nemesis said, patting Nico on the back with a small smile. "They are three of the most dangerous people in Teleria. Hyperion, Ouranos, and Prometheus are the current Judges. Hyperion and Ouranos are the two bigger players, heading the Arbiters and Justicars respectively. Ouranos is the most powerful and dangerous of the Justicars. He would destroy you in a heartbeat, with no remorse about the matter. Think of him like an Arbiter without the magic."

"What about the Arbiter Judge?"

"Hyperion is more reasonable, usually striving to keep the peace. He's usually the one on the Oracle's other side as Ouranos spews his desires for war at the Oracle. He is an extremely powerful Mage. Perhaps not quite as powerful as the Oracle or Chiron, though. As for you, I'm not quite sure. I would say you are an above average Mage, but I would definitely say that Hyperion would be a big threat to you. Stay away from him, that's the best advice I can give."

"Thanks," Nico mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "What about the Oracle?"

"The most powerful Mage east of the Elder Mountains. The only person that could probably stand on equal ground with her would be Chiron. The Magister and Oracle are both chosen by nearly the same standards. They, both, are usually the most powerful Mages alive at the time of their ascension. You're likely not to see her, though. Unless..." Nemesis trailed off.

"Unless what?"

"We are captured," Nemesis chuckled.

"I'm glad you find it so amusing," Nico mumbled.

"Glad I could be of help," Nemesis grinned, standing up and stretching. "Now, I'm going to get some rest."

Nico nodded at her and watched her walk to the only real quarters they were given. He knew they couldn't afford luxury while trying to sneak into Empire, so he wasn't going to go complaining to Hermes about it.

Nico stood and walked over to where Leo was tinkering in the engine room. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Leo asked, not looking away from his work.

"Got too much on my mind for that at the moment," Nico replied while he stared at the power core.

He jumped when two hands were placed on his shoulders. He spun around to find the two brothers grinning at him. "Admiring the core?" Travis asked.

"Pretty magnificent, huh?" Connor added.

Nico nodded. "It's impressive," he agreed.

"Hermes won it off another pirate in Haval," Leo informed Nico, waving a screwdriver at the blue orb.

"The guy stole it off one of the cruisers in the Emperor's personal fleet," said Travis, grinning at Nico.

"And you put it in here?" Nico asked.

Leo shrugged. "No harm in it. Actually makes the ship run more efficiently," Leo answered.

"So, what did Lady Man-hands tell you about us?" Connor asked, nodding towards the sleeping quarters.

"Not much," Nico replied. "Honestly, I didn't even know you were going to be sky pirates until you got here."

Travis pouted. "She didn't talk about our great skill both with the sword and in bed?" the brunet asked.

Nico arched an eyebrow. "I'm afraid not. How would she know?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Those two are beyond arrogant," Leo mumbled.

The brothers grinned. "You could always find out first hand," Connor suggested to Nico.

"We don't discriminate based on gender," Travis finished.

"I-uh-I think I'll pass," Nico chuckled nervously. "Wouldn't want to catch anything."

Leo burst out laughing, while the brothers both pouted. "Don't need you limping on the job anyways," Travis huffed.

Nico rolled his eyes. "So, the gun your dad carries..."

"His most prized possession," Connor began.

"Besides us," finished Travis.

Connor nodded. "We're some of the best pirates out of Haval. Nemesis was smart to come to us for this job. She even-"

Travis nudged his brother in the ribs. "Shut up," he hissed.

Nico frowned. "Uh-Never mind."

"What's it really like in Haval anyways?" Nico asked. "How does the monarchy run the island chains with thieves' guilds, pirates, and the Furies around?"

The three young sky pirates shared a laugh. "That's the point," Leo chuckled.

"We run the country," Travis added.

"The Guilds make sure that the monarchy does what benefits them," Connor continued

"You'd be surprised at the amount of unity in the situation, though."

"So, you and the rest of those groups are actually the ruling force?" Nico asked.

"Essentially," answered Travis.

"The monarchy was failing years ago," Leo mumbled. "The Guilds did them a favor."

"We let them continue to be the figureheads of the country, in exchange for getting what we want," Connor chuckled.

"Turns out good for us. The better you are at your trade, the more powerful you are in Haval," Travis explained. "Father is pretty well off. We're some of the wealthiest sky pirates in the country."

"He gets a little cocky sometimes," Leo added in, grinning at the brothers. "Now I see where you get it."

Connor mumbled something in his native tongue that Nico couldn't pick up, while Travis made a rude gesture at Leo, running his hand under his chin and flicking his hand out. Nico cocked his head to the side. Travis shrugged. "Tis true, I suppose. Father likes to call himself the 'leading man' in our many adventures," Travis chuckled.

Connor cleared his throat. "Well, we need to get back to work," the younger brother suggested.

"Yes, we don't want the Argo falling apart while we're onboard, now do we?" Leo grinned. The brothers grumbled and walked off, leaving Nico alone with Leo.

"It's not really going to fall apart, is it?" Nico asked nervously.

Leo chuckled and shook his head. "No, but they need to keep things cleaned up and make sure there're no real emergencies going on." He sighed and stood up, wiping at his brow. "Well, I think I need to go let Hermes get some rest." He smiled at Nico. "You should probably do the same, got a lot of walking to do tomorrow."

* * *

Percy eyed the golden relic in his hand, holding it up to examine it better. He frowned at it, not sure what its purpose was. He looked at Hestia questioningly, but she just smiled at him. "It's just a gift, Percy," she told him, closing his hand on the object. "I want you to have it."

"Is it important?" Percy asked.

"It is a powerful artifact, one of the older relics in the Covenant's possession, although its origins and the extent of its power are lost to time, Hestia informed him.

"You don't know where it came from?"

Hestia shook her head. "I do know it allows for communication over large distances."

Percy arched a brow. "Am I going somewhere?" Percy asked.

Hestia smiled. "I just want you to have it.

Percy nodded. "Thank you," he said with a smile, slipping the relic into his pouch.

"Anything to report, regarding your assignment?"

Percy shook his head. "Nothing unusual. Is there anything you can tell me now about this?"

"I would just like to be kept informed of her wellbeing," Hestia replied.

The doors of the Oracle's throne room opened and Ouranos, Prometheus, and Hyperion entered the room, Ethan and Kronos trailing behind them. Ethan was an Arbiter like Percy, and close to the same age. Ethan had slicked back black hair and matching black eyes. He was around the same skin tone as Kronos, maybe a shade paler.

Percy stepped beside Hestia to allow the Judges to talk to the Oracle. All five of them kneeled down before the powerful woman. "What news have you?" Hestia asked.

"The Emperor would like an audience with you, Your Grace," Ouranos reported. "He asked to dine here tonight."

"Very well. Let him know I will be present."

"Very good, Your Holiness. He will be here shortly."

"We also have other matters to discuss," Hyperion informed Hestia.

Hestia nodded her head. She looked at Percy and nodded at the door. Percy smiled and bowed to his adopted mother. Kronos and Ethan rose from the floor and followed Percy out the door. Kronos frowned as the large metal doors closed behind them.

"It's not fair we can't be in there for whatever they are discussing," Kronos pouted.

"It's just classified, you know that," Percy chuckled.

"I overheard it was about that secret prophecy that Hestia had a few years back," Ethan interjected.

"The one the Emperor is afraid marks the downfall of the country?" Kronos droned.

Ethan nodded. The three began walking down the halls. "Do you know anything about it?" Percy asked, glancing at Ethan.

Ethan shook his head. "Probably about as much as either of you," he mumbled.

"I know it's why father wants to march on the Imperium so bad," Kronos added.

Percy came to a stop and leaned against a wall, Kronos stepping up next to Percy. Percy rolled his eyes at his friend. He knew what Kronos was doing. Ethan stepped closer and cleared his throat. "So, Percy, you want to go get some practice in, or maybe find something else to do?" Ethan asked suggestively.

Kronos narrowed his eyes. Percy just chuckled. "Go find some whore down at the brothel," Kronos growled.

"Oh, you can join too, Kronos."

"I don't share," Kronos said warningly.

"Do I not get a say in this?" Percy asked, still chuckling.

"Unless your answer is going to be no, no."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I do need to practice, though."

"You can practice with me," Kronos growled.

"Perhaps Percy wants someone less worn to practice his sword techniques with," Ethan butted in. Percy covered his mouth to hide his laughter, while Kronos glared daggers at Ethan. "Like I said, you are more than welcome to join."

Percy shook his head with a sigh. Things like this were common in the Empire, where bisexuality was standard practice. While not everyone found themselves in that category, it did happen a lot. Percy wasn't quite sure where he fit, if he was being honest with himself. The only real sexual experiences he had were with Kronos, but Percy found women to be attractive and beautiful. To him, he just wanted what Thalia wanted, real love.

"I think I'll have to pass today, sorry," Percy told Ethan.

Ethan sighed and nodded. Kronos smirked. "Yeah, you heard him," Kronos sneered.

"Because I don't have time for sex at the moment." Kronos glared at Percy, who just shrugged back at his friend. "Why don't you two go have fun?" Percy suggested.

Ethan shrugged. "Fine by me," he agreed.

"I just have to talk to Hyperion," Percy explained.

Kronos rolled his eyes. "Fine," he muttered, heading off for his chambers. Percy chuckled at his retreating form. "You coming?" he barked at Ethan. Ethan grinned at Percy and jogged after the Justicar.

Percy smirked and pushed himself off the wall, deciding to go back to wait for Hyperion. Kronos usually kept their physical friendship very exclusive, but Percy didn't mind the pale boy seeking out other lovers. Kronos had a strong sexual appetite, one that Percy did not always feel up to satisfying. Not to mention that Kronos did not always like to be on the receiving end of his sexual escapades. So, Percy could not deny him what he wanted, but it was another reason Percy would not actually bring their friendship to the next level. He would never be enough for Kronos, because that was something Percy would not do for his friend.

The doors to the Oracle's throne room opened as Percy approached, the three Judges coming out. Ouranos grunted at Percy before walking off with Prometheus. Hyperion sighed and rubbed his temple. Percy smiled as he approached his Judge.

"Everything alright?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Hyperion sighed. "Ouranos is just being his usual self."

"Still desires an Exalted March?"

Hyperion nodded. "I'm afraid Prometheus and I will not be able to quell the situation forever," Hyperion confessed.

"What was it you wanted to see me about, sir?"

Hyperion sighed. "We were just discussing Thalia's party."

"What about it?"

"Ouranos and I suggested that a few Justicars and Arbiters be assigned to watch the house," the blond answered.

"Why?"

"Hestia felt it would be a good idea."

Percy nodded. "I presume that I will be there?" Percy asked.

"Of course." Hyperion rubbed his chin. "I want you to stay close to her side at all times."

"Understood."

"I want you to use your talent to make sure there is no magic at work during the party."

"Is Thalia being targeted by a Mage?" Percy questioned his superior.

"Just make sure," Hyperion mumbled.

Percy sighed and nodded. He frowned at the slightly taller man. "Ethan said you were discussing the prophecy with Hestia. Thalia isn't-"

Hyperion waved his hand in front of him, silently letting Percy know to drop it. "We will not speak of that matter, do I make myself clear?" Hyperion ordered.

Percy lowered his gaze and nodded. "Is that all, sir?" Percy sighed.

Hyperion nodded. Percy placed his hand over his breastplate and bowed to the Judge before turning on his heel and walking off. Percy headed towards the main doors, wanting some fresh air. He came to a halt as the large metal doors creaked open.

A tall man walked into the Grand Cathedral. He was a pale man, nearly resembling death itself with his black robes. He had jet black hair that hung just above his shoulders. His eyes were red like Hestia's, but his lacked the warmth that hers held. He towered over most people, even Percy only came up to his nose. His fingers were covered in several gold rings and his black robes were embroidered with golden designs.

"Hello, Perseus," the man said, walking up to Percy.

Percy forced himself to put on a smile and bow his head. "Emperor Minos," Percy greeted him.

"Zeus tells me you're the one watching his daughter." Minos smiled, sending a shiver down Percy's spine. "I can feel at ease knowing that beautiful flower is under the best possible care."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Ouranos approached them, smiling at the Emperor. "Emperor Minos," the Judge greeted the noble man, grasping his hand in a firm shake. Percy eyed Ouranos, tightening his jaw. It was no secret that Ouranos was friendly with the Emperor, and Percy had to sometimes question where the man's true loyalties lay.

"I was just telling young Perseus here what a fine job he is doing guarding Zeus's child," Minos praised Percy.

"Yes," Ouranos droned, turning his dark gaze upon the young Arbiter, "such a fine job." He turned to face Percy. "Make sure you keep up the good work, or else."

Percy straightened, placing his arms behind his back. He glared at Ouranos as the man walked off with the Emperor. Even if Ouranos was Kronos's father, he still provoked Percy. But Percy's true concern was the man beside the Judge. Minos made his blood run cold just at the sight of him. It had been like this since Percy was little. The man nearly all but radiated death, his hands drenched in the blood of countless lives during his quest to expand the Empire.

He was one of the few people that Percy would never want to fight, the Judges and Hestia being the others. He might not have killed all those people himself, but he was still dangerous. Percy shuddered to think what would happen if he ever turned his back on the Covenant and went against Hestia. It would be a dark time for the entire continent, that much Percy was sure.

_Again, I'm going to keep this short. Nico is nearing the Empire. You got to get a look at Justicars and Arbiters compared to Mages. You got a small look at Thalia's bow. Oh, and I'm wondering if anyone can find the influence behind Travis and Connor. I had two characters of influence for them. I believe someone did guess who I influenced Percy, Thalia, and Nico from. You got a first look at another important character for this story, Minos. Next chapter, I'll be introducing a new POV, stay tuned to find out who it will be. Nico will be in the Empire and get his first look at Thalia and Percy. Thalia finds out something important. You get a deeper look into Percy's past, and his friendship with Kronos. And shit will be hitting the fan in chapter 7. That's all for now. Farewell._


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh, damn, back again, Jesse Cox and the Cre- Oh wait. That's not me. But I do love me some Crendor. He's adorable. Anyways, we're back for another update. Let's see, what did I want to say today. Thank you for all the reviews, PMs, favorites, and alerts for this story. It seems to be picking up now. I'm glad all of you are enjoying it. Just as a reminder, Thalia is not a Mage. I'll explain the tingling thing later in the story. Bragi should be uploading the next chapter of his story, for all of you that ask me about that. Also, I've led you all off the trail. Mwhaha. Anyways, to the story._

_Warning: Hints of sex this chapter? Language, I think. I think that's about it for this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters._

Chapter 6

Eyes roamed up and down Percy's naked backside as the Arbiter got dressed. Kronos frowned when Percy slid his undergarments back on. It should be a sin to hide something so beautiful, Kronos thought. Percy turned around and raised an eyebrow at his friend, who was busy looking at his clothed lower extremities.

"Have you ever wondered how our lives would be if things were a little different?" Kronos asked out of nowhere.

Percy tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Kronos looked up to meet Percy's beautiful green eyes. "Just that-" Kronos bit down on his tongue. "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

Percy looked at Kronos curiously. "Are you alright?" Percy asked, slipping on his pants.

"Just fine," Kronos mumbled. He lay back on his bed and ran a hand across his face.

This had been Kronos's problem ever since they had hit puberty. He had realized right away that he was developing feelings for his best friend. It had bothered him a little at first, Percy was supposed to be like his brother, after all, but soon he had moved past that line. It had gotten easier after they ended up in the sexual phase they were currently in. The problem was that Percy seemed to want to keep it at just friends.

He wasn't even sure Percy saw him beyond a friend, besides being a sexual partner. He would be fine with being exclusive with Percy, but at what price? Was risking their friendship worth it? What if Percy drew away from him?

When Kronos groaned loudly, Percy turned again to look at the pale Justicar. "Are you sure you're alright?" Percy asked, sitting down on the bed to put his boots on.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

Percy smiled as he worked on putting on his remaining boot. "We have been friends for a long time, so I think I can figure out when something is bothering you."

Kronos sat up and rested his arm on Percy's shoulder. "I suppose that's true."

It was true. One of Kronos's first memories was of Percy. They had been so young, and even back then Kronos had been fascinated with the mysterious little boy that had been adopted by the Oracle. The first day they had met was the day that Percy had been enrolled at the Academy. For the three years Percy had been in the Grand Cathedral before that, Hestia had kept him under heavy lock and key.

But, as luck would have it, Kronos's first day for his Justicar training was also the day that Percy became enrolled in the Academy. Percy had sort of stuck out. It wasn't every day that a small child set some tapestry on fire. Percy had just been standing around laughing at his achievement, which had only made Kronos laugh in return.

Being a charge of Hyperion during his time at the Academy, Percy had been introduced soon after to Kronos. For a while, Kronos had been a little nervous being around Percy. His father had always told him the horrors of what Mages could actually do, and his father said that even the Arbiters needed to be watched, that they could be a danger if left unchecked.

So, during the time Kronos would spend with Percy, Kronos would often flinch when Percy showed off his magic. Sometimes, Kronos would be at the Academy, and he would stop by and see Percy. The two had become inseparable by the time they were eight, something Kronos's father did not always seem happy about.

It was sometime after they had turned fourteen that Kronos began to realize he was seeing Percy in a different light. He began to notice small things about Percy, like the way his eyes looked under the moonlight, or the development of his friend's body. He had still been hesitant, though. Percy was a developing Mage, one that grew at a rapid rate. While Percy had been kept to sanctioned Covenant style magic, Kronos had always been a little weary of his friend. At the same time, though, some of Percy's magic was enticing.

When they were sixteen, Kronos had gotten injured while they had been on an assignment. Percy had offered to heal him, and Kronos had, of course, accepted. The feeling of Percy's magic coursing through his body had left him slightly aroused. It had been a little weird, because he had been healed before, but it was Percy's magic that left him feeling so warm.

The good news for Kronos was that bisexuality was common in the Empire. That night, Kronos had made his move on Percy. He had snuck into the green-eyed Arbiter's tent, surprising the boy a little bit. They spent a little time talking casually before Kronos had brought up the topic, and to his surprise, Percy had agreed to it.

Now, though, Kronos sometimes felt like kicking himself. It was like he could taste what he wanted, but he couldn't actually have it. It was almost cruel. But that same assignment that he had gotten injured on was important for another reason. It had also been the first time that he relaxed around Percy.

Percy had experienced his first kill on that assignment, and Kronos had watched as his friend drove his blade through the renegade Mage's torso. It had been the event that had finally laid to rest his father's fears in his mind. Percy wasn't someone he needed to be afraid of. Percy knew his job and he knew who he was loyal to.

Kronos doubled over in mild pain when Percy's hand hit his bare stomach. "What was that for?" Kronos growled.

"You were ignoring me," Percy replied, a smile on his sweet lips.

"Sorry," Kronos mumbled. "I was just thinking."

"And you won't tell me what it's about?"

Kronos sat up and slid on his undergarments. "It's nothing too important."

Percy frowned, but nodded his head. He stood up and retrieved his tunic, sliding the cloth over his head. "I've got to get going, but if something's really bothering you, feel free to come talk to me."

"Aren't you guarding the noble girl?" Kronos asked.

Percy nodded. "Yes, but it should be fine."

Kronos nodded and fell back on his bed, watching as his friend smiled at him and walked out the door. Kronos let out a small groan. Why did he torture himself like this? Would Percy ever come around to the idea of a committed relationship? It didn't really seem like it. The other day, Percy hadn't been bothered at all when Ethan had propositioned both of them for sex.

It was true, he did not always like being on the receiving end of sex, but he would have been fine with it for Percy. But Percy never looked at him in the way Kronos wanted him to. He never saw the look of love in Percy's eyes, like he did when he was wandering around the city and watched couples. The closest thing Kronos ever got was the look of lust when the two of them had sex.

Kronos picked himself off the bed and got dressed. He had his own duties to take care of, and his father would be most displeased if he were to be late for them. He quickly donned his armor. The Justicar armor wasn't as light as the Arbiter armor. Their armor was heavier and designed to withstand more damage. They were the sword arm of the Oracle, the supreme army of the Covenant. They were usually the ones sent in for Mage related issues, and always at the front of a battle.

Soon, Kronos was out the door and heading down the hall.

"Kronos!"

Kronos cringed at the sound of his father's voice, turning around to look at the tall man. "Yes, father?" Kronos replied.

"You have an assignment. I know that you enjoy spending time with your friend, so perhaps you'll enjoy this one more."

Kronos's eyes lit up. "I'm on assignment with Percy?"

Ouranos nodded. He handed his son a scroll. Kronos opened it up and skimmed over the document. "That noble girl he is guarding is having a party, and you will be there to keep an eye on things," Ouranos ordered.

Kronos nodded, slipping the scroll into his belt. "Yes, father. I take it we are expecting Mage interference?"

Ouranos only grunted and walked off.

Kronos frowned at his father's retreating form. His father had never been the warmest of parental figures, but he was still Kronos's father, and he loved him. He was the only parent Kronos actually had. His mother had been killed by a witch when Kronos was still a baby. Kronos figured that was the reason Ouranos distrusted Mages the way he did, but he had never gotten the courage to ask.

He always tried to make his father proud of him, but he never really felt like he accomplished that. Kronos shook his head and brushed at his bangs. Narrowing his eyes, he slipped his helmet onto his head and continued on his way.

* * *

Nico nodded his head as Nemesis spoke to him, but his real attention was focused on Hermes down the corridor. The sky pirate had dropped them off two days ago in the middle of nowhere, and their group had separated from the sky pirates and had to walk the rest of the way to Clotho. He had known it was going to happen, but it had not really prepared him for the actual experience.

Sleeping on the hard ground at night had been the easy part. The hard part was when they encountered passing patrols. Usually they were normal patrol units, tasked with keeping bandit activity low. But they even ran into some Justicar patrols.

Nico had thought so little of them when he had been told about them, but seeing them in person, Nico had to admit they unnerved him a little. He wouldn't say they scared him. He figured he could probably handle them, but it was the way some of them would speak about Mages as they searched their cargo. Nico had felt his face twitch as one Justicar was knelt over in front of him, searching one chest. His eyes had become focused on the swords at their sides. He had felt his hands heating up, preparing to take action if something had gone wrong.

When they finally reached the capital city of Clotho, their group had passed right through the front gates. Nico had restrained himself from letting a smirk form onto his face when that had happened. Their cover of being merchants had worked, it seemed.

They had met up with Hermes and his crew at a tavern after that, and Hermes had led them underneath the city. Apparently, Hermes had an acquaintance within one of the city's Thieves Guilds, and Hermes had obtained safe passage and shelter for all of them for their time within the city.

Nico wasn't quite sure how Hermes had pulled this off, and that was why he couldn't stop glancing at the man. Hermes was busy talking with the guild master, both of them smiling mischievously. He patted his friend's shoulder and walked towards Nico and the others, a long bundle under his arm.

"Here you are," said Hermes, handing Nemesis the bundle.

Nemesis laid it down and pushed the cloth away to reveal the staves they had left with Hermes. They knew it would have been a risk to carry them with them, so Hermes had agreed to smuggle them into the city for the group.

"So, we are clear to make an escape through the underground, should it be necessary?" Nemesis asked.

Hermes nodded. "It's all clear."

"What about the other part of our agreement?"

Hermes smirked. "I'll see to it personally," he assured her.

Nico glanced at Nemesis, but she shook her head at him. He frowned and walked off, leaving the two to talk. For a child of prophecy, he sure wasn't getting to know a lot of the details of this mission. Nico picked a spot on the ground and plopped down, laying his staff across his lap.

He held his hand out in front of his face and blue ball of light shimmered into existence. The action got him a few looks from the members of the Thieves Guild, but he paid them no mind. Nico jumped, the light vanishing vanishing, when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Travis asked. Both young pirates were grinning at him, feeling proud of themselves for startling the Mage.

"I'm trying to scry," Nico mumbled, "which takes some concentration."

"For what?" Connor inquired.

Nico blinked at the brothers for a moment before igniting the blue light in his palm once again. Both of them blinked in fascination of the blue ball as they scooted closer. "For our target," Nico finally answered.

He let out a long sigh and relaxed. An aerial view of the city appeared in the orb, descending slowly into the city. Buildings flew by as the image fell into the streets. It wound its way through street after street, eventually stopping in front of a particular house.

The image flickered inside where a girl with short black hair was pacing around the room. She had bright blue eyes that reminded Nico of the sky on a sunny day. What Nico found peculiar was her clothing. Instead of being dressed like most women would, she was dressed like a boy, with a tunic and pants.

A second image came into view, immediately catching Nico's attention. It was a young man, probably close to Nico's age. He had black hair that hung down to his eyebrows and eyes so green they resembled the sea. He looked to be kissed by the sun itself. He laughed at something the girl had said, showing off his bright smile.

Nico released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. The young man was attractive, Nico could definitely decide on that. The problem came when Nico noticed the emblem on his breastplate. He was an Arbiter. Nico felt his blood chill. He was guarding the one Nico needed to get to.

The Arbiter shuddered for a moment, his eyebrows knitting. Nico's eyes widened as he looked directly at Nico, or rather the spot Nico's scrying was positioned. The ball of light swirled in his palm and extinguished. Nico clutched his head and slumped forward.

"What was that?" Travis asked.

Nico was panting as he looked at the older brother. He had gotten a little worried by the things Nemesis had told him about the Arbiters, but that had cemented things for him. This Arbiter knew the room was being scryed on. He knew Nico had been watching.

Melinoe and Nemesis appeared at Nico's sides, sitting him up to look at them. "Are you alright?" Melinoe asked with concern.

Nico nodded at the woman, trying to smile for her. His head felt like it might split open at any moment, though. Now he knew, Arbiters really were a threat. "I-I'm fine," Nico tried to assure the woman further.

"What happened?" Nemesis asked, glancing up at the two brothers.

"He was scrying and this guy appeared," Connor began explaining.

"Then the connection was severed and he ended up like that," Travis finished.

Nemesis frowned and looked back at Nico. "Can you tell me anything about him?" The ex-Arbiter asked.

"He was an Arbiter," Nico whispered. "He's watching the one we're looking for."

Nemesis cursed under her breath. "Can you describe him?"

Nico's forehead scrunched as he thought back to the image. It wasn't that hard for him. That face was nearly burned into his eyes. Nico quickly went about describing the Arbiter in great detail. After he was done, Nemesis's face hardened and it looked like flames might appear her eyes.

"What should we do?" Melinoe asked.

"We stick to the plan," Nemesis instructed. "We'll take care of him." She looked up at Travis and Connor. "You two, I need a favor."

They both perked up. "Does it involve trouble?" Connor asked, a gleam in his eyes.

Nemesis rolled her eyes. "I need you to scout the place you saw in the orb, see what you can find out."

The brothers nodded and ran off down the passageway. Nico leaned back against the wall. "He-He looked right at me," Nico whispered.

Melinoe looked up at Nemesis, eyes wide. "Could he have-" the woman began.

"No," Nemesis cut her off. Her eyes were ablaze with anger as she went to inspecting Nico. "He just knows that someone was scrying on the room."

"He's like me then?" Nico asked as Melinoe wiped the sweat from his forehead with a cloth.

Nemesis nodded. "He'll be able to detect the use of magic, and judging by what he just did, he'll be able to sense where it's coming from if we use it nearby."

Nico fidgeted against the wall. He shuddered as the image of a sword being run through his chest popped into his head. He couldn't help but wonder if that green-eyed Arbiter's face would be the last thing he ever saw.

He picked himself up, staff in hand, and made his way to the quarters they had been given. He was thankful to find the room empty. He locked the door behind him, muttering a spell under his breath to ensure it wouldn't open. He went to his pack and pulled out the wrapped up grimoire. He sat down and began flipping through the pages.

If he was going to be dealing with something like this Arbiter, Nico needed to be better prepared. He settled on a page and studied over it for a few minutes before opening his palm. He concentrated and three small balls of light appeared in his hand. They orbited each other in various directions as Nico stared at them. He frowned a little. They were supposed to be bigger. He closed his hand and the lights dissipated. He supposed it would take some more time to really get the hang of it.

He also knew he couldn't just rely on purely offensive magic for this. That would be something he could only rely on if he were exposed. He needed more. He needed something to put him on a more equal plane with this Arbiter. He would not be taken down by some Arbiter with a sword, even if he was handsome, had nice arms, tan skin, mesmerizing eyes, and...

Nico shook his head. He was not going to let himself be distracted like this. Nico had never let himself falter, especially over something like this. He didn't even let Jason distract him when they were practicing. Nico was supposed to be focused on the task at hand. This Arbiter would run him through without hesitation. He was dangerous. He was the enemy, Nico reminded himself.

Putting the image of the Arbiter out of his mind, Nico went back to the grimoire. He needed something else. Nico stopped on a page. There was a spell for mass paralysis. He supposed if it came down to it, he could pull that out. He just had to be careful.

* * *

"Why do I need guards stationed at my party again?" Thalia asked as she and Percy descended the steps of her house. She was used to his presence by now, but she was feeling uncomfortable with having to have so many Justicars and Arbiters at her part.

"Just to be safe," Percy replied, setting his helmet on a nearby table.

"Is there some crisis I'm not aware of?"

Percy shrugged. "I'm just relaying my orders."

Thalia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. This was not her ideal party, but she was glad to have Percy there. Lityerses was hesitant to come near her when the tall Arbiter was at her side. That would give Drew the opportunity she needed to get Lityerses alone to enact their plan.

"Enough!"

Thalia and Percy both turned to her father's study. Thalia moved closer and pressed her ear against the wood. What were her parents arguing about now?

"I will not hear any more on this, woman," Zeus barked.

"We are not done talking about this," Hera retorted. "I was fine with Lityerses, but this is unacceptable."

"It's only a last resort!"

"I will not agree to this."

"I'm not going to give you a choice in the matter," Zeus growled. "It is a good agreement. Think of the power."

"I'm trying to think about our daughter!"

Thalia frowned and opened the door, Percy's eyes widening. "Thalia, wait," he hissed, but she already marching inside.

"This engagement hasn't even fallen through yet, and you're already planning another?" Thalia demanded, glaring at her father.

Zeus glared back at her. "You are not supposed to be poking your nose around in things that don't concern you."

Thalia scoffed. "Doesn't concern me? It's my damned marriage!"

"Watch your mouth, whelp."

"I don't want your arranged marriages. Let me find someone I will be happy with," growled Thalia, fists balled up at her sides.

"And what purpose would that serve? You don't know how to find a proper husband."

"Zeus," Hera warned, but a glare from Zeus silenced her.

"Silence, woman!" Zeus barked. "I will not tolerate this." He turned his heated gaze back to his daughter. "I am done talking about this, get out of my sight."

Thalia huffed. She spun around on her heel, marching out of the room. She slammed the door behind her so hard that Percy winced. Her father was already preparing for things, should she succeed in getting rid of Lityerses? Thalia shook her head. This would not do at all.

Well, this other suitor would probably be no better than her current one. She should have no problem dispatching him either. "I can't believe him," hissed Thalia.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose there's nothing you can really do," he mumbled.

Thalia quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh, this is not over. I'm not going to give my father the satisfaction of getting me married to some buffoon."

Percy sighed. "So, what are you going to do?"

Thalia began pacing around the room. "I'll need to talk to Drew again."

Percy cocked his head to the side. "Do you think that will work more than once?" Percy asked.

Thalia shrugged, not bothering to look at the Arbiter. "I don't know, it wouldn't hurt to try. I need to find out who this other suitor is."

Percy chuckled, shaking his head. Thalia turned a glare on him and Percy pursed his lips. "Sorry, it's just that I fear for whatever man does end up with you."

Thalia furthered her glare at Percy for a few moments before beginning her pacing once again. "This is just frustrating. The least he could do is give me a compromise."

Percy frowned. "I'm not sure that's quite how it works," he reasoned.

Thalia sighed. "Well, maybe it should."

Percy gave her a sad smile. "Well, I don't really see the world changing anytime soon," the black-haired Arbiter whispered.

Thalia groaned and flung her arms around, Percy chuckled at her. "I just can't believe he's doing this! He doesn't even ca-" Thalia frowned at Percy. His eyes had closed and he shuddered. "What is it?"

Percy didn't answer. He just turned his head and looked at the corner of the room. "Nothing," Percy whispered.

Thalia frowned further. Percy's hand had moved to his sword, holding the hilt tightly in its sheath. Percy turned back to her and gave her a smile, but it didn't convince her of anything. Thalia's eyebrows furrowed. Was she really in danger after all?

"Just thought I heard something," Percy tried to assure her. "I guess it was just my imagination."

* * *

Percy absentmindedly fiddled with his relic as he sat on the edge of the balcony where Hestia gave her sermons. He watched the stars above as he pondered over the day's events. He had reported his suspicions to Hyperion as soon as he returned to the Grand Cathedral.

He tapped his thumb against the golden surface of the relic, glancing down at it. He chewed on his lip as he looked out into the courtyard to watch a Justicar patrol march around the perimeter. What had that been back there? Was there really a Mage threat within the city?

True, they found renegade Mages from time to time within the city, but this had to be the reason he had been assigned to watch Thalia. But what was that presence? It wasn't an average Mage, that much Percy was sure of.

Percy had felt part of the person watching Thalia. He felt a part of this person. There had been a sense of pride and arrogance suffusing the presence that had watched them. It had also made Percy feel cold, as if it were the middle of winter. There was also a part that seemed scared. Percy wasn't quite sure what to make of all of that. He hadn't reported that part to Hyperion. It had just stuck with him in such an odd way, that Percy sort of had a mixed feeling that he would be betraying himself if he did.

Which was a stupid thought. Percy knew his job was to protect Thalia. He knew his job was to deal with Mages. But that didn't change the fact that this Mage had left an impression on him. Not in the normal sense that people make first impressions, this was different. It was like a fragment of this Mage's life had been left behind in the brief second that it had taken Percy to severe the connection.

Percy slipped the relic back into his pouch and held out his hand, palm up. He concentrated for a moment and a blue ball of light burst to life in his palm. He needed to try and scrying on this Mage while the magic was still fresh in his mind.

The city of Clotho appeared within the light, confirming Percy's suspicion that this Mage was within their walls. Percy frowned when the light flickered. He concentrated harder and the image returned, but this time he wasn't seeing a place. He was looking at the Mage.

He couldn't make anything out. The Mage was wearing a hood, blocking all of their features except for the smirk on the Mage's face. That alone was enough to chill Percy's blood, though. His dream from the other night came back into his mind. He twitched as he remembered taking this Mage's hand in his dream before falling into darkness.

Percy's eyes widened and he fell back off the railing of the balcony when the blue ball of light erupted in his hand. Percy grunted as he hit the floor, getting his breath knocked out of him in the process. He had been cut off. Someone was shadowing the Mage's location. Was it the Mage he saw?

Percy winced and rubbed his palm. He now cursed himself for not wearing his armor. Whatever had cut them off meant to send him a clear message: do not try this again. Percy's attention then went to his head. The back of his head was very sore from where he landed on the flooring of the balcony, but the front of his head felt like a dagger was being driven into it.

Whoever this was knew how to counter this. It also made Percy wonder if they knew who he was. It was like they knew he would try that. He debated going to Hyperion or Hestia about this recent development, but he feared what would happen if he did. He knew his duty, but he didn't want to cause a crazed hunt throughout the city. The Justicars would nearly ransack the city trying to find this Mage. No, it would be best if he just kept watching and waiting, Percy decided.

Kronos's face suddenly appeared above him. Percy frowned up at his friend. "You look comfy down there," Kronos teased him.

Percy groaned and sat up. "Shut up," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

Kronos chuckled and held his hand out to help Percy up. When Percy came to his feet, the two ended up face to face. Kronos's cheeks darkened and he looked away with a cough. Percy tilted his head to the side.

Sometimes Kronos confused him like that. Normally, he might dismiss it as a romantic interest on Kronos's part, but Percy thought they were both in agreement to just being friends. Percy had considered the possibility once or twice, but he had always been left wondering if Kronos were what he was looking for in a life partner, or if he was what Kronos was looking for in one.

He looked at Kronos and he could see the physical attraction, but primarily, Percy saw his best friend and the closest thing he would ever have to a brother. Perhaps it was growing up with Kronos and seeing how he disliked Mages. Sure it had eased up over the years, especially towards Percy, but it sometimes unnerved Percy when he watched Kronos hunt and kill renegade Mages. Percy never hated them. He never thought they were abominations. He just felt sorry for them. It never brought him any joy to sink his blade into a Mage, but it was just something he had to do. If he didn't, the world would probably be a much darker place.

Perhaps it was how Percy felt when they kissed. He just always imagined some spark when he kissed someone he was in love with, or it was the person that he was meant to be with. If he was being honest with himself, he had never felt that with Kronos. Perhaps he could blame Hestia and the Matron for planting all these ideals of romance in his head growing up.

And that's what Percy boiled down to and was teased for, being a romantic. He was supposed to be anyways, but there wasn't much romance with what was going on between him and his best friend. Percy just usually shrugged it off. Perhaps it would come in time. He loved Kronos, but he just wasn't sure if he was in love with him. They were friends, closer than most brothers.

Perhaps Percy didn't even really know what love was. He had nothing to really compare it to. He had no one to compare Kronos to. He could just be over-thinking all of it. He could be blind, and not be seeing what was right in front of his face. He couldn't be sure of anything right now. And that was the main reason Percy kept them where they were.

Kronos cleared his throat, bringing Percy back to reality. "So, what are you doing out here?" Kronos asked.

Percy let out a long sigh, glancing up at the sky and running a hand through his hair. "Just out here trying to think."

Kronos tilted his head to the side. "Don't think too much, we don't want you hurting yourself."

Percy smiled as he tried to glare at his friend. He shook his head and chuckled. "The better question is, what are you doing out here?" Percy countered.

Kronos mumbled something.

"What was that?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was looking for you," Kronos mumbled.

Percy smiled. It was interesting to watch Kronos sometimes. In the presence of others, and sometimes even alone with Percy, Kronos was hardened. But get him vulnerable, and he became this blushing boy that stood before Percy. Not very many people got to see Kronos like this. In fact, Percy figured only himself and Ouranos had.

Percy never abused the situation. Ouranos wasn't so kind. Percy hated seeing the way Kronos would become vulnerable in front of his father whenever the Judge would be critical about his performance. Kronos didn't want to be a disappointment, but Percy thought he tried too hard sometimes. He wondered if Kronos ever questioned his father's orders. Percy had never really brought that up. Ouranos was a touchy topic for Kronos, even with Percy.

"Missing me already?" Percy asked and Kronos scowled at him. Percy chuckled. Kronos grunted and rolled his eyes. Percy stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Well, if it was to get sex, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm exhausted."

"A shame."

Percy smirked. "How about tomorrow?"

"We have an assignment, remember?" Kronos reminded him.

Percy nodded. It had slipped his mind for a moment. He had gotten so caught up with that scrying incident that he just hadn't thought about it for the rest of the day. "Well, if we aren't too exhausted, then I'll come by after the party," said Percy.

_As a point for how carefully you all need to pay attention to my wording, I just said Nico would see Percy and Thalia this chapter, not that he would meet them :P Wording is important. But next chapter is the party, so they will be meeting. All hell will be breaking loose. So, I added a new POV this chapter. You got a closer look at Percy and Kronos's relationship/friendship. Anyways, next chapter, you finally get to see magic being used in combat. I've shown glimpses of it, but next chapter there will be fighting. I think everyone will enjoy the Nico vs Kronos points that appear in the next chapter, and I don't just mean combat. Anyways, I'll see you guys then. Adios._


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry about the late update. Once again, my internet has failed me. Anyways, I have a few things to talk about. First, I'm a little disappointed in the way reviews were handled last week. I would like to say thank you to the last guest reviewer who was very mature about the entire thing. Now, let me run over my new policy before I make a late announcement. __My new policy is that I will no longer by arguing with anon reviewers in my A/Ns. I feel that it diminishes not only the quality of my story, but myself as an author. So, if you want to have a discussion with me, you have to do it through PM. Which means either log into an account, or get one. Now, if I see something important in an anon review, like something in the story needs clarifying, I'll be fine with addressing that. But I will not argue any further in my A/Ns. Now, let me do a quick thing on reviews._

_____If your review is not about the chapter, please don't post it. I had to read several reviews this past week that consisted of nothing but arguments between reviewers, and I do not want to have to deal with that. My stress hit some very high levels this past week. Now, for critiques. I have never stated that I will not accept a critique. And if you're afraid that reviewers might come after you(which I do not encourage, especially after I saw how things were handled this past week), then you can just give me a PM, if you have an account. If you don't have one, you might want to look into getting one for that purpose. As I said, I do accept them. However, it needs to be lucid, edifying, concise, well thought out, and grammatically correct. And that's for critiques, not a normal review. What I saw last week were not such reviews. I saw opinions of how someone felt I was waning, and did not state why they thought so, which did nothing to help me as an author. A critique is where you state an opinion about the story or a portion of it, and then explain why you feel that way. I've gotten plenty of opinions, but no one has yet to back up what they have said._

_____Now, I have a quick announcement. So, tomorrow is Halloween, my favorite holiday. I'm working on a fic for the holiday, which will be posted tomorrow. I didn't announce it in my other fics because this only got decided the day before yesterday. So, I ended up with having just a little over two days to work on this long one-shot. Anyways, it should be really good, and you should check it out. I'm not sure what the title will be yet, but you'll know it when you see it. It will be Percy/Nico with a horror feel to it. Anyways, let's get on with it._

_____Warning: Violence. I think some language this chapter. That's about it I think._

_____Disclaimer: I own none of the characters._

Chapter 7

The moon had risen into the night sky. Party guests laughed and made their way into the house, where yet more laughter could be heard. A few guests were out in the garden, laughing and drinking and making merry. A patrol of Justicars circled the house in one direction, while a group of Arbiters marched in the opposite direction. Two Arbiters and two Justicars stood outside the front door, asking the guests for their invitations. A few guards could be seen around the building as well, but nowhere near as many as the number of holy warriors.

Nico rested his arms on a wall, overlooking the house. He rested his chin on his arms, wearing a bored expression as he watched all of this occur. While he was trying to appear calm on the outside, the truth was his heart was threatening to burst from his chest. His nerves were going into overdrive. The rest of his group stood behind him.

"Well, we weren't expecting this," Melinoe whispered from Nico's left.

"I figured it might happen when the Arbiter became aware of Nico's scrying," said Nemesis. She squeezed Nico's shoulder. "We'll just have to improvise."

"Is that wise?" Tantalus asked. "We could be killed."

"Our objectives were to get the other child and keep Nico safe. Taking Nico in there would be suicide for him," reasoned Charon.

"I can take care of myself," Nico mumbled, drawing attention to him.

"It is dangerous," Nemesis admitted, glancing at Nico, who shrugged. "However, if we remain quiet and blend in, we should be able to acquire the girl."

"And how do we get her out?" Melinoe asked.

"Put her to sleep and levitate her out a window," Nico suggested. He pointed to the edge of the house. "There's an entrance to the sewers over there."

"But they will know when we use magic, won't they?" Charon asked.

Nemesis nodded. "Yes, so once we are done, we will have to make a break for it," the ex-Arbiter informed them.

"Lovely," mumbled Tantalus. "And how are we getting in again?"

As if on cue, Travis and Connor came running around the corner, huge grins on their faces. They had divulged their family name to be Stoll last night to Nico. Since they looked alike, Nico had decided to refer to them as the Stoll twins. He wasn't really sure if they were twins or not, but it didn't matter to him.

"We got what you asked for!" They both chimed. Travis held out his hand to show a piece of parchment.

Nemesis took it from them and slipped it into her belt. "Good work, boys. And the other thing?" Nemesis asked with a smirk.

"Part of it has been taken care of. You'll find the package inside," Connor replied.

Nemesis nodded. With a final grin, the brothers ran off into the night. Nemesis grunted and Nico stood up straight. The group followed Nemesis away from their spot, curving around to reach the lower level of the city. Nemesis handed the parchment over to Melinoe. Nemesis then slipped towards the middle of the group, trying to hide her face as best as possible.

That was the problem with having her there. People could recognize her. If that were to happen, then they would be in severe trouble. The good news was that once they were inside, they could put their hoods on. Nemesis said that it was fairly common for guests to wear hats and even hoods at parties such as this, so they wouldn't stick out by doing so.

At the door, Melinoe handed over the invitation that the Stolls had acquired for them. A Justicar looked it over and nodded his head, handing the parchment back to the woman. Only ten of them were going to be going in, though. The other five were going to wait on the street for Nico and the rest to lower this girl down into the street. After that, the job of those Mages' was to get Thalia underground. Nico and his group were going to meet up with them later, assuming they made it out.

Once inside, Nico immediately slipped his hood onto his head. If they had to make a break for it, he would prefer it if the people wanting to kill him didn't get a good look at his face. He turned to look at Nemesis, who had just finished doing the same. She and Tantalus had their swords strapped to their sides, like quite a few of the noble men did.

A deep frown appeared on Nemesis's face. "I'll be right back," she whispered. "Do keep out of trouble while I'm gone."

Nico smirked. "You know me," he chuckled.

"Yes, that's why I worry."

* * *

Percy leaned up against the wall as he watched Thalia. She was running over a few last minute details with Drew a few feet away, keeping within eyesight of Percy, as he requested. Kronos was next to him, letting out a sigh every now and then. When he did, Percy couldn't help but smile. Kronos wasn't much for formal events such as this, or parties in general, for that matter.

"When are the Mages getting here?" Kronos whined.

Percy chuckled. "I'd prefer a quiet night," replied Percy.

Kronos made a face. "Why?"

Percy grinned at his friend. "If we have to go chasing Mages, I doubt I'll be up for any of our usual activities, later."

Kronos's eyes turned darker. "In that case, a quiet night sounds much better," he said, biting his lip.

Percy smiled and returned his attention to Thalia. Lityerses was doing a good job at staying away from the noble girl, having spotted Percy early on during the party. He normally didn't take joy in striking fear into people, but he found this amusing.

"All quiet so far," Ethan sighed, coming up to Percy's other side. Kronos tossed him an annoyed look. Percy smirked at Kronos and mouthed for him to behave.

"Well, that's good. Let's hope it stays that way," replied Percy.

Ethan leaned on Percy's shoulder, drawing a dark look from Kronos. Percy rolled his eyes and sighed. He frowned upon noticing Paciphaë, Emperor Minos's son. While Percy was relatively ambivalent towards Paciphaë as a person, he couldn't help but be cautious of the young man. Minos chilled him to the bone, so Percy had to wonder if his son was a similar sort of creature.

While Lityerses might have been intimidated by Percy, Paciphaë did not seem to be. He smirked in Thalia's direction and headed towards the girl. Percy sighed and glanced around the room again. He just couldn't relax. He was still on edge about the previous night. That Mage was in the city, and it only made sense that they would try something tonight. A party would be a perfect cover for them.

He wasn't actually sure Drew was paying attention to Thalia. She kept glancing at Percy and twirling her hair. Sometimes she would bat her eyelashes. Then there were times she would giggle in his direction, promptly receiving a glare from Kronos. It was just a suspicion, though.

He was thankful, though, when she walked off to go find Lityerses. She tossed Percy a final wink, which he just chuckled nervously at. With what he knew now, he was going to make sure not to drink anything Drew ever offered him. He had no desire to wake up tied to her bed in the morning.

"Was that..." Ethan trailed off. He stood up to attention and craned his neck to look into the crowd.

"What?" Percy asked, trying to find what Ethan had been looking at.

"I thought I saw...never mind."

Percy glanced at his friend with a frown. He hadn't seen anything suspicious yet, but he still wanted to be cautious. Obviously Ethan didn't think it was too important, though, if he was keeping quiet about whatever it was.

"Just spit it out," growled Kronos.

Ethan shook his head dismissively. "It was nothing," he whispered.

"Just keep your eyes open," said Percy.

Thalia and Paciphaë walked over to where Percy, Ethan, and Kronos stood. Thalia leaned in so only Percy could hear her. "Help me," she whispered.

Percy chuckled. "I'm keeping an eye on you, don't worry," he replied.

She narrowed her eyes at him and led Paciphaë towards the stairs. Percy figured she was going to expose Lityerses now. He would follow after her in a minute. He had no desire to be directly related to the chaotic event that was about to unfold. Besides, Thalia had a good witness on her arm. If Paciphaë were to see Lityerses being unfaithful to Thalia, it would be enough to sway things in Thalia's favor.

As Percy went back to scanning the crowd, his eyes landed on someone in particular. There was a boy, possibly around his age, staring at him. At least Percy thought this person was staring at him. He had a hood on, casting his eyes into shadows. Percy just felt certain that this boy was staring at him.

He was dressed in black pants and matching boots. A dark red tunic covered his torso. The hood of the tunic was on the boy's head, hiding a lot of his features from Percy's eyes. The tunic only had one sleeve, black, that ran down the boy's left arm. Poking out from the top of the hood were black locks of hair, which only did more to hide the boy's eyes. His skin was pale and his lips were a perfect shade of pink. Percy's eyes then landed on the boy's left shoulder. Raven feathers adorned the black sleeve that hung on that arm.

Percy felt his heart beat pick up as he continued to stare at this boy. Raven feathers, like in his dream. He took a step forward, wanting to go question this boy, but a few party guests walked in front of him, blocking his view. Percy pushed his way through the crowd of people, only to find the boy had disappeared. He spun around, searching everywhere, but he couldn't find the mysterious boy anywhere.

* * *

Thalia kept trying to catch Percy's eye, but the Arbiter always seemed to be preoccupied with his friends of searching the room. She was going to deduce the black headed Justicar, that always seemed to be attached to Percy's side, was the friend Percy had talked about with her. She did her best to smile when Paciphaë said something to her.

"Well, I think I'll just excuse myself for a minute," Drew announced.

Thalia pleaded with her eyes, but she knew Drew had to do this. She just didn't want to be left alone with the Emperor's son. "Alright. Hurry back," Thalia ground out.

Drew winked at her and walked off, giving Percy another flirtatious wink. Paciphaë cleared his throat. "So, you and Lityerses are betrothed," he began.

Thalia fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, that we are," she replied.

Paciphaë nodded. "He seems like a...decent suitor."

Thalia eyed Paciphaë uneasily. He was handsome, she supposed. He had shaggy dark brown hair and his father's red eyes. Unlike his father, however, he was fairly tan. He was tall, but not as tall as his father, perhaps the same height as Percy. His smile also didn't unnerve Thalia as much as his father's did.

Thalia smirked. "Paciphaë, are you trying to insult my suitor?" Thalia asked in amusement.

"No," Paciphaë chuckled. "I would never dream of doing such a thing."

"Oh, well, I was going to say if you were, you should try harder."

Paciphaë tilted his head to the side. "Not happy about the arrangement?"

Thalia shrugged. "It's not up to me," she sighed.

Paciphaë hummed and sipped some wine. "Well, it's too bad you were arranged to marry him."

Thalia quirked a brow. "Why is that?"

"Because, father tells me that we are to marry if something were to happen with you and Lityerses."

Thalia choked and coughed. Paciphaë frowned and patted her back. Thalia placed a hand over her mouth to cover her coughing. Her eyes were wide as she stared down at the floor. Oh dear Matriarch, what had she done? Her brain finally clicked. That's what her parents had been talking about yesterday! Her father had already prepared a marriage with the Emperor's son. Did he know she was going to try something? Was this his way of forcing her hand?

She couldn't be married to Paciphaë, he wasn't as easy to deal with like Lityerses was. He was the Emperor's son! If she did something to him like she was doing with Lityerses, his father would have her beheaded. He would have control of her, and there would be nothing she could do about it.

While Paciphaë wasn't quite as bad as his father, he was still a spoiled young man. He still had to get his way. He stood a good chance at becoming the exact same Emperor that his father was. While he could be calm, Thalia had seen how he acted when he fought. When he held a sword, there was just something dark about the young noble.

Paciphaë's lips twitched and Thalia swallowed. He was becoming agitated. "H-How about a walk around the house?" Thalia suggested.

Paciphaë's smile returned. "I would like that," he replied.

Thalia nodded and they headed over to where Percy stood. He raised his eyebrows at her and leaned in so they could be unheard by the others. "Help me," she whispered, her eyes pleading.

Percy chuckled. "I'm keeping an eye on you, don't worry," Percy replied.

Thalia narrowed her eyes at him and led Paciphaë towards the stairs. She sighed as they reached the top. At least she could have the Emperor's son as a witness to Lityerses. She pushed open the door to the guest room that she had told Drew to use.

Sure enough, Drew already had Lityerses straddled on the bed, their lips locked. Paciphaë's eyes widened and he sputtered. Lityerses pulled back in shock. Drew gasped for dramatic effect. Thalia clasped a hand over her mouth and faked a sob.

"Lit, how could you?" Thalia yelled, tossing a pot in his general direction.

Lityerses rolled off the bed and tried approaching her, but Paciphaë placed an arm in front of Thalia. "There's nothing you need to say, scoundrel. My father will hear about this. Expect him to be having a word with your father," Paciphaë growled.

Lityerses's eyes widened in panic. He looked between Paciphaë, Thalia, and Drew, unsure of what to do. His eyes then landed on some place behind Thalia. Drew also seemed to notice something and she frowned. Thalia cocked her head to the side and turned around.

In the doorway was a hooded boy around her age. At his back were nine other individuals. The boy had a smirk on his face, even when Paciphaë drew his sword. Thalia's eyes then noticed what was in the boy's hand. A staff. Thalia's eyes widened. A Mage had infiltrated her party.

Paciphaë growled and made a lunge at the newcomers, but the boy flicked his hand and a flash of green light emitted from his hand. Thalia's eyes grew heavy. Paciphaë dropped his sword with a yawn. Drew and Literses collapsed where they stood, Paciphaë soon following. Thalia frowned and wobbled on her feet as a woman pushed past the boy and caught her just as she gave in to her drowsiness.

* * *

There he was. He was right there, a few feet away from Nico. The Arbiter from Nico's scrying was standing against the opposite wall from where Nico currently stood. He had been looking at the noble girl that they had been sent after, but when the girl's friend had walked off, Nico had spotted the Arbiter.

He looked more attractive than in the scrying orb, which only confused Nico more. He wasn't supposed to find someone from the Empire attractive. They were supposed to be the enemy. If this Arbiter knew what he was, Nico would end up with a sword in the stomach.

Still, his black hair and green eyes were alluring. He also looked to be in nice shape, better than Jason. Nico unconsciously licked his lips. He quickly shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. This wouldn't get him anywhere. He needed to focus on the girl, not the Arbiter.

Nico smirked to himself when the girl they wanted walked off. She was accompanied by a young man, but he didn't appear to be a threat. If she was going to take the young man somewhere private, Nico could use that to his team's advantage. He had been a little afraid she might never go somewhere out of sight, but maybe that wouldn't be the case.

Nico's eyes flickered back to the Arbiter. If he followed Thalia, it would be a problem. The green-eyed young man's eyes soon landed on Nico. The Imperium Mage held his breath as he stared back at the Arbiter. He could practically feel the tall young man's eyes looking him over. It didn't surprise him, though. The way the two other young men at his side acted with him, Nico figured this Arbiter probably was at least bisexual. And what he was currently doing only furthered Nico's suspicion.

Nico's eyebrows furrowed as he noticed the look of shock flicker through the Arbiter's eyes. Something wasn't right. Nico felt his lips tilt down into a frown. The Arbiter's eyebrows furrowed and he took a few steps forward. Nico suddenly began to panic.

"Come," Nemesis whispered into his ear as a crowd of people blocked his view of the Arbiter.

Nico turned to look at the woman, but she was already heading towards the stairs. Nico pushed through the crowd, trying to get as much distance between himself and the Arbiter as possible. He glanced at the green-eyed young man once he was at the top of the stairs. The Arbiter was frantically searching the room for Nico, a frown set on his features.

Nico turned back and followed Nemesis through the upstairs hallway. They found the rest of their group gathered at the end of the hall. Nemesis opened a room and stepped inside, soon returning with a bundle of cloth. She sat it at their feet to reveal their staves. Nico's eyes lit up as he reached down and plucked his from the floor.

The staff itself was black, Stygian Iron, one of the rare metals found deep in the Elder Mountains. The staff was slender, but could withstand a blow from a sword easily. At the top, the metal was forged around a blood red ruby, which held traces of black. Nico had selected that ruby specifically because it made the stone look like it carried fire within it.

He smirked as he attached the staff to the back of his tunic. Nemesis placed a finger over her lips as she led them down the hall. They came to a sudden stop at a corner. Nico heard yelling. He stepped around the rest of his group and peered around the side. Their target was only a few feet away with her back to them. Nico chuckled under his breath as he crept up on the room.

It didn't take long for the girl to turn and notice them, and even less time for her to notice his staff. The noble youth by her side drew his sword, and Nico had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Was he really going to try and pick a fight?

As the young man lunged at them, Nico held his hand out and cast a mass sleep spell. Soon, the four people in front of him all collapsed, Nemesis managing to grab the noble girl they were looking for before she hit the ground. Charon closed the door and mumbled a locking spell under his breath.

Nemesis dragged the girl over to a window which Melinoe opened for them. Nico and Nemesis peered down. Their group came out of the shadows and watched them. Nico held out his hand and the girl floated from Nemesis's grasp. He was trying to guide her through the window when the door was kicked in.

The green-eyed Arbiter and his two friends stood in the doorway, swords drawn. The second Arbiter of the group widened his eyes. "Mother?" He asked in shock.

The other Arbiter and Justicar soon took notice of whatever it was and their eyes widened too. "Nemesis," the Justicar growled.

Nico's blood ran a little cold. "You never said you had a son," he hissed at her.

"It never came up," she snapped back at him.

"Well, she seems to have sunk to a new low. Helping Imperium Mages," the Justicar growled.

"Mother, how could you?" Nemesis's son asked, his eyes a mix of anger and hurt.

Nemesis and Tantalus drew their swords. "Because the Covenant and the Empire's ways are wrong," Nemesis replied.

The three in the doorway drew their swords and shields. Nico growled and rolled his eyes. "We don't have time for this," he muttered. He, Melinoe, and Charon flicked their wrist and the three holy warriors were flung backwards into the hallway. Nemesis growled at Nico. "Like I said, we don't have time for this. Grab the girl."

Charon threw the noble girl over his shoulder and the group headed back into the hall. A few of their other Mages stayed in the front, while Nemesis and Tantalus stayed on either side of Nico. Nico flicked his wrist again as they passed they recovering Arbiters and Justicar, sending them into the nearby wall. When they reached the stairs, Nico's heart almost stopped.

Most of the Justicars and Arbiters were at the bottom of the stairs. All of the guardsmen were standing behind them, keeping all the civilians back. A lot of the noble men had their swords drawn, ready to kill the intruders.

"Put my girl down!" One of them yelled. Nico was going to assume it was the father of the girl they were kidnapping.

"I'm sorry, we can't do that," Nemesis sighed. She stepped in front of Nico. "Move carefully, we need to get out of here. Now," she hissed.

As they slowly descended the stairs, Nico's eyes flickered around the room. They needed an escape plan. He thought about trying one of the spells from the grimoire, but there was no telling how much that would drain him. And he needed all the energy he could get right now. If they could make it outside, he would have to run as fast as he could as far away from this place as he could get.

There was also the fact that Nico could already feel the mana being sapped from his body. If they didn't get out of here soon, they wouldn't be able to fight back at all. Nico's eyes finally landed on a giant chandelier on the ceiling. Nico smirked to himself as he stretched his hand out towards it and yelled the spell he wanted in the old tongue, the language his magic drew from.

Lightning shot out from his hand and struck the portion of ceiling that the chandelier hung from. It soon came crashing down on the party guests, drawing the Arbiters' attention away. The chandelier slowed down and people rolled out of the way.

"Run!" Nemesis yelled. Their group pushed forward, making a desperate dash for the door.

Everything happened so fast. Somewhere in the back of Nico's mind, he was aware that some of their group fell. When they reached the door, Nemesis and Tantalus fought through the few Justicars that were guarding the door. Melinoe blasted the door off its hinges and turned to Nico.

"Go, Nico! Go now!" Melinoe yelled.

Nico's eyes were wide, and he was beyond panicking. There was a few drops of blood on his cheek. He nodded his head. Nemesis growled and grabbed him by the collar, tossing him through the door. She caught sight of the rest of their group. "Make sure he gets away!" Nemesis ordered.

The five Mages that had stayed outside provided a short burst of cover fire as Nico made a dash through the streets. He bolted around the corner, heading for the sewer entrance he had seen earlier. He glanced back to see if anyone from his group was following him, but there was no one. He cursed under his breath and slid through the small opening to the sewers.

He stumbled through the dark sewer system, thankful that there were at least walkways on both sides of the sewer drains. He stopped to take a moment and catch his breath. Everything had gone wrong. Should he go back for the others? He couldn't just leave them to die. He couldn't let them toss their lives away for him like that.

His eyes widened as he heard the sound of metal hitting stone from back in the direction of the streets. His heart threatened to burst from his chest when some Justicars jumped into the sewers. Leading them was the Justicar that had been with the green-eyed Arbiter. A wicked grin formed on his lips when he spotted Nico.

Tossing caution to the wind, Nico pulled his elbows into his side. A concussive wave of fire, ice, and lightning burst forth from Nico's body and blasted the oncoming Justicars. Nico stumbled as he turned to run away. He was already beginning to regret his decision. He wasn't as familiar with the spells from the grimoire yet, and he hadn't been aware about how much that would take out of him.

He had held back as much as possible, but he hadn't been aware of how powerful that spell was. He figured it did the job he wanted, and either knocked the Justicars out, or had killed them. Either way, Nico needed to get away and fast. He had to get out of the city like they had planned. He had to get back to Hermes and the Argo. If he could do that, then he would be safe.

He stumbled again and fell to the floor, where he immediately picked himself up and pushed on. He felt that draining feeling from the manor return, but this time it was nowhere near as strong. He stopped in his tracks and found the pale Justicar with black hair behind him.

The wicked grin reemerged onto the Justicar's face. "Oh, I've waited for this day a long time," he spat. "I've always wanted to plunge my blade into an Imperium Mage."

"Yes, well, I'm afraid you'll find us harder to kill then the ones you have here. We don't roll over like and play nice like that Arbiter friend of yours," Nico sneered.

The Justicar pointed his blade at Nico, and Nico in turn raised his staff. The Justicar yelled and charged him and Nico unleashed a bolt of lightning from his staff. The Justicar fell to his knee and raised his shield.

When the lightning stopped, the Justicar rose to his feet and swung at Nico, who blocked with his staff. Nico waved his hand and an ice wall formed in between them. Nico took several steps back as the Justicar hacked his way through the ice. Nico unleashed a fireball the second he broke through, catching him in the center of his breastplate.

The pale young man clutched his chest and snarled. He ran at Nico, who flung him at a wall. The man rolled a few times once he hit the ground. He swung his shield arm out and tripped Nico. Nico's eyes widened as he found a sword above him. He rolled out of the way and opened his palm. A stone fist formed in front of his hand and pounded into the Justicar's breastplate.

The Justicar growled and swiped at Nico. Nico yelped and clutched his right arm, hissing at the pain. He removed his hand to note blood. He glared at the Justicar, who was already making another move. Nico was thrown into the wall, his chest sore from where the shield had hit him.

He needed to think of something and fast. It was becoming painfully obvious to Nico that this wasn't the average Justicar. Still, Nico knew he could handle him. It would have been easier for Nico if he hadn't burnt through so much of his mana on that ancient spell.

Nico held his hand out flat and slammed it to the ground. The air around the Justicar lifted, picking him up a short distance off the ground before slamming him to the ground. The Justicar groaned and rolled onto his back. He slowly picked himself up, wobbling for a second.

He came at Nico, who threw a fireball at him. The Justicar knocked the fireball away with his shield and closed the distance between the two. He hit Nico in the stomach with the pommel of his sword before moving to slice it across Nico's belly. Nico quickly pressed his palms together, creating a blue glow around his body. He fell back against the wall, blood dripping from his stomach as the Justicar slashed at him. He had managed to put an arcane shield around himself, but he had known it wouldn't have been enough to fully block the attack.

He winced as he stood back up. The Justicar smirked at him. Nico's eyes flashed dangerously. Arching his arm, Nico unleashed a torrent of lightning on the smug Justicar. He was blasted backwards into the wall. Nico gritted his teeth as he continued his spell. All of his frustration from tonight was being taken out on this one Justicar. His companions were probably dead, and Nico was going to have something to compensate for that.

The lightning finally cut off and Nico collapsed against the wall, a few feet away from the unconscious Justicar. Nico was panting heavily as he stared down at his stomach. Blood was seeping from his wound, as well as the one on his arm. He winced as he sat himself up. He needed to get away, but he had nothing left. He was drained. He had been stupid and careless, and he was now going to pay the price for that. Nico's breath slowed as he fell on his side, surrendering to unconsciousness.

* * *

"What's the report?" Percy asked, stepping out of the house.

"All of the Mages are dead, except this one," Ethan growled, nodding his head at his mother. "Ouranos sent more Justicars to help secure the district."

Percy eyed the ex-Arbiter carefully. She was just sitting there calmly in the middle of a few Arbiters. Her sword had been taken away from her, and she had a few cuts and bruises on her. The bodies of the dead Mages were being piled up nearby, as were some of their own.

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had hoped something like this would never happen. He had never wanted to deal with Imperium Mages like this. And to make matters worse, one of their own had betrayed them.

Percy looked away from Nemesis to look at her son. "Are you alright?" Percy asked.

Ethan just shrugged. "She abandoned me. She abandoned the Covenant," he whispered, looking at Nemesis, "but she is still my mother."

Percy nodded. "We'll take her to Hestia."

Ethan nodded. "We're still missing the other one."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "Kronos hasn't come back with him yet?" Percy asked. Ethan shook his head. Percy frowned and looked around the city. He put his hands on his hips, letting out a long breath. "Alright, I'm going to go look for him. Can you hold things down here for me?"

Ethan smirked. "Of course."

Percy nodded and ran in the direction Kronos had taken off. He spotted the entrance to the sewers. He furrowed his brows as he looked around. He figured it would be the best place to start looking. If a Mage wanted to escape, the sewers would probably be the way to do it.

Slipping inside, Percy landed on the stone walkway. His breath hitched as he looked around at the dead Justicars that were lying all around him. He kneeled down and quickly inspected each one. Thankfully, none of them were Kronos, but none of them were alive. He just wasn't sure what had happened. The armor looked like it had been burned to the point of melting. There was heavy denting in the armor, so much so that some of their chests may have caved in. Some looked to be a mix of burned and frozen. Percy wasn't sure what to make of it. He had never seen anything like it. What was this Mage?

Percy took off running in the direction that the bodies had been blasted away from. He eventually slowed to a halt when he found some ice on the wall. Percy ran his finger down the melting ice, finally catching sight of the two on the ground. Percy gasped and ran over. He looked between the two. He felt his heart beat pick up even more when he noticed which Mage it was that had done this. The Mage with the raven feathers.

Percy shook his head and fell down at Kronos's side. He cursed under his breath as he looked Kronos over. This Mage had done a number on him. Percy held his hands over Kronos's motionless body and his hands emitted a green aura. The aura spread along Kronos's skin, slowly causing the wounds to vanish from Kronos's body. Percy let out a breath when Kronos's breathing started picking up.

Kronos groaned and opened his eyes, giving Percy a lazy smile. "I bested him," Kronos mumbled.

Percy chuckled. "From the looks of it, he bested you. What happened?" Percy whispered.

Kronos coughed and winced as a wound on his shoulder closed up. "He unleashed something, I'm not quite sure what. I've never seen anything like it." He took a moment to catch his breath. "I caught up to him and we fought. I did a nu-number on him, but I think my father was right about Imperium Mages, they are a bitch to deal with." Kronos's eyes dilated as Percy continued, and he noticed Kronos bite his lip.

Percy smiled as he finished healing Kronos. He helped his friend sit up. He frowned and held Kronos down when he made to move towards the unconscious Mage. "No," Percy hissed.

Kronos looked at him in frustration. "No?" Kronos barked. "He's too dangerous to give the choice to. We need to terminate him!"

Percy shook his head and stood up. He gave Kronos a warning look, letting his friend know not to make a move. He walked over to the unconscious Mage and knelt down. He frowned and brushed the boy's hair from his face, which was matted down from sweat. Percy tilted his head to the side as he looked the smaller boy over. Percy had to admit, there was something appealing about his features.

Shaking his head, Percy let out a breath and placed his hands over the Mage. This time an orange glow emitted from his hands and he moved his hands to the boy's wounds. He decided to start with the cut along the boy's stomach. He watched it close up, though a red line remained behind. As Percy moved on to the cut on the Mage's arms, he began to stir.

The boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He gasped and tried to crawl backwards, but Percy got a firm grasp on the boy's injured arm. He winced in pain, but it managed to get him to stop moving. Percy furrowed his brows and went back to work at closing up the wound.

The Mage watched him cautiously, his gaze almost hateful. Percy glanced up at him, the two locking gazes for a few seconds. Percy finally sat back and the glow faded from his hands. "I closed up the wound, but it's still there," Percy informed him. He let a small smile spread across his lips. "Don't need you trying to run away."

The Mage glared at him, and he just chuckled. Percy went to try and help him up, but the Mage knocked his hand away. "Don't touch me, Empire scum," he hissed.

Percy's eyebrows raised. He heard Kronos growl behind him, but he held up his hand in Kronos's direction. "I'm not going to kill you, calm down."

The Mage narrowed his eyes. "Why should I believe that?"

Percy sighed and knelt back down. "Because if I were, I wouldn't have fixed you up." He frowned at the raven haired boy. "But I can't let you go either. Especially not after what you've done. You're from the Imperium, and we don't see many of those. The Oracle will want you brought before her."

The Mage pursed his lips. Percy attempted to help him up again, but the Mage threw a fireball at him. Percy held out his hand and erected an arcane barrier in front of him, the fire harmlessly hitting it. Percy narrowed his eyes and the Mage wobbled, nearly collapsing back onto his side.

Percy sighed. "If you wouldn't fight, I wouldn't have to drain your magic," he mumbled.

He gripped the Mage's arm tightly and went to yank him up. The Mage snarled at him and started shouting at him in what Percy would guess was Albian. His eyes widened and he blinked at the Mage. He wasn't sure what the Mage was saying, but he was sure it was the worst curses he could come up with.

Percy rolled his eyes and yanked the Mage to his feet. Percy's eyes then widened as he finally got a look at the Mage's eyes. Brown eyes. They were an exact match to the ones in his dream. He felt his breathing pick up as he stared down at the Mage. This was the Mage from his dream. Those eyes, the raven, the boy holding out his hand, they had all been visions of this boy. Why had he dreamt about this Mage? Out of all the Mages in the world, why this one? And why was he here?

Percy had apparently been staring into the Mage's eyes for too long, because a pebble was chunked at his head. He turned and scowled at Kronos. "What in the name of the Architect are you staring at him so much for? Can we please just get out of here?" Kronos growled.

Percy rolled his eyes and grabbed the angry Mage. Kronos picked himself up and they began walking back the way they came. Percy leaned into the Mage's ear. "I'd hold that tongue of yours. Talk like that in the presence of the Oracle, and you'll probably have it cut out," he whispered.

The Mage turned and glared at him. "Stop trying to talk to him, Percy. It's not going to get you anywhere," sighed Kronos. "He probably wouldn't join the Covenant even if we gave him the option. So, you can stop looking him over."

Percy stared at the back of Kronos's head as the Justicar pushed ahead of them. What was his problem? "What's your name, Mage?" Percy asked.

"What business is it of yours?" The raven haired Mage grumbled. "It's not like you need to know it to kill me like you're going to do."

Percy sighed. "Do they not teach manners over in the Imperium?"

"Oh we do, but those manners don't extend to your kind."

"And what am I exactly? According to the Imperium."

"A coward. A traitor. Take your pick," hissed the Mage. "You hunt down and kill your own kind." He glared at the back of Kronos's head. "You help him and the rest of those people kill people like you, and you don't even care."

Percy jerked the Mage's arm roughly, yanking him closer. "Who says I don't care? Don't claim to know me, Mage," Percy growled into his ear. "Now, out of courtesy, I'm asking for your name."

They came to a stop in front of the sewer entrance. Kronos climbed out first. The Mage stood and stared at Percy cautiously. "Nico," the Mage finally divulged.

Percy nodded and placed a hand over his chest. "I'm Percy. Now, I need you to climb out, Nico."

Nico huffed at him and began climbing. Percy helped him up, not wanting to reopen those wounds. He knew the Mage was dangerous, but he knew he needed to keep the Mage alive. Hestia was going to want to see him, he knew that for certain. Nico yelped as he was yanked onto the street. Percy heard what sounded like a punch and he began yelling at Kronos.

"Kronos, stop!" Percy yelled as he climbed out. "What are you doing? He's not doing anything!"

Kronos landed another hit on Nico's face before Percy yanked him off. "That was for banging me up," snarled Kronos.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows and helped Nico up. Nico leered at Kronos and spat in his face. Kronos tried to wrap his hands around Nico's neck, but Percy stepped between them. "Stop! Both of you, stop!" Percy yelled, pushing them apart. He sighed and looked exasperatedly at Kronos. "Can't you be gentle?"

"He doesn't deserve it," reasoned Kronos, glaring hatefully at the Mage.

Percy shook his head. He hated when Kronos acted like this. He figured it was best to just drop it. He turned back to Nico, who was clutching his ribs. Kronos had probably bruised them. He grabbed Nico's arm and began walking. He frowned when he noticed Nico was having a hard time walking. Groaning, Percy scooped the Mage up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nico snapped at him.

"You're hurt and I don't think you'll be able to make it all the way to the Grand Cathedral in your condition," Percy explained.

Nico kept snapping at him as they walked, but something eventually shut him up, much to Percy's delight. He glanced down when Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck. Nico was nuzzling his head against Percy's chest and was watching Kronos.

Percy turned his head to look at his friend to find Kronos gritting his teeth. Percy tilted his head to the side. Nico smirked and Kronos's nostrils flared as he watched the small Mage rest his head against Percy's chest.

"Must you carry him?" Kronos ground out between his teeth.

"Maybe if you hadn't beaten him, I wouldn't have to," Percy sighed. Kronos growled, which only made Nico smirk more. Percy rolled his eyes and shook his head as they reached Thalia's house.

Ethan and the others were still there. "We got him," Kronos growled as they approached.

Nemesis looked up, her eyes filling with sadness when she saw Nico in Percy's arms. She shook her head and looked back at the ground. Percy frowned. Was this Mage important? Percy shook the thought from his head. They needed to get back to the Grand Cathedral. Hestia and the Judges were going to want a report.

"Let's move out," announced Percy.

* * *

Kronos and Ethan shoved Nico and Nemesis to the floor in the Architect's Rest, the throne room of the Grand Cathedral. Hestia sat in the middle chair, Ouranos on her right, Hyperion on her left, Prometheus on the far left chair, and Iris, the Matron of Clotho, on the far right chair. Percy, Ethan, and Kronos stepped up beside Nemesis and Nico.

"Report," ordered Ouranos.

"Mages attacked Zeus's house and tried to kidnap his daughter," answered Kronos.

Hestia sat in silence, not taking her eyes off of Nico. Hyperion was staring at Nemesis, a frown on his face. He shook his head and sighed. "I see you brought two of them," he said.

Percy nodded. "One of our own was helping them," Percy informed them.

"She is not one of our own anymore," growled Ouranos. "She turned her back on the Covenant."

"Nemesis, what do you have to say for yourself?" Prometheus asked.

Nemesis finally looked up at them, an angry look on her face. "Just that you are all wrong. Your take on Mages is wrong," she mumbled bitterly.

"And what of you, Mage?" Hestia asked, still watching Nico with interest.

Nico raised his head and glared at Hestia, but remained silent.

"Do we know anything about him?" Hyperion asked, looking at Percy.

Percy nodded. "I know his name is Nico," he answered.

"Don't forget the magic," Kronos growled.

Ouranos raised an eyebrow. "What about his magic?" Ouranos asked, tightening his grip on his chair.

"He casted a spell I've never seen before. It was like the elements were in total chaos. I can't even begin to describe it."

Percy cleared his throat. "I did inspect the bodies, and they were damaged pretty severely," he added.

Ouranos turned a hateful gaze upon the raven haired Mage before him. "Is this some Imperium magic that we do not know about? Is it some dark art? Tell us!" Ouranos barked.

"Go rot with the bones of your Matriarch," Nico whispered. Nemesis smirked.

Hyperion rubbed his temple. "We still need to deal with my ex-Arbiter," he sighed.

Hestia nodded. "Ethan, have you anything to say on the matter?"

Ethan chewed on his lip. Percy could tell he was torn about the issue. He knew his mother had betrayed them. It was one thing to flee the country, but it was another to help the enemy against them. Yet, she was still his mother.

"Might I ask for your mercy when you judge her, Your Grace?" Ethan whispered.

Hestia looked at Nemesis for a few seconds before speaking. "I shall take your request into consideration. For now, we will keep her in our prison," she decided.

Ethan nodded, a frown on his face. With a final look at his mother, he stepped back into the ranks of the Arbiters, Justicars, and Lorekeepers. "Now, what about this one?" Prometheus asked, pointing at Nico.

"What kind of question is that? Kill him," Ouranos sneered.

Hyperion sighed. "We're supposed to offer the choice," he reasoned.

"He's too dangerous."

"Father is right," agreed Kronos.

"He's not being put to death," interjected Hestia. Everyone fell silent and stared at her, and even Nico looked at her with surprise.

"Your Excellency, with all due respect-" Ouranos began, but Hestia cut him off.

"He is one of the children of the prophecy, and he will not be put to death," Hestia said with a firm voice.

Percy's eyes widened as he looked down at Nico. The boy had a similar reaction on his face, obviously surprised that Hestia knew what he was. The Judges all stared down at Nico with calculating eyes. A smirk appeared on Ouranos's lips.

Suddenly, the doors to the room burst open and a Justicar came running in. "Judge Ouranos, the girl has been taken!" The Justicar announced.

Hestia sat back in her chair, tapping her fingers on the armrest. Ouranos shot out of his chair, growling under his breath. "How could you let this happen? All of the Mages were killed or captured!" Ouranos barked.

"I don't know, sir, but she's gone."

"Ouranos," Hestia began calmly, "do you know who the other child of the prophecy was?"

Percy could visibly see the color begin to drain from Ouranos's face. Had Percy been right in assuming why Thalia was important? He glanced back down at Nico. Both children had been in the same place.

Hestia shook her head in disappointment. "Thalia was the other one. And if I'm not mistaken, you left your Justicars in charge of guarding the house. It seems you've let a piece of the prophecy slip through our fingers," she chastised him.

Ouranos's eyes filled with panic. He turned to the mass of Justicars in the room. "Well, what are all of you waiting for?" He barked. "Get out there and find her!"

The Justicars, except for Kronos, all scrambled out of the room as fast as they could. Ouranos collapsed back into his chair, placing a hand to his temple. "I am disappointed, Ouranos," Hestia whispered.

"I am sorry, Your Grace. I swear that I will find her." He glanced at Nico. "At least we have one piece to use."

Nico's eyes darkened. "You have nothing!" Nico snarled, extending his hand towards Hestia and the others. A torrent of blue flames shot out from Nico's outstretched palm. A wave of cold washed over Percy's face. The Judges and Iris's eyes widened at the display of strange magic. Hestia's own eyes widened slightly as she snapped her hand up, erecting a barrier in front of all of them.

Percy stared at the strange magic before him. Nico was a powerful Mage, he was sure of that now. He wasn't sure how Nico was doing this when he was still recovering from his fight with Kronos. Percy was just thankful that Hestia was capable of shielding against the attack. He could feel the mixture of heat and cold radiating from Nico's spell, though.

"Enough!" Hestia shouted, waving her hand. The blue flames died down and the barrier compacted before sending a burst of energy throughout the room. Nico was knocked onto his back, panting heavily. All of the Arbiters and Lorekeepers stumbled, threatening to be knocked off their feet. Percy was knocked back a few steps, managing to catch Kronos before he fell on his butt.

Hestia relaxed back into her chair, watching Nico carefully. The room fell into a long silence, no one quite sure of what to say. Even the Judges appeared to be at a loss for words. Hestia never showed her power off like that. And what of the spell Nico had cast? What kind of magic was this Mage capable of?

"Y-You want to keep this thing alive, Your Excellency?" Ouranos fumbled, turning his wide eyes towards Hestia.

Hestia nodded. "He is important. I will not see him killed," she replied. She looked at Percy and smiled. "Percy, would you escort Nico to a cell? Gently, if you please."

Percy placed a hand over his breastplate and bowed. He stepped up to Nico and extended a hand. Nico glared at it and pushed himself up, clutching his side. Percy frowned as he followed Nico out of the room.

Once outside, Percy led them through the halls until they reached the prison towards the back of the Grand Cathedral. He greeted the three Arbiters that were on duty at the moment and continued on their way. He opened a cell and gently pushed Nico inside. He stepped in behind Nico and watched as Nico sat on the bed in the cell. He glared hatefully up at Percy, pulling his legs up to his chest.

Percy sighed and stepped forward. "Here," Percy whispered. He pulled Nico's legs back down, blocking a swing from Nico. He pinned Nico's arms to the wall and sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He released the Mage's wrists and held his hands over Nico's stomach, the blue healing aura soon emitting from his hands. "What are you doing?" Nico hissed, scrambling backwards.

Percy sighed again and held Nico in place. "You're still in pain." He placed his hands over Nico's forehead and heart, a gentle blue aura spreading from his hands, causing Nico to visibly relax. The wound, however, remained as an angry red line along Nico's soft looking stomach, and Percy had the thought to push his shirt up.

He cleared his throat, aware that his cheeks were beginning to tinge pink. Nico shifted underneath him, his breathing starting to pick up. He glanced up at Nico's eyes. They were hazy as he tried to keep himself focused. He had only seen this effect happen on Kronos, but Percy wondered if Mages were sensitive to magic being used on each other. It was not something they went around teaching at the Academy, so he had no idea. He moved his hands to the shoulder and repeated the healing process there. "Why are you doing this?" Nico whispered.

Percy shifted his eyes up to meet Nico's. "Not everyone in the Empire has the desire to see you murdered for what you are." He sat back with a sigh upon finishing the healing. The blue glow faded and Nico's lips pursed. He watched as the boy chewed on his lip nervously.

Percy gave Nico a smile and stood up, his skin tingling. He raised his hand and clenched it into a fist. He turned his head to look at Nico, who had his hand outstretched towards Percy. Percy sighed and shook his head.

"I heal you, and the first thing you try and do is attack me," he growled. He chuckled dryly. "You're in the Grand Cathedral's prison. If you didn't notice, there were Arbiters when we came in. You're not going to be using magic while you are here." He gave Nico a long harsh look. "And if you try again, I won't be as nice as I've been so far."

Nico huffed and curled back up on the bed. Percy rolled his eyes and shut the cell door. He locked it with magic and plopped down in a chair outside Nico's cell. Nico was still glaring at him, and Percy just stared back at him.

_Alright, that's where we will leave off for the week. So, what did you think? Thalia is missing. Nico is captured. Hestia knows who Nico and Thalia are. Nico was not that smart and attacked Hestia. Percy might have a physical attraction towards Nico. But as you can see, the two aren't exactly getting along right now. Anyways, next week...I'm not telling. Well, I'll say there's more interesting moments with Percy, Nico, and Kronos. So, I'll see you next week. Bye._


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm in the middle of running through Halo at the moment, so I'm going to keep this short. I'll be taking a break this upcoming posting week, just a heads up. I'll be back the following one, though. Um, yeah, I think that's about it. As you can see from Sola yesterday, if you read it, I don't talk much when I'm distracted. And no A/N at the end. I have aliens to kill. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I'll see you in two weeks._

_Warning: Language? Talk of sexual acts._

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters._

Chapter 8

Almost an hour had passed since Percy had locked Nico up, and the two were still glaring at each other. Nico leaned back on his hands, raising his leg to rest his foot on the bed. He needed to get out of here, but with all of the Arbiters, he wasn't sure how that was going to happen. And this Arbiter didn't seem to be leaving any time soon.

Magic wasn't an option, so Nico wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to get himself out of this one. While the Oracle had seemed interested in keeping him alive, Nico had to wonder how long that would last. That one Judge, Ouranos, seemed like he wanted to take Nico's head off himself.

Nico got off the bed and began pacing around his cell, discretely checking for anything he could use as a method of escape. Sadly, he was coming up empty-handed. He turned back towards Percy, finding that the Arbiter's eyes were following each step he took. Nico frowned as he felt his cheeks burn. He couldn't explain it, but being watched by the green-eyed Arbiter made him nervous.

And what had been his motive for healing Nico? What was he getting at? Nico was a prisoner. It wasn't like he would be getting anything out of it. "Do you have nothing better to do than stare at me?" Nico snapped, narrowing his eyes at the Arbiter.

Percy sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Just want to keep an eye on you," he replied.

Nico rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad I am of such entertainment. Should I make it out of here, I'll be sure to make a note and tell the Imperium that the people of the Empire have nothing better to do than sit and watch their prisoners."

"I've never met someone from the Imperium. Excuse me for being a little fascinated."

Nico raised a brow. "Oh? You find me fascinating, do you?"

Percy's cheeks darkened. "I just mean that I was expecting something a little different. Perhaps something more savage," Percy explained.

Nico smirked. "Oh yes, we are savage indeed. The fearsome savages in the west who plan to swoop down upon you," Nico mocked him.

A faint trace of a smile appeared on Percy's lips. "Yes, swooping would be bad."

Percy turned his head as the sound of footsteps came into earshot. A few seconds later, his friend, Kronos, appeared at his side. The Justicar and prisoner exchanged a glare before Kronos's attention fell upon his friend.

"What are you still doing down here, Percy? I thought we had made plans," Kronos grumbled.

Percy's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kronos. I just forgot. I just wanted to keep an eye on him," Percy quickly apologized.

Kronos scratched behind his ear with a frown. "It's fine, I guess. Why do you want to watch him anyways? There are others to do that."

Percy stared at Nico for a few seconds before replying. "I just want to make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Yes, because that would get me somewhere," Nico mumbled.

Kronos frowned and rested his hand on Percy's shoulder. "I can think of a few more interesting things to do with your time," Kronos suggested.

Nico smirked to himself, his eyes gleaming behind his bangs. If he was going to be stuck in here, he was at least going to have some fun with it. He stood up and walked over to the bars. He took a firm grip of the cold metal and stared into Percy's eyes.

"You know, it would be so much better in here if I had a blanket, or perhaps someone to warm me," Nico whispered, a seductive smirk on his face.

Kronos's eyes narrowed at him. Percy chuckled. "You'll be fine," Percy replied, waving him off.

Nico's smirk faltered. He brushed some of his hair out of his face. "Well, I saw the way you were staring at me during the party," Nico tried again. "I just thought I could help fulfill some desires you might have."

Percy's laughter subsided. The only thing that made it better for Nico was the reaction he was drawing from Kronos. The Justicar was nearly fuming. His hands were clenched at his side and his nostrils were flared.

Nico took a step back from the bars. He reached down to the hem of his tunic and lifted it over his head, revealing his soft pale torso. Percy's eyes hazed over briefly before he shook his head and cleared his throat. Nico was feeling satisfied with the reaction from both of them. He supposed the Arbiter was attractive, but it was the Justicar's reaction that gave him the most satisfaction.

Too bad he couldn't use this to his advantage, though. There was no way he could try and seduce the Arbiter for an escape plan. The young Arbiter looked to be pure muscle, while Nico was frail. All of his strength really came from his magic, which was currently useless. He didn't even have anything to hit Percy with. So, that route would get him nowhere beyond a probably enjoyable tumble in a prison cell.

Nico sat back down onto his bed with a sigh, his tunic in hand. He lay down on the bed and watched Percy, who was still looking at him intently. "It's so lonely in here. If you were to come in, I wouldn't tell anyone," Nico prodded the two Covenant warriors further.

When Percy didn't answer right away, Kronos growled at the Arbiter. "You're not going for this are you?" Kronos barked.

Percy arched an eyebrow. "What's your problem? I haven't done anything," Percy said calmly. "Just ignore him if he's bothering you."

"Or leave and let us have some privacy," added Nico.

Percy chuckled quietly and shook his head. "Maybe you should go, though."

Kronos frowned, narrowing his eyes at Percy. "Why?" Kronos growled.

"Because, Thalia is still missing, and we need to find her."

Kronos tossed a glare at Nico, but reluctantly nodded. He turned and grumbled as he walked out of the prison. Nico closed his eyes, a smile emerging on his face. It felt good to bother people like that. He was in prison, and yet he could still manage to get under someone's skin. It was very enjoyable for him.

"You didn't win anything. So, you can knock the smile off of your face," Percy chuckled.

Nico shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'd say all of that was an act."

Nico glanced at Percy from the corner of his eye. "Not all of it. I was being completely serious about you coming into my cell for sex," Nico admitted.

Percy blinked at Nico in shock. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes from Nico. "I don't really think that's a good idea," he mumbled.

Nico rested his elbow on the bed, propping his head on his hand. "Aw, are you afraid you'll get caught taking advantage of the prisoner?" Nico teased him. He slipped his other hand down his torso, slowly reaching the hem of his pants. To his satisfaction, Percy's eyes followed his hand down to its destination at his crotch. "I promise I'll be quiet."

Percy didn't respond. He glanced off to the side, trying to ignore Nico. The Imperium Mage smirked to himself and slid off the bed once again. He made his way back over to the bars, where he hung his arms out. Percy's eyes drifted back to him, and Nico made a come hither motion.

Percy slowly stood up and walked over to the bars, watching Nico carefully. Once within reach, Nico slid his hand down the front of Percy's breastplate. Nico frowned when the Arbiter knocked his hand away. Why was he being so stubborn? It wouldn't hurt anything to have a little fun. It wasn't like Nico could actually try anything.

Nico grabbed Percy's hand and guided it behind the bars, tracing it over his pale flesh. "Too bad you have those gauntlets on," Nico whispered.

Percy's eyes flickered up to meet Nico's. He ripped his hand away and frowned at the Mage. "You are sin incarnate."

Nico smirked. At least he was chipping away at the Arbiter's armor. "At least come in here and heal me some more. My ribs are starting to hurt again."

Percy huffed and glanced down the hall. "Fine, but no funny business," he mumbled.

Nico held his hands up in mock surrender as he stepped back from the bars. He bent over to pick up his tunic, displaying his ass for Percy. He stood back around and noticed Percy looking away, his cheeks pink. Nico smirked and sat back down on his bed. Percy unlocked his cell and stepped over to Nico. Percy's hands turned blue as the Arbiter kneeled on the bed.

The sound of a door being kicked in drew both of their attention. It was soon followed by coughing and yells from the guard. Nico heard people hit the ground. He glanced at Percy, who was completely distracted by whatever was happening.

Not wasting a moment, Nico mumbled a paralysis spell. A green glow wrapped itself around Percy's body. Percy's body stiffened and fell over. Nico stood up and walked over to kneel in front of Percy. He smirked down at the glaring Arbiter.

"Sorry, but I have no intention of sticking around here," Nico whispered, patting Percy's cheek. Nico turned his head as he heard noise outside of the cell.

Travis and Connor came into view, both of them smirking when they spotted Nico. Nico's eyes widened at them, and his mouth fell open when he noticed his staff under Connor's arm. He stood up with a smirk. "There you are," Travis said, stepping inside the cell. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked.

"Nemesis paid us to make sure you got out of the city alive," Connor explained.

"We tried to get her too, but we can't find her," Travis added. "We think they are interrogating her." Both twins looked down at Percy. "What about him?"

Nico tilted his head to the side, glancing down at his former captor. "Leave him," Nico decided. He kneeled down and patted Percy's cheek. "You healed me, so consider this payback." Nico stood back up and took his staff from Connor. "Let's get moving. I'm not sure how long this will hold him. I'm still recovering and was in a hurry."

The Stolls nodded and they all ran out of the cell. As they ran towards the exit, Nico looked down at the unconscious Justicars. Smoke was clearing the area, and all of them were lying on the floor. "We knocked them out," Connor whispered.

Travis flung the door open and the three of them quietly ran through the corridors. The twins stopped in front of a window. They opened it up and peered outside. Connor climbed out of it and jumped. Nico's eyes widened and he ran over to the window.

The jump wasn't that far, not even enough to break a leg. Nico breathed a sigh of relief and climbed onto the windowsill before jumping out himself, Travis following behind him. Nico stumbled and clutched his side upon impact. Removing his hand, his eyes widened at the sight of blood. He hissed and pressed his hand back against his newly reopened wound. He followed after the twins, who took off running into the city. They ran through a few streets until they came to a halt in front of an entrance to the sewers.

They made haste through the sewers, and soon, they found themselves in the Thieves Guild. Without stopping to talk to any of them, the twins led him towards the underground exit to the city that they had all planned on making their escape through.

Once outside, they ran through the fields, Nico now nearing exhaustion. It had to be the dead of night, and he had yet to get any sleep. He looked up as the twins started to slow down in front of him.

A few feet away, Nico could make out the camouflaged airship. Hermes and Leo were waiting for them in front of the ship. Nico breathed a sigh of relief at seeing them. But that was before he noticed the unconscious girl on the ground.

"You got the girl," Nico hissed.

Hermes fiddled with a ring on his hand. "Yes. Nemesis arranged a second deal with us. She wanted us to get the girl out of the city, should you all fail," the sky pirate answered.

"So, when chaos broke out at the party, Hermes snuck her out," Leo added.

"The other part of the agreement was that we had to get you safely out of the Empire," Travis continued.

"Something about the two of you being important for something," Connor finished.

"And the others?" Nico asked, hoping that someone from his group had made it out.

The twins shook their heads. "Sorry, but you're the only one that made it out," Travis replied.

Nico sighed, slowly nodding his head. He pursed his lips and followed Hermes and Leo onto the ship, while the twins picked the noble girl up and carried her onboard.

* * *

Percy quietly made his way onboard the ship as the two young men that looked alike loaded Thalia onto the vessel. His body blended with the environment around him, and his footsteps were silent as he moved. Two spells that every Arbiter had to learn were chameleon and muffle. They were the spells that allowed the Arbiters to perform their stealth missions. So, no one noticed him as he boarded the ship.

A younger looking sky pirate was tending to Nico's wound, which must have reopened during their escape. He didn't see the other sky pirate he saw outside, but he was assuming that the man was preparing the ship for takeoff. There was no way that Percy could have tried attacking them to get Thalia back. There were too many of them. The twins had their daggers, the man had a gun, and then there was Nico with his magic. Percy would have been outmatched.

He wasn't entirely confident about this plan either, though. He knew what was going to happen. He was going to stowaway on this ship and end up being taken to the Imperium, where he might get caught and executed. Still, he couldn't let Thalia get taken and do nothing. He had to hope that something would work itself out in his favor.

He tossed Nico a glare before heading towards the back of the ship. He didn't need to keep standing around. His chameleon magic wouldn't last forever, and he needed to find some place to hide. He was still beating himself up, though. He couldn't believe he let himself get distracted like that. If he hadn't of gotten distracted, the Covenant would have at least prevented the Imperium from getting their hands on both of the children of prophecy.

Slipping into storage, Percy found what he was looking for. He lifted the hatch and almost gagged. It wasn't going to be glamorous, but it was the only way. He couldn't risk sleeping out in the open. The only way he was going to be able to remain unnoticed on this ship was if he hid in the ship's sewage tank.

Percy held his breath as he climbed inside. He held himself above the sewage and human excrement, and casted a barrier around himself. A blue bubble spread around his body as he fell inside. He finally released his breath and leaned back against his barrier. At least it didn't smell as bad from within the barrier.

He would still need to climb out and scavenge for food during the trip. Percy buried his face into his palm. He just wanted this trip to go by as fast as possible. He tried to keep his eyes on himself, not wanting to look at his current disgusting surroundings.

The ship roared to life, and Percy felt it shoot away from the ground. Percy lay down and closed his eyes. He wanted to curse himself. Why did he feel like he had messed up so much tonight? If he had paid attention to Thalia during the party, instead of running off, she wouldn't be here. If he hadn't let himself be distracted in the prison, Nico wouldn't have escaped.

Still, if Percy hadn't of gone after Kronos, both of them would have died. And from what he gathered from Hestia, she did not want the Mage dead. So, why couldn't he stop blaming himself?

* * *

When Nico awoke, he found the girl staring at him. He sat up and blinked at her for a few moments. She was sat on the bed opposite of him, glaring daggers at him. He would have been concerned, if not for her hands being bound behind her back.

"You're the boy from the party," the girl stated.

Nico stared at her like she was a fool. She could certainly point out the obvious. Sighing to himself, Nico slid off the bed. He lifted his tunic and checked his bandages. "Yes, that would be me," he mumbled.

Thalia eyed his slightly bloody bandages. "Serves you right for kidnapping me. When my father-"

"Will you be quiet?" Nico snapped. "If you haven't noticed, we are on an airship on the way to the Imperium. I don't think your father is going to be able to help you."

The girl narrowed her eyes and mumbled something under her breath. "Why have I been taken?"

Nico sighed and dropped his tunic back over his torso. This girl was going to give him a headache if he didn't get away from her. Why did such an annoying girl have to be the other piece of the prophecy? Couldn't it have been a mute, or perhaps an attractive male that Nico could enjoy being alone with? But no, it had to be this girl.

"How about this? If you don't shut up, I will freeze your mouth shut for you," Nico threatened, his fingertips icing over.

He smirked to himself when the noble girl snapped her mouth shut. It must be so horrible for her, not having people to tend to her beck and call. The sooner he could drop her off with Chiron, the better.

"Where is the rest of your group? The ones I saw with you at the party," she whispered.

"Dead," Nico mumbled.

She smirked, and Nico suddenly found the desire to turn her into a pile of ash. They were all dead, and there had been nothing he could have done. The worst part was he didn't even know what had become of Nemesis. She could still be alive back in the Grand Cathedral for all he knew.

"Look, whatever your name is," Nico began, but she interrupted him.

"Thalia."

Nico sighed. "Fine, Thalia. If you don't watch your tongue, I will ensure that you no longer have the ability to use it. I don't believe you are required to have a tongue, so I suggest you mind yourself during the remainder of our time together."

"You haven't even told me who you are or why you have taken me," she argued.

Nico felt the temperature around him begin to rise. There was a very good possibility that they would have to deal with this prophecy with only one of the pieces. Because, if he wasn't rid of her soon, he was going to either burn her alive, or toss her out the back of the airship.

"I don't believe you are in any position to demand either of those answers," Nico growled. He stood up, grabbing his staff, and exited the room. He looked around the common area of the ship thoroughly. He couldn't explain it, but he had had a bad feeling ever since they left Clotho.

For escaping the capital of the Empire and the seat of the Covenant's power, they had escaped relatively easily. The Justicars had all been preoccupied with looking for Thalia, but Nico figured they would have had some trouble escaping. Perhaps he was just thinking too much on it, though. This was a stealth ship, after all. It was designed to slip in and out of places without being picked up by people.

He found Hermes lounging on a bench, cleaning his gun. That must mean Leo was piloting the ship. Nico walked up to the sky pirate and leaned on his staff. He was going to need to have his wound looked at again when he got back to the Black Palace. He was beginning to worry that he might be bleeding internally.

"Thank you for back there," Nico blatantly stated.

Hermes arched his eyebrow without taking his eyes off his gun. "Just keeping my end of the agreement," he replied.

"Still, Nemesis had been captured. You could have left me to die."

Hermes sat his gun across his lap and looked up at Nico with a blank expression. "I may be sky pirates, but I pride myself in having some honor. When I make a deal, I keep it." He laced his fingers in front of his face, a sly smirk spreading across his lips. "Besides, Nemesis did tell me what you and the girl are. Like the Imperium, Haval is not the biggest fan of the Empire. Mages also come to our country to find a life, perhaps not the most honorable of life, but a life nevertheless. I have some friends that are Mages, and I have had some of those friends die by the Empire's hand. While I have no wish to get directly involved in whatever conflict you and the Imperium are starting, it doesn't mean I can't tip the scales in your favor."

Nico nodded. "Well, you have my thanks. I probably would have died if you hadn't had your sons come for me." Nico smirked. "Oh yes, you wouldn't happen to have some cloth I could borrow, would you?"

Hermes arched an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Because I feel like I may need to shut that girl up if she keeps talking," Nico explained. Hermes burst out laughing.

* * *

The light from the candles in the Architect's Rest burned brighter, appearing as if they might leap from their wicks. Kronos pursed his lips, squirming in his current kneeling position. Hestia sat in her chair, rubbing her forehead. She had her eyes closed, which Kronos was thankful for. She may be a woman of the faith, but she was the last person someone would want to anger.

The Judges all kneeled in front of Kronos, refusing to look up at the Oracle. Ethan kneeled next to Kronos, but he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Perhaps it was due to his mother facing an execution for betraying the Covenant. Kronos didn't feel sorry for the woman, though. She had cost them not one, but both children of prophecy.

Hestia finally sighed and opened her eyes. Kronos looked away, not wanting to meet the woman's red eyes. They looked like they were literally burning, although, they weren't trained on him. They were staring at his father.

"You managed to fail me twice in one night, Ouranos," Hestia spoke softly. "Both children managed to escape. If you hadn't left us so defenseless, perhaps we would have been better prepared."

"Your Grace, I did not know what they were planning," his father tried reasoning. "I will make this up to you. I will not let them slip through our fingers. Just say the word and I will gather all of the Justicars and march-"

"Enough!" Hestia yelled, the candle flames shooting into the air. "I'm beginning to question how capable you are at your position, Ouranos."

Ouranos swallowed hard before looking up to meet the Oracle's eyes. "I will fix this."

"Your Grace, I will say again, I think Percy might have followed them," Hyperion voiced.

The thought did not make Kronos feel any better. That would mean that Percy would be stuck in enemy territory, possibly captured. He would be outnumbered. What if they killed him? Why wasn't Hestia letting them march on the country and burn it to the ground to get Percy back?

"What good will that do?" Ouranos growled. "He will be of no use to us there."

Hestia laced her hands together and tapped her index fingers against her lips, seemingly lost in thought. "We will wait and see," she said.

"Perhaps we could-" Prometheus began.

"The only thing we should be doing is marching into the Imperium and laying waste to it," Ouranos cut him off.

Hestia's eyes burned further. "That will be enough out of you, Ouranos. You have failed me enough as of late. I will not have further disaster on my hands," the Oracle decided.

"Yes, Your Holiness," Ouranos muttered, his eyes darkening.

"Has the girl's family been told?" Hestia sighed.

Hyperion nodded. "Yes, Your Grace. I saw to it personally," he replied.

Hestia nodded. She tapped her finger on her chair for a few seconds before speaking further. "That will be all."

"But-" Ouranos tried, but Hestia cut him off.

"That will be all."

Ouranos pursed his lips. The Judges, Kronos, and Ethan all placed their hands over their breastplate before rising to their feet. They all turned and walked out, Ethan and Kronos falling in step behind the Judges.

Ouranos tossed his fellow Judges a harsh stare before spinning around and walking towards the Justicar wing. Kronos sighed as he watched the other two Judges walk off down the opposite hall. This would mean his father would be in a bad mood for training for the next few sessions. That meant he could not slip up, unless he wanted a long berating from his father.

"You're awfully quiet," Kronos pointed out, running a hand through his black locks. He honestly didn't care that his hair looked horrible at the current moment. He had spent most of the night looking for the noble girl, until he got word of the Mage's escape and Percy's disappearance. He hadn't been able to sleep the entire night.

He had scoured the entire city until the sun had come up, but had been unable to find any sign of any of three missing people. The two hours he had spent in his room before being summoned to the Architect's Rest, had been passed by him staring at Percy's helmet in his lap. Wherever Percy was, he hadn't had time to go back and get the piece of armor.

"Just have a lot on my mind," Ethan mumbled.

Kronos's eyes blanked. Even if it was his mother, he didn't understand why it was affecting Ethan so much. The woman had left him here when she had run away to the Imperium. She went against everything they stood for, and had just left him here alone. Then, she came back and managed to somehow kidnap Thalia and have that Mage freed. She was a traitor, and deserved what she got.

"Would you mind walking with me for a little while?" Ethan asked, frowning lightly.

Kronos eyed the Arbiter out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't going to be some shoulder for people to come and cry on. He didn't do the whole mushy romantic thing. Perhaps that was a reason Percy didn't look at him in the way he wanted. Still, Kronos wouldn't mind trying perhaps, for Percy.

"We can walk and talk, but that is as far as things will be going. Do I make myself clear?" Kronos growled, pointing his finger into Ethan's breastplate.

* * *

Percy was shaken awake as the ship docked. He lifted the barrier up to the latch and held himself up, dispersing the magical field. He nearly gagged as the smell hit his nose. He pushed up on the latch and pulled himself out. He sat hunched over for a few seconds as he took his a few breaths of fresh air.

He closed the latch once again, the smell causing him to be on the verge of expelling the contents of his stomach. He had managed to sneak out from time to time during the trip, but he always had to return to the sewage tank to remain undetected.

He waved a hand over his feet. A light blue glow began emitting from them. He stood up and his body vanished, blending with the surroundings. He walked out of storage, finding only the short boy that had been bandaging Nico the night before on the ship. Percy frowned and exited the ship.

He managed to spot Thalia being led away into the crowd of the air port. He could make out the rest of the sky pirates and Nico as well. The similar looking boys were making sure Thalia kept walking, while Nico and the man, who must be the captain of the ship, were talking about something.

When they exited the port, Percy came to a halt, his eyes widening at the sight of Soothehold. He had heard about the Imperium's capital before, but he had never seen it. The tall white towers were amazing, to say the least. He had heard Thalia ramble about them once, and some of the Amn at the Academy had spoken of them, but he was not expecting this.

For some reason, his mind had pictured the city with more fire, slaves, a bunch of witches and warlocks, and dark clouds looming overhead. Yet, the place didn't appear so different from Clotho, minus the religious militia wandering around.

Coming back to reality, Percy followed after Thalia, who was being led further into the city. They passed by the white towers, and Percy peered over to look at the waterfalls below. There were a few stone statues, which Percy assumed were idols of the Old Gods.

Percy cursed under his breath as his chameleon magic faded. He had been fortunate enough to be standing in the shadow of a building, and no one seemed to be paying the spot any attention. He peered around the corner, trying to catch sight of Thalia and the others again. He cast his magic, once again hiding his presence from those around him. He stepped around the corner and marched up the steps.

He couldn't be seen in his current attire. If someone saw his markings, he would probably be arrested and executed. So, Percy would have to keep this up until he found where Thalia was being taken. After that, he would need to lose his armor, and scrape the markings off of his shield. He hated that he would have to do it, but it was the only way he could blend in.

Percy's eyes widened at the black structure in front of them. It wasn't as large as the Grand Cathedral, but it was very close. It was definitely larger than the Academy. This must be the Black Palace, the seat of the Magister and Council of Mages. If that's where they were taking Thalia, Percy was going to have a problem.

He groaned as the doors swung open and Nico, Thalia, and the others walked inside, the doors slamming shut behind them. Percy hid himself in the shadow of a tree and dropped his magical camouflage. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and formed a ball of light in his hand. He needed to find where they were taking her inside that building.

Percy's eyes immediately widened and he nearly screamed. He clamped his hands over his ears, the ball of light vanishing from his hand. His eardrums felt like they were about to burst. There was also the fact that he felt like a spike was currently lodged in his skull. He collapsed against the tree, sliding down until he was sitting down. His vision had become slightly blurred, and he nearly fell over once seated.

Looking back on it, Percy felt a little stupid. He should have known better than to scry inside the seat of power for the Imperium. Percy groaned and picked himself back up. He needed to get somewhere and get himself out of his armor. After that, he would need to find some food and shelter.

After scraping the paint off his shield, Percy found himself outside a tavern. He had his armor and weapons wrapped up in a tarp under one of those stone statues he had seen. If this worked, he would go back and get them. If it didn't, well, Percy didn't really want to think about it.

He slipped inside and peered around at the people around him. He felt a little uneasy, not knowing who was a Mage and who wasn't. He should have felt foolish feeling that way, but he was just so used to knowing these things in the Empire. Now, he didn't know who to expect to throw a fireball at him. And he couldn't just negate magic here. No, here, he was on his own.

He made his way up to the bartender, who greeted him warmly. Percy hesitantly reached inside his pouch and brought out his coin purse. "I, uh, don't suppose you take money from the Empire, do you?" Percy asked hesitantly. He managed not to flinch after saying the words, though he found he had the urge to do so. He wasn't used to a place like this, a place where magic was so freely used. He figured there were probably fights in the streets where Mages would try and burn each other to ash.

The bartender chuckled at him and held out his hand. "Of course we do, son. Got so many refugees coming in, that we had to start taking the coin. Though, I could point you to a merchant that exchanges currency, if you want," the man replied.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled at the man and nodded. "That would be very helpful. How much for a room? I need some place to stay for a few nights."

Percy ended up in his newly purchased room, his tarp full of equipment on the bed next to him. He let out a long breath and ran a hand through his black locks. He needed to remember that this was where Mages went if they fled the Empire. He seemed to be on a roll for not thinking logically today.

He frowned and reached down to his pouch to pull out the relic Hestia had given him. Perhaps he should try using it. After all, Hestia had said that it could communicate over great distances, and Percy needed to let everyone that he was alright.

He sat up cross-legged and held the relic in palm. He raised an eyebrow at the golden coin. Perhaps Hestia should have given him some instructions on how to use it. Percy scrunched his lips. "Hestia?" Percy said questionably. He felt stupid talking to a coin, but he didn't know what else to really try.

To his luck, the coin's surface began to glow. A few seconds later, Hestia appeared in the coin. He tilted his head to the side. It looked like the coin's image was looking up at her from the floor. Well, at least it was working. Who was Percy to question a powerful relic?

"Hestia," Percy called out, hoping she would hear him.

The Oracle blinked and leaned forward. Her eyebrows rose as she looked down at the floor at the spot Percy was looking from. "Percy? I take it you figured out how to use the relic?" Hestia asked.

"I did," Percy confirmed.

Hyperion appeared in the image, leaning towards Hestia from his chair. "Percy, where are you?" Hyperion asked in concern.

Percy chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, funny story that. I am in Soothehold."

"What?" Ouranos shouted, leaning towards Hestia from her other side. "So, you are in the Imperium?" Percy nodded. "Where's the girl?"

Percy frowned. "They took her into the Black Palace," he told them.

Hyperion sighed and rubbed his chin. "That isn't good," he mumbled.

Prometheus appeared in the image as well, standing behind Hestia's chair. "Percy, is there any way you can get to her and get her out?" Prometheus asked.

Percy chewed on his lip before shaking his head. "I'm outmatched here. I don't even know who's a Mage when I look at someone. Not to mention the Black Palace is supposed to be full of Mages. My Arbiter skills wouldn't stand a chance in there," Percy replied.

"And the young Mage you found?" Hestia asked.

"He's here too. He had some sky pirates break him out. I followed after them, and ended up onboard the ship. I suppose I should have gone for reinforcements, but I didn't want them to get away."

Hyperion raised a hand. "You did find, Perseus," his Judge assured him. Percy nodded, a smile on his face. "Just keep an eye on things. See what you can find out."

"He needs to get inside that Black Palace," Ouranos growled.

"That is dangerous," Hyperion argued.

Hestia sighed, both Judges falling silent. She smiled at Percy. "I know it's a lot to ask, Percy, but is there any way you can get inside, and see what you can find out?" The Oracle inquired.

Percy pursed his lips. Normally, he would say that he could handle it, but this time, he just couldn't be certain. From what he had heard, the Black Palace was essentially the Academy of the Imperium. That meant the entire building would be full of Mages. Mages that were learning very destructive magic. He wouldn't be able to nullify all of them. But, Thalia was in there, and he was supposed to protect her.

"I'll get it done," Percy whispered.

* * *

Percy sighed as he handed over one of the last few coins he had. If he had known he was going to be away from home, he would have brought more. But here he was, nearly a week later, and he was nearly out of coin. If he didn't find some way of making money, he was going to end up without food or shelter.

The problem was that he didn't know what he should do. He could always sign up as a mercenary, but he wasn't sure where to look for work like that around here. He also needed to find a way into the Black Palace. He hadn't had any luck on that yet, though. He had gone out to the place every day and walked around it, hoping he could find something that could help him.

It was no good, though. The place was locked up tight. He couldn't just go in there and try and enroll himself either. If he did that, Nico might bump into him, and then the whole mission would be compromised. He just had to get in there, though. Thalia was counting on him, as were Hestia and the others. There was no telling what the Mages were doing to her in there.

They could be torturing her for all he knew. What did people from the Imperium do in cases like this? Perhaps the Academy should do a better job at teaching about them. But was it really their fault? With the Imperium locked away behind mountains, no one from the east knew much about what they were really like in their country. The only time anyone from the Empire usually saw someone from the Imperium, was when trading was going on in Haval.

Percy clutched his stomach when he heard it growl. He had been eating light ever since he had arrived. Most of his money had gone towards his room at the inn. If he didn't find some type of work soon, he was going to end up starving to death before he could rescue Thalia.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

Percy spun around, drawing his sword. He knew that voice anywhere.

Nico stood a few feet away from him, tapping a finger to his lips as he watched Percy. "Are you a valiant knight, I wonder? A fool, rushing in to save a damsel in distress from a bunch of savages?" Nico continued. He smirked at Percy. "Well, which is it, valiant knight or fool?"

Percy released a breath and sheathed his sword, Nico's eyes following the movement. "What, are you going to imprison me now? Payback for your stay in the Empire?" Percy mumbled.

Nico's eyes flickered back up to Percy's eyes. "Smart boy. You would be a fool indeed to point your blade at me in my city."

Percy raised a brow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because, I'm the Magister's ward. You probably wouldn't even be able to run me through before someone were on top of us." Nico smirked and inspected his nails. Percy's eyes widened. "So, I take it you have come to rescue your pretty little girl?"

"She's not mine, but I am here to get her back," Percy replied.

Nico moved closer, circling Percy. The Arbiter stiffened as he felt Nico run his hand along his back. "Oh, I figured that wasn't the case," Nico whispered in his ear.

"If you're going to turn me in, just do it already."

Nico frowned at him, tilting his head to the side. "What fun would that be? I'm sure you have some daring rescue plan in your head, and who would I be to not take a moment to enjoy the spectacle of you getting caught on your own?"

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. What was Nico up to? "So, you're going to let me stay in hiding?" Percy inquired.

Nico's eyebrows rose, an impish grin spreading across his lips. "Oh, even better. I'm going to get you into the Black Palace." Nico slung his hands behind his head and began to walk off. "Meet me in front of the Black Palace in an hour. Don't be late, or I'll leave you out here to starve. Be a good little Arbiter and bring all your weapons and armor. If you do, I'll give you a nice treat for doing such a good job."

Percy clenched his fists as he watched Nico walk back into the Black Palace. His breathing was labored and he found his body shaking. He also had the desire to ring that Mage's neck. He was not some pet to be spoken to like that!

Percy grunted and looked away from the closing doors. He sighed as he realized his cheeks had darkened. No one was supposed to get to him like that. He was trained for things like that. Perhaps his dream had been a little accurate about Nico. Because, ever since he met the Imperium Mage, his life had seemingly fallen apart. He also had the constant feeling now that he was falling. He felt swept away by some invisible tide that he had no power to stop.

He didn't know when he was going to land. He didn't know what was going to happen. He didn't even know what he was getting himself into. All he knew was that he had to get into the Black Palace, and that meant accepting Nico's deal. His shook his head as the image of the raven haired Mage in his dream popped into his head. Why did he feel like this was a bad idea? Why did he feel like he might not see home again for a long time? Why did he feel like he was getting caught up in something he wasn't going to be able to control? He didn't know. He didn't have any answers. He just knew one thing.

He was falling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Editor's Note:**

**Hello readers, once again, tis I, Bragi. For those of you who have not yet been informed, our beloved author is on a less than optional hiatus induced by the less than timely death of his beloved Macbook Pro. It is in the process of being fixed and will be available in short order.**

**SonOfHades will likely not be able to send me anything new for at least a week after he does get his laptop back. I shall say nothing of how long it may take thereafter to get you what he gets to me.**

**SonOfHades has recently received an anonymous review that he would like to reply to. However, I shall be replying to it in his stead while he screams bloody murder over the phone. He is hoping that you, Tamashii No Kyoumei, are reading this fic as well, since you posted in Sola Amor Veritas, and thus, will not be reading any author notes for that fic. In regards to your request for help with posting fics on fanfiction, I recommend, first, getting an account. The process thereafter is actually relatively simple. SonOfHades would like to mention that, after you do so, you can also private message him for further help. Both of us would like to see you in the community and look forward to your work. **

**Should you have need of a Beta, you may feel free to look me up. This, of course, goes for anyone who has taken the time to read this Editor's Note. SonOfHades is now screaming louder bloody murder, so I'll wrap this up.**

**Warning: Sexually Explicit Situations, Physical Abuse, Mild Language, Possible Use of Alcohol, and General Douchebaggery**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians as well as the Heroes of Olympus are property of Disney and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 9

Percy sighed exasperatedly as he sat his wrapped up armor and shield onto the ground. Nico was already there waiting on him, a smirk on his face, though his eyes were inspecting his nails instead of looking at Percy. Percy crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I did what you asked," he grumbled.

Nico's smirk increased as he dropped his hand and looked up at Percy. "I see that. Such a good pet," he replied.

Percy's eyes narrowed. "I'm not your pet."

He didn't like the devious look in Nico's eyes. "Oh, but you are. You see, the only way I can get you into the Black Palace is if you work as a servant." He placed his hands behind his back. "My servant to be specific."

Percy clenched his jaw. "Are you serious?" He growled.

Nico smiled innocently at him. "Do you want to see Thalia or not?"

Percy huffed. "Fine," he mumbled.

Nico's eyes flickered mischievously. "Wonderful," Nico said cheerfully. He clicked his tongue as he stared down at Percy's equipment. He waved his hand and a vaguely humanoid blob of earth rose up and ate the heap of metal objects before sinking back into the earth.

Percy blinked in surprise. He reached out and grabbed Nico's collar, pulling him closer. "What did you do with my stuff?" He growled.

Nico stared back at him blankly. "You didn't really think I'd let you enter the Black Palace armed, did you?" He smacked Percy's hand away. "Don't worry. Your equipment is safely tucked away where no one will find it."

Percy sighed and placed a hand to his head. "Fine, just take me to Thalia."

Nico smiled and walked off towards the front of the Black Palace, Percy dragging his feet behind the raven haired Mage. He couldn't believe he was agreeing to this. What was Nico going to do with him? He was sure it wasn't going to be anything good.

The black doors swung open as they approached, responding to Nico when he raised a hand in front of him. Percy blinked at his new surroundings. It was darker than the Academy, but not in a sinister way. It was just that with all the obsidian walls and fewer windows, the building seemed to rely mostly on candlelight. There were windows in the various rooms that they passed, but he didn't find very many in the hallways.

Nico led him up a winding flight of stairs. No one really paid him any attention as they walked, but most of the people greeted Nico. Percy's eyes wandered to the walls as they walked. There were elaborate tapestries and paintings handing on all of the walls. The paintings, he assumed, were of famous Imperium Mages or past Magisters. The tapestries looked to depict various locations or possible moments in history. Some of them looked similarly designed like some of the old lore books the Grand Cathedral kept.

A few of them bothered him. One being that of a dragon. It reminded him of the one in his dream, and he felt a chill run up his spine as he stared at the beast. Another was of a hooded old lady. Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

Another thing that bothered him were the suits of armor that stood in the halls. But they didn't bother him because of how they looked. They bothered him because some the helmets actually followed him as he moved. He had heard of that kind of magic before, but they didn't really practice it in the Empire. He figured that was because they had their own Covenant army, though.

He finally sighed and looked at the back of Nico's head. "How much longer until we get to her?" He asked impatiently.

Nico sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. "She's just up ahead. Can't you just calm down?" Nico mumbled.

Percy frowned as he glared at the back of Nico's head. "No, I can't just calm down," he shot back as they exited into a garden. "Who knows what you are doing to her! You could be torturing her. Or interrogating her for information. Or humiliating her somehow. Or perhaps you are starving her. Or...letting her play with a rabbit?"

Percy blinked in shock as he watched Thalia smile and pet a rabbit that sat in her lap. Nico crossed his arms over his chest and stared up at Percy with a unamused look. "Yes, she looks so miserable. Don't you want to help her? That bunny looks so ferocious," he deadpanned.

Percy's mouth floundered as he stared between Nico and Thalia. The girl finally noticed them. She waved at Percy with a smile. "Hey, Percy," she said, returning to petting the rabbit in her lap.

"That's all you're going to say to me?" Percy asked in disbelief. "I thought they were torturing you!" He began flailing his arms.

Thalia chuckled. "Thank you for coming to rescue me."

Percy sighed before narrowing his eyes at Nico. "What is this anyways?"

Nico shrugged. "What?" He asked.

"She's just free to roam around?"

Nico raised an eyebrow at Percy. "Yes? It's not like she's going to go anywhere."

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on. All of that worrying, and the girl was being pampered. He sighed and turned back to Thalia. "What have they done to you since you got here?"

Thalia shrugged. "Nothing really," she replied. "The Magister checks on me from time to time, but they haven't really asked me any questions about the Empire."

Percy turned back to Nico in confusion. The boy shrugged. "What? We just wanted to obtain her. It's not like we wanted to beat her within an inch of her life. Something I can't say for that Justicar friend of yours."

Percy rubbed his face. He was having a hard time processing what he was seeing. This hadn't been what he was expecting. "And then what?"

"I don't know yet," Nico replied. "I'm waiting to hear from Chiron." Percy raised an eyebrow. "The Magister."

Percy nodded his head. Thalia smiled at him. "So, what are you doing here? Nico told me you managed getting into the Imperium," she said.

Percy sighed. They were on first name basis? "Are you even miserable here? Because I'm kind of questioning why I came here now," he mumbled.

Nico rolled his eyes and pulled Percy away from the noble girl. Percy huffed at him. "There, you saw her," Nico said.

"And what of me?"

Nico smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, don't worry. You'll enjoy your job." He snapped his fingers. "Come, I need something."

Percy sighed and followed after the younger Mage as they traveled back inside. He had a bad feeling about this agreement he had went along with. But Nico had kept his end of the agreement, so he supposed he had to keep his. How bad could it be? Nico wasn't completely heartless, was he?

Percy was led up another flight of stairs. The new floor seemed relatively average, just a bunch of doors lining each side of the hall. The only thing that struck him as different were that that the doors looked more elaborate and expensive. If Nico was the Magister's ward, Percy assumed this was where the more powerful Mages in the Black Palace resided.

Nico came to a stop in front of one door, which he opened and stepped inside. Percy stood in the hallway for a moment before he finally walked inside. Nico's bed lined the far wall, neatly made in black sheets. There was a window on the bed's right side. There was a table on the wall opposite of the bed, which was completely covered in books. A wardrobe sat next to the table, while a mirror stood next to the wardrobe. A few paintings decorated the walls, one being of the white towers out in the city. And finally Nico's staff stood next to his bed, ready to grab at a moment's notice.

Nico spun around on his heel to stare at Percy while he sat down on his bed. "Well, this is my room. You will report here to see to my needs whenever I call," Nico instructed.

"And how will I know when you need me?" Percy asked.

Nico smirked and handed Percy a strip of metal. When Percy grabbed a hold of it, it slithered through his grip and wound its way around his wrist, so tight that he couldn't even get a finger between it and his skin. Nico then snapped his fingers and Percy's ears began to ring. "That's how." Nico scrunched his lips. "Oh, and you should go ahead and use whatever spell you need to in order to understand the Imperium's language."

Percy sighed. "But that gives people incredible headaches," Percy groaned.

Nico shrugged. "Not my problem."

"Fine." Percy placed his fingers to his forehead. He pulled his fingers back a few inches as silver ghostly threads sank into his forehead. Percy rubbed his head when it was finished. "I hate having to do that."

Nico smirked. "Yes, well, I'm sure you'll enjoy it more in the morning."

"And where do I sleep?"

"Definitely not in here," Nico scoffed. "We have some quarters that accommodate the slaves and servants of the Black Palace."

Percy's fists clenched at his sides. He had forgotten that the Imperium still had slavery. "How can you enslave people still?" He ground out between his teeth.

Nico frowned at him. "You need to check your temper. Unless you have already forgotten our agreement. I mean, I can still expose you for what you are," Nico reminded him. Percy took a deep breath and relaxed. Nico rolled his eyes. "You act like other countries don't practice it."

"It doesn't mean I don't like it. The Empire has risen above that."

"Yes, and now you restrict magic, something that old woman you worship used to overthrow their oppressors. If you didn't learn it in your school, she used destructive magic to destroy her enemies," Nico droned.

"And then it was decided that magic should be restricted. Or have you forgotten what your country did?"

Nico's eyes darkened. "You make a horrible servant. Perhaps I should just turn you in." Nico opened his mouth as if he were about to yell.

Percy clamped his mouth shut.

Nico smirked. "Good boy." Nico crawled to the head of his bed, sitting back against the headboard. "Now then, the first thing you can do for me is fix this damn scar your friend gave me, and I mean really fix it, not close my wound."

Percy scowled at him, but reluctantly climbed onto the bed. He raised his hands, which began glowing blue. Nico pulled his tunic up, revealing his pale flat stomach with a red line across it. Percy placed his hands closer. He kept his eyes on Nico's stomach, not wanting to look up at Nico's smirking face. He could already tell this was going to be a real test of his mental discipline.

Nico's breathing picked up as the scar began to vanish from his stomach. Percy finally looked up when Nico's body shivered. Nico's dark eyes were hazed over. Percy jumped when he felt an unusually cold hand trail under his shirt. He grabbed Nico's hand and removed it from his torso with a glare.

Nico chuckled. "Relax. It's just a little fun," Nico assured him. "Besides, you don't really have a choice."

Percy sighed and sat back on his haunches, finished with healing Nico's stomach. He let Nico's cold fingers trail across his own stomach, his eyes drifting shut. Nico's other hand came up to join the first, and Percy found this one warm to the touch. A small moan escaped his lips. The magic was enticing. It left behind a tingling feeling on his skin wherever Nico touched. He supposed this was what Kronos experienced with him.

Nico smirked to himself and removed his hands. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Nico asked.

"No," Percy grumbled. He attempted to give Nico a glare, but it was more a mixed look of lust and anger. He wasn't sure how he felt experiencing the prior. He wasn't supposed to like anything this Mage did to him. Nico was still the enemy, and that was the bottom line.

Nico yanked his tunic over his head. "Good, now for the next thing."

Percy's eyebrow rose as he followed the shirt to the floor. "And that would be?"

"Well, I do have certain _needs_," Nico whispered the last word.

Percy cleared his throat. "I, uh...I didn't agree to that."

Nico smirked. "No, but you agreed to be my servant and do whatever I say. I mean, if you don't really want my help with staying here..."

Percy sighed. "What am I doing?" Percy grumbled.

Nico trailed his eyes across Percy's clothed body. "Well, I couldn't help but notice you are in very good shape, and I would hate not to be able to find out what you are capable of in bed."

Percy scowled at Nico. "So, I'm also your sex slave?"

Nico smirked and stood up to remove his trousers. Percy averted his eyes, his cheeks heating up. He had never been intimate with anyone other than Kronos, let alone a stranger.

Percy's face began to turn red when Nico straddled his lap. "I figured we should begin today, just so we are clear on the arrangement," Nico purred into his ear.

Percy's eyes closed as Nico took Percy's hands and placed them on his hips. Percy could feel himself growing aroused as Nico began rolling his hips. This boy really was sin incarnate. Well, Percy could at least take solace in the fact that Nico didn't want to penetrate him.

Nico pushed Percy onto his back, pale fingers drifting under Percy's shirt. The Arbiter reluctantly allowed Nico to pull his shirt over his head. Nico's fingers quickly moved down to Percy's trousers, and slowly slid them off his body, along with his boots. Nico climbed back on top of Percy, running his fingers down Percy's toned body.

Percy shivered as his body was returned to a mixture of warmth and cold. Nico grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled Percy up to his lips in a forceful kiss. Percy began digging his nails into the smaller Mage's thighs.

Nico heated his fingers up to make Percy yelp, which allowed Nico the opportunity to slide his tongue into Percy's mouth. The Arbiter arched his back when Nico slid an icy finger down his spine. Nico finally pulled back, standing up once again. Percy panted lightly as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Nico hooked his thumbs under his undergarments. He smirked down at Percy. "Do try to relax, Percy," Nico chuckled. "And trust me when I say that you won't hate this quite as much as you might think."

Percy's eyes traveled away from Nico's as the cloth around the boy's hips lowered. Nico turned around to lower them the rest of the way, bending over to guide them to the ground. Percy's eyes roamed across Nico's exposed pale backside. Nico turned around, a smirk returning to his lips when he noticed Percy eyeing his butt.

He quickly yanked Percy's own undergarments off before taking a step back to admire Percy's naked body. His chest was muscular and lean, completely void of hair. He had a strong pair of arms, and a long pair of legs. His manhood was an inch or two above what was considered average, as well as being thick. Percy swallowed as Nico licked his lips.

Nico climbed back onto Percy, immediately placing the older one's hands onto his rear. He took a deep breath has he squeezed the flesh. "Just as a reminder, you are to make these sessions as enjoyable as possible for me," Nico purred.

Percy rolled his eyes. He was about to make a sarcastic comment when Nico began rolling his hips again, and Percy had to bite back a moan. Nico leaned down and sucked on Percy's bottom lip, as his hand moved down to grip Percy's arousal. Percy scowled at Nico as he let out a moan. He hated that Nico was having this effect on him. He growled and kissed Nico back forcefully.

Nico chuckled, pulling back from the kiss. He leaned over and pulled a bottle of oil from a drawer in the stand beside his bed. He wagged his eyebrows as he tossed the bottle at Percy. "Well, get busy," Nico ordered.

Percy huffed and opened the bottle. He coated his fingers in the substance before reaching around to slide them against Nico's entrance. Nico smirked and nipped his lip. Nico's eyes became hazed when Percy slid the first finger in. The Mage wrapped his arms around the Arbiter's neck, pressing himself against the older one's chest.

Nico began moaning into Percy's ear as he added a second finger. Percy smirked as he got an idea. Nico arched his back and let out a loud cry as Percy lined his fingers with magic. Percy smiled to himself. He was surprised he had never thought of that before during his sessions with Kronos. He moved his head to bite down on Nico's neck when the pale boy rested his head on Percy's shoulder. Nico's nails dug into Percy's back, making Percy shiver from the cool touch.

"Just fuck me," Nico panted into his ear.

Percy withdrew his fingers. He quickly coated his erection in oil and lined himself up with Nico's entrance. Percy took a hold of Nico's hips as he guided himself into the younger boy. Nico's body had already been coated in a fine layer of sweat, and his black hair was beginning to stick to his forehead.

The two locked gazes as Percy slid in to the hilt, both boys having lost their reason and all thoughts beyond those of lust. Nico straightened himself in Percy's lap, placing his hands on the Arbiter's shoulders. The Imperium Mage began to rock his hips into Percy as the larger male slammed his hips up into Nico's tight entrance. Nico slammed his lips against Percy's, the two diving into battle for dominance.

Percy let out an animalistic growl as he slammed up into Nico again. Nico's head fell back into a moan, while grabbing the back of Percy's hair. He grabbed Nico under his arms, slamming him down onto his cock. He moved his left hand to trail down Nico's slick chest. Nico let out moan after moan into Percy's ear.

Nico's breathing soon became ragged as the green-eyed young man slammed into him repeatedly. His mouth hung open as he dragged his nails down Percy's back. "Stroke me," Nico growled, biting Percy's shoulder.

Percy shuddered, but slowly wrapped a hand around the younger one's arousal. Nico let out a satisfied moan as Percy began stroking his erection. Percy moaned when he felt Nico tighten around him. Nico suddenly let out a loud moan and released between them. He slumped against Percy as the Arbiter kept thrusting into him. Percy's eyes drifted shut as he listened to Nico panting into his ear.

They both let out a frustrated groan when there was a knock at the door. Percy surprisingly found himself trying to push Nico onto his back to keep going, but Nico denied him. He pulled himself off of Percy, reaching for his trousers on the bed. "Get dressed," he hissed.

Percy climbed off the bed to retrieve his undergarments and trousers from the floor as the knocking continued. When he managed to stumble his way into his trousers, Nico pointed to the door. The Arbiter sighed and walked over to the door, blinking at the surprising looking young man in the doorway.

The blond boy was around Percy's height, maybe an inch shorter, with short blond hair. His sky blue eyes stared back at Percy in confusion. He was tan, maybe a shade lighter than Percy. He had more muscle on him than Nico did, and looked to be in better shape, not that Percy hadn't found Nico's body in shape. Nico was just slender, while this blond looked like he could have been a warrior of his one. Possibly one of those Arcane Warriors that Percy had heard about.

The blond's blue eyes darkened as he noticed Percy's lack of a shirt. His eyes then darted to Nico, who crossed his arms over his chest. Percy shifted uncomfortably. Something told him he was going to wish he wasn't in the room.

"What are you doing here, Jason?" Nico asked, scowling at the blond.

Jason glared at Percy one final time before softening his eyes to look at Nico. "I wanted to come talk to you and apologize," the blond replied.

Nico rolled his eyes. "We already talked. As I said, I don't want to talk to you anymore right now."

Jason's shoulders slumped. "It wasn't my fault," he pleaded. "Alabaster hexed my ring!"

Nico scoffed. "Doubtful. You probably just take after your father."

"I am not my father!"

"I told you, we are done with the lover aspect of our friendship. I had thought about coming back and changing matters as you wanted, but then I find out you slept with Alabaster while I was gone."

Jason's jaw clenched. "And what of him?" Jason barked, pointing a finger at Percy.

"He's my new servant."

"So, you're just going to replace me?"

"Jason, I don't even know if you are telling me the truth. For all I know, you're just using this as an excuse," Nico sighed.

"So, you're just going to be jealous and cheat-"

"I'm not cheating! We aren't together!" Nico snapped, the door slamming shut. Percy swallowed as he watched Nico's eyes begin to shift to black. "You didn't even tell me when I got back! Medea had to rub it in my face before I found out. I just want to be friends right now, Jason."

Jason frowned at the ground. "It wasn't my fault," he mumbled. "I'm sorry, Nico." He reached out for the black-haired Mage, but Nico jerked his arm away. Jason glared at him. "Fine, I hope you're happy with your new sex slave." He turned and thrust his hand out, the door flinging itself open. The blond stormed out and Nico flung his arm through the air, slamming the door shut behind the blond.

Nico groaned and sat down on his bed. He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees. Percy chewed his lip as he stared at the Mage. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to say something? While he wasn't very fond of Nico, Percy was still a nice person, and part of him wanted to comfort the boy. He shifted uncomfortably where he stood, his body now reminding him that he hadn't gotten off earlier. He figured that was definitely not the thing to ask currently.

"Nico, are you alright?" Percy asked quietly. When Nico didn't answer, Percy took a step forward. "Nico?"

"Get out," Nico whispered.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "Nico, if you want to ta-"

"I said, get out!"

Percy's eyes widened. He quickly ducked as a fireball was launched at his head. He bent over and plucked his tunic off the floor before hurrying out the door. He leaned back against the door's surface with a sigh.

He ran a hand through his black hair as he began walking down the hall. Well, this had not been how he had expected this arrangement to go. He slid his shirt onto his body with a sigh. While he would never admit to it to Nico's face, Percy had to admit that had sort of enjoyed the sex with Nico. It had been...different, to say the least.

He groaned as he realized that he had no idea where his quarters were. He figured going back to ask for directions was out of the question. He supposed he would just have to search around until he found it. How hard could it be to find?

He was also a little curious about Nico. Had that all been to get back at the blond? He supposed it wasn't cheating, since Nico had said they weren't together, so Percy didn't have to feel disgusted with himself. Still, Nico had seemed upset over the whole matter. Maybe Nico had just wanted to forget about the blond.

None of this was what weighed the heaviest on Percy's mind, though. However, it did involve Nico. His lips still tingled, and it bothered him a little. He frowned as he came to a stop in the hallway. Percy quickly shook the thoughts that he could already feel beginning to form in his head. There was just no possible way that he had actually felt a spark for that arrogant spoiled brat of a Mage.

* * *

Nico brushed a strand of hair behind his ear as he took a seat at the table with Chiron and Thalia. His guardian raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not like you to be late, Nico," Chiron pointed out.

Nico pursed his lips, keeping his eyes on the table. "Sorry, sir, I just lost track of time," he apologized.

Chiron nodded. Nico sighed as he picked up a grape from his plate of food, sliding it into his mouth. He didn't really want to be outside of his room at the moment, but he and Chiron had always eaten their dinner together ever since he could remember. So, he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of it.

It was just that his mind was so disoriented at the moment. In a single day, he had managed to have two fights with Jason. It was because of his original argument with the blond that he had been able to discover Percy. So, Jason could just thank himself for that one. He found that he was a little more upset with the fact that Jason hadn't told him. There was the possibility that Jason was telling the truth, but there was no excuse for not telling him.

And then there was Percy. The Arbiter that somehow got under his skin. He had actually found himself wanting Percy to comfort him earlier, which frightened him. He rarely sought the comfort of others. It was the reason he kept such few friends in the first place, as well as why he wasn't sure he wanted to take his friendship with Jason to the next level. He was afraid. He was scared about the possibility of finding himself in love. Love was nothing more than a weakness, and with a prophecy currently being fulfilled, Nico needed as few weaknesses as possible.

While he was angry at Jason, he was a little torn. He had known Jason his whole life. He was Nico's closest friend. But something just felt different now with Percy roaming around. He would never tell either Jason or Percy, but he had actually enjoyed sex with Percy more. The Arbiter's appearance didn't give him enough credit for how good he was in bed. And then there were the kisses. It was yet another difference with Jason and Percy. He could still feel Percy's lips on his. It bothered Nico. He shouldn't be thinking about Percy like this at all. The Arbiter was a threat. He had brought him into the Black Palace for amusement, not to possibly develop feelings for. Percy was from the Empire, and that made him an enemy, one that Nico would probably have to end up having to kill.

"So, Thalia, how has your day been?" Chiron asked.

Thalia sighed. "I suppose it was fine, for being a prisoner," she mumbled.

Chiron smiled. "You are not a prisoner, you are our guest."

"Call it what you will, I'm still a prisoner. All for some prophecy that I don't want to help you people with."

"Too bad," Nico mumbled around his chalice.

Thalia glared at him. "I have no intention of helping you vile people."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Perhaps you should look in the mirror before you go pointing fingers."

"I'm not the one keeping slaves!" Thalia snapped. She turned to Chiron with a frown. "If you're such a nice man, why don't you do something about that?"

Nico sneered at her. "Why don't you try actually studying our government? Chiron can't make that call without the rest of the Council of Mages agreeing to it."

Chiron simply smiled and took a sip of wine. Nico clicked his tongue as he and Thalia glared at each other. "And that's another thing," Thalia said. "You only allow Mages to run your country. How is that fair for non-Mage people of the Imperium?"

"We don't treat them unfairly," Nico shot back.

"So? That doesn't mean they have a chance at gaining political power."

"The same could be said about Mages in the Empire."

Thalia's nostrils flared. "They rise in the Covenant."

"But they can't be in any position of political power," Nico pointed out. "It seems you should think more carefully before waving your hypocritical finger around at us." Chiron chuckled.

"Well, it's your country's fault that magic was restricted in the first place," Thalia growled, digging her nails into the table.

"That was a long time ago," Nico growled back, his eyes darkening at the mention of the event that started it all.

"If you people hadn't used one of those cursed mirrors to enter the realm of the Fae, witches and warlocks would have never emerged into Teleria. And if I'm not mistaken, your country was run by them shortly after they returned to our world." Thalia smirked at Nico. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't they kill their slaves for their blood?"

"We don't operate that way anymore," Nico hissed. "Those black arts are forbidden from being practiced here." He wanted to burn that smirk right off the girl's face. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't witches and warlocks found more commonly in the Empire? Maybe if you didn't hunt them like animals, they wouldn't feel the need to turn to such measures." Their facial features swapped as Nico took on a smirk and Thalia began to frown. "Oh, and of course, then there is the fact that you force your religion upon everyone."

"Everyone should know of the Architect's teachings," Thalia snapped back.

"Even if they don't want it? Sounds very fair," Nico said sarcastically. "You take away other countries' religions as you conquer them, and then force your own upon them. People like us better in that regard because we allow religious freedom here."

"Except the Covenant," Thalia pointed out.

Nico shrugged. "Nobody wants that here."

"How is that freedom if they don't even have the choice?"

"They do have a choice, but when people come here, none of them want to keep practicing your insane religion."

"Coming from the religion that claims their gods told them to enter the mirror," Thalia scoffed.

"Your country conquers everything it can!" Nico began yelling. "And any country it doesn't conquer, it leaves in a horribly poor shape! How is any of that fair?"

Chiron chuckled and raised a hand to silence them both. "I think that is enough debate for one evening," he stated.

"I hope you choke on your food," Nico grumbled at the blue-eyed girl.

Thalia glared at him. "I hope you have that humiliating limp for the rest of your life," Thalia retorted.

Nico's cheeks darkened. Chiron raised a brow at him. "I thought you and Jason were fighting?" He commented.

"We are," Nico mumbled.

Thalia smirked to herself as she took a bite of her food. Nico glared at her. She knew. Chiron sighed. "I'm not sure I want to know," he replied, placing a hand to his temple.

"Besides," Nico began, smirking at Thalia, "at least I'm getting some."

* * *

Percy groaned as he reached yet another dead end. It seemed that this palace was bigger than he had originally thought. The place even appeared to go underground, so there was no way of really knowing how large it was. He just needed to know where his quarters were.

"Are you lost?"

Percy spun around to find a short pale girl with black hair staring at him. Her hair fell to her shoulders, while her bangs covered her forehead. She had large red eyes, but unlike Hestia's warm ones, they gave off the feeling of apathy. In fact the girl's entire demeanor gave it off. Her lips formed a straight lines, and her face was blank of emotion in general. She had pale skin, slightly lighter than Nico's. Her nose was also a little small.

"Um, yes, I am," Percy admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, well, what are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm the Magister's ward's new servant, and I was looking for his quarters. Nico was too...busy to show me to it."

The girl nodded. "That sounds like Nico." She motioned for Percy to follow her. "I'll show you to your quarters."

"Thanks, um..."

The girl's lips turned up into the minutest of smiles. "Lou."

Percy nodded. "I'm Percy." Percy winced. "Um, not that you probably care what my name is."

Lou shrugged. "Not all of us abuse slaves and servants."

Percy frowned. "Does Nico?" He asked.

Lou sighed apathetically. "Not really. He can get a little full of himself, but Chiron taught him better than to do something like that."

Percy nodded. Hopefully, that would hold true for him. As they walked, Lou pointed out a few places, like the kitchen, for him. She told him where he could find the library, as well as telling him shortcuts around the place. He figured it would make all of this easier for him. He just needed to find a way to get himself and Thalia out of there as soon as possible. The problem was that he couldn't think of anything at the moment. How was someone supposed to get themselves and a prisoner out of a country?

"Well, here you are," Lou said, gesturing to a door in front of them.

"Thanks again," Percy replied, offering the young Mage a smile.

Lou nodded at him and walked off. Percy sighed as he opened the door. The place didn't look too bad. It didn't look too different from his barracks back at the Grand Cathedral. The only difference was that his barracks looked better. Perhaps it was just for the slaves and servants of the Black Palace, though. Perhaps other residence of the Imperium had worse living conditions for their servants and slaves. While it wasn't extravagant like some servants lived in the Empire, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

A few men and women sat around the large room. Some of them were sitting at the tables that were at the entrance, while others were off sitting on their beds. There was a door at the other end of the room, and Percy assumed it led to the baths and toilets. Everyone seemed to notice him upon his entrance, probably because he was dressed a little nicer than the rest of them.

He tried to ignore them, distracting himself by looking for an empty bed. He finally came to one that looked relatively empty, next to one that had a boy laying on it with a pillow covering his face. "Um, excuse me," Percy began. "Is this bed empty?"

The boy sat up, the pillow falling from his face. He was tall, looking to be the same height as Percy. He had light curly brown hair, with a pair of matching brown eyes. He was fairly tan like Percy, but didn't have Percy's muscular stature. However, unlike Percy, the boy didn't seem to have problem growing facial hair, as he was sporting a goatee growing on his chin.

"It is now," the brunet replied. He stuck out his hand with a smile. "The name's Grover. Are you new?"

Percy nodded. "Yes, I just joined the staff today. I'm Percy," he replied.

Grover nodded. "So, what do they have you doing around here?"

Percy chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm the servant for the Magister's ward."

Grover burst out laughing. "Oh, you poor soul."

Percy frowned. "Is he rough?" The Arbiter asked.

Grover shrugged. He lifted a hand to rub his chin. "He's not as bad as some of the other ones around here. Chiron's not a bad guy, and he did a good job raising the kid. The guy just is a little cold." Grover shrugged again, looking Percy over. "I just figured they would have hired you to do more manual labor."

Percy shrugged back and sat down on his bed. "At least I only really have to answer to one person, I suppose."

Grover nodded. "That's true, I guess. It's better than being a slave." Grover pointed a few beds down to a tall looking young man fiddling with a dragon statuette. The young man looked to be around Percy's age, though he was probably two or three inches taller than Percy. He had Percy's muscular structure, though his body was more muscular, while Percy's body was lean. He had messy brown hair that hung slightly in his face. There was one feature that concerned Percy, though. While one of his eyes was brown, the other eye was white, which meant the tall young man was probably blind in that eye. "Take Tyson over there, he has to work for several Mages here, and not all of them are nice."

Percy frowned. "People abuse him? But isn't he...?"

"Blind?" Grover finished for him. "Yes." The brunet sighed. "He's also very...simple minded, and it's not very fair when people take advantage of that."

Percy's frown grew. "How can people do that? Why doesn't someone say something?"

Grover sighed. "What are we supposed to say? He's a slave." Grover hung his head. "You should see his back," he mumbled.

Percy gave the cheerful looking giant of a man a concerned look before lying down on his bed. Maybe he should confront Nico about it. But what good would that do? Would the Mage even care? Grover had said that Nico wasn't so cruel when it came to the slaves and servants, so maybe there was some reasoning with the black haired boy.

Percy screwed his eyes shut when ringing went off in his ears. He groaned and covered his ears, though it didn't do him any good. Grover chuckled at him. "Being summoned already, I take it?" The brunet asked.

Percy nodded and climbed off his bed. With a sigh, he made his way back out of his new quarters. He clutched his head, wishing the ringing would stop. He couldn't be sure, but he had the feeling that Nico was purposefully making the ringing sound continuous.

He eventually made his way to the Mage's bedchamber, where he knocked on the door. He scowled at the raven haired Mage when the door opened. "Can you stop the ringing now?" Percy ground out.

Nico smirked and snapped his fingers, silencing the ringing in Percy's ears. "Just wanted to make sure you heard it," Nico said innocently.

Percy continued to scowl at him. "What did you call me up here for? If it was for more sex, I'd at least hope that I could finish this time."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately for you, all that matters to me is that I enjoy it." He sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his dark locks. "Now then, I wanted to make sure that you get up bright and early. I want you up here while I'm in classes. I want my room spotless by the time I get back."

Percy clenched his jaw. "Is that all?" He asked.

Nico shrugged with a smirk. "For now. If I think of anything else, I'll let you know."

"Please, hesitate to ask."

Nico let out a satisfied sigh. "Now, Percy, that is no way for a servant to behave."

"What, are you going to beat me if I don't?"

Nico's smile dropped. "I do not beat my servants," he shot back, glaring at the Arbiter.

"But you don't care if some of the others are beaten."

Nico arched a brow. "What are you talking about?"

Percy clenched his fists. "That Tyson fellow apparently gets beaten. Who could treat someone who is blind in one eye and someone so simple minded in such a manner?"

Nico shot off his bed and jabbed Percy in the chest. "I am not his master, so don't go barking at me about it. I actually like him for your information. Don't accuse me of being heartless when you don't even know me, and barely know him." Nico sighed and crossed his arms. "He's a sweet guy, but he's too afraid to tell anyone about his problems." He pursed his lips and looked Percy over. "I'll tell you what, you find out who hurts him, and I'll bring the matter before Chiron."

"Why would you care?" Percy asked.

Nico brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "As I said, I'm not completely heartless." He then smirked. "Just don't expect any of it to be directed at yourself."

Percy sighed. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. Will that be all?"

"You can call me sir," Nico said with a smirk.

Percy took in a deep breath, glaring hatefully at Nico. "Will that be all...sir," he barely managed to get the word out of his mouth. It tasted foul in his mouth. He turned around and walked back to the door. As he was shutting the door, he stopped to speak again. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Nico nodded his head once, sitting down on his bed. Percy closed the door, and just stood in the hall for a few seconds. Maybe he had been a little quick to judge Nico. Still, the boy was a brat. He took off walking down the hall, slinging his hands behind his head. He still needed to find a way to get himself and Thalia out, and beyond arranging for help from the Covenant, nothing came to mind. And he didn't need to relax so much around Nico. For all he knew, the Mage could still change his mind and report Percy for being an Arbiter.

Percy suddenly came to a stop, blinking around at his surroundings. "This is definitely not the way back to the servants' quarters," he mumbled to himself. He turned around several times, noticing that the hallway was completely deserted. There wasn't much light where he was at. In fact, the only source of lighting was from blue flamed torches. He furrowed his eyebrows and kept walking forward. Surely there would be another staircase up ahead, right?

Unfortunately, all he found was a dead end. A door stood several feet in front of him, down a narrow hallway. Six suits of armor stood on either side of the hall, although, they were currently slouched. He frowned as he took a step closer. It was like there was a reverberating sound coming from inside the room, except the noise was coming from within his head. He began reaching out for the doorknob, until his skin tingled. He quickly drew his hand back.

The door was hexed and warded. He held his hand back out and concentrated on the door. After a minute had passed, a black glow sprang to life around the door. After that, it slowly dissipated and the door swung open. Percy stepped into the doorway, where he stopped again.

There was something else shielding the room, though it was invisible to the naked eye. He let out a sigh as he looked around the room. He could make out a few objects sitting around on shelves or placed within the room. There were some old books that looked to be older than the Empire itself. There were some weapons on a rack not far off, and Percy could feel the enchantments resonating off of the blades. A few statues stood around the room, but they didn't interest Percy as much. He frowned as he noticed a faint blue glow farther in the room.

He just couldn't see what it was, though. With all of the other objects in the room, it lay out of his line of sight. Whatever it was, it was the source of that reverberating sound in his head. Percy tapped his lips as he glanced back in front of him. He knew there were more barriers in front of him, but he just didn't know what they did. And he wasn't really sure he wanted to find out.

Percy kneeled down and held out both of his hands. He began chanting one of the strongest spell that he had learned from the Academy for nullifying magic. Little by little, magical barriers appeared for a few seconds, before vanishing again. Percy stumbled as he stood back up. He needed to get some rest soon, or his body was going to collapse.

Percy stepped into the room, taking another glance at all the artifacts the Black Palace kept in the place. This must be a vault of some sorts, Percy thought. And then he remembered what he really wanted to see in the room. He stepped around some boxes, and finally laid eyes on the source of enormous power in the room.

In the center of the room, on a raised platform, was a large mirror. It emitted a faint blue glow around the mirror itself. Though, Percy was soon to notice that there was no reflection within the mirror's surface, there was nothing at all within it. A stone frame lined the outside of the mirror, with spikes jutting out at the top. A symbol was carved into the stone at the very top, which Percy felt seemed a little familiar to him, but he just couldn't place where he had seen it before. The mirror itself hung off the ground, held up by two statues on either side. The figures clutched the mirror, wrapping themselves around it, as if they were embracing the mirror.

Percy blinked with a gasp, yanking his hand back to his side. He had somehow walked across the room, walked up the stairs in front of the mirror, and had begun reaching out for the object. His heart sped up as he looked back at the non-reflective mirror. It was pulling him to it, even in the physical sense. Even now, he could feel some invisible force drawing him towards the giant mirror.

He tried searching its surface for something within it, but found nothing there. It was empty and dark. He could still feel it pulling him, though, and the reverberating sound had become louder. This mirror wanted him to come closer. It wanted him. But for what purpose?

Percy's eyes suddenly widened as he realized what the object was. "I thought they were all destroyed," Percy hissed under his breath.

Why would the Imperium keep this thing after all the evil that these things caused? This thing was too dangerous to be kept within a school, let alone even allowed to exist. His breathing became ragged as he began stepping away from the mirror. He needed to get away from this room. He needed to be away from this mirror. Without a second thought, Percy turned around and bolted back out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

_I feel like it's been forever since I updated this, partly because it has been. The last time you guys got an update when my computer was broken. Let's see, what do I need to cover. Well, this chapter actually took me an entire week to finish, but that was mainly due to a death in my family. I was literally finishing up the first scene when the call came in. So, I didn't really want to touch the thing for several days. Like a curse, I guess? Anyways, in other news, I have a new fic that will be on the way soon. If you like this story, you'll enjoy it. I have a fascination with fantasy. I have the first chapter finished for it, but I'm going to wait until chapter 3 is done before I publish it. Anyways, as I mentioned in Children, I'm changing my posting schedule._

_So, I'm going to cycle my stories. I'll update Tale every week, simply because I'm ready to end it and move on with something else. But Shadows is going to be published on Fridays now. What I'm going to do is cycle it and Children. One Friday I'll post Children, and the next I'll publish Shadows. And if I decide to post both one week, I'll post them both on Friday. It's just something to ease the stress of balancing so many stories. And my new fic will take a Sunday spot, but I'll talk about it's schedule when I publish it. So, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, it has some important info in it, as well as an interesting ending._

_Warning: Talk of sex. Language. Religious bigotry on several accounts. Abuse. Alcohol, though it was common for people around the late teen years to drink in this time period._

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters._

Chapter 10

Percy groaned as he felt someone poke his head. He rolled over and swatted the hand away. Barely a second later, he felt an electric shock run through his body. He sat up with a jolt, eyes wide as he stared at his tormenter.

Nico stared down at him with a bored expression. Grover stood behind Nico, as well as a few other servants and slaves. Apparently, they had all come over to see the Magister's ward wake up the new addition. Percy groaned and covered his eyes. A week had passed since he had arrived and had become the servant to the boy standing over him. A week of so much work that he was actually thankful for all those years of Arbiter training.

Nico huffed down at him. "I've been calling you for fifteen minutes," he said with narrowed eyes. "And when I finally come down here, what do I find?"

"He was sleeping," Tyson provided.

Nico smiled at the young man. Though, Percy noticed the Mage purse his lips when he inspected Tyson's cheek. "Yes, he was sleeping."

Percy groaned as he climbed out of bed. Nico averted his eyes from Percy's naked chest, clearing his throat to hide a blush. "Well, I'm awake now. So, what do you want, _master_?" Percy asked with a dramatic bow.

Kinzie, a servant girl that Percy had met a few days ago, chuckled at Percy's antics. Percy smiled at her. She was a pretty girl; Percy had to give her that. She had long curly blonde hair that hung down to the middle of her back. She had light green eyes that reminded Percy of grass in the spring. She was a little shorter than Nico, able to fit beneath Percy's chin. She was a nice girl, and Percy felt a little bad that she had to live in servitude.

Nico narrowed his eyes at the girl, silencing her laughter. She smiled at Percy before walking off. Nico rolled his eyes. "I wanted you to walk with me into Soothehold," the Imperium Mage told him.

Percy blinked at him a few times. Maybe it was just that he had phrased it wrong, but it sounded like a request instead of a demand. But it probably was the latter. "Um, sure. Just let me get some fresh clothing on and I'll meet you at the entrance to the Black Palace," Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Nico nodded his head a single time before turning around and walking out of the room. Percy smiled when he heard Kinzie laugh again. "I thought he was about to burn me alive," the blonde joked.

"And that was only with his eyes," Grover added, throwing a shirt on over his torso.

Percy kept smiling as he changed into some clean clothing. "He's just a brat," Percy mumbled.

Kinzie shrugged. "He's usually relatively civil to the servants and slaves around here," she informed Percy.

Percy frowned as he slipped his tunic over his head. "That's odd."

Kinzie and Grover shared a look. "Sure it is," Grover mumbled.

"Well, regardless, I better go see what he needs help with before he throws a fit. He might try setting me on fire next time."

Percy reached under his pillow and grabbed his relic. He discreetly slipped the golden object into his pocket before spinning around and walking out the door. He rubbed his eye and let out a long yawn. He groaned as his ears picked up on the sound of raised voices. The worst part was that he immediately recognized both of them.

He slowed his steps as he neared the two bickering figures. They had been arguing the entire week, and Percy was starting to get a headache. He couldn't figure out why they didn't just either end their odd relationship, or just let it go and move on. He figured if they made up, he would hopefully not have to be Nico's sex slave any longer.

And that was just becoming a regular occurrence. Something he could say about Nico was that the Mage definitely had a sex drive to match his own. He had been called up to Nico's quarters on a nightly basis to sate the raven haired Albian's needs. However, Nico had yet to actually be concerned with Percy's.

"I'm just trying to fix this!" Jason shouted. "But you're more interested in that new servant of yours."

Nico's jaw tightened and his eyes darkened. "That is none of your concern. You had sex with Alabaster, and then lied to me about it! If you had just told me, I would have been more upset at Alabaster than I would have been at you."

Jason scoffed. "Yes, because the boy in question _didn't_ have his robes set on fire during lessons the other day."

Nico shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jason rubbed his face before sighing at Nico. "Can't we just talk about this like the friends we are supposed to be?"

"Friends? I thought you wanted to be more than that?" Nico inquired innocently.

Jason narrowed his eyes at the dark haired Mage. "I'm starting to wonder if that is ever going to be a possibility. I just wish you'd let me closer."

Nico clicked his tongue. He crossed his arms over his chest. "For your information, I was actually considering taking things to the next level." He jabbed a finger into Jason's chest. "But I'm starting to wonder if that would be such a good idea."

A spark flew out from Jason's clenched fist and struck a suit of armor, and the windows nearby shook from a sudden burst of wind outside. "It wasn't my fault that he hexed my ring. You can go ask any of the senior Mages to see the ring for yourself," the blond growled.

"You still lied to me, Jason," Nico mumbled.

"You just want to use this as an excuse to fuck around with that new servant of yours!"

"Don't bring him into this!" Nico snapped back.

"Why do you even want to defend him? I thought we were supposed to be friends?" Jason's eyes snapped over to where Percy stood, his eyes narrowing. Nico turned his head to spot Percy listening in on their conversation. Jason arched his hand behind his head, where a ball of fire appeared in his palm.

Nico stepped in front of Jason. "Enough!" He barked. "We're done talking about this." He let out a sigh and brushed his hair out of his eyes before continuing in a quiet voice. "I just need some time to think, ok? We're always going to be friends, but I need to figure out where we are headed from here."

Jason glared at Percy for a few more seconds before deflating. He dropped his hand, the ball of fire dispersing, and let out a sigh. His eyes softened as he looked back at Nico. He silently reached out and brushed some of Nico's hair behind his ear before walking off down the opposite hall from the one Percy had come from.

Nico rubbed his forehead, letting his eyes fall shut. He spun around to face Percy again. Percy rubbed the back of his head. "So, what are we doing today?" Percy decided to ask.

Nico's eyes drifted open to give Percy an annoyed look. "Be thankful you're good in bed, or else I would probably have turned you in already to rid myself of your annoying presence."

Percy chuckled as the two of them began walking towards the exit. "Is that your way of saying you actually enjoy my company?"

Nico glared at him. "Don't push your luck, Empire scum."

Percy grinned back at him. "That's not what you were saying last night."

Nico's cheeks heated up. "Shut up," he hissed. Percy only continued to laugh at him. "If you don't, I'm going to make you clean my room again, but this time in lace."

Percy's mouth instantly shut. Nico's head faced forward again, a smirk forming on his lips. Percy narrowed his eyes at the back of Nico's head as he fell in line behind the smaller Mage. When this was all over, he was going to chain Nico up and drag him back to the Empire and make the boy miserable for the rest of his life.

"Now then, I just need to run a few errands, and, of course, I will need some help carrying it all. So, congratulations, you have become my pack mule," Nico said with an evil grin.

Percy let his shoulders slump as he mumbled under his breath. He had thought the Imperium Mage had actually just wanted to spend some time with him. Not that he wanted to spend time with Nico, it just meant he would hopefully get out of the endless list of chores that Nico kept coming up with.

Percy glanced around as they entered market. Nico waved off a few merchants trying to sell him some merchandise. It still felt a little odd seeing minor magical artifacts being sold like common goods, but he had to remind himself that people lived differently over here.

"So, what are your thoughts on the Imperium since you've arrived?" Nico asked as he poked around at a fruit stand.

Percy shrugged. "It's...different, I guess. It's not really home, though. I'm not really sure what else to say. I just feel uneasy with magic being flung around so casually," Percy replied.

"You don't like it here?"

Percy scrunched his lips and took a sack that Nico handed him. He held it open while Nico dropped in several fruits. "I'm a little homesick. Not to mention that I'm a little out of my comfort zone."

"Now you know how I felt in the Empire," Nico mumbled.

Percy smirked at him. "It wasn't so bad, was it? I like my home."

"Wet dogs don't mind the smell of other wet dogs, either," Nico retorted.

Percy chuckled lightly. He placed the sack over his shoulder as the two continued their way through the market. Nico eventually pulled Percy into an alchemy shop, where a woman stood behind the counter.

"Hello, Demeter," Nico greeted the woman.

"Hello there, Nico. Have you eaten anything yet today?" The woman asked.

Nico forced a smile onto his face. "Yes, ma'am."

Demeter's eyes traveled behind Nico to where Percy stood. "And who is this?"

"Oh, this is my new servant. His name is Percy."

"Such a handsome young man," Demeter said, looking Percy over.

"Thank you," Percy replied, earning him a raised eyebrow from the shopkeeper.

Nico elbowed Percy in the ribs. "You're not supposed to respond to that," he whispered so that only Percy could hear him.

Percy clamped his mouth shut. Nico smiled at Demeter before moving to poke around the shop. Percy frowned as he followed after the young Mage. "So, I'm not allowed to even respond to a nice comment?" Percy asked.

"Not really," Nico mumbled, setting down a dried blue flower that he had picked up. "Just be thankful I decided not to make you a slave. At least, as a servant, you don't have to obey every single Mage in the Black Palace."

"You're so compassionate," Percy mumbled sarcastically.

Nico raised an eyebrow as he picked up a bowl of what looked like bone dust. "I'm not sure why you are complaining. I mean, sure you have to slave away," a smirk slid across Nico's lips, "but you get sex out of it."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You seem awfully confident that I enjoy it."

Nico chuckled. "I was just going off the sounds you made," Nico said, turning to face Percy. He trailed a finger down Percy's torso. "Or am I mistaken in thinking this?"

Percy narrowed his eyes at a nearby shelf, refusing to meet Nico's eyes. "It's sex. Who doesn't enjoy sex?" Percy mumbled.

Nico tilted his head to the side. "And here I was considering letting you actually finish next time."

Percy's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, what?" Percy followed after Nico as he walked over to a different shelf. "I didn't say that I didn't enjoy it."

Nico shrugged, refusing to look at Percy. "No, but you said you would enjoy sex with anyone."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What, are you upset that I didn't say that I loved it?" Percy asked.

"No!" The Mage exclaimed, though his cheeks heated up.

Percy blinked in confusion as the Mage began picking out a few alchemy supplies. He felt like he was missing something. Though, it reminded him of some of his past conversations with Kronos. Nico had even blushed like Kronos would sometimes.

Nico placed the supplies he wanted on the counter, where Demeter placed them in a sack for him. Nico slipped her a few coins, earning him a smile from the shopkeeper. The Imperium Mage nodded his head towards the door, and once again, they were back on the market streets.

"So, are we really so bad here?" Nico asked, glancing up at Percy.

Percy shrugged back at him. "I mean, you aren't what I was taught at the Academy, but I don't really think you are the better choice of countries. You don't seem concerned for the dangers that come with wielding magic."

Nico frowned at him before returning his eyes to the street ahead. "We teach our Mages how to wield their magic responsibly. Your country fears magic, when they owe their 'freedom' to magic in the first place," the Mage reminded him.

"We don't fear it. We just know that it shouldn't rule over man. Everyone that leads your country is a Mage. How is that fair to the common people?"

Nico scowled up at Percy. "You sound like that noble friend of yours," he mumbled.

"Well, maybe we are right."

"And you think your ways are so much better? Do you like being collared? Do you like being your religious order's lapdog?" Nico scoffed. He rolled his eyes. "And does it even bother you that you hunt down your fellow Mages?"

Percy frowned, but refused to meet Nico's eyes. "They choose their fate."

Nico shook his head in disbelief. "You're just as horrible as the rest of them. And here I was thinking that there might be some hope for you." Nico roughly shoved the sack of alchemy supplies into Percy's chest. The Arbiter blinked at him as he began walking ahead of Percy. "How can you not care that you just kill off any Mage that doesn't want to join your order? They probably just want to practice in peace. And you probably don't see the problem with them wanting to invade us so that they can force us into their ways."

"I never said I completely agreed with it!" Percy snapped, earning him a few looks from the surrounding citizens. "I'm just following orders! My parents were Mages, and do you really think I approve of them being murdered?" Percy's facial expressions darkened. "But they chose their fates."

Nico shook his head, a look of sadness in his eyes. "You can't really believe that," he whispered.

Percy rubbed at his face. "Sometimes, the Covenant's methods are necessary. Perhaps not to the degree that they are enforced now, but order is maintained because of the Arbiters and Justicars."

"But you push the Mages into choosing the dark arts."

"Not always," Percy disagreed. "True, sometimes Mages do turn to it because they are scared and feel cornered, but other times they turn to it of their own free will. If that weren't true, you wouldn't have witches and warlocks over here."

"And we deal with them without Arbiters and Justicars swinging their swords around."

"Are your Arcane Warriors any different?" Percy asked, glancing at Nico from the corner of his eyes.

The Imperium Mage frowned, but didn't look at Percy. "Their primary purpose isn't to hunt down evil Mages. They are there to strengthen our defenses against Gragh."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "I thought the Imperium and Gragh were allies."

Nico let out a sigh, his eyes drifting shut. "We tolerate each other. We leave each other alone because we don't want to find out who actually has the stronger force. It would be a devastating battle, and neither of us wants to see so many people die. Even if they are savages, they don't want to see us fall, because then the Empire could just come in and devour them. That is the main reason that Haval and Gragh will defend us until the end."

Percy cleared his throat and looked back ahead of them. "So, it's not that you like each other, it's because they see us as the bigger threat?" Percy asked.

Nico shrugged. "Or the bigger evil." He glanced at Percy, a smirk spreading across his lips. However, the smirk soon slid off his face as Nico let out a sigh. "We just wish they would be tolerant of their Mages. We're not sure who we disapprove more of. On one hand, there is the Empire, with the Covenant's methods. And then on the other hand, there is Gragh, who collars Mages and uses them as tools and weapons. They have no say, and they are treated as less than an actual person."

Percy's expression softened. "That's horrible," he whispered.

Nico nodded. "I visited Gragh once, and I told Chiron I never wanted to go back."

Percy frowned as Nico's brown eyes darken until they were almost black. "Why? What happened?"

Nico clenched his fists at his side. "When I said they collar their Mages, I really meant that. They-they have chains around their necks, chains bind their bodies, and their...lips are sewn shut so that the Mage can't cast powerful spells," Nico snarled, his breathing becoming ragged. "And the collars are enchanted so that they can control their Mages. If the Mage disobeys, they receive a crippling electric shock. And when the Mage severely disobeys, the spikes that are on the collar retract into their neck."

Percy stood frozen in place as he listened to Nico talk. If the Covenant knew about how severe Gragh treated their Mages, they had never really let on to it. He knew they treated their Mages like slaves, but he had no idea how bad they were actually treated.

"I had no idea," he whispered.

Nico nodded, his lips set into a thin line. He cleared his throat and looked up at Percy. "That will be all for now. I need to get all of the things to Chiron," Nico mumbled, holding his hand out.

Percy blinked and turned his head. He hadn't even realized they had made it back to the Black Palace. He pursed his lips and handed the sacks to Nico. Without saying another word, Nico hurried up the steps and vanished into the giant structure. Percy stared at the open doors for a few moments, still trying to take in everything that he had heard, before walking up the steps himself.

* * *

Thalia silently stuffed a piece of bread into her mouth, cutting her eyes around the table to look at all of the Mages. She sat on Chiron's left side, while the chair across from her remained empty. Chiron seemed to notice this too, as he kept glancing over at it. He finally let out a sigh and glanced next to Thalia at the blond boy she had come to learn was named Jason.

"Jason, have you seen Nico today?" The Magister asked.

Jason shrugged. "I saw him earlier. He's probably off with that servant of his," he mumbled.

Another Mage that she had learned was named Medea sat a few chairs away from Jason. She smirked and sat her chalice down. "It must grate your nerves to be replaced so easily," she sneered at him.

A brunet Mage next to Jason locked his jaw. He looked to be around the same height as Jason, but was lanky, where Jason was muscular. He had striking green eyes, with bags underneath them. His curly brown hair and the freckles on his face made him look a little childish and cute.

Jason's eyes sparked as he glared at Medea. "Enough out of both of you," Hecate said.

Jason turned his head to whisper to the brunet Mage that sat beside him, but he didn't look happy with whatever he was saying. The brunet hissed something back to Jason. A dark haired girl next to the brunet smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow, Lou," the boy hissed.

"You're both being ridiculous," she whispered just loud enough for Thalia to hear.

"This is all your brother's fault," Jason snapped back.

"You're all still acting like children. We've known each other our whole lives, and you're going to let something like this tear it all apart?"

Jason crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his food. "Sorry, Alabaster," he mumbled, though he didn't look that sorry. "But it's your fault Nico doesn't want to talk to me."

Lou smacked Alabaster's arm. "Would you like me to talk to him?" Alabaster ground out between his teeth.

"He would be happy to," Lou said with a smile, her red eyes flashed dangerously at her brother.

Alabaster's shoulders slumped and the trio finally fell quiet. Thalia's lips tilted downward as she began poking at her food again. She glanced over at Chiron again, who seemed to have drifted off. She cleared her throat. "Have you ever met the Oracle Hestia?" She decided to ask.

Chiron turned his gaze upon her and smiled. "I'm afraid we haven't had the pleasure of meeting," he replied.

"She's a nice woman," Thalia continued.

Chiron continued to smile. "I'm sure she is. Perhaps one day we will have the chance to speak."

"You don't want her dead?"

Chiron raised an eyebrow at her. "Has she offended me in some way?" He asked, raising his chalice to his lips.

Thalia frowned again. "I thought you wouldn't like her, seeing as you want to destroy everything I believe in."

Chiron chuckled as he sat his glass down. "I merely wish to see the world change. I have more problems with your Emperor than I do with Hestia herself."

Thalia frowned down at her food. So he didn't like Minos either. She couldn't blame him for that one. The man did nothing but give her the creeps. "But you don't like the Covenant," she pointed out.

The Magister laced his fingers in front of his face. "My child, there will be problems with any religion you look at, even the Pantheon. But that is not to be blamed on the religion, but on the people who do it injustice."

Thanatos cleared his throat, which brought Chiron's attention to him. "Sir, I would like to discuss our border issues," he stated.

"So, the Empire does give you trouble?" Thalia asked.

"Not really," Jupiter grumbled while taking a bite of a turkey leg.

"No, we have issues with Gragh," Thanatos corrected.

Chiron sighed. "What is it now?" He asked.

"Ares's nephew was seen on the border. We're just a little anxious after the incident with his father."

"Mercury brought it on himself." Chiron waved it off. "Ares has made it clear that he does not fault us for his brother's recklessness. He broke the Code of Gragh, not to mention our peace agreement."

"Ares is more civil than you give him credit for," Hecate piped up. "Neither one of us wish to see a meaningless bloody war."

"Tell that to his nephew," mumbled Jupiter.

Chiron rubbed his forehead. "Has he actually done anything?" The Magister asked.

Thanatos shook his head. "Not yet," the Council member replied.

"Then let us not worry about it right now. Just send a few extra guards down that way to keep an eye on things."

"Perhaps you would like to go down there after the ceremony, Jason?" Jupiter asked, looking at his son.

Jason fidgeted in his chair. "I, uh, don't know. I'll consider it, father," the blond replied.

"Shouldn't we be more concerned with this problem?" Circe asked with a frown.

Chiron shrugged. "I see no reason to make it worse than it is. We are barely allies at all, so I would rather not jeopardize the agreement we have," he said.

"You forget, if we fall, they fall," Hecate added. "We are all that stands between them and being absorbed by the Empire."

"They know we would come to their aid should they risk invasion," Thanatos finished.

"Why do we help them anyways?" Jupiter growled.

"Because we need them," Chiron sighed.

"They are inhuman barbarians that treat their Mages as bad as the Empire treats theirs."

"They choose their fate," Thalia mumbled.

"Silence, girl," Jupiter growled. "Just because you get to dine with us, you shouldn't forget that you are our prisoner."

"Oh, leave the girl alone," Hecate chided him.

Jupiter's nostrils flared. "She needs to learn her place. She thinks we are the monster just because Mages hold power here, but she has no qualms with the methods of her precious Empire."

"I never said I liked the Empire," Thalia hissed. "I'm a devout follower of the Covenant, not the Empire."

Chiron smirked before raising his chalice up to his lips. He swallowed and cleared his throat when Nico entered the dining room. "There you are, Nico. Where have you been?" He asked.

Nico sat down across from Thalia without meeting anyone's gaze. "I was busy," he mumbled.

Chiron sighed and sat back in his chair as a few servants placed food on Nico's plate. It looked like Nico was in a foul mood, and considering most of the important people Nico probably spent his time with was sitting at the table, Thalia was going to assume that Percy had been the cause of the Mage's current mood.

She hadn't seen the Arbiter since he had arrived, and if not for the mention of his name, from time to time, she would have been worried. But he could take care of himself, she supposed. Much better than she could, in her current situation. She just wished she could have her bow, but it was all the way back at her home in the Clotho.

"Having fun with that servant boy," Jason mumbled quietly.

Jason's drink exploded, covering the boy in wine. Jason sputtered and turned his wide blue eyes on Nico, who glared venomously at him. Medea burst out laughing at Jason, who, in turn, fried her entire plate of food. Medea raised a hand, and a ball of ice formed in it.

Chiron waved a hand, shaking the entire table. "That's enough!" He bellowed. All of the young Mages pursed their lips and placed their hands in their laps. "If you're all about to become full-fledged Mages, then I expect you act less like the children you are currently imitating."

"Yes, sir," they all mumbled.

Thalia's eyebrows rose as she returned to her food. Well, this was certainly an entertaining supper, she thought.

* * *

Nico covered his ears to muffle the dying screams of the Justicars. His eyes were tightly shut as he crouched in the corner. They just wouldn't die already, nor would they stop screaming. Their fearful eyes were burned into the back of his eyelids. Nico jerked his head up when he heard the sound of metal boots hitting the ground.

Kronos walked out of the smoke, his sword already in hand. He sneered at Nico as he approached the Mage. Nico held out a hand to defend himself, but nothing happened. Nico's eyes grew wide as he scrambled backwards.

Kronos grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall. Nico thrashed around, but to no avail. Kronos drew his sword back before plunging it into Nico's stomach.

Nico shot up in bed. He looked around when he heard screaming, but soon became aware that it was his owns screams he was hearing. He tried to calm his breathing as he sat up in his bed. He supported his head up with his hands as he stared down at his sheets.

He silently glanced down at his chest, just wanting to make sure that there really wasn't a wound there. He jumped when there was a knock at his door. He swallowed and released a calm breath before standing up.

Nico opened his door to find a frowning Alabaster. "I heard screaming," the brunet said. The dark bags under his eyes were more prominent than they were earlier, which told Nico that Alabaster was just going to his room.

"Why do you stay in the library so late?" Nico mumbled as Alabaster pushed his way inside. He sighed and shut the door behind them.

The brunet shrugged. "I want to make my mother proud."

"She is proud."

Alabaster frowned at Nico. "She spends a lot of time working with you," he pointed out.

"That's because I ask for it." Nico sat down on his bed, sliding his feet under the covers, but keeping his knees up near his chest.

Alabaster rubbed his eyes and sat down on the edge of Nico's bed. "So, I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Must we?" Nico asked.

The brunet Mage let out a sigh. "Nico, I messed up, I'm admitting that."

"You hexed Jason."

Alabaster gave a nod. "I did. I, uh, wasn't being a very good friend. I just...didn't think you would make it back."

Nico narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Gee, thanks," he mumbled.

Alabaster sighed. "Like I said, I messed up. But hear me out. You and Jason have always just sort of danced around each other. I thought you two would end up like we did."

"We never had sex," Nico said, raising a brow.

A faint smile appeared on Alabaster's lips. "That's true. But you...aren't really..." Alabaster trailed off, scratching his head. "You're not really the warmest person, Nico."

Nico's lips tilted down. "You're one to talk," he mumbled.

"Ok, that came out wrong. But it's true. You've never tried to get close to many people. And the people you are close to, you only let them be your friend or, in Chiron's case, family. I didn't think you were ever going to go any further with Jason than just being friends that sometimes had sex."

Nico shrugged. "I was thinking about it." He shook his head. "I don't know."

Alabaster finally looked at Nico, giving the boy a sad look. "Is it really so hard to let yourself love someone?"

"Do you love Jason?" Nico asked.

Alabaster sighed. He repositioned himself so he sat cross-legged facing Nico. "I'm willing to try. We've all been raised together, even Medea. I mean, sure she didn't really become part of our group, and you and I don't always see eye to eye, but we're friends. Jason's attractive," he answered, letting a smile grace his face. He tugged on one of his curls, glancing at Nico from time to time. "I do like him, I know that much. And I was hoping that, with time, we might end up loving each other."

Nico frowned. He felt a little torn. While he was mad at Jason, he still felt a little possessive of the blond. "So, you hexed him?" Nico asked.

The brunet shrugged, while giving Nico a nervous smile. "I suppose that wasn't my best decision. Look, I know you two have your thing going on, but I thought that if you weren't going to take a chance with him, then I would."

Nico sighed and dropped his cheek into his palm. "But it was while I was away. You didn't even talk to me about it," he mumbled.

Alabaster frowned at him. "I didn't really make a decision on it until you had left. But you seem to have been more focused on that servant of yours ever since you got back. I didn't think it would matter."

Nico's cheeks heated up, and he was suddenly thankful for the darkness of his room. "I have not."

Alabaster smirked at him. "Well, it sure sounds like you have been happy with his services, if you catch my meaning."

Nico's entire face turned red. "Shut up," he mumbled.

The brunet in front of him chuckled. "I don't know what you're getting so worked up about. It's not like I didn't know you and Jason had sex. I heard that on occasion, too."

Nico averted his eyes and began chewing on his lip. Why was he getting flustered like this? This wasn't normal for him. But it was probably just that he didn't like people assuming that there was something actually going on with him and Percy. And if they ever found out he knew what Percy really was...

"I'm not interested in him either," Nico mumbled.

Alabaster scrunched his lips up. "Really? He's very handsome. I thought he would be your type. He seems like a nice guy, too."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "I hadn't noticed."

His friend shook his curly brown head. "Why are you so resistant to letting someone be romantic with you?"

Nico pursed his lips and drew his legs closer to his chest. "Love is just another weakness. I don't need something else that people could exploit with me. And it would just make it harder if something were to happen to them." He shook his head gently. "I don't want that. I don't want love."

Alabaster sighed and just stared at Nico for a few seconds. "Well, I suppose I need to be getting some sleep. I just wanted to make sure you're alright. What were you screaming about anyways?"

Nico shook his head again. "It was nothing," he replied. "Just a bad dream."

The brunet frowned as he stood up. "Must have been pretty bad. I don't think I've heard you scream like that since we were kids."

Nico let out a sigh. He forced a smile onto his face to try and reassure the brunet that everything was fine. "You should get some sleep," he whispered.

Alabaster eyed him for a moment before nodding. "Are we...alright?"

Nico pursed his lips. "I'm not as mad as you as I am at Jason."

Alabaster nodded. "Well, I don't really want to back off of him. But are you going to try pursing him?"

Nico shrugged. "I don't really know right now. But like you said, I don't really like getting close to people like that."

Alabaster sighed and nodded again. He forced a smile onto his lips before turning and walking over to the door. He tossed Nico one final glance, nodded and shut the door.

* * *

Percy waited until the room fell silent before muffling his feet with magic and creeping out of bed. He grabbed his relic from underneath his pillow and clutched it tightly in his hand. He silently exited the room, closing the door as quietly as possible behind him. He cast his chameleon spell and crept down the hall.

He searched until he finally found an empty room. He sat down behind some barrels and broke the spell that hid him from the naked eye. He opened his palm and stared at his relic. He glanced over the barrel just to make sure no one was in the room.

He finally let out a sigh and relaxed. "Hestia," he whispered. The coin began to glow, warming his hand. Hestia soon appeared within the coin's surface. The Oracle was, once again, seated in the Architect's Rest, and he was also seeing through the floor again.

"I want you to remind the Emperor that he does not command the Arbiters and Justicars," she said gently.

"Yes, Your Grace," came Kronos's voice, much to Percy's delight.

"Hestia," Percy whispered.

Hestia blinked and looked down at him. "Percy, I was wondering when you were going to report in," she said with a smile.

The Judges soon appeared at her side, and Kronos leaned forward. "Percy!" The Justicar exclaimed.

"Hey," Percy replied with a smile.

"They told me you got captured by those Imperium thugs. How do you get captured by people that wear skirts?" A smirk spread across Kronos's lips.

Percy rolled his eyes playfully. "I was just doing as I was told."

Ouranos rolled his own eyes. "Yes, yes, enough of the happy reunion. What do you have to report?" The Justicar Judge growled.

"Well, I got into the Black Palace."

Hyperion smiled. "That's good. And how did you manage to do that?" Hyperion asked.

"I'm sure he used all of his Arbiter training," Prometheus added.

"Did you fight any of them to get in?" Kronos asked.

"Did you at least kill some?" Ouranos questioned him.

Percy rubbed the back of his head. "Um, actually, one of them just let me in," he chuckled.

They all just blinked at him. "What?" Kronos finally asked.

"Well, it was actually that Mage that we had captured."

Kronos's eyes darkened. "You're with that Mage?" He growled.

Percy blinked and tilted his head to the side. "Well, he offered me a way in."

Ouranos sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did you ever think that it could have been a trap?" The Judge asked.

"For once, I would have to agree," Hyperion added.

"I think he would rather see me get caught on my own," Percy answered. "He's the one that offered. And he even said he wasn't going to rat me out, that he would just enjoy me getting myself caught."

"At least you got inside," Hestia said, smiling at Percy. Percy smiled back at her.

"Just be careful, Percy," Hyperion sighed.

"You're with that Mage?" Kronos repeated, glaring at Percy.

Percy shrugged with a chuckle. "It's not that big of a deal. Besides, I need to get both of them, don't I?" He pointed out.

"That's true," Prometheus agreed.

"Just make sure to keep your eye on both of them as much as possible," Hestia ordered.

"Yes, Your Grace," Percy said.

"What else do you have to report?" Hyperion asked.

Percy's smile dropped. "I found something."

"Well, what is it?" Ouranos asked impatiently.

"It's a Fae Mirror."

Everyone in the coin's surface was silent. The Judges and Kronos's faces all paled. Hestia's lips tilted down into a frown. Percy noticed Ouranos's lips twitch. Hyperion rubbed his chin. "Are you certain?" He asked.

Percy nodded. "I'm very sure. It's in a vault beneath the Black Palace."

"I thought they were all destroyed during the recession of the Imperium?" Prometheus said, glancing at his fellow Judges.

"And you say that it is actually in the Black Palace, within the city?" Hestia asked.

Percy nodded again. "Yes. I don't think it's active, but it still radiates power. It also seems to draw you towards it. It's almost like it wants to be activated again," Percy said.

"Be careful, Percy," Hestia advised.

"He should destroy the thing," Kronos growled.

Hestia shook her head. "He has not the power to do so."

"Then let us march on the Imperium. We'll destroy it, whatever it takes," Ouranos suggested.

Again, Hestia shook her head. "No, it would do us no good. Taking the country is still a problem. We must wait and see what happens."

Prometheus nodded. "I agree, Your Holiness," the Judge said.

"Just be careful, Percy. We don't want that thing becoming active in the middle of a city, even if it is the Imperium's capital," Hyperion warned. "Keep an eye on the two prophecy children as well. Just warn us if anything else happens with that thing."

Percy nodded. "I will. I just don't like being near it. It's so powerful. I thought they had learned their lesson with the Fae from the last time they opened it," he whispered.

Hestia pursed her lips and waved her hand. The image in the relic's surface faded and Percy sat back with a sigh. He slid the relic into his pocket and stood up. He muffled his feet and camouflaged himself again before exiting the empty room.

As he neared the servants' quarters, Percy ran a hand through his messy black locks. Living in the conditions he was, he didn't get to spend as much time on hygiene as he normally did. He just had enough time to freshen himself up in the mornings.

He slowed down when he heard a sobbing noise. He peered around the corner to see a large figure curled up on the ground. Percy crept closer and brushed strands of messy brown hair out of the young man's face. "Tyson?" Percy whispered. "What happened?"

Tyson didn't answer. Percy sighed and helped sit him up. He frowned as he looked Tyson over. There were several bruises lining Tyson's face, a few cuts running down his forearms, a burn on his shoulder, and the back of his tunic was torn, revealing a large bruise.

"It hurt," Tyson finally said.

Percy gave him a weak smile. "I'm sure it does, but it's going to be ok now," he whispered. He let out a sigh. "Tyson, we need to take you to get this treated."

Tyson quickly shook his head. "No, then Tyson will be punished again."

"Then tell me who did this. I can help."

"No one can help," Tyson said sadly, letting his head fall.

Percy pursed his lips. He swallowed and let out a breath. "Tyson, if I do something, I want you to promise me you won't tell anyone."

Tyson looked at Percy in confusion. "Tyson promises."

Percy smiled warmly and nodded. He held out his hands and they began to glow blue. Tyson's one good eye widened in wonder. The blue aura traveled across Tyson's body, and, slowly, the injuries began to vanish. Percy barely noticed the icy tingling in his fingers from the spell, being too focused on Tyson. Tyson would still need help, and Percy needed to figure out a way to find out who was doing this.

Percy finally sat back when the wounds were gone. Tyson smiled at Percy. "Percy help Tyson," he said.

Percy smiled back at the giant young man. "I did. Just make sure not to tell anyone what I can do."

"Tyson won't."

Percy nodded. He stood up and helped Tyson up. He patted the taller young man on the back.

"You have magic!"

Percy spun around to find Grover and Kinzie standing a few feet away in the corridor. Kinzie had raised eyebrows and had a hand covering her mouth, while Grover was smirking at Percy. Percy's eyes grew wide as he muttered under his breath, "Shit."

_Cliffhanger! I hadn't had one in a story in a while, so I figured I'd go with a big one. Also, since I had a reviewer express love for Alabaster, I figured I'd go ahead and include him. Though, in my defense, I've never read Son of Magic, so I have very little knowledge on his personality. If I mess him up, I apologize. Also, I'm excited for the next chapter or two. The next chapter will revolve around the Black Palace's graduation tests and ceremony, which should be interesting. Also, one of my favorite gods and characters to write with is going to appearing. Other than that, I'll see you guys next time._


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the late update. This chapter is quite a bit longer than any chapter I've written so far, besides my Halloween fic, so it took Bragi a little longer to edit it. It probably hasn't helped that we're both consumed with DS emulators. And I recently rediscovered my childhood with Ocarina of Time on a N64 emulator. Anyways, like I said, this is a very long chapter. But I think it's a good one, and I hope you all like it. There's quite a bit of progression with Percy and Nico's relationship in this chapter. And yes, there's smut. I said it would return, and here it is. And if you're wondering when they'll get going on their adventure, I estimate around two or three chapters._

_Ten points for anyone who can point out the quote from Skyrim that is in this chapter. Also, another one of my favorite characters to play around with will be coming back in very soon. Let's see. It has come to my attention that Children of Loss is now the third most reviewed story in the Percy and Nico romance fandom, which made me shout for joy. I feel super honored and happy. I also got called someone's idol today, which also made me happy. Well, I'm still not sure how to respond to messages like that. I never intended or figured I'd be seen as such. And, personally, I don't feel special enough to be an idol. I don't know, but it does mean a lot to me. But I owe it all to you, and Bragi, for without your support and his help, I would not have grown as I have. Anyways, enough silly ramblings, on with the story._

_Warning: **SEX! Smut! **Language. I think there's alcohol consumption this chapter. But yes, there is sex this chapter, if you didn't see earlier._

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters._

Chapter 11

Percy pulled his hands back and stretched his fingers, the blue light around his hands fading. He smiled at the servant woman that lay on the bed in front of him. "That should fix you right up," he said, helping the woman off the bed.

"Thank you, Percy. How much do I owe you?" She said weakly, a worn smile on her face.

Percy quickly shook his head. "Oh, no, you don't owe me anything." He flashed her a bright smile. "Besides, all of you do enough for me just keeping my secret."

The woman nodded and walked off. Percy let out a breath and turned around. A few days had passed since his discovery, but it had, strangely, turned out for the better. The servants and slaves were too happy at having a healer within their own ranks to bring themselves to turn Percy in. All Percy had to do in return was heal their sick and wounded, which he honestly didn't mind.

"Thanks again, man," Grover said, clapping Percy on the shoulder.

Percy shrugged. "I'm happy to help. But I think I'm going to turn in for the night," Percy replied with a fake yawn.

Grover nodded and walked off. Percy stepped over to his bed and lay down, slipping his hand under his head. He wasn't that tired, but he knew everyone else would be going to bed soon. The Black Palace's magic tournament would be beginning next week, and he knew everyone would want to get as much rest as possible. Nico had even been too busy to give him as much work as he normally did. The Mage had locked himself in the library for the most part, when he wasn't down at the practice fields.

From what Nico had told him, this was supposed to be like a graduation ceremony for students that the Black Palace felt was ready to become full-fledged Mages. They didn't have anything like this in the Empire, but then again, they didn't really go around flinging magic around carelessly. And while Percy should probably be using this time to get some extra sleep, he had something else he felt he needed to do.

So, when the room fell quiet, Percy silently slipped out of his bed. He waved his hands over his feet, casting a muffle spell on his feet. He walked over to the door and slipped it open before exiting the room. Once outside, he turned himself invisible and made his way through the halls of the Black Palace.

He made a quick stop off at the armory and picked up a sword before heading to his true destination. He exited the building and breathed in the night air. The practice fields were being set up for the tournament, but no one would notice if he got in some sword practice. It actually helped him. This way, people would just think that one of the Arcane Warriors was coming out at night to get in some practice before the tournament began.

Percy hopped a fence and made his way over to a practice dummy. He twirled the sword he had retrieved from the armory in his hands a few time before lunging at the dummy. He tried to do this as often as possible, not wanting his sword techniques to get rusty.

As he was swinging at the dummy, he thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He stopped his attack and lowered his sword. He frowned and walked over to the spot in the fence where he thought he saw something. When he peered over, he found a blushing Kinzie staring back at him. "What are you doing out here?" He hissed.

"I-You snuck out, and I got a little curious. What are you doing out here?" The blonde asked, standing up.

Percy arched an eyebrow and stared at his sword. "I thought it was a little obvious."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, but why?"

He shrugged. "I'd rather not say. My business is my own." He smiled when the girl frowned. "Sorry."

Kinzie shook her head. "No, it's fine." She gestured to the blade. "You're pretty good with that thing."

Percy beamed at her. "Thanks," he said. Kinzie smiled at him and leaned onto the fence. She was in the process of leaning further in, when a voice stopped her.

"And what do we have here?"

Kinzie froze, while Percy blinked over to the speaker, who he had become too familiar with by this point. Nico stood several feet behind Kinzie, holding his staff on his shoulders behind his head. Kinzie's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, sir. I was just-" She started.

"She was looking for me," Percy defended her.

Nico shrugged. He lowered his staff and walked up to them. "And what were you doing out here?" He asked.

Percy stared down at his sword before glancing back at Nico. "Nothing," Percy said with a shrug.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's exactly what it looks like." He shrugged his shoulders again. "It doesn't bother me any."

Percy arched an eyebrow at the brown eyed boy. "What are you doing out here?"

"I saw someone down here, so I thought I'd come and look."

"So, we're not in trouble?" Kinzie asked nervously.

Nico chuckled. "No, but I was actually looking for Percy, anyways," he replied.

Percy scowled at Nico. There were very few reasons why Nico would want to find him, and he doubt he would like whatever it was. "Why didn't you just summon me?" Percy mumbled, slinging the dulled sword onto his shoulders.

Nico sighed and shrugged. "I was going to. I was actually on my way back to my room from the library when I noticed you out here."

Percy nodded his head. He twirled the sword around a few times before glancing back at Nico. "And what did you want me for?" He asked.

Nico eyed the blade in Percy's hands. "You're good with swords, right?"

Percy shrugged. "I've got the hang of them," he said with a smirk. Nico rolled his eyes.

"You're being modest," Kinzie said. She smiled at Nico. "He was really impressive when I was watching him."

Nico frowned as he stared back at her. "Yes, I'm sure," Nico said quietly. Percy noticed a dangerous flash in Nico's eyes. He forced a completely fake smile onto his face. "Why don't you get back to bed, Kinzie? I would like to speak to Percy in private."

Kinzie shrank back a little, apparently noticing the look in Nico's eyes as well. She quickly nodded her head. "O-of course, sir," she said quickly before scampering back toward the portion of the Black Palace that housed the slaves and servants.

"That wasn't very nice," Percy said with a frown.

Nico scowled at him. "Sorry, did you want her to stay? I mean, you two looked so cozy, I'd hate to have ruined the moment for you," he growled.

Percy's eyebrows rose as he stared at Nico in surprise. What was his problem? He scratched his head. "No, it's fine, I guess. I needed to get back to practicing anyways."

Nico frowned at him. "Why exactly do you need to do that?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't like to get rusty." He sighed and took a few swings at the closest practice dummy before addressing Nico again. "Anyways, what can I do for you?"

Nico was quiet at first. He fidgeted with his staff, while shifting his weight from time to time. He finally opened his mouth, only to mumble inaudibly.

Percy arched a brow. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Nico grumbled and tossed him a glare. "I said, I need your help," he said through gritted teeth.

Percy tightly pursed his lips to fight back a laugh. Nico was asking him for help? Oh dear Architect, this was rich. "Wait, wait wait, let me get this straight. You are coming to me, a lowly servant of the Empire, and asking for help?" He finally burst out laughing.

"Shut up," Nico mumbled.

Percy smiled and walked back over to the fence, leaning on it with his arms. The two young men now stood very close, though the brown-eyed Mage was refusing to look at Percy. "Why exactly do you need help?" Percy asked with a grin.

Nico glared at him from the corner of his eye. "Because, Jason will be using a sword in the final event, and I don't want to lose to him," Nico sighed. "I've never fought Jason when he uses a sword, so I know it will be a little different. And while I was in the Empire, I got to see that fighting against people with swords wasn't as easy as I thought it would be."

Percy cracked a smile and looked at Nico's pouting face. While part of him still wanted to dislike the Mage, couldn't help but find the Mage beautiful to look at. Was there anything wrong with admiring? Besides, he was cute when he pouted. Percy cleared his throat when he noticed Nico staring at him.

"So, you want me to..." The green-eyed Arbiter trailed off.

"I don't want to use one in the event, but I would like to know how to defend against a sword better," Nico admitted. "They only teach you so much about it here, and I figured you would be a better source to learn from."

Percy grinned at Nico and poked his arm. "So, you're admitting the Empire is better?"

Nico glared at Percy, smacking the Arbiter's hand away with his staff. "Don't make this harder on me then it already is," he mumbled. "Look, I'll admit that you have us beat in sword fighting, that's fine. But we're still more diverse then you in the schools of magic."

Percy shrugged. "Only because we don't practice most of it."

"So, will you help me?"

Percy tapped a finger to his lip. "Hmm. Well, what do I get out of this?"

Nico gave him a look of annoyance. "I'm already helping you with Tyson. Don't push your luck."

Percy frowned at him. "You could let me finish during sex," he mumbled.

Nico let out a sigh. "I'll...think about it, alright?" Nico said quietly.

Percy nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. He chuckled and yanked Nico over the fence. "Well, I suppose we should get started then!"

* * *

"So, how does this tournament thing work?" Thalia asked. She was sitting in the gardens with Chiron and Hecate. The event was the next day, and she was a little curious at how it worked. If it was entertaining, she would have to remember to try and bring something similar to the Empire.

"It's a proving challenge for the students," Chiron answered. "Over seven days, all of the Mages who wish to graduate will complete a series of challenges."

"After the final one, we have a feast and the ceremony," Hecate added. "It's a marvelous event really."

"Why seven days?" Thalia asked.

Chiron smiled. "To give the students some time to rest. The last few events are very exhausting. And after the feast and ceremony are over, it is common for the students to pass out for a day or two," he chuckled.

Thalia nodded her head. "Sounds...interesting."

Hecate nodded. "Yes, but there are some other things that happen during the tournament. You'll need to get a few items to enhance your experience. There's also a lot of food, and some Mages will provide some entertainment. But for the most part, the focus lies on the students and their challenges," she replied.

"So, what are the challenges?" Thalia asked.

Chiron chuckled and sat down a book he had been reading. "Well, the events reflect each of the schools of magic. There's also a special event for the Arcane Warriors. While, most of the days are strict tests, the final three days consist of using everything at your disposal," the Magister answered. "It's how we assess what roles our Mages might be best suited for when they graduate. The Council of Mages is always composed of those who ranked highly in the tournament."

Thalia nodded her head. She sat back in her chair and hummed lightly to herself. It did sound a little interesting. And even if magic was outlawed in the Empire, it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the show, right? After all, she wasn't in the Empire at the moment. And she had wanted to get out and see the world. So, why not enjoy the culture that came with the places?

Thalia's eyes widened and her cheeks darkened as a blond Mage entered the gardens. He looked like a god, perhaps even the Architect himself. He was tall and had curly blond hair that sat so very perfectly on top of his head. His face was sculpted to absolute perfection, and he had the most perfectly tan skin that Thalia had ever seen. His eyes were like two sapphires glistening in the sunlight.

"Magister," he said, bowing his head in front of Chiron.

Chiron smiled at him and gestured for him to stand back up. "What is it, Apollo?" The Magister asked.

"I have a concern that I wish to bring to your attention."

Chiron sat up a little straighter, his lips tilting back down to a straight line. "What's the matter?"

"Well, I've been checking up on the Black Palace's servants and slaves, as I usually do, but there's something strange going on." He reached up and ran a hand into his perfect curls, bringing a sigh forth from Thalia's lips. It was like he enthralled any who looked upon him. "They're fine. There's nothing wrong with them at all. I've checked them and re-checked them, and there are no ailments that I can find with them."

"Is that a bad thing?" Thalia asked before she could stop herself. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

Apollo smiled at her, causing her cheeks to darken more. Hecate rolled her eyes at the blond. "Well, normally, there is something wrong with at least one of them," Hecate said.

Chiron nodded. "It is a little odd," he agreed.

Apollo nodded his head. "And it seems to be recent," the blond went on. Thalia paled and her breathing stopped momentarily. Dear Architect, please don't let him be implying what she thought he was. "What is even stranger is that it seems to have started after that new servant boy of Nico's showed up."

Thalia's heart had somehow found its way into her throat. Her eyes were wide with panic as she stared up at the blond Mage. Percy was in trouble, and she needed to warn him. If he got caught, they might kill him. She needed to think of a way to tell him, though.

Chiron frowned at Apollo. "That is quite an accusation," Chiron sighed.

Apollo nodded. "I know," the blond replied calmly. He closed his eyes with a sigh. "With your permission, I would like to watch him. Perhaps get him to help me with the Trial of Charity."

Chiron glanced over at Hecate, who nodded. Chiron let out a sigh before returning his gaze to Apollo. "Very well, but be discrete about this. And don't let Nico know what you're doing."

Apollo frowned at Chiron. "Sire?"

Chiron laced his fingers together in front of his face. "If you're right, I have to wonder if Nico knew about this." He gave Apollo a stern look. "So, keep it quiet."

Apollo nodded his head. He quickly bowed and made his exit. Chiron rubbed his face as he sat back in his chair. "Who was that?" Thalia asked.

"That was Apollo," Hecate replied. "He's the head of restoration studies here at the Black Palace. You'll find no better a healer in the Imperium."

Thalia nodded with a frown. The Mage was on to Percy. If he was an expert at healing magic, it was likely that he could catch Percy. She needed to warn the Arbiter, and fast.

* * *

Percy stared around at the transformed fields around him. Nico was leading him through the crowded area to get to the day's event. The place looked amazing, though. People from all over the Imperium must have come to see it, the place was so crowded. Music was being played all over the place, while food vendors could be seen wherever he looked. Many different banners flew in the air around a stadium.

There were tents for all sorts of purposes set up around the area. There were some merchants selling things for the events, but Nico said he wouldn't need any of it. It was all just so awe inspiring to behold. He found himself wishing they could partake in things like this back in the Empire.

Nico led him into the stadium, where the guards directed them to where they needed to go. They stood along the perimeter of the arena, where all of the other Mages competing were waiting. Nico walked up to Lou and the girl pulled him into a hug. "Ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Nico sighed.

Lou rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine."

A brunet approached Nico and pulled him into a hug. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" He chuckled in Nico's ear.

Nico scowled at him before turning to Percy. "Percy, this is Alabaster. Alabaster, this is-" Nico was cut off by Alabaster.

"Your servant boy." Alabaster grinned. "Oh, I know who he is." He smirked at Percy. "Believe me, we all know who you are. You're probably Jason's least favorite person at the moment."

"Speaking of whom," Lou said, nodding her head off to the side.

Sure enough, Jason was heading for them. He stopped in front of Nico, tossing a glare at Percy over Nico's shoulder. Nico sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Jason?" He asked.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck," the blond mumbled.

Nico smiled. He wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and pulled him into a hug. Percy blinked at the two. He didn't think he had ever seen Nico actually initiate a hug with someone before. Lou and Alabaster were smirking at him. Percy stared at them in confusion for a few seconds before he realized he had been frowning.

Jason's eyes flickered to Percy briefly before looking back at Nico. "What if we make a wager on this tournament? If I win the Trial of the Magus, you have to come to my bed that night," Jason whispered in Nico's ear, though it was loud enough for Percy to hear.

Nico pushed Jason away while rolling his eyes. "Don't you think we'll be exhausted enough that night? Besides, I'm not sure I want to revisit that area of our friendship just yet," the black haired Mage mumbled.

Jason frowned. "But that's why it's a bet."

Nico looked at him skeptically. "And what do I get if I win?"

Jason chewed on his lip for a few seconds before responding. "What if I gave up chasing after you?" He asked, looking at the ground.

Nico pursed his lips. "I never said I wanted that of you."

Jason narrowed his eyes at Nico. "Well, what do you want from me?" He asked harshly. He let out a sigh before continuing in a calm voice. "I'm trying, Nico."

Nico nodded his head. "I know." He patted Jason's cheek. "I'll get back to you on the bet."

Jason nodded and Nico turned around. He yanked on Percy's arm and led him away from the group. Percy frowned at the back of Nico's head. Why was Jason jealous? Well, he knew why the blond was jealous, but why was he lashing out at Percy? It wasn't like he was actually trying to steal Nico from Jason.

"So, why don't you just agree to that? I mean, that way you can get back with Jason, and I can get off of our sex arrangement," Percy asked.

Nico turned his head to lightly glare at Percy. "I'm not sure I want to go back down that road with Jason. I shouldn't have even let myself get that intimate with him in the first place," he hissed.

Percy blinked a few times at Nico. "Why?"

"Because, I would just be giving in to weakness."

Percy arched an eyebrow. "Weakness? Caring for someone isn't a weakness. Loving someone isn't a weakness."

Nico scoffed at him. "And that is why you are weak."

Percy rolled his eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd just say you preferred me in your bed to Jason."

Nico didn't reply. But Percy did notice that he had stiffened and stopped walking. A grin slowly spread out across Percy's face. He chuckled and leaned in so that his mouth was pressed against Nico's ear.

"Is that it, Nico? Do I do a better job at satisfying your needs?" He whispered.

Nico shuddered in front of him. "Don't do that," the brown-eyed boy hissed. He turned his head and gave Percy a glare that would freeze the hottest of fires. Percy quickly halted his laughter and stared at Nico with wide eyes. "And I'm not going to fill your ego."

The Mage turned back around and Percy began grinning again. Maybe it was just Percy, but it was a little arousing to see Nico angry. His grin fell, though, when the crowd fell silent. Nico led him up to the barrier that separated the arena from the rest of the stadium. They both put their arms on the barrier and looked at the center of the large battleground.

Chiron and several other Mages stood in the center of the arena, piles of boxes on the ground beside them. Chiron held a golden staff with wings at the top of it. On the very top of it sat a blue stone that lit up when he opened his mouth. "Welcome, one and all, to the Tournament of Magi," he began, his voice amplified. "Today, we have the Trial of Cunning." He took a moment to look around at the crowd. "Our Mages will be given the task of eliminating their targets, using any spell at their disposal."

The gates to the area where Percy and Nico stood opened and an odd looking boy walked out onto the field. He had sandy blond hair and a wedge-shaped head. He had a stocky build, but had oddly thin arms. He had droopy eyes, like he might fall asleep at any moment. He was a little on the short side, probably not even Nico's forehead.

Chiron smiled and gestured to the young Mage. "Our first challenger will be Clovis," Chiron announced.

Percy nearly snorted. "He looks like such a threat," Percy said sarcastically.

Nico didn't laugh, though. He just turned his head and glanced at Percy with an unamused stare. "Not all magic is about being direct with your attacks or defense."

Percy frowned at him, but didn't comment further. One of the boxes was opened, revealing ten bright blue orbs. Percy arched an eyebrow. "That's the challenge?" He asked skeptically.

Nico chuckled at him. Thanatos waved a hand the orbs and they shot into the air. "Moving targets," Nico said with a smirk. "The objective is to destroy them as fast as possible, while being creative with the method of elimination."

The older Mages stepped away from Clovis, leaving him alone in the center of the arena. Chiron clapped his hands together, which caused a thundering sound to echo through the stadium. In turn, the orbs sped off into the air at a high speed. Percy looked next to him at Nico, whose eyes were rapidly moving around the arena to keep up with the orbs. Percy glanced around at the other Mages, only to find a similar scene. It was a little obvious to him who would probably excel at this event, seeing as some were having an easier time with keeping up with the orbs, while others were not. Though, all of Nico's friends seemed to be doing a good job at keeping track of all of the blue orbs.

Clovis began chanting a spell under his breath, though Percy could only make out his lips moving. The blond finally flicked his wrist and began hurling fireballs at the orbs. It seemed to take the Mage a moment to get his targeting down, though, as most of his attacks missed by several inches. He finally managed to hit one by aiming at the lead orb, but the others just sped off.

Finally, the boy managed to get the last one and the crowd applauded him. Percy glanced at Nico again to gauge the raven haired boy's reaction. Nico was silently tapping his index finger on the wooden barrier in front of him, though his eyes seemed to be lost in thought. As Clovis made his way off the field, a brunette made her way onto the field.

As the time passed, Nico still didn't say anything. It was almost like he was analyzing or calculating, like Percy did when he was staring down an opponent. He didn't smile, not even when one of the Mages did a bad job at the event. Finally, it was Medea's turn, and the girl looked very eager to get onto the field. Nico finally stiffened and he leered at the girl. Percy frowned at Nico before returning his attention to the green-eyed Mage. He was a little interested to see what the children of the most powerful Mages in the Imperium were capable of.

Another box of orbs was opened before the orbs were released into the air. With another thundering clap from Chiron, the orbs began flying around the arena. Medea lifted her hands to the sky and began chanting in a foreign tongue. Percy frowned and looked back at Nico. "What language is she speaking? I thought I used the spell to understand Albian?" He asked.

Nico nodded. "You did," he answered. He nodded his head towards Medea. "She's speaking in Old Albian. You wouldn't know the spell for that, I'd think not anyways. We don't even share it with Gragh or Haval. It's like Haval and their gunpowder." He shrugged at the Arbiter. "I use it from time to time, but that's usually when I'm mad."

Percy turned his head back to Medea when he felt a chill in the air. Grey clouds now covered the arena from above. Percy wrapped his arms around himself as an icy wind began blowing in the stadium. Medea yelled something in Old Albian and extended her hand out, palm up. A blizzard erupted in the arena, blowing ice and snow all around.

The blue orbs slowly started to turn to ice, and one by one, they all fell from the sky. Upon hitting the ground, they all shattered into tiny pieces. Medea smirked and the sky cleared up. She marched back to the barrier with a triumphant stride. Nico wasn't paying her any attention anymore, though. He was, once again, lost in thought.

Next up was Lou, who was already doing an impressive job of tracking the orbs from the moment Chiron clapped his hands. The girl closed her eyes and placed her hands together in front of her face. She started to give off a slightly green aura and grass started to appear around her feet. Her eyes snapped open and she extended her hand out. The ground beneath her feet began to move, slowly spreading farther away from her until the entire arena floor was shifting.

Giant thick vines covered in thorns shot out of the ground. They shot above the crowd and trapped the orbs within it. Lou held up two fingers and spun them downwards. The vines began to groan and wrap around each other. They formed a pointed tip and shot back down into the earth, which shifted back together when the vines were gone.

Alabaster walked onto the field as Lou made her way off, the two siblings nodding at each other as they passed. When Chiron set the orbs off, Alabaster closed his eyes. He began moving his hands as if he were pushing an invisible object. He then began to slowly push the invisible force upwards. Percy's eyes widened slightly as four perfectly shaped squares of earth rose from the ground. Alabaster spun a finger around in the air, and one by one, the pieces of earth began to turn. He reached out with his left hand and moved one square into place higher in the air.

Next, he grabbed a second one and placed it on the other side of the arena. He then lifted both of his hand and moved the remaining two pieces. He moved his hands away from each other, each of his hands taking control of a single piece of earth. He kept one piece low to the ground, while moving the other piece high above the others.

Alabaster smirked and locked his vision onto the orbs. He moved one of his hands and took control on the second piece of earth that he had moved. He began sliding it along the outside of the stadium, while the orbs flew ahead of it. The orbs came to a halt when they began getting close to the first slab of earth. Alabaster quickly used his free hand to manipulate the last two pieces that he had moved, quickly closing them together and locking them in place with the first slab. He had trapped them, except for one opening. Alabaster grinned and slammed his right hand to the left, causing the still moving piece of earth to lock into place, creating a perfect cube.

Alabaster clapped his hands together and the two vertical pieces slammed against each other, thereby crushing the orbs. Alabaster took a dramatic bow as the crowd applauded him. "Damn," Nico mumbled.

Percy glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "What?" He asked.

Nico shook his head, a slight frown on his face. "Nothing."

As Alabaster was making his way out of the arena, Jason stepped onto the field. The brunet winked at him on the way and Jason let out a sigh. Nico frowned at the exchange, but no further inclination of acknowledging it. In the blond's hand was a sword that had a slight upward curve. The blade didn't have the width that Percy's did; it was very thin, but had intricate runes embedded into it.

The orbs were released and Jason gripped his sword tighter. Chiron clapped his hands and, once again, the orbs took off into the sky. Jason raised his sword to the sky and his eyes began to spark with electricity. The sky began to darken, and the clouds condensed and turned dark grey. A bolt of lightning shot down and made contact with Jason's blade. The second the electricity hit Jason's sword, the orbs scattered in the sky.

Loud gasps sounded through the stadium as the entire arena became a tempest. Electricity flew everywhere, but never struck the audience. Percy's brows furrowed as he watched. "He's controlling it with his sword," Nico told him. "It's to make sure that civilians aren't hurt during the event. The sword is acting as a focal point, and he distributes it throughout the arena."

Percy nodded, making a face of approval. "Smart and safe, nice," he said. "And I suppose it goes over well with the crowd. Nico nodded.

One by one, Jason targeted the orbs, each of them shattering when the lightning hit him. One seemed to be giving him a hard time, dodging and weaving through each of his attack. The blond gritted his teeth and began swirling his sword in the air. Bolts of lightning shot out all around the stadium, which managed to catch the last orb with one of its sparks.

As Jason was bowing, Nico pushed away from the wall. He walked to the gate and made his way onto the field. Jason and Nico locked gazes for a few seconds as they began to make their way by each other. When they met on the field, they each held out their hand and their fingers trailed along the other's for a brief second.

Instead of Thanatos, Chiron made his way to the center of the arena to release the orbs. When the orbs shot into the air, Chiron turned to Nico and squeezed his shoulders. Nico nodded at the man before the Magister turned and walked back to his original standing place. Nico closed his eyes and let out a sigh. When Chiron clapped his hands, Nico's eyes snapped back open, a look of fierce determination in them.

Nico arched his arm through the air and a wave of fire appeared. He rolled his arm in the air and directed the fire to chase after the orbs. He pulled the fire back towards himself, though it left fire in the air behind it. Percy frowned and looked at Medea when the girl started laughing. "I expected more," she cackled.

None of Nico's friends seemed amused, though. They all had serious expressions on as they watched the Magister's ward continue his trial. Nico raised his other hand and rolled them around each other. The fire mimicked his movements and swirled around the flying orbs, which were doing their best to dodge the flames. When they flew towards a direction flames already were, they quickly changed their course and went elsewhere.

Nico kept swirling his hands, slowly bringing them closer together. Nico finally clasped his hands together and the fire spread out to fill in the empty spaces. Percy's eyes widened to the extreme as he finally realized what Nico had been doing. He hadn't been trying to go for a direct attack. He had lured the orbs into a trap. Medea finally fell silent as she, too, realized what Nico had been doing. Nico held his hand out before snapping it shut. In a flash, the giant ball of fire imploded on itself and was gone from existence.

Percy realized his mouth was hanging open slightly as Nico waved at the crowd. He needed to remember to never underestimate something Nico did during a battle, it might actually save his life. Nico made his way out of the arena, his face into a blank expression. He walked right back to where he had been beside Percy and didn't say a word.

"That was pretty amazing," Percy said.

Nico finally smirked at him. "Learning this stuff doesn't seem so bad now, does it?" He chuckled.

Percy didn't answer the Mage's question. He just glanced back to the arena when Chiron and the others made their way to the center. Chiron struck his staff to the ground and the stone began to glow. "And that brings an end to the day's events. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves," the Magister said, his voice booming throughout the stadium once again. "But, of course, we still have to crown a champion." A smile appeared on his lips. "And I think it came to no surprise to myself, or the council, that this Mage won the event." Circe grumbled and handed Chiron a laurel wreath. "I would like to present this to my very own ward, Nico."

Nico smiled and quickly made his way back onto the arena floor. Chiron smiled at him and placed the wreath atop the raven haired Mage's head. The crowd stood and roared with applause. Percy smirked when he saw Medea clapping, though the girl didn't look happy at all to be doing so. Percy chuckled and began clapping himself as he looked back at Nico. The Mage looked over at him and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

* * *

"Congratulations, by the way," Percy said, breaking the silence as he and Nico walked back to the Imperium Mage's quarters.

Nico turned his head and forced a smile onto his face. "Thanks," he mumbled. Nico didn't feel like enjoying himself too much at the moment. He still had four trials to complete, and he didn't need to lose focus. Still, he had been relieved when he had won the Trail of Cunning.

"So, what other events are there?"

Nico plucked the wreath off of the top of his head and examined it in front of him. "Well, there are six more events, but I'll only be competing in four of them."

Percy cocked his head to the side. "Why is that?" He asked.

Nico shrugged at him. "Well, there's the Trial of Arms, which only Arcane Warriors can really compete in, and then there is the Trial of Charity, and I'm not much of a healer."

Percy frowned at him. "Why not? Restoration is a perfectly valid school of magic."

Nico grinned and eyed Percy for a moment. "Yes, I know. I'm not saying otherwise. After all, it has saved my life on several occasions. It's just not for me." He made a flicking motion with his fingers. "I prefer blowing things up, rather than putting them back together."

Percy sighed and nodded. "So, what's tomorrow?"

Nico smirked and tossed the wreath at Percy, who easily caught it. "The Trial of Prudence," Nico replied.

Percy scrunched his lips up. "What's the challenge?"

Nico and Percy came to a stop in front of Nico's door, the Arbiter standing in front of the shorter of the two. "It's an indirect sort of challenge. It's a conjuration trial, but you'll see for yourself tomorrow." Nico opened his door and glanced behind Percy before promptly frowning at Thalia, who was hurrying towards them. He quickly nodded his head into his room. "Go get my bed ready and wait for me." He then eyed Percy over for a moment. "Actually, go ahead and get naked while you're at it."

Percy rolled his eyes, but went into Nico's room. Nico snapped his wrist and the door closed behind Percy. With a snap of his fingers, the door locked itself. Nico glared at Thalia as she skidded to a halt in front of him. "I needed to talk to him," she panted.

"Tough," he mumbled. "He's busy at the moment. What is it?"

"It's important."

Nico arched an eyebrow. "Well, if it's so important, I can tell him for you."

Thalia glared at Nico. "I need to tell him directly. Besides, it's none of your concern."

Nico smirked and let his head fall to the side. "Actually, he's my servant, so it is my concern," he said smugly. "Now, run along so I can make use of him."

Thalia's nostrils flared and her fists tightened at her sides. "I thought they said they weren't going to tell you. You're trying to keep him away from me so I can't tell him, aren't you?"

Nico arched his eyebrow. "I'm not really sure what you're talking about, but the answer to your first question is yes." He then gave her a confused stare. "Though, I'm not sure who 'they' are."

"It doesn't matter," Thalia grumbled. "Why can't I see him?"

Nico snorted. "I'd have to be a fool to let you two talk in private." He gave her a look of disbelief. "Seriously, I'm not going to let the two of you hatch some plot to escape. You are staying here until we can figure this whole prophecy thing out."

Thalia huffed and stormed off the way she came. Nico rolled his eyes at her and snapped his fingers again. The door unlocked and swung open, and Nico walked into the room. Percy sat cross-legged on his bed, clad only in his undergarments. He raised an eyebrow at Nico as the door shut. "That sounded like Thalia," he said. "What did she want?"

Nico gave Percy a fake smile. "Nothing. She was just checking on you. It seems she really enjoyed herself at the tournament today. And I simply informed her that she would, without a doubt, enjoy the rest of the events," the ebony haired boy lied.

Percy looked at him skeptically as Nico climbed onto the bed. He let Nico push him back and sit on his lap. "Don't you need to get some rest?"

Nico gave him a look of annoyance. "I want to unwind after a stressful victory."

He leaned down and started nibbling at Percy's throat. Percy's eyes drifted closed and his hands found their way to Nico's hips. Nico smirked as he continued his assault on Percy's throat. While he knew he still had some work to do with convincing Percy that the Imperium was the better place to live, he felt he was making some progress with the Arbiter in the bedroom.

He seemed more accepting of their arrangement now. He no longer glared at Nico when he was made to have sex with the Imperium Mage. And maybe this was the best arrangement for Nico. Percy would probably never go beyond lust for Nico, which was what he sort of wanted. He wouldn't have to deal with the emotions and intimacy that had developed with Jason. He wouldn't have to be weak.

Nico pulled back to stared down at Percy's nearly naked body, enjoying the sight of the warrior's delectable torso under him. Percy's eyes snapped open, a look of lust within them. He growled and pushed Nico onto his back, pinning the Mage's hands above his head. Nico blinked up at him in surprise.

Percy leaned down, pressing their bodies together. "You know, you have this arousing quality about you when you're angry," he whispered huskily into Nico's ear.

Nico felt his ears heat up as he squirmed under the taller male. "Shut up," Nico mumbled.

"When is the Trial of Charity?"

Nico blinked up at him a few times, not sure why the question had come up. "It'll be the day after tomorrow," he said breathlessly.

Percy thrusted his hips into Nico. "Then, I guess we can have some fun while I'm helping you practice tomorrow night." In one swift move, Percy yanked Nico's tunic over his head.

Nico bit back a moan and focused his gaze into a heated glare. He pushed on Percy's shoulders and flipped them so he was on top. "Remember who's the servant here," he growled.

Percy smirked up at him. "And yet I'm the one fucking you into the mattress."

Nico narrowed his eyes down at the Arbiter. "That might change if you don't shut up."

Percy swallowed and shut his mouth, the smirk falling from his face. He narrowed his eyes at Nico. "You wouldn't dare. You enjoy my cock too much."

Nico's eyes flickered dangerously. "I could always go back to Jason."

Percy shrugged. "That's fine." He chuckled when Nico frowned at him.

"I hate you," Nico mumbled.

Percy grinned and grabbed Nico's legs. Nico's eyes widened as Percy planted him on his back, the green-eyed boy crawling on top of him. "That's not what you say when I bury myself in your tight little hole," Percy growled into his ear. Nico bit down on his lip and looked away from Percy. "If I recall right, you beg for more."

Nico gave Percy a scathing look. An icy chill ran across Nico's fingertips. "I do not beg!"

Percy's smirk only grew as he dampened Nico's magic, the icy feel of Nico's hands vanishing. "Now, now, Nico, there's no judgment."

Nico's nostrils flared as he tightened his legs around Percy. He yanked Percy's arms out from under him and they went rolling again. Nico glared down at him, pinning Percy's hands at his sides. "You're pushing your luck," Nico growled.

Percy continued to smirk at him. "You're cute when you're upset."

Nico's angry expression vanished, only to be replaced by a look of embarrassment. He looked away from Percy and mumbled under his breath, "Let's just get on with it."

Nico climbed off of Percy and removed his trousers and undergarments, while Percy went about removing his own undergarments. Nico straddled Percy's lap and reached over to pull out a bottle of oil from the stand beside his bed. He quickly covered Percy's member in the substance and then lined himself up. His face contorted in pain as the head went into him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to prepare you first?" Percy asked, his hands planted on Nico's hips to hold him still.

Nico shook his head, his eyes screwed shut. "I'll be fine," he grunted.

Percy stared at him for a few seconds before lowering him onto his arousal. Percy's head fell back onto the pillow with a gasp. "Holy Matriarch, you're really tight right now."

Nico buried his face into the crook of Percy's neck and tried to calm his breathing. Perhaps this hadn't been the best idea after all. He took a deep breath and nodded into Percy's shoulder. Percy's hands tightened on his waist and began thrusting Nico down onto his member.

Nico finally let out a gasp and the pain subsided. He planted his palms beside Percy's head and began grinding himself onto Percy. The Arbiter smirked up at him and gave Nico a hard thrust. Nico's nails raked down Percy's chest as the green-eyed young man beneath him continued to thrust up into him at a fast pace.

Without warning, Percy pulled Nico's legs out from under him and pushed Nico onto his back. The Mage wanted to object, but Percy wouldn't stop thrusting. The Arbiter planted Nico's legs on his shoulders and drove into the raven haired boy. Percy smirked when he looked at Nico's feet, noticing the Mage's toes curling. Nico let out a string of moans as Percy began slamming into him.

Nico writhed underneath Percy as his body was impaled onto the Arbiter's member. Nico's mouth fell open and he released a very loud moan as Percy made a direct hit to his prostate. Percy chuckled and leaned down to capture Nico's lips in order to silence him.

Percy growled and pulled away. He flipped Nico over and pressed a hand onto the Albian's back, pressing the boy's upper-half into the mattress. Percy got a firm grip on Nico's waist with his other hand and slammed his hips into Nico. He moved his hand up from Nico's back to grab the boy's hair. Nico moaned repeatedly into the mattress as Percy made continuous strikes to his prostate.

"Percy," Nico moaned into the mattress, his legs beginning to shake. He gasped and released himself onto his sheets. He panted and moaned as Percy continued to drive into him with a relentless force. He felt a little torn between stopping the Arbiter or letting him continue. But one bite to his shoulder had him moaning. "More."

Percy smirked and continued to drill into him. He gripped Nico's hips with both of his hands and leaned in to Nico's ear. "Tell me when I'm hitting it just right," he whispered, drawing another moan from Nico's lips.

He angled Nico's hips and thrust hard into the younger boy. Nico's hand tightened in the sheets and he nearly screamed in pleasure. Percy smirked to himself as he repeatedly slammed into Nico, making sure to hit that spot every time. He moved his right hand down to Nico's ass and squeezed it briefly before moving his hand to Nico's lower back.

Percy let out a moan of his own and began slamming as hard as he could into Nico. Nico had his face buried into the mattress, a never ending string of moans falling out of his parted lips. They had both become drenched in sweat and their hair was now clinging to their faces.

Percy turned Nico back over and lifted him off the bed. He slammed Nico against his headboard and held him up in the air. Nico's head found its way into the crook of Percy's neck as the Arbiter continued to slam into him while thrusting Nico down onto his member. Nico bit down on Percy's shoulder as he felt his second orgasm approaching.

With a final moan, Percy released himself into Nico, which in turn, sent Nico over the edge. Nico and Percy collapsed onto the bed, Nico landing on Percy's chest. The Arbiter let out a long sigh of contentment as he grinned down at Nico's head. The Imperium Mage barely had his eyes open, and he couldn't even manage pushing himself off of Percy.

"You actually let me finish," Percy chuckled.

"Shut up, Percy," Nico grumbled. "Don't make me regret it."

Percy smiled and Nico angled his head so that he could look up at Percy. The Arbiter could be really annoying sometimes. He was starting to question why he wanted to keep the green-eyed young man around anyways. He just had to remind himself that this was better. No emotional attachment, and nothing to worry about. Everything was fine. Percy was just a sex object, that was all. He had no feelings for Percy, so he would never have to worry about becoming weak.

Nico froze when Percy brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. He stared up at the Arbiter to find Percy staring down at him. He felt his heart speed up a little as he stared into Percy's intense green eyes. Or maybe there was a problem.

* * *

Percy followed behind Nico as the Mage made his way to the stadium. "You're being quiet today." Percy stated, breaking the awkward silence between them. Nico hadn't said much to him after they finished having sex last night, not even when they went to practice. And today, Nico had yet to actually say a single word to him.

Nico stopped walking and turned around, a frown on his lips. "I'm just thinking," he mumbled. He stared at Percy for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm just...distracted. The tournament is just getting to me, nothing to worry about."

Percy frowned as the boy started walking again. Nico was being odd, and he didn't know why. "I..." Percy trailed off and scratched the back of his head. "Are you upset with me about practice last night? I thought I healed all of your bruises, and I even apologized. But, I mean, it's just part of the process."

Nico turned his head to give Percy a scathing look. Percy pursed his lips and continued to follow in silence. Someone grabbed Percy's shoulder and he turned to look. He smiled at Kinzie, who was waving up at him. "Hey, Percy," she greeted him. "I didn't get a chance to ask how you liked yesterday's event last night."

Percy chuckled at her. Nico stopped and turned around, narrowing his eyes at the girl. "Sorry. I was just busy all last night," he said, nodding his head towards Nico.

The blonde nodded. "I see."

"Shouldn't you be finding a seat," Nico growled.

Percy and Kinzie blinked at him in surprise. Percy gave the girl an apologetic look. "Sorry, he's irritable today," he whispered. Kinzie chuckled and nodded her head. Percy's eyes widened as a firm grip was placed on his wrist and he was dragged off. He chuckled and waved at Kinzie as Nico pulled him towards the stadium entrance. "Wasn't that a little rude?"

Nico tightened his grip on Percy's wrist. "Why? Did you want to talk to her some more?"

Percy frowned at the back of Nico's head. "Well, I don't see what the problem is if I do or don't. It just wasn't very nice." He pursed his lips and stared down at Nico's hand. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

Nico's nails sank into his wrist as he came to a dead stop. Percy cocked his head to the side and placed a hand on Nico's shoulder to turn him around. The boy had his lips pursed and a mild look of fear in his eyes. "I am not," Nico finally hissed. "Why would I be jealous? You and I are not... That would be crazy."

Percy scratched the back of his neck as Nico took off walking again. He shook his head and let out a sigh before walking after the younger boy. Nico was being really confusing. They entered the stadium in silence. Percy's eyebrows rose as he stared at the arena in front of him.

"So, what's with the maze thing?" Percy asked, arching an eyebrow at the arena. Where yesterday there had only been a pile of boxes, there now stood an entire obstacle course. He remembered Nico saying this was a conjuration event, but he didn't understand how the two things fit together.

Nico's eyebrows rose as he came to stand next to Percy at the barrier. "The obstacle course is for our constructs. While the trial is for us, this one focuses on the school of conjuration," Nico told him.

"So, your construct is actually the thing being tested?"

Nico shrugged his shoulders. "That's one way of looking at it. Just be patient, Chiron will explain how it works."

Percy nodded and glanced around. The Mages seemed a little tenser than they had the day before. "What's up with everyone?"

Nico tilted his head to the side before looking around at the others. "Oh. Well, this test is a little more difficult, in its own way, than the one yesterday. All we can do is summon the best construct we can. After that, it's really just up to the construct to get us a winning grade."

Nico fell silent when he heard the crowd doing the same. Percy looked around for Chiron, but was unable to find the Magister. Percy looked around in the stands for a while until he found him. He stood in his own private box with the other council members and Thalia. He had a hand raised, presumably to have silenced the crowd.

"Welcome to you all again. Today we will observe the Trial of Prudence as our Mages complete their challenge," Chiron announced. "As you can see, we have set up an obstacle course in the center of the arena. This will the primary focus of the trial. Each Mage will conjure up a construct, which will then be put to the test in the obstacle course. Part of this is to see how powerful a construct each Mage can summon, and then test if they are able to control the being that they summon." Chiron gestured at the obstacle course. "Inside, the construct will be tested for its ability to withstand an attack, as well as its ability to attack a target itself. They will have to navigate the maze as quickly and as easily as possible if they hope to win. All of this will go into determining our champion today." He threw on a warm smile. "Now then, let the Trial of Prudence begin!"

A woman walked around and handed out pieces of glass to each of the Mages competing in the event. Nico received his and waved a hand over it. In the surface of the glass, the inside of the obstacle course appeared. "Isn't that cheating?" Percy asked.

Nico looked up at him and shrugged. "It's just so we can see how things are going within the maze. They change the location of the obstacles after each Mage takes their turn, that way we aren't expecting it," he replied.

Medea was the first onto the field, and Nico rolled his eyes at her. She held her hand up in front of her face and a faint blue wisp appeared in her hand. She then grunted and thrust her hand out. The wisp flew from her hand and created a vortex on the ground. An eight foot tall chunk of ice emerged from thin air and came to stand beside Medea.

It had arms and legs, but other than that it looked like a chunk of ice to Percy. It was hardened, he could tell that much. Medea waved her hand towards the obstacle course and the ice golem thundered its way over to the maze. As it went within the walls, Percy and Nico looked down into the glass in Nico's hand.

The construct kept a fast pace as it made its way through the course. Medea was looking into her own piece of glass, mumbling, what Percy figured were orders, under her breath. Suddenly, a wave of knives flew at the ice golem, but beyond a few chips of ice falling off, and one knife stuck in its torso, the golem was unharmed. It lumbered farther into the maze, where a portion of the floor opened up in front of it. The golem made a groaning sound before it easily stepped over the trap.

As it turned a corner, two practice dummies popped out of the floor. The construct swung its arm, and the two dummies went flying into a wall. Another three targets appeared on the opposite wall and the golem thundered over and crushed them into the ground.

As it neared the finish line, a Mage appeared and blasted it with lightning. A few pieces of the golem were destroyed, but the thing kept pushing forward. A battering ram swung off from the side of the wall and plowed the construct into the opposite wall. As it climbed back to its feet, one of its arms fell off. It also had a chunk missing from where the ram had hit its side. However, it kept marching forward and managed to cross the finish line.

Medea smirked as her ice golem emerged from the obstacle course. It came back to her and the two received applause. "Ok, that does look a little harder than I originally thought," Percy admitted.

Nico nodded. "The defense part is the real challenge. And ice probably wasn't the best idea to go with," Nico said.

Percy arched an eyebrow at the shorter boy. "Why is that?"

"Well, they could have blasted it with fire. Choosing your construct is always a rough decision. You never know what they might throw at you in the obstacle course."

A few more Mages went on before Alabaster took the field. The brunet summoned a purple wisp into his hand and a hawk made of fire appeared on his arm. Nico frowned at his friend's choice, but made no comment on it. Instead of sending it into the maze, Alabaster had the bird take to the air above the course.

"Is that allowed?" Percy asked, frowning at the bird.

Nico nodded his head. "The objective is to get to the end, so technically, yes. However, he'll probably lose some points for not destroying the dummies."

"So, why do it then?"

Nico shrugged. "He'll get plenty of points for finishing the fastest, so it'll probably balance out." A smirk appeared on his face. "Besides, it is thinking outside the box. But then again-" Nico was silenced as three ice spikes shot out from the obstacle course and impaled the fiery bird. The construct fell from the sky and hit the ground, where it dissipated back into nothingness. "But then again, constructs like that are also fragile."

Alabaster groaned and rubbed his face. The crowd applauded him, even though he didn't actually manage to finish, and Alabaster walked off the field. "So, what's your plan?" Percy asked.

Nico smiled at him. "I'm not telling. You'll just have to be patient." He frowned and looked over to where Clovis stood. "Though, I'm not sure I'll be champion today."

Percy arched an eyebrow. "You're worried about him? Seriously?" He began chuckling quietly. Nico rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the field as another Mage began their trial.

After about an hour of Mage after Mage attempting the course, it was Nico's turn. He handed Percy the glass shard and made his way onto the field. The brown-eyed boy began chanting under his breath and a black wisp appeared in his palm. Nico curved his hand around and sent the wisp to the ground, where it sank into the earth.

The ground began to shift where the wisp sank, and, little by little, it rose up. An earthen golem stood beside Nico, possessing a more humanoid form than Medea's. While it did have a bulky stature, it had a face that shifted from side to side every now and then. Two pieces of amber sat on the construct's face, acting as eyes. Its hands and feet also looked more human than any of the others Percy had seen earlier. However, instead of five fingers, it only had three.

Nico whispered something to it and it took off towards the obstacle course. Nico's eyes drifted closed as he continued chanting. Percy watched in the glass as the golem managed to navigate itself around within the walls. A pit of spikes opened up in front of the golem, but it simply jumped over it, which cracked the floor of the maze.

A mace swung out from the wall and hit the construct in the chest, sending a few cracks across its body, but the thing kept moving forward. It punched through several practice dummies as they rose from the ground with ease. A few Mages then popped up on the sides and tossed ice and fire at the thing. The construct groaned as pieces of it fell away, but it remained standing.

It bounded off for the finish line and crossed. It walked over to Nico and picked him up onto his shoulder, where the crowd began cheering. Nico smiled and waved at them before commanding the construct to carry him back to the entrance. When it had done so, the golem crumbled away and disappeared back into the earth.

Percy smiled at him and handed him back the reflecting glass. "Good job," he said, clapping Nico on the back, though the Mage didn't seem too happy at the moment. He frowned and watched as Clovis made his way into the arena.

The blond let out a yawn and held his hand out, a purple wisp forming in it. Percy noticed Nico staring intently at Clovis as the blond prepared his construct. He glanced around at the others, only to find the entire area dead silent. Everyone watched attentively and with batted breath as the blond released the wisp into the air.

The wisp began to expand and grow. It took on a nebulous and incorporeal quality as it began to take shape. Motes of light began to appear in its surface, so that it resembled the night sky. A bluish color emerged along its center and it finally uncurled itself to reveal...a panda. Percy blinked at it for a few seconds as the aether panda rolled around on the ground next to Clovis.

The aether panda let out a low grumbling sound as it wobbled its way towards the obstacle course. Percy's eyes widened as the construct knocked over a wall as it made its way through. A battering ram swung out and hit it, but didn't seem to bother it at all. "H-How is he doing that?" Percy asked.

Nico frowned as he stared into the piece of glass with a worried look in his eyes. "I told you, not all magic is about being direct. Clovis is one of the best when it comes to the school of conjuration," Nico sighed.

Several rows of target dummies appeared in front of the panda, but it simply flopped down on its stomach and crushed them. Nico cursed under his breath in what Percy figured was Old Albian. He then turned to Lou, who was frowning down at her piece of glass, and started shouting what Percy believed to be obscenities in the old language. Lou nodded her head and let out a sigh.

When the Mages appeared in the obstacle course, their spells seemed to bounce right off of the construct. They all yelled and dove out of the way as the panda went to sit down. Percy glanced back at Clovis, who let out another yawn. The blond's eyes started to droop and he began to wobble on his feet.

As the aether panda closed in on the finish line, Clovis fell backwards and began snoring. Everyone let out a gasp as the panda toppled forward, its head crossing over the finish line, and began snoring loudly. It rolled over on its side, which ended up toppling over one of the walls of the obstacle course. Percy began laughing and he looked over at Nico, where the boy was staring at the sleeping panda in disbelief. Percy could have actually sworn he saw Nico's eye twitch.

Chiron rose to his feet. He blinked a few times down at the arena before turning back to the council members. They all whispered and nodded their heads. Chiron cleared his throat and tapped his staff to the ground. The stadium fell silent as the Magister began to speak. "Well, that was...certainly unexpected. Now, while Clovis's construct did reach the finish line, I'm afraid most of it remained behind the line," he announced. Percy looked back at Clovis, who was still sleeping peacefully. "But the council and I have decided on a champion." He smiled brightly. "And for a second day, my very own ward, Nico, will be our champion."

Nico blinked in surprise. Percy chuckled and pushed him towards the gate. The black haired Mage stumbled his way into the arena and waved awkwardly at the crowd. It was amusing to watch the boy try to comprehend that he had actually won, even if it was because of a technicality.

* * *

When Percy walked down to the fields later that night, he found Nico already there waiting for him. The brown-eyed boy sat on the fence as he stared off into space. Between his legs, sat his staff, which he used to lean against. "Are you ready to begin?" Percy asked as he came up behind Nico.

Nico nearly jumped out of his skin as he jumped off the fence. Percy chuckled and smiled at the Mage, who glared at him. "Must you do that?" Nico hissed.

Percy shrugged. "I find it amusing."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Let's just get on with the beating."

Percy chuckled. "Don't you mean training?"

"Not the way you do it," Nico mumbled.

Percy smiled. "I'm just trying to help. I think you'll be fine for the final trial."

"Any suggestions for that?"

Percy nodded his head and placed his dull sword behind his head. "Yes, Jason won't be expecting you to know how to defend so well against an armed combatant, right?" He asked. Nico nodded. "Well, you need to use that to your advantage. Jason's going to come at you with a sword, but you have to time everything just right. When he sees that you know what you're doing, he'll reanalyze his strategy, so you'll only have a brief window to strike and win."

Nico chuckled under his breath. "So much for a show then."

Percy frowned at him. "I'm not doing this so you can put on a show," he mumbled. "Now, when you counter his attack and he stumbles back, you have to pull out whatever you can to end the fight right then. If you don't, he'll probably turn around and manage to win."

"Thanks," Nico mumbled.

Percy shrugged. "I'm not trying to be mean. You probably would still have a chance to win, but only if you kept the sword away from you. The problem is that he also has magic, and can counter your spells. So, I suggest taking my advice."

Nico nodded and took his stance opposite Percy. The Arbiter readied his dulled blade. "I hate this part," Nico mumbled. Percy grinned and lunged at Nico. The Mage yelped and raised his staff to block against the attack. He dove backwards, but Percy swept his foot out and made him land on his ass. Nico grunted and opened his eyes to find the tip of Percy's sword at his throat.

"Again," Percy said, pulling the blade away. He walked away and Nico got back to his feet.

Percy began swinging again and Nico raised his staff and blocked each blow as they came. Nico winced as Percy put a little extra force into one of his swings. Nico swung his staff at Percy, only to have it deflected by the sword. Percy twirled the sword around in his hand and hit Nico in the stomach with the butt of the sword.

Nico doubled over and glared up at Percy. "You don't have to be so rough," he growled.

Percy stared down at him with a blank look. "Jason isn't going to go easy on you, so why should I? You need to be ready, if you want to win."

Nico sighed. "I do." He winced as Percy hit him with the sword.

"Get up and go again."

Nico had barely gotten to his feet when Percy swung his sword at him. Nico let out a grunt as the blade hit his staff and knocked him backwards. He stumbled and thrust his palm out, knocking Percy back with a force spell. Percy smirked at him before charging. Nico dove to the side and rolled behind Percy, who swung behind him and barely missed Nico's neck.

When Nico went to block Percy's next attack, the Arbiter reached out and yanked the staff away. His knee shot up and hit Nico in the stomach. Nico doubled over, but was knocked to the ground by the butt of Percy's sword. "Can't we take a break?" Nico panted from the ground. He frowned as he swiped a hand across his mouth, only to find blood. In reply to Nico's request, Percy swung his sword down and hit Nico in the back.

After an hour had passed, Percy thrust his sword into the ground and walked over to Nico, who now lay on the ground. The boy groaned in pain as he rolled onto his back. He was drenched in sweat and had several bruises covering his body.

Percy frowned and sat down beside him. Nico scowled at him as the Arbiter pulled Nico's head into his lap. "I hate you," Nico mumbled.

Percy smiled. "Good, that means I'm doing my job."

Nico growled at him, but was unable to move at the moment. Percy's hands began glowing blue and he ran them along Nico's body. He sighed and focused his hands on Nico's head first. The bruises and cuts slowly disappeared and Nico's eyes drifted shut. The Arbiter slowly moved his hands over Nico's body, watching carefully as each of the bruises vanished.

Once he was done, he sat back propped himself up on his palms. "You'll be fine," Percy whispered.

"Is that supposed to be about my current condition, or the tournament?" Nico mumbled.

Percy smiled. "Both. You're not as fragile as you look."

Nico scowled and hit him on his leg. Percy moved Nico's head out of his lap and moved out from under the boy. He placed Nico's head on the dirt and crawled on top of Nico. The boy arched an eyebrow up at him. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

Percy grinned. "I did say we could have some fun after practice tonight."

Nico rolled his eyes, but a smile crept onto his face. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like it."

Percy felt his cheeks heat up. He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Well, I mean you're...attractive." Nico arched his eyebrow again. Percy scowled down at him. "You can't say you don't look at me the same way. If you didn't, you wouldn't have asked me to do this in the first place."

Nico smirked and shrugged. Percy ran a hand under the boy's tunic and Nico's eyes fluttered close. He felt Nico stiffen when he went to run his tongue along his neck, though. Percy sat back and blinked down at Nico.

"What's the matter?" Percy asked.

"N-nothing," Nico stuttered.

Percy frowned and yanked his tunic over his head before leaning over Nico again. He slowly pulled Nico's black tunic over his head and laid it beneath the Mage's head. Percy frowned as he noticed Nico pursing his lips. What was with him today? He slowly leaned down and kissed Nico on the lips. Nico's eyes went wide and he pushed Percy back. Percy blinked at him in surprise. "What is wrong with you?" He asked.

"What was that?"

Percy raised a brow. "A kiss?" He said slowly.

"Why?"

Percy tilted his head to the side and sat cross-legged in front of Nico. "It's not like we haven't kissed before. We kiss every time we have sex, Nico."

Nico rubbed his arm as he refused to meet Percy's gaze. "I know, but..."

Percy rubbed at his face. "Do you not want to have sex tonight? It's fine if you don't. I mean, I'm only doing this to please you, right?"

Nico arched an eyebrow and cut his eyes over to Percy. "Are you?"

Percy blinked for a moment. Was he? Nico hadn't actually initiated it tonight, so had their situation become different somehow? He didn't have feelings for Nico, did he? No, Nico was still the enemy; he couldn't have feelings for Nico, even if he wanted to. Enemies weren't supposed to fall for each other. But he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want to have the sex as well.

Percy groaned and scratched his head. "No, I guess not," he admitted. "I guess I don't mind having sex with you anymore."

Nico didn't smile, though. His brow furrowed as he studied Percy in the moonlight. Percy blinked as Nico stood up and brushed himself off. He bent over and picked up his staff before turning back to Percy. "I think I'm just going to get some rest," the Mage announced. He averted his eyes and frowned. "You're dismissed for the night."

He watched Nico walk back to the Black Palace with a frown. Was he missing something here? He felt like he was, but he couldn't really figure out what it was. Percy groaned and fell back onto the grass.

* * *

Nico got up from the breakfast table when everyone was dismissed. He had his lips tightly pursed as he walked out of the dining hall. Perhaps he shouldn't have reacted like that last night, but the situation was starting to worry him. He was supposed to actually have feelings for Percy, that had never been part of the plan. All Nico had wanted was some good sex out of the Arbiter, and then he had to go be nice and make Nico actually like him. It was all Percy's fault!

He grumbled under his breath as he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Apollo smiling down at him. "What do you want?" He mumbled.

Apollo smiled and ran a hand up into Nico's dark locks. "Now, now, Nico, that's no way to talk to one of your senior Mages," the blond said.

Nico glared at him. "And this from the person who has made several advances on me. I don't think you're one to tell me what's out of line."

Apollo smirked at him and cupped his chin, tilting it up to look at him. Apollo leaned down until his face was only an inch from Nico's. "Well, you won't be a student once the week is over, now will you?"

Nico glared and swatted Apollo's hand away. "I'm not going to let you add me to your list of triumphs," Nico growled.

Apollo pouted. "Pity." He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his golden blond curls. "Well, I actually need to talk to you."

Nico sighed and rubbed his temple. "What?"

Apollo's eyes shut and he began twirling one of his curls while smirking. "I am requisitioning your servant from you for the day."

Nico fumbled with his mouth for a few seconds, his eyes having widened at Apollo. "What for?" He asked.

Apollo's smile widened. "Well, I wanted his help with the trial today. He won't be able to sit with you today anyways. So, why not let me make use of him?"

Nico's fists tightened at his side. "Might I ask why?" He ground out.

Apollo shrugged. "I just need a little extra help. He can help me usher in the sick and wounded today." A mischievous grin spread out on Apollo's face. "And I could find some use of him after the trial is over."

Nico's eyes flashed with rage. He bit down on his lip to keep himself from snapping at the blond. "If you insist," Nico hissed. His eyes darkened as he stared at Apollo in a seething rage. He wanted to burn the blond so badly that no healer would ever be able to mend his pretty little face.

Apollo smiled warmly at him. "Excellent. I shall inform young Perseus of his change in services," Apollo said, walking off down the corridor.

"But it's only until tonight!" Nico snapped.

Apollo waved his hand over his shoulder. "Of course, Nico. I wouldn't dream of taking him away from you." He stopped and turned around to smirk at Nico. "It's just that all of your friends have been talking about how satisfied you seem to be with his prowess in bed." He turned on his heel and walked around the corner.

Nico raised his hands to his face to muffle a scream. "That bastard," Nico growled. Nico messed up his hair as he let out a groan of frustration. Why did it bother him so much that Apollo was going to have his way with Percy? The very thought of it made him feel sick to his stomach. He didn't want to share Percy, but he didn't know why. Well, he had his suspicions, but he didn't want to actually think about that being a possibility.

When Nico reached the field, Percy ran up to him. "Hey, you didn't tell me I was going to be helping Apollo today," Percy said, falling in step beside Nico. He tilted his head to the side when he noticed Nico's sour expression. "What's the matter?"

Nico glared at Percy out of the corner of his eye, and the concerned look on Percy's face only made him more upset. "Oh yes, isn't it great?" Nico snapped. "And don't forget to go by his room later and make him happy."

Percy's eyes widened in surprise. "Well...I mean, it's not like I want to." He frowned at Nico. "What does it matter, though? You practically did the same thing to me when I got here."

Nico growled at him. "Do whatever you want, I don't care." He tried to walk off, but Percy grabbed his wrist.

"What is your problem lately?" Percy asked, his brows furrowed.

"None of your business. Why do you even care?"

Percy sighed and let go of Nico's wrist. "I'm just concerned. I happen to be a nice person, believe it or not."

Nico rolled his eyes. "So I've noticed," he mumbled under his breath.

"I don't really have a choice in this, though. Can't you deny him, or something?"

Nico shook his head. "Not unless you want him suspicious of you." Nico let out a sigh. "Look, there's nothing I can do."

Percy frowned at him. "Do you not like that I have to do this?"

Nico scowled at him. "Just go find the bastard and help him," he huffed before walking off. He groaned and ran his hands into his black hair. Why was this happening? He wasn't supposed to actually like Percy! Why did this feel harder than trying to suppress his feelings for Jason?

"Nico."

Speaking of the blond, Nico thought as he turned around. He gave Jason a weak smile as he walked up to Nico. "What is it?" Nico asked.

"I just wanted to see if it was alright to sit with you today," the blond mumbled.

Nico smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's fine. I think I could actually use the distraction."

Jason chuckled and gave him an odd look. "From what?"

The two began walking into the stadium and went up several flights of stairs. "Just a lot on my mind," Nico finally confessed.

They emerged out onto the Council of Mages' private box. Chiron was already seated in the center chair, watching as all the sick and wounded citizens were led into the arena. Nico sat down beside him, and Jason sat on Nico's other side. Hecate was already sitting on two chairs over on Chiron's left, and she was currently enthralled in a conversation with Thanatos and Jupiter.

Nico frowned at the empty chair directly between Chiron and Hecate. "Where's Thalia?" He asked.

Chiron blinked and looked at Nico for a brief second before turning to look at the empty chair. "That is a very good question," the Magister mumbled. Circe entered the box and sat down beside Thanatos. Chiron turned to face the council members. "Have any of you seen Thalia?" They all shook their heads. Chiron sat back in his chair and stroked his neatly trimmed beard.

Nico's frown turned into a scowl as he looked down and saw Apollo with his arm around Percy's shoulder. The two walked along the line of sick civilians, Percy tallying them off as they went. If he could have gotten away with murder right then, Apollo probably would have been a pile of ash.

Two guards came through the door, a struggling Thalia in their grasp. "We found this one trying to get down to the challengers' box," one of them announced.

Chiron frowned at the girl. "What was she trying to do?" he asked.

"Said she wanted to talk to a servant that was down there."

The guards planted Thalia into her chair before turning and walking out. Nico rolled his eyes at her. Why was she so hellbent on trying to get to Percy? It wasn't like they could actually manage an escape attempt. Besides, if Nico had his way, Percy would never want to leave. He growled under his breath. But why did he want Percy to stay in the first place? Maybe the farther Percy was away, the better.

Chiron eyed the girl in silence. He tapped his finger on his chair as his eyes studied her face. Thalia crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Nico glared over at Thalia. The girl wasn't helping Nico's cause, regardless of his tormented state. If she didn't stop, she was going to start raising suspicion. As far as Chiron and the others knew, Thalia and Percy didn't even know each other, but he doubted it would stay that way if she persisted.

Chiron rose to his feet and raised a hand to silence the crowd. He tapped his staff to the ground to amplify his voice. "Welcome all once again to the Tournament of Magi. Today's event is the Trial of Charity. And as you can see, we have a lot of sick and injured with us today. Our Mages are required to tend to each of them the best they can. They will all be tested on how fast they complete each patient, and how well the patient is treated," the Magister announced. "Each of them will identify the cause of ailment, or the severity of the wound, and will do their best to treat each one of them." He smiled warmly and held up his hands. "Now, let the Trial of Charity commence."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy bit down hard on his lip as he watched each of the Imperium Mages work on healing the civilians. Why weren't they faster? There were so many people, and they weren't going nearly as fast as Percy felt they should be. He nervously fidgeted as he stood next to Apollo. The blond grinned at him from time to time, but Percy didn't pay him any attention. He wanted to help these people, but he couldn't. He just wanted to scream and heal all of the civilians that were there.

What if a Mage got the ailment wrong? What if they didn't treat a wound well enough? What if they messed up and the person went home and died? These Mages weren't Arbiters, so how was he supposed to trust their capability? They were taking so long! He could have healed twice as many people at the rate these Mages were going! People were suffering here, and the Mages weren't going fast enough!

He flinched when he felt Apollo touch his arm. "Is everything alright, Percy?" The blond asked. "You seem frustrated."

"I just don't like to watch people suffer," Percy replied, his eyes never leaving a small child as Lou treated her.

Apollo sighed. "Sadly, I cannot help them. This trial is for the students, not me."

"But what if they can't heal them all?"

Apollo smiled and touched Percy's arm. "Don't fret, Percy, they will all be taken care of."

Percy swallowed a lump in his throat and looked back down the line of sick and injured. How could these people put so many lives in the hands of students? His heart was pounding in his chest as he tore his eyes away from the line, panting heavily.

Apollo frowned at him and slipped his arm around Percy's shoulders. "You still seemed concerned." He smiled and leaned in closer. "Don't worry, I'll help ease your mind later," he whispered.

Percy didn't react to him. He looked up to where Nico sat. The boy gave him a look of warning and shook his head. He glanced over to Thalia, who was trying to discretely point to Apollo. Percy frowned at the girl as she tried mouthing something, but he couldn't make it out. He shrugged and looked back to where the students were mending the sick and wounded.

Lou smiled as she helped an elderly woman up. The woman smiled and thanked the ebony haired girl before walking off, a young man taking her place. A lump appeared in his throat as he watched the man expose his chest, where a large bruise resided. As he watched Lou treat the man, he couldn't help but think it was taking too long for her to heal the bruise.

He needed to get away, since he couldn't help these people. He couldn't keep watching this, or it would drive him mad. But he couldn't leave. If he did, he would draw attention to himself. He took a deep breath and glanced off at the sky.

As the line began to shrink, a few of the Mages took a break, which only managed to agitate Percy further. Lou smiled as she walked up to Percy and Apollo, her brother tagging along behind her. "Are you sure you should be in the line, Percy?" Lou asked. "You look rather pale."

Percy shook his head. "I'm fine. I just don't like watching people suffer," he breathed out.

Alabaster shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "Well, we're doing the best we can," the brunet mumbled. "Healers aren't as abundant here as we might like. Most Mages are more concerned with the other schools of magic."

Apollo sighed and nodded. "It's true," he agreed. "But we had some help come in a few years ago; an Arbiter by the name of Nemesis." Apollo frowned. "But sadly, she is probably dead now. She taught us a lot, though. I learned a lot from her myself."

Percy frowned. Nemesis had actually been doing good over here? And now she was probably dead. If she had just have stayed here, maybe their healers would have been better. Why did she go back to the Empire? Why did she have to kidnap Thalia? She knew how unlikely it would have been that she would have made it out. But then again, she had, hadn't she? She had arranged for Nico to be broken out.

Apollo sighed as he looked at the line. "Alright, you two, get some water, and then get back to work. There's still a lot of patients to treat," he ordered. The siblings nodded and walked off to grab some water skins.

As the day went on, the line slowly started to dwindle. Percy breathed a sigh of relief when no one else came walking into the arena. His heart stopped in his chest, though, when he saw a little boy on the end. He was so small and frail looking. He had red hair and green eyes. And every time the boy coughed, Percy felt his heart break inside of him.

And what began to worry Percy more, was that some of the Mages began to get exhausted. The healers began to dwindle, and the line slowed down. Percy let out a sigh as he glanced back at the little boy on the end. What if he didn't get treated? He didn't want to think about that possibility.

"So, Percy," Apollo began, "Nico seems happy having you around, especially when you're in his bed."

Percy shrugged. "I guess. I'm just doing my job as his servant," he mumbled as he watched the healers work.

Apollo placed a hand on Percy's back. "Well, you must do a good job. I do believe I thought I saw him limping several times since your arrival."

He shrugged again. "I suppose he has."

Apollo frowned when Percy wouldn't look at him. "You seem like a very loving and compassionate person, Percy."

Percy sighed. "Like I said, I just don't like to see people suffer," he replied.

"Well, I just wish I had a few more healers."

Percy frowned as another healer gave up from exhaustion. "Why don't you just make Mages learn restoration?"

Apollo smiled. "Well, we do. Mages learn every school of magic here, but they get to decide what they want their focuses to be. Take Nico for example, he can heal, not as well as the participants you see out here now, but he has the minimal skills of a healer. But he prefers the schools of destruction. You know, things like the elements, telekinetic force, and primal spells."

Percy nodded. "Well, he seems good at what he does."

Apollo smirked. "Oh yes, he is. Though, I do wish he would have applied it to my school. But Chiron has been trying to prep him for him possibly becoming the Magister, or the very least, a council member."

Percy raised his brows at Apollo. He frowned and glanced up at the raven haired boy in the stands. "Chiron wants to make him the Magister?" He asked.

"Well, not right away. Chiron would have to die, or step down from old age. But there's always competition. Currently, Hecate is supposed to become the Magister if something were to happen to Chiron." The blond glanced up to Chiron and the others. "But he loves his ward, and wants to see he boy succeed to the best of his ability, and around here, that means getting on the council."

"Why aren't you on the council?"

Apollo smiled. "I'm a little young. I just graduated from the Black Palace a few years ago, actually." He winked at Percy. "But I was a prodigy at healing from a very young age." He shrugged. "If something were to ever happen to one of the council members, I might attempt to get on it, but I'm not sure it's for me."

Percy tilted his head to the side. "Why is that?"

Apollo let out a sigh. "I'm not much for sitting around arguing politics. I'd much rather enjoy my youth. Maybe when I'm older." The blond frowned as he looked at his pupils.

Percy's heart stopped as he noticed that all of the Mages had collapsed from exhaustion. And then he saw him. The red headed boy. He was the only one left. Couldn't they just push through their exhaustion and heal him? Percy began to shake as he forced himself to stay where he was. Apollo looked up at him and eyed him for a moment before walking over to the child.

"Will the boy's parents please come down here for a moment?" Apollo yelled up to the audience.

A few minutes later, a man and a woman were walking into the arena. Apollo ushered the boy up to them and began talking to the parents quietly. The father nodded as his wife scooped the child up into her arms. Percy began panicking as they turned around and walked out of the arena, taking the sick child with them. No! They couldn't just let him keep suffering like that! How could they be so heartless?

Percy's eyes were blown wide with panic by the time Apollo came back to him. The blond clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Percy, but they just couldn't heal anyone else," the blond apologized. Percy slowly nodded his head as Chiron rose to his feet.

"And that brings an end to the Trial of Charity. I would like to applaud each of our students for their perseverance and skill. They all did a very fine job," Chiron said. Percy gritted his teeth as he stared up at the man. "But we must have a champion. And with the fastest records, as well as lasting the longest, our champion is Alabaster."

The brunet groaned and pushed himself to his feet. Apollo walked over to a table along the wall and picked up a laurel wreath. He placed it on the brunet's head and smiled. Alabaster gave a single wave to the audience before collapsing back to the ground.

* * *

Percy sat up in Apollo's bed and sighed. His heart was racing, but for a different reason that Apollo probably thought it was. The blond currently lay on his stomach, with his head resting on his pillow. Percy rubbed his arm, slightly feeling uncomfortable with the whole thing. He didn't like having to do this, not at all. Before he had come to the Imperium, the only person he had had sex with was Kronos, and he had know the Justicar for a very long time before they started being intimate. And he had at least gotten to know Nico for longer than a day before the Mage had forced Percy to have sex with him.

But he had never really said a word to Apollo before the blond had come up to him before the tournament. Sure he had seen the blond come in from time to time to check on the servants and slaves, but the two of them had never spoken. And he just wasn't the type of person to have sex with someone so easily. But he had no choice, he reminded himself.

Apollo hummed to himself as he rolled onto his back. "Wow," the blond panted. "That was definitely everything I had hoped it would be." He pouted at Percy's back. "It's such a shame that I only have you for the night. That is, unless you want to make this a routine thing." He winced slightly as he shifted again. "Though it might take me a while to get used to...someone of your caliber."

Percy pursed his lips and shook his head. "I would, uh, just rather not. I'm still not completely okay with doing it with Nico. It's just not who I am," he whispered. Well, part of that had been true. He just wasn't sure how he was feeling about the part about Nico. As he realized the previous night, he was now willing to do it.

Apollo frowned. "Pity." He sighed and ran a hand down his bare chest. "Well, I suppose you are released for the night and can go back to Nico."

Percy nodded and climbed out of the blond's bed. The blond raked his eyes over Percy's body as he dressed. Percy nodded at him a final time before making his way out the door. He sighed and leaned against the door.

He slowly pushed himself off the door and knelt down to cast a muffle spell on his boots. As he took off walking, his body vanished from sight. He made his way through the Black Palace as quickly as he could. He didn't have a lot of time before he was supposed to meet Nico for lessons, and he still had something he needed to do.

Once he exited the Black Palace, he broke his chameleon spell. As he walked, he pulled out his relic. He tapped the object a few times, trying to decide how to get the thing to work. He didn't know the boy's name, so his normal way wouldn't work. But as he pictured the boy in his head, the relic lit up and a house appeared within its surface.

Percy wandered around as the relic directed him towards his destination. He eventually came to stand outside the house, and he slipped the relic back into his pocket. He cloaked himself again as he walked around the edge of the house, peering into the windows. He smiled to himself as he found the boy sleeping in his bed.

The boy's window was open, letting a faint breeze into the room. Percy climbed inside and looked down at the sleeping boy. He frowned and knelt next to the boy's bed. He felt the boy's head, which was burning up. He frowned and held his hands over the boy, and they began to glow blue.

He slowly spread his hands out across the boy's frail body, watching as he blue aura from his hands began to seep across the boy's sleeping form. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the sickness leaving the boy's body. He bit down on his lip and one of his hands began glowing bright green. It wouldn't hurt if Percy gave him a little more energy and strength, right?

Percy finally stood back up and the lights faded from his hands. He smiled down at the boy and pulled the covers up a little more onto his body. Percy frowned as there was a knock at family's front door. He heard the door open, promptly followed by several voices. His eyes grew to panic when he heard footsteps approaching the room. He quickly muffled his feet as he vanished from sight.

He had just climbed out of the window when the door opened. He turned around to find Apollo and the boy's father entering the room. "Thank you again for coming," the father said. "But may I ask why it had to wait?"

Apollo sighed. "It's complicated. I'm not at liberty to address the issue, but we are trying to figure out an issue we are having," the blond replied. He walked over to the boy's bed and knelt down. "Now then, let's see what ails your child." His hands began to glow blue as he moved them over the boy's body. A frown crept onto Apollo's face as his brow began to furrow. "That's odd."

"What?" The boy's father asked.

"He's fine." Apollo sat back and rubbed his chin. "Very odd indeed." He chuckled lightly to himself. "Well, this has truly proven to be a very insightful visit."

"But my boy, he'll be alright?"

Apollo nodded. "Yes, he's fine. He's better than fine, actually. I don't know how to explain it." He glanced over to the open window, indirectly staring right at Percy, and frowned.

Percy swallowed a lump in his throat and took off running back to the Black Palace. "Oh shit," he kept whispering under his breath. Apollo knew, didn't he? Was he on to Percy? Was that why he really wanted Percy's help today?

He finally made his way to the training fields, where Nico was waiting for him. He panted as he came to a stop in front of Nico. Nico yelped and jumped back when he appeared out of nowhere. "Dammit, Percy, I told you not to do that!" Nico yelled.

"Sorry," Percy said breathlessly. He frowned as he looked up at Nico. "Did you know?"

Nico tilted his head to the side. "Know what?"

"About Apollo," Percy hissed.

Nico frowned. "Yes, I knew he wanted to have sex with you. I thought you knew that too, from the way we were talking about it earlier."

Percy pursed his lips and sighed. Maybe Nico didn't know. But maybe he did. His eyes snapped open wide. Thalia! That must have been what she was trying to tell him back at the stadium. Percy covered his face and groaned. He had been so stupid. He played right into Apollo's trap.

"Where's your sword?" Nico asked, eyeing Percy over.

"What?" Percy blinked and then stared down at his waist. "Oh, I must have forgotten to get it."

Nico scowled at him. "I'm sure." He snapped his fingers and a few seconds later, a stone hand jutted up from the earth with a practice sword. Nico smiled and took the sword from the earthen hand. "Here," he said, tossing the blade to Percy.

Percy wiped at his face as he stood up straight. He had to be more careful. He already managed to get caught by the servants and slaves, but they were fine with it. But now Apollo, the head of restoration studies, was suspicious of him. Percy didn't see this going very well. He couldn't tell Nico, though. Either the Mage was in on it, or he would laugh in Percy's face for getting caught. After all, that's exactly what he said he would do.

Percy took his stance and let out a long breath. Nico raised his staff to defend. "Alright, let's begin," Percy said before lunging at Nico.

_And that's the end of another chapter. So, how was it? I know what luckyducky is going to say :P But that's because of something we talked about, but I feel it's not important to go into. As a reminder, it'll be two weeks before another chapter comes out. Next chapter will finish out the tournament, and I think you'll all like the final trial, which will be like a free for all with all of the Mages competing. It'll also end in another big way, which will lead into hopefully the following chapter, which is where I want things to take off. Well, I'm going to go finish the next chapter of Tale, since I haven't finished it and it's due tomorrow. Anyways, I love you guys. Until next time._


	13. Chapter 13

_Good news, everyone! Did you read that in the Farnsworth voice? If not, I'm judging you. Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating this last weekend. There were some...complications that led to me not being finished with this chapter on time. However, I did post a new fic, if you haven't already read it. But I should be back on schedule now. I am dealing with some rough personal stuff right now, so if I don't update, don't hate me for it. _

_And this is another long chapter, as will the next one. I'm just trying to hurry them along so they can get out of the Imperium. Hopefully, by the end of next chapter, I'll have them there. I will be finishing up another story, Tale, soon, so there may be some changes to my posting schedule in the near future. Other than that, I just want to thank all of you once again for being awesome. Well, I guess we'll get on with the chapter._

_Warning: Language. Violence. Alcohol? Sexual discussions. Abuse._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Chapter 12

Percy looked up when the door to the dining hall opened. Nico walked out and raised an eyebrow at Percy. "Good morning," Percy greeted him.

Nico eyed him cautiously for a moment before rolling his eyes. "What are you doing out here? I haven't summoned you yet," Nico grumbled.

Percy shrugged. "I didn't have anything else to do, so I decided to wait for you here."

Nico arched another eyebrow at him. "Made my bed?"

Percy frowned and nodded his head. "Yes, oh great master, I have done as you asked," Percy droned. He cracked a smile and Nico rolled his eyes playfully. "Anyways, I wanted to see what today's event was."

Nico was in the process of opening his mouth when the door behind him opened, Thalia walking out to stand behind Nico. Her eyes went wide upon seeing Percy. She quickly shoved Nico out of the way and grabbed Percy's arm. She began dragging the confused Arbiter off when Nico grabbed Percy's other arm and yanked him away from Thalia.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nico asked.

"None of your business," Thalia hissed.

"Actually, it is. He is my servant, so I do have the right to know where he is. Besides, we were in the middle of something."

Percy shrugged. "We could always talk about it later. It seems like Thalia has something important to say," he said.

Nico narrowed his eyes at Percy, who took a step away from the two annoyed looking teenagers. "I don't think that is a good idea," Nico stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't ask you," Thalia growled, attempting to grab Percy again, only to have Nico step in between them.

Nico glared at her and snapped his fingers with both of his hands. Two suits of armor began to creak and move. They removed themselves from their stand and walked over to the trio. "Show our guest back to Chiron, if you please," Nico ordered.

The suits of armor grabbed Thalia's arms and dragged her back into the dining hall, screaming obscenities as she went. Percy sighed and turned to Nico. "Was that really necessary?" He asked.

Nico shrugged. "Sorry, but I'm not going to allow you two to form escape plans."

Percy rolled his eyes. Nico was a little ridiculous sometimes. Percy had just wanted to know what the girl wanted. How were they supposed to escape anyways? They couldn't get on an airship, nor could they attempt running across the countryside and through the mountains. They were stuck there until he received orders from the Covenant.

Percy rubbed his temple. "Anyways, we were discussing the tournament," he mumbled.

Nico narrowed his eyes, but finally gestured for them to walk. "Today's event is the Trial of Fortitude, better known as the Trial That I Probably Won't Win," Nico sighed.

Percy tilted his head to the side. "Why do you say that? You've done pretty well so far."

Nico shrugged. He glanced over at Percy, and when he was quiet for a while, Percy looked over at him. Nico's attention was focused on Percy's face, but Percy couldn't quite pinpoint the exact spot. It was somewhere below his eyes, that's all he knew. And before Percy could figure it out, Nico cleared his throat and looked away. Nico began chewing on his bottom lip, still not responding.

Percy arched an eyebrow at the Mage. "Nico?" He asked, waving a hand in front of the raven haired boy's face.

Nico's cheeks tinged a faint shade of pink as his eyes came back into focus. "Uh, sorry about that," Nico apologized. He let out a breath before continuing. "It's just that magical defense isn't my strong point. Lou, Clovis, or Alabaster will probably win."

"If you doubt yourself, you're just setting yourself up for failure."

Nico frowned at him. They fell silent after that. Percy glanced over at the brown-eyed boy with a frown. Nico was still acting odd around him, it seemed. But he didn't understand why. He was about to ask if last night had bothered him, when the very blond that Percy wanted to avoid came around the corner.

Apollo grinned at both of them. He ran his hand through his curls and stepped in front of them, blocking their path. Nico narrowed his eyes at the blond. "What do you want, Apollo?" Nico growled.

Apollo pouted at the raven haired boy. "Nico, I'm hurt. Can't I simply talk with the two of you? Why do you always suspect that I want something from you? Although, now that you mention it..." Apollo trailed off.

Nico narrowed his eyes at the blond. "You can't have Percy anymore."

Apollo twirled one of his curls around his finger. "Shouldn't we let Percy decide that?"

"I thought I did decide that last night," Percy mumbled. Nico arched an eyebrow at him. Percy shrugged. "I told him I didn't want to make last night a repetitive thing."

Apollo smiled. "Well, it doesn't have to be just the two of us, Percy," Apollo said seductively, placing a hand on Percy's chest.

Nico growled and smacked Apollo's hand away. "I might have had to bite my tongue about this yesterday, but you're not borrowing him today," he hissed.

Apollo grinned. "Well, like I said, it doesn't have to be just me and him." He grabbed Nico through his black pants. "You're more than welcome to join."

Percy frowned at the blond's hand. Part of him felt the urge to rip Apollo's hand off of Nico, but he wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because he knew that Nico didn't like Apollo. But he wasn't exactly in any position to do anything about any of this, since he was just a servant.

Nico grabbed Apollo's hand, his eyes darkening until they looked black. Percy's skin tingled and he watched as ice spread from Nico's fingers to Apollo's hand. "Touch me again, and I'll turn the rest of you to ice," Nico whispered darkly.

Apollo chuckled and pulled his hand away. A green aura appeared around his hand, and Percy watched as the ice vanished. "Aw, have some fun, Nico," Apollo said with a wink. "I'm sure it would be a night you would remember."

Nico glared at the head of restoration. "Yes, because it would be the night I got imprisoned for murder."

Apollo chuckled. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." With that, he brushed past the two black haired boys.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Apollo's back. "He's persistent," Percy mumbled.

Nico continued to glare after Apollo. "Even if I liked Apollo, I wouldn't give in to that," Nico grumbled. "I don't share."

Percy studied Nico's face for a moment. He was sort of relieved about that. It meant that as long as Percy was acting as a servant, he stood a good chance at not being used for sex by the other Mages. That was, unless someone found a way to requisition him again. He was only just now getting to a place where he was fine with having sex with Nico, and that was only because the boy was becoming familiar to him.

"Anyways," Nico sighed, "we need to get to the tournament."

Percy nodded, but only continued to stare at Nico. Nico frowned at him, shifting slightly under Percy's gaze. The Mage finally huffed and walked off. Percy blinked after him before following after Nico. He was led towards the stadium in silence. Nico seemed to find the grass interesting, as his eyes never seemed to leave it.

"Are you all right?" Percy asked as they entered the stadium. "You've been acting strange lately. I'm starting to think you're upset with me, but I don't think I've done anything wrong. I mean, I'm not very familiar with a lot of the Imperium's customs, so I might not have realized that I had done something wrong."

Nico bit down on his lip. He quietly shook his head, but still refused to look up at Percy. "No, you didn't do anything," Nico said quietly. "You've been gre- Never mind." Nico cleared his throat as he took his place along the barricade. "Why are you concerned about me anyways?"

Percy shrugged, staring back at Nico with innocent eyes. "Well, you're not so bad, I guess. And I have to spend most of my time around you, so I guess I just don't want you taking out your frustrations on me."

Nico frowned at him. "It's not like I'm going to have you beaten, Percy." He let out a long sigh. "You're too nice, that's the problem."

Percy's head tilted to the side. "Why is that a bad thing?"

Nico shook his head and turned his gaze away from Percy. "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

Percy's brow furrowed as he stared at the side of Nico's face. What was that about? Why would anyone complain about someone being too nice? He really didn't understand Nico, but perhaps that was part of why he felt drawn to the boy. Maybe he just wanted to understand the Mage.

Chiron stood up from his seat and silenced the crowd. Percy watched in confusion as several Mages carried potted flowers out into the arena. One sat in the very center, while the others were set down around the border. He supposed that the Mages were going to have to protect those? That didn't seem too hard.

"Welcome to you all once again," Chiron began. "Today we have the Trial of Fortitude. As you can see, there are flowers in the arena. Each participant will be tasked with protecting their flower from attacks, by whatever means they see fit. Now, these are not ordinary flowers. They detect the slightest change their physical state, be that temperature or force or otherwise. So, the participants will also have to make sure that their flower does not change color. They must find the proper balance for their defense tactics if they hope to prevail as champion."

Nico let out a sigh. "What's the matter?" Percy asked.

"I already told you, I'm probably not going to win," Nico mumbled. "I'm decent at defense, but it's definitely not my specialty."

Percy arched an eyebrow at the Albian. "So why didn't you ask me to help?"

Nico rolled his eyes as he watched a Mage head onto the field. "Because, I'm more concerned with the final trial, and you were already helping me enough." He shrugged his shoulders. "It'll be fine. As long as I win the rest of the events, I'll be fine. Well, except for the Trial of Arms."

"Because you're not an Arcane Warrior?"

Nico nodded. "But it sort of balances out. Normal Mages can't compete in the Trial of Arms, but Arcane Warriors don't usually compete in the Trial of Will."

"Why is that?" Percy asked.

Nico shrugged his shoulders, frowning at the arena. The Mage hadn't done a very good job, as her flower was completely burned to a crisp. The girl let out a sigh and walked off the field. "Anyways," Nico chuckled, "it's a common curtsey thing. Since we can't compete in the Trial of Arms, Arcane Warriors respect it by not competing in the Trial of Will."

Medea strutted out into the arena, a smirk on her face. Nico just rolled his eyes and shook his head. The dark haired girl stood beside her flower as Hecate readied a ball of fire. A smirk slid onto Nico's face as he rested his arms on the barricade. Medea shifted slightly as her hands began to radiate ice.

"Bad luck, Medea," Nico mumbled.

Medea constructed a wall of ice in front of the flower just as Hecate launched a torrent of fire. It didn't seem like a very good choice to Percy, but he was starting to see the girl favored ice spells. However, as the ice started to melt, Medea just created another layer of ice. The girl looked frustrated as she gritted her teeth through the attack.

Hecate finally ceased her attack, and Medea lowered her ice barrier. She smiled triumphantly at Hecate as the older Mage walked over to her. Hecate examined the flower, a frown appearing on her face. Medea followed the woman's gaze to her flower, which now had blue petals. Hecate smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, Medea, but it seems your own defense backfired on you when you created all of those layers," she said.

Medea's nostrils flared as she stomped off of the field. Percy watched as Nico and his friends all chuckled at the girl as she entered their box. "She doesn't look happy," Lou assessed, suddenly appearing on the other side of Nico, which made Percy jump.

Nico chuckled at him. "That is payback," he laughed.

Lou tilted her head to the side. "Payback for what?" She asked, looking between Nico and Percy.

Nico laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just that he can be very quiet."

Lou eyed Nico suspiciously for a moment before returning her attention to the arena. Percy elbowed Nico in the side, giving the boy a scowl. Nico glared at Percy from the corner of his eye, daring the Arbiter to say anything.

Alabaster was next to walk onto the field. He chewed on his lip nervously as he looked at his mother. The woman frowned at him until the brunet erected an arcane forcefield around himself and the flower. Hecate's frown deepened as she lifted her palm upwards. A large boulder was pulled from the ground before being flung at Alabaster. The brunet's eyes widened, reflecting his surprise and nervousness.

The boulder made contact with the forcefield and passed right through it with relative ease. Alabaster yelped and dove out of the way as the boulder crashed onto his flower. He sat up on the ground and hung his head with a sigh. He slowly made his way off the field, not even trying to look at his mother.

"I wasn't expecting that," Percy mumbled.

Nico shrugged. "The object here is to not be predictable. Hecate knows all of us very well, and can usually ready a spell that she knows will work against our defenses. Medea likes ice magic, so Hecate used fire to see how well her ice fared. Alabaster chose an arcane forcefield, which would have been great against magical attacks, but not something physical," he explained.

Lou sighed. "Well, I already know that I'm going to get to hear all about this from both of them tonight," she mumbled. "Mother will be disappointed, and Alabaster will plead with her that it was just one event."

"Is it really that bad?" Percy asked.

Nico shrugged again. "We're children of the council members. Well, I'm the ward of the Magister, but the same still applies. Anyways, it's just sort of expected for us to do well in the tournament," Nico said.

As time went by, Percy watched Mage after Mage take their turn. While some of them rather well in defending their flower, he had yet to see one that didn't change colors after the trial was over. Part of him wanted to see how well he could do, but that wouldn't have been a good idea. Especially with Apollo being suspicious of him now.

It was finally Nico's turn, and the young Mage made his way into the arena. He nodded his head at Hecate before taking a deep breath. He held his hands out at his sides before raising them above his head. He then pressed both of his palms out in front of his face. A clear, jagged sphere spread out from around his palms, encasing both Nico and the flower within it.

Hecate tapped her finger to her lips for a moment before she summoned lightning into her hand. She held her hand out, and lightning crashed against Nico's barrier. The raven haired Mage's brow furrowed, but he managed to hold back the attack. Hecate smirked and lowered her hand. She then raised her other hand, medium-sized stones forming above her palm. She flung her palm out, sending the stones at Nico's barrier. Each of the stones hit the barrier and crumbled. Hecate nodded her head and Nico lowered his barrier, breathing heavily.

Hecate walked over and inspected the flower. She smiled for a while, until she took a closer look at one of the petals. A small portion of the petal's tip had turned from blue to green. Nico let out a sigh as he noticed it. Hecate pat him on the shoulder before sending him out of the arena.

"You didn't do so bad," Percy told him when the boy got back to him.

Nico narrowed his eyes at Percy before placing his arms on the barricade in front of him and rested his cheek on them. "I'm not going to win," Nico mumbled.

Percy chuckled and rested a hand in Nico's hair. He began running his fingers through Nico's black hair, trying to comfort the Imperium Mage. Nico stiffened under his touch for a brief moment before relaxing and shutting his eyes. "Is something wrong?" Percy asked. "You seem to freak out when I touch you."

"I'm not used to being touched very much. When Jason and I were lovers, we only really got physical in bed. So, I'm not used to this."

Percy stopped moving his fingers and stared down at his hand. He cleared his throat and removed his hand from Nico's dark locks. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Nico shrugged. "It's fine. It was sort of nice. I just don't know how to react to it. I don't want to..." Nico shook his head. "Just forget it."

"Are you scared of me?"

Nico glared at Percy, his cheeks turning pink. "No! You're just too nice, and I don't like it."

Percy blinked at Nico in surprise. "Why would that be-"

Nico fixed him with a glare. "Shut up, Percy," Nico growled.

Percy opened his mouth, but Nico didn't give him a chance to reply. The boy turned his head away from Percy and rested his chin on his arms. Percy watched with a frown as Nico's brow furrowed and his eyes reflected a look of pain. Percy continued to study Nico as another Mage went to take his trial.

Nico perked up as Lou entered the arena. She walked over to her flower and nodded at her mother. She snapped her fingers and a purple aura appeared around the yellow flower. Hecate started off blasting the flower with fire, which didn't seem to bother it at all. She then moved on to ice, and then lightning when that didn't work. She raised the boulder she had used against Alabaster above the flower and dropped it on the flower. Percy's eyebrows rose as the boulder cracked in half, leaving the flower unharmed.

Hecate smiled proudly as she walked over to inspect Lou's flower. She lifted the petals and gave every one a close inspection, but didn't seem to find anything wrong with the flower. Lou smiled and waved as the crowd began to applaud her. As she walked back behind the barricade, a cunning smirk appeared on her face.

After a few more competitors took their turns, Chiron stood back up, causing the crowd to fall silent once again. "A job well done by each of our competitors," Chiron said with a warm smile. "And that will bring an end to the Trial of Fortitude. And today's champion is...Lou."

Nico let out a sigh before smiling and applauding his friend as she walked back into the arena. Percy patted Nico's shoulder as the girl received her laurel. "I guess you were right," Percy said. "Still, you didn't do that bad."

"Thanks," Nico mumbled.

* * *

Thalia grabbed Percy's shoulder as he was passing by a dark corridor. He blinked in surprise as he was thrust against a nearby wall. Thalia raised her finger to her lips as the Arbiter raised any eyebrow at her. "Um, hi?" Percy whispered.

Thalia scowled at him. "What were you doing out so late?" Thalia hissed. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Percy tilted his head to the side. "I was out on the training fields, helping Nico with something."

"Helping him?" Thalia punched Percy in the arm. "What are you doing helping him? He's the enemy."

Percy chuckled lightly. "Relax. It's just over tournament stuff. I wouldn't betray the Covenant, or anything." He then frowned and gave Thalia a suspicious look. "How did you get out of your room without being followed?"

Thalia's eyes glanced off to the side, thinking back to her earlier experience. "Let's just say that my guard is going to have a very bad headache. Oh, and they need to fix then crack in my door."

Percy's eyes widened as he stared at Thalia. He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Right. Remind me not to piss you off," he mumbled. "Anyways, what did you need?"

"You're in danger!"

Percy frowned at her. "I am? Why do you say that?"

Thalia let out a sigh. Percy slapped a hand over her mouth as footsteps appeared down the hall. He pushed them farther down the hall, hiding them in the shadows. They watched as two older Mages walked by, carrying on light conversation. When the footsteps faded from earshot, Percy removed the hand from Thalia's mouth.

"Apollo thinks you're a Mage," Thalia whispered.

"I know."

Thalia blinked. "You know? What do you mean 'you know'?" She narrowed her eyes at the Arbiter. "Do you know how much trouble I'm getting myself in to get you this information, and you already know this?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders, trying to look innocent. "I only found out last night. I went to heal that sick kid from the trial, but Apollo set it up to try and expose me."

"And he caught you?"

Percy shook his head, which had Thalia sighing in relief. "No, but he's very suspicious of me. He showed up right when I was finishing up."

Thalia crossed her arms over her chest. "You need to be more careful," she warned.

Percy nodded. "I know." He reached out and touched her shoulder. "How have you been?"

Thalia shrugged. "I'm fine. They treat me all right, no real problems. I just don't know."

Percy frowned at her, his brow furrowing. "What do you mean?"

Thalia shook her head. She wasn't really sure. Chiron and the others hadn't been torturing her for information. They really hadn't even asked her for any information on the Empire. The most Chiron had been interested in was stories from her past. And anytime she asked what they wanted from her, the man would just smile.

"It just feels...like they're waiting for something," Thalia finally whispered. "I don't know, like, something is missing. Or perhaps they don't know what to do with me and Nico. This prophecy isn't exactly clear on how the two of us are supposed to change things."

"But they haven't hurt you?" Percy asked, looking at her with concern.

Thalia gave him a reassuring smile. "No, they haven't laid a hand on me. The most problems I've had has, surprisingly, been from Jupiter. I figured I'd have more issues from Nico, but he seems more focused on watching you. Watching to see if he can laugh in your face, I figure. But the most trouble I've had from him has been trying to get time to talk to you."

Percy scrunched his lips up. "Yeah, he hasn't really seemed like he wants us to talk."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Because he thinks we're trying to plot an escape. I was just trying to warn you about Apollo." She arched an eyebrow at the green-eyed young man. "How are we getting out of here, anyways?"

Percy chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm still working that part out," he admitted.

Thalia narrowed her eyes at him. "Just make it as soon as possible. Anyways, just be more careful."

Percy nodded. "I know, but I don't know what I can do to get Apollo's attention off of me."

Thalia tapped a finger to her lips, humming in contemplation. It was a tempting to thought to distract the blond with her body, but judging by the way he was limping earlier, she was starting to wonder if she had a chance with that. Thalia's eyes widened as a thought popped into her head. While she couldn't seduce Apollo, there was something else she could do with her body.

"I've got it," Thalia said, snapping her fingers. "I'll distract Apollo for you."

Percy frowned at her, eyeing her suspiciously. "And how are you going to do that?"

"By getting myself sick so that he has to tend to me." Thalia turned around and began walking off, cackling wickedly to herself.

Percy blinked after her for a moment before opening his mouth to try and stop her. "Thalia!" Percy hissed. "What kind of idea is that? You are not going to do this." He frowned as the girl ignored him. "Thalia!" He let out a groan as the girl disappeared around a corner.

* * *

Nico quirked an eyebrow at the two empty chairs at the table. "Where are Thalia and Apollo?" He decided to ask, glancing at Chiron.

The Magister let out a sigh. "Thalia woke up feeling rather ill this morning, so I had Apollo look after her," Chiron replied.

Nico frowned as he tapped a finger to his chalice. That was odd. How could Thalia have gotten sick? She shouldn't have encountered anything that would have made her ill. He finally shrugged his shoulders. Well, at least Apollo would be out of his hair for the next day or two. Hopefully the girl was really sick. Then he could enjoy her misery, and it would take Apollo longer to deal with her.

He quietly excused himself from the table and made his way out of the dining hall. He slowed down as he heard footsteps hurrying towards him. He turned around with a raised eyebrow to find Jason following him. He smiled and let the blond fall into step beside him.

"Nervous about today?" Nico asked.

Jason smirked. "Not at all," the blond replied. He stopped and took Nico's hand. "I'm going to win." He winked and Nico and kissed his hand. "And I'm going to win for you. Although, it might help if I could get a good luck kiss."

Nico chuckled and let his hand fall back to his side. "I'm sure you can do just fine on your own."

Jason frowned and slid a hand around Nico's waist. His blue eyes drifted down to eye Nico's skin as his thumb worked to raise Nico's tunic. "But you always give me good luck kisses when I have tournaments."

Nico rolled his eyes, a sly smirk on his face. "Fine, fine," he sighed. He place a hand on the back of Jason's neck and pulled the blond down to press their lips together. Nico's eyes widened slightly as Jason took the initiative to slide his tongue into Nico's mouth. Nico let out a moan as Jason tightened his grip on the brown-eyed Mage's hip and pulled their bodies closer together.

Nico pulled back with a slight frown. He stared off to the side for a brief second, running his tongue across his bottom lip. Jason frowned at him. "Is everything all right?" He asked.

Nico blinked a few times, having gotten lost in thought. "Oh, uh, yeah, everything is fine," Nico assured Jason. "Just...thinking."

Jason nodded and pressed another kiss to Nico's lips. Once again, Nico couldn't help but frown. It didn't feel the same anymore, kissing Jason. Why was that? Jason's eyes flickered behind Nico, a smirk appearing on his lips. Nico frowned and turned his head to see what Jason was looking at.

Percy stood a few feet behind them, just having come around a corner. His brow had furrowed and his lips were tilted down in a frown. He wasn't paying much attention to Jason, though. His attention was on Nico, studying the shorter Mage intently. Nico pursed his lips and took a step back from Jason.

"Um, good luck in the trial today, Jason," Nico said quietly.

Jason smiled again and pressed a small kiss to Nico's cheek before walking past, making sure to smirk at Percy on the way. Percy gave Jason a hard stare as the blond walked past. He waited until the blond was out of sight before turning his attention back to Nico. "What was that about?" Percy asked.

Nico shrugged, deciding to play innocent. "What do you mean?"

Percy's frown deepened. "You know what I'm talking about. I thought you were done with him."

"I'm free to choose who I want."

Percy crossed his arms over his chest. "So, you're going to go running back to Jason, but you're still going to carry on with what we're doing?" He asked. When Nico didn't answer, Percy shook his head with a sigh. "I don't understand why you're doing this."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care, anyways?"

"Well, I thought, and hoped, that I was going to be treated better than a sex object now, but maybe I was wrong. I mean, how would you feel if someone forced you to have sex with them against their will?"

"And, yet, you're trying to initiate it!"

"Why is that a problem for you?" Percy stepped closer to Nico and pushed the boy against the wall. "Answer me that. Why does that bother you so much? I'm actually enjoying it now because you were starting to treat me better, and I'm actually finding myself enjoying your company. But you're acting like a child right now."

Nico glared at Percy. He formed a ball of fire in his hand, but Percy slammed his hand against the wall and cut off Nico's magic. Percy's eyes darkened as he stared back into Nico's brown orbs. "I am not," Nico grumbled. "Now let me go, I have to get down to the stadium."

Percy sighed and released Nico's hand. The Imperium Mage started to walk away, but was stopped by Percy's next words. "Fine, whatever," Percy huffed.

Nico chewed on his lip as he stood there with his back turned to Percy. "I-I think you should sit with the other servants and slaves today," Nico said quietly before walking away.

Nico didn't understand himself. He didn't understand any of this. How could Percy's very touch feel like it burned him, yet be so addicting? And he couldn't get those green eyes out of his head, even when he slept. They were always there, taunting him. But he had brought all of this on himself, and now he had to fix it.

Nico cursed himself as he exited the Black Palace. Why was he so weak? He shouldn't be giving in to this. He needed to keep himself from falling for Percy, and Jason was the best outlet for doing that. So, why did kissing the blond feel different all of a sudden?

As he entered the council's private box, he found Lou, Alabaster, and Medea already present. "What, your sex slave isn't attached to you today?" Medea jeered at him as he sat down.

"Shut up, hag," Nico growled.

Lou and Alabaster snickered at them. "Did you leave him chained to your bed?" Alabaster chuckled. "I always figured you were into that."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I'm going to make you all suffer tomorrow."

Alabaster leaned over and rested his head on Nico's shoulder. "Are you going to spank me if I misbehave?" He grinned mischievously up at Nico. "I've been told I have a nice ass. But then again, I've seen yours, and it's pretty nice, too."

Nico let out an exasperated sigh. "Why do you torture me so?"

The brunet blinked up at him innocently. "Wait, you're not into that stuff?" He let out a dramatic sigh and sat back up in his chair. "Well, Nico, I regret to inform you that we won't be able to make this work."

Nico stared down at Lou with an annoyed look. "Can't you control him?"

Lou chuckled. "Sorry, I've tried, but to no avail." She smiled. "But where is Percy?"

"Not here," Nico grumbled.

Alabaster and Lou shared a look, the girl shrugging. Nico drifted off into silence, resting his cheek on his fist. Chiron and the council members finally entered the box and took their seats. Nico sought out Percy, who was busy laughing and talking with Grover.

Nico's eyes darted over to Chiron as the Magister got to his feet. He raised a hand to the crowd to get them to quiet down. "Welcome, welcome. Today begins the first of the three combat trials. The Trial of Arms is the Arcane Warrior's exclusive trial," the Magister began. "In this trial, they with elimination rounds. Use your spells and sword techniques to the best of your abilities, and perhaps you will come out as the champion of your order."

The gate opened and allowed two Arcane Warriors to enter the arena, a black haired boy and a brunette girl. The two Arcane Warriors stepped into the center of the arena and touched swords. The boy took to the offensive, swinging wildly at the girl's sword. The girl, apparently not wanting to make a big show of things, used her free hand to raise the earth to knock her opponent's sword out of his hands.

Nico's eyes ended up drifting away from the arena as more Arcane Warriors took their turns. His eyes kept drifting back over to where Percy sat. He tapped his finger on his chair as he watched Percy's uninterested expression. He hated himself for the fact that he wanted Percy to look at him, if even for a moment.

He narrowed his eyes at Alabaster when the brunet elbowed him in the side to get his attention. The brunet nodded his head towards the arena. "You're going to miss Jason's first duel," Alabaster whispered.

Nico grunted and turned his eyes upon said blond, who was getting ready to face off against a blonde girl. His former lover touched his sword to the girl's before they both took a step back. The blonde attacked Jason first, who easily deflected the attack. He smirked and shoved the girl backwards before zapping her with a bolt of electricity.

The blonde girl swept her sword through the air, sending dirt flying into Jason's eyes. Jason hissed and formed a small pool of water in his hand before splashing his eyes. The girl took advantage of his distraction by slicing her sword across Jason's arm. The blond glared at her and kicked her hard in the stomach. Jason swung his sword at her, but she blocked and countered with fireball. Jason quickly raised a barrier between them before slicing through it and hitting the girl in her head with the hilt of his sword.

The girl's body slumped to the ground and Jason raised his sword into the air. Nico applauded with the rest of the crowd as Jason made his way off of the field. Nico's eyes, once again, wandered over to Percy, who still didn't look interested. Confident ass, Nico thought.

As if he could feel Nico's gaze, Percy's eyes turned upon him. The green-eyed young man arched an eyebrow at Nico before smirking. Nico rolled his eyes and huffed. Why did he have to be so likable?

Arcane Warriors drifted in and out of the arena, but Nico couldn't bring himself to focus on the trial today. Every so often, his eyes would drift over to stare at Percy's face. When he would catch himself staring, he would curse himself and focus on something else.

Nico forced himself to focus on the field as Jason entered the arena again. He touched swords with his opponent, a tall and muscular boy with black hair. Jason began the duel with a burst of air from his palm to the raven haired Mage's chest. The boy stumbled back and Jason took the opportunity to get in a hit to his leg. The tall boy gritted his teeth and began slashing his sword, each one being blocked by Jason's own blade.

The raven haired boy slid his sword across Jason's before bringing it back around to hit the blond's hip. Jason hissed out a spell. A red wave shot out from Jason's body, sending his opponent several feet back. As the boy struggled to regain his footing, Jason ran in and sliced him across the chest before hitting him in the back with the butt of his sword. The boy hit the ground before rolling over to meet the tip of Jason's sword. The raven haired Mage quickly raised his hands and yielded. Jason smirked and helped the boy up before waving at the crowd.

As time went on, the number of combatants dwindled down until Jason was facing his final opponent. His opponent was a brunet with a tall stature and a fairly muscular physique. He had intense red eyes and tan skin. Before the two touched blades, they clasped hands and smirked at one another. They took a step back and stared at one another intensely.

Jason narrowed his eyes as he readied to face his final opponent. Jason shot electricity at the other warrior, who chose to try blasting Jason with fire. The two Arcane Warriors pushed forward, shrinking the two torrents of spells that were pushing against the other. When they were close enough, they both ceased their spell attacks and swapped to their swords. Both boys stared harshly at the other, both gritting their teeth.

The brunet shouldered Jason in the chest, sending the blond backwards. As he stumbled, the other warrior prepared to attack, but Jason grabbed his wrist. Jason then swung his sword and made contact with the brunet's ribs. The boy hissed and fell on his side, rolling around in pain. Jason's blade sparked to life with electricity as he pointed it at the brunet, who quickly yielded.

Nico, along with the rest of the crowd, stood up and applauded Jason's victory. Jason smiled and waved, making sure to wink up at Nico. Nico pursed his lips and broke eye contact. His eyes drifted back over to Percy, who was now staring up at him. How long had he been looking at Nico? Nico felt his cheeks heat up as he tore his eyes away again, deciding to focus them on the floor so that he didn't have to stare at anyone.

"And that brings an end to another trial," Chiron announced. "Congratulations to Jason, the Champion of Arms."

Jupiter walked out onto the field and presented Jason with his laurel. The blond beamed as his father put it on his head. Nico felt his lips tilt down unconsciously. He needed to get more practice if he was going to beat Jason in two days.

* * *

Nico groaned as he pressed his face deeper into his pillow. He felt the bed shift beside him, but he paid it little mind. He was too exhausted to be bothered with anything at the moment. He was tired, and his body was still sore from last night. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to have had sex after all those hours of practice. But Nico was now determined to beat Jason tomorrow, and he would not fail at that task.

His eyes shot open when he felt a hand touch his ribs. He shot up, wincing as a wave of pain washed over him. He glared at Percy from the corner of his eye as the Arbiter went back to inspecting his bruised ribs under his bandages. "Calm down," Percy whispered, "you'll only make it worse."

Nico let out a long breath as he sat back and let Percy run a glowing blue hand over his ribs. "Did you stay in my room all night?" Nico asked, watching Percy's eyes, as they concentrated on their task.

Percy's eyebrows rose, though he didn't look away from Nico's body. "Is it a problem if I did? You never dismissed me before passing out last night." He then mumbled something under his breath that Nico couldn't hear.

Nico's brow furrowed. "What was that?"

Percy let out a sigh as he sat back on Nico's bed, crossing his legs. "I said, I was just worried about you." He finally looked Nico in the eyes. "Why did you want me to push you so hard last night? I was already hard on you before you said anything." He let out another sigh. "And the sex afterwards probably wasn't the best idea. I think it only made you more sore."

Nico frowned. "Can you fix it? I have to fight today."

Percy looked back down at Nico's chest and frowned. "Yes, but I'm not doing that again. Nico, I almost took several of your limbs off last night. I might be a good healer, but I'm not that good." He took in a deep breath before removing Nico's bandages and began to heal Nico's body.

"You slept in my bed," Nico said bluntly.

Percy chuckled. "I'm sorry?" One of his fingers brushed against Nico's skin, causing the brown-eyed boy to shudder. Percy smirked as he continued to do his job. "Anyways, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I just wanted to be around in case you needed me."

"You could have healed me last night," Nico mumbled.

"**I** was exhausted after all of that, Nico. So, that's sort of saying something about your training session last night. And I did heal you last night. You looked a lot worse when I brought you back to your room. Is it that important to you that you win?"

Nico let out a sigh. "Chiron has been like a father to me, and I just want to make him proud. I never got to meet my parents, and Chiron says he doesn't even know who they were. So, since I can never really know if they would be proud of me, I want to do my best to show Chiron his efforts at raising me weren't in vain."

Percy's eyes traveled up to meet Nico's. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I never got to meet my parents, either. I just know they were Mages. Hyperion said he met my mother right before she died, but he didn't even know her name." He let out a long breath. "But I get what you mean, about wanting to make your guardian proud. That's...all I really try do with Hestia. And I do wonder if my parents would be proud of me." Percy frowned to himself. "But I can't help but wonder if they would hate me for what I do." Nico watched as Percy forced a smile onto his face and removed his hands. "I think that should do it."

Nico sat in silence as Percy climbed off of the bed. Perhaps he had been wrong about how Percy felt about his job. Was it so wrong of him to want Percy to give it all up? If Percy would just join the Imperium, he wouldn't have to suffer with his inner turmoil anymore. "I'm sorry," Nico finally whispered.

Percy turned around to look at him. The green-eyed young man shrugged his shoulders. "It's not your fault. I chose to be an Arbiter, not you, not the Covenant."

Nico crawled out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe. Percy sat down on his bed in silence. The Arbiter's green eyes drifted over to Nico's ass when the Mage let his undergarments fall from his waist. Nico turned back around as he was slipping on another pair, only to find Percy staring intently at his lower half. He shifted slightly as he got a pair of pants and slipped them on.

"No time for that," Nico mumbled. "I have to get something to eat before the tournament starts." He slid his tunic over his head before turning back to Percy. "I'll, uh, see you after the tournament."

Percy nodded and got to his feet. "Good luck today," he said as he walked out the door.

Nico ate his breakfast quickly, not wanting to converse with anyone. Thalia and Apollo still weren't there, which made Nico feel slightly better. But before Nico could leave the table, Chiron stopped him. "Are you all right, Nico?" The Magister asked.

Nico quickly nodded his head. "Just nervous," he said.

Chiron studied him skeptically. "You should try and relax more. You seem to have a lot on your mind as of late, and I worry that it will affect your performance."

Nico sighed and nodded. "I'll keep that mind, and I'll try and relax."

Chiron smiled. "Good. I'll be waiting to present you with your laurel after the trial today."

Nico chuckled. "We'll see," he said, getting up from the table.

Nico was surprised when an arm slung around his shoulders. Jason smiled down at him as they walked down the hall. "So, would you like a good luck kiss for your trial today?" The blond asked.

Nico smirked. "No, that's all right, I don't need luck to win."

Jason place a hand over his chest. "Ouch, my pride. Well, I'm sure you'll be fine anyways. However, you'll need all the luck you can get tomorrow."

Nico raised an eyebrow at the blond. "Then I guess you have nothing to fear about that bet."

Jason hummed in reply. "Oh, that reminds me, what is it you get if you win?"

Nico sighed. He thought about it for a moment, but there wasn't really anything he felt he wanted. He finally shrugged. "You have to stop being so cocky around Percy."

Jason scowled at Nico. "What kind of terms are those? And why are you making it about him?" He removed his arm from Nico's shoulder.

Nico rolled his eyes, not bothering to stop because of the blond's oncoming tantrum. "Because, no one is winning anything, so I don't know why you feel the need to be cocky."

Nico marched out of the Black Palace, leaving Jason behind him. He quickly made his way towards the stadium and walked down to where the participants were gathered. Medea was the first to spot him. She slid her thumb across her throat, which Nico only rolled his eyes at. He wasn't in the mood for her today.

All too soon, Chiron was standing up in his private box to begin the tournament. "Welcome, once again, to the Tournament of Magi," Chiron began. "Today, we have the Trial of Will. As with yesterday, the Mages will be combating one another until one victor remains. To eliminate your opponent, they must either yield, or be rendered unconscious." He smiled and clapped his hands. "Let the Trial of Will begin."

Lou was in the first elimination round, though the girl didn't seem to be showing off today. Within five seconds, the girl had her opponent on the ground with vines wrapped around the poor boy's entire boy. Next was her brother, who took a similar route to that of his sister. When his initial attack seemed to miss, the girl he was facing started to laugh. Alabaster smirked at her and jerked his hand back. The spell curved in the air and pulled up the ground behind the girl. The girl's laughter died down when she saw the shadow on the ground. She slowly turned around, only to be buried under the dirt.

Once again, Nico found himself distracted. His mind kept drifting back and forth between Percy and Jason. Why did things have to be complicated? He didn't even know if he really would have ended up with Jason like he said he was going to. So, why did giving in to Jason's wishes feel easier than giving in to Percy's? Shouldn't he have an answer for that?

Nico's turn finally came around, and the Mage walked into the arena, his eyes on the ground and his brow furrowed. Before acknowledging his opponent, Nico glanced up to the council's private box. Jason smiled at him, which didn't really help the pit that was forming in his stomach. His eyes traveled around the stadium until he found Percy, who actually was paying attention to his fight. He let out a sigh before finally facing his opponent.

The two Mages bowed before each other before raising their staves. Nico's eyes unconsciously traveled back over to Percy, which turned out to be a bad idea. The girl in front of him shot him with an arcane bolt, which blasted him onto his back.

Nico let out a grunt as he sat up. He frowned and raised his hand, erecting a barrier to shield himself from another arcane bolt. He needed to focus. This wasn't the time to be concerned about possible feelings that didn't even need to be there in the first place. He got back to his feet and released a torrent of fire from his hand. The girl rolled to the side, only to be smacked away from a jerk of Nico's wrist. Nico raised both of his hands above his head and slammed the brunette into the ground three times before she became unconscious.

Mages faced off against one another, displaying a wide range of spells from a swarm of insects, earthen shields, a disorienting spell, and conjuration magic. Nico was starting to see why yesterday's event was boring for Percy. After reading that grimoire the old lady had given him, all the basic spells felt dull to him.

As the trial went on, Nico began to worry about a possible duel against Medea. The girl wasn't trying to hold back some of the other Mages were. Some, like Nico, purposefully held back, not wanting to severely injure their fellow Mages, but that didn't seem to matter to Medea. The girl wanted to win, and she was determined to do so.

During Nico's next duel, he decided to take Lou's approach and end things quickly. It was sort of a silent agreement that began going around that the time to show off wasn't during this trial. The Trial of the Magus was always the one where Mages didn't hold back on their power. So, Nico muttered and the old tongue and a green aura appeared around his opponent. The boy let out a soft gasp as his body went stiff and he toppled over from paralysis. Nico smirked as he walked back off the field.

As the trial winded down, Nico progressed towards the final round. He got to knock Lou out himself, while Medea played dirty and petrified Alabaster during their semi-final round. But, eventually, Nico wound up back in the arena for the final duel, Medea sneering at him.

Medea grinned wickedly at Nico. "I've been waiting a long time for this," she cackled.

Nico spun his staff and readied it in front of him. "What, you were waiting to lose?" He retorted.

Medea's nostrils flared as she formed a ball of ice in her hand. Nico raised two fingers in front of his face before jutting his entire hand out towards Medea. A concussive blast of kinetic energy went off in front of Medea, sending her back into the wall. Nico charged at her, but Medea was already readying a spell. Nico coated his hand in kinetic energy and deflected the ice spell over his shoulder.

Medea flung another spell at Nico, while Nico threw his own at her. Medea was flung back into the wall, and Nico was sent sailing backwards. Medea was the first to get to her feet. She wiped at her face as she held herself up with her staff. Nico pushed himself up on his hands and knees, his staff several feet away.

Medea began laughing as she formed a green ball with black flames in her hand. Chiron and a few of the other council members stood up, frowns on their faces. So she was getting desperate, was she? "Planning to torture me?" Nico sneered at her.

"Just ensuring that I win," Medea said with a smirk.

As she sent the ball at Nico, he lowered his head. A wave of black flashed across his eyes briefly before disappearing. The green ball sank into Nico's chest with ease. Nico clutched his eyes shut as he was pulled to his feet by the magic spell in his body. A dark green aura started to spread across his body.

Medea's laughter fell silent, though, when the aura suddenly vanished. Nico was dropped back to his knees as he looked up at Medea. Nico smirked and snapped his fingers. Medea's eyes widened as the green aura shot across her body. The girl began screaming in pain as black flames danced all across her body. She collapsed to the ground and began rolling around, still screaming her lungs off.

"Y-Yield, I y-yield!" Medea finally managed to cry out. Nico clasped his hand shut and the flames vanished from Medea's body.

Chiron stood to his feet and silenced the crowd's applause. "That was certainly a wondrous show of power, cunning, and resourcefulness," he said with a smile. Nico smiled back at the man as he got to his feet. "It is with great joy and honor that I award the title of Champion of Will to my very own ward, Nico." The Magister levitated Nico's laurel down to him and placed it on the raven haired boy's head.

Later that night, Nico was walking off the training field with Percy. He rubbed his shoulder with a frown, double checking to make sure his bruise was gone. "I think you're ready," Percy said, slinging his sword behind his head.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow," Nico replied.

Percy scratched his nose. "So, what was that you used in the arena earlier?"

Nico quirked an eyebrow at Percy before realization dawned on his face. "Oh that's right, we had to teach Nemesis about counter spells as well." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's not something you're taught through scrolls or texts. It takes practice to learn it, and a good teacher that has experience with it themselves. From what Nemesis told us, your teachers are mostly Amn, who couldn't have experience with using this spell."

"A counter spell?" Percy hummed to himself. "I think I've heard of it before. I think they put it on the list of forbidden magic."

"Probably because they couldn't get the hang of it," Nico chuckled. He smiled as he watched Percy frown. "Do you want me to teach you?"

Percy blinked at him. "You're offering to teach me a technique that the Empire doesn't have the hang of?"

Nico let out a long breath, trying to decide if he should go through with it. "Well, you've been helping me with the tournament, so if I win tomorrow, I'll repay you by teaching you how to use the spell."

Percy smiled at Nico, making the shorter boy's heart beat faster. "Thanks, Nico. That's really nice of you."

"Don't mention it," Nico mumbled, casting his eyes away from Percy's face.

Nico's breath hitched as Percy grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. "Something else also comes to mind for if you win tomorrow."

Nico rolled his eyes and pushed Percy away. "I'm going to be exhausted tomorrow, Percy. It's a common occurrence for a lot of Mages to be unconscious for hours, or even a day or two, after the tournament ends." He patted Percy's crotch lightly, earning a chuckle from the Arbiter. "So, you'll have to keep that in your pants until I wake up."

Percy grinned and grabbed Nico's neck, pulling the Mage's ear close to his mouth. "You know, even though you seem to flirt with Jason, I don't see you actually jumping in his bed," Percy breathed into Nico's ear. Nico's eyes fluttered shut as he shuddered. Percy's grin widened as he pushed Nico up against a wall and pinned the shorter boy's hands above his head. "Am I the better lover? Do I fulfill your needs, _master._"

"Stop that," Nico hissed. Nico let out a moan as Percy pressed his knee into the younger boy's crotch. "You're so frustrating."

Percy grinned as he ran his tongue along Nico's throat. He finally chuckled and pulled away. "Sorry, you're just fun to tease. You're cute when you blush."

As if on cue, Nico's cheeks turned pink. He narrowed his eyes off to the side when Percy smiled triumphantly at him. "Ass," Nico grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Percy chuckled as Nico maneuvered around Percy. "So, is there anything special about the trial tomorrow, or is it-"

Both boys turned their heads as they picked up on the sound of crying from within the Black Palace. Nico frowned and walked inside first, Percy hot on his heels. Nico led them down a side corridor, where a few barrels sat in front of an alcove in the wall. Percy's brow furrowed as he pulled one of the barrels out to find the source of the crying.

"Tyson?" Percy whispered. "What happened?"

Tyson was covered in several bruises, and had two spots on him that looked like burn marks. His cheek was swollen, as was his blind eye, which the tall young man was unable to open. Percy crouched down to inspect Tyson, a pained look on his face.

"Tyson, who did this to you?" Percy asked gently.

"Tyson can't say," the tall brunet said, rubbing his nose.

Percy looked up at Nico. "Isn't there something you can do?"

Nico bit down on his lip. He opened his mouth a few times, but was unable to find any words. What could he do? Without someone to accuse, he couldn't take anything to Chiron. "I-I'm sorry, Percy, but unless he tells us who is doing this, my hands are tied," Nico whispered.

Percy looked hurt, making Nico feel like he kicked a puppy. How was it fair that one person could have an effect on him like this? Percy let out a sigh and crossed his legs as he sat down in front of Tyson. Nico's eyes widened as Percy's hands started glowing blue and the Arbiter began healing Tyson.

"Percy," Nico hissed, "are you trying to get caught?"

Percy blinked at Nico in surprise. "Relax," Percy said gently, "Tyson already knows. Actually, the entire staff of servants and slaves know."

Nico groaned as he slid his hand down his face. "You're going to get exposed."

Percy chuckled. "Well, then you can laugh in my face like you said you were going to."

Nico crossed his arms over his chest as Percy continued to heal Tyson. Perhaps when that time came, he would not want to laugh in Percy's face, Nico thought. If they found out Percy was an Arbiter spying on them, he would be executed. And what would they do to Nico if they found out he knew what Percy was?

Percy finally sat back and smiled at Tyson. "There, all better," he said.

"Yay," Tyson cheerfully replied, clapping his hands. "Percy is amazing."

Tyson pulled Percy into a crushing hug, which the green-eyed young man tried to protest to, but was outmatched by Tyson's size. As Nico watched Percy try to squirm out of Tyson's embrace, Nico couldn't help but smile at the Arbiter.

* * *

The wall opened up, and Nico and the rest of the Mages entered the arena. Nico tapped his staff to the ground a few times, trying to will himself to relax. His eyes darted up to the stands where Percy sat. The Arbiter smiled back and him and mouthed him a good luck.

This was it, he thought. This was the trial that he had to win to prove himself as the best of his class. And if he didn't use Percy's training at just the right time, he very well could lose. If he ever wanted to have a hope of becoming Magister or a council member one day, he needed to win this event.

"Good morning to you all," Chiron began, drawing everyone's attention. "Today is the final event, the Trial of the Magus. The rules are simple, be the last Mage standing to be crowned champion. As with the previous two combat based trials, competitors are eliminated by yielding, or by being rendered unconscious." He tapped his staff to the ground. "Now then, competitors take your positions."

The Mages began spreading out around the arena. There wasn't really an ideal place for anyone to stand, so everyone looked very anxious as they eyed the people around them. His most dangerous threats were going to be the Arcane Warriors and children of the council. He had to stay away from them, and make sure that no sword came anywhere near his body.

"Begin!" Chiron yelled.

Nico immediately raised the earth up around him to shield himself from attacks that he had predicted were coming. There was a down side to doing so well through his studies and the competition, people wanted him eliminated as fast as possible. Nico manipulated the rocks to collapse and swirl around him, knocking back any Mages in the vicinity.

Nico was hit from behind, his body being sent sliding across the dirt. He pushed himself up just in time to see the ground turn white. He hit the ground with his palm and created a concussive force to blow him away from the spot he was laying in. Not two seconds later, Lou had trapped several Mages in a kinetic prison.

Nico summoned a ball of fire to his hand before hurling it at a girl that was distracted by another Mage. The fireball hit her in the arm, causing her to drop her staff. Nico and the Mage she had previously been dueling launched another wave of spells at her. The girl raised a barrier, but it wasn't long before she yielded. As soon as the girl got up, Nico whirled around and blasted his previous ally with a burst of kinetic energy. He flung the Mage into the air before slamming the boy into the dirt, where he didn't get back up. A few Mages behind the barricade levitated the boy off of the field so that his wounds could be treated.

Nico was in the process of turning around when a rock hit him in the stomach. He groaned and sat up to find a grinning Alabaster not far away. He scowled and sliced his staff through the air, which sent Alabaster flying.

Nico's eyes widened in surprise as he felt himself being pulled towards the center of the arena. He craned his head around to find a vortex placed in the very center, which was pulling all the Mages into it. Nico spotted Lou on the outer rim, her eyes foggy white. Nico curved his hands around his feet, causing the earth to hold his feet in place. He slowly dragged himself across the arena floor, trying to make his way over to Lou.

Unfortunately, the girl spotted him. She thrust her palm towards the vortex with a smirk. Nico shut his eyes tight as he felt a final tug across his body. All sound was sucked from the arena as the vortex began to implode. At the last second, Lou flicked her wrist and a sonic boom went off, sending all of the Mages flying across the arena. Several Mages were quickly pulled out, while the trial carried on.

Nico groaned as he pushed himself up. He let out a loud huff as he felt the temperature drop. "Just great," he mumbled. Was everyone trying to show off?

Medea had summoned a blizzard, which was now causing snow and ice to fall from above the stadium. Cold, harsh winds hit Nico in the face as he got back to his feet. The girl suddenly appeared behind Nico, hitting him in the back with her staff. Nico rolled onto his back and shot Medea up into the air with a force push.

Nico jerked himself backwards as a stone fist went flying by his head. He turned to glare at the Mage that sent it. He raised his staff above his head and turned the Mage to a block of ice. An attack from Jason drew Nico's eye. The blond had used a chain lightning spell and had incapacitated three Mages. He was hoping that someone could eliminate the Arcane Warrior now, so that it would make things easier for Nico.

Nico's brow rose as he got an idea. He gripped his staff in his hand and ran to grab the nearest Mage. He caught them from behind and placed his hand to the struggling Mage's head. He whispered under his breath and a black symbol appeared on the Mage's cheek. He then grabbed the Mage by the shoulders and shoved him in Jason's direction.

He watched the Mage stumble around for a few moments before being noticed by Jason. The blond pointed his sword at the Mage and closed in for an attack. Nico closed his hand into a fist when he felt his former lover was close enough. But the blond noticed the marking at the last second and dove away just as a concussive wave radiated off the Mage's body, and in turn incapacitated the poor boy. Several Mages were knocked to the ground, where they didn't get back up, but Jason had managed to shield himself, much to Nico's disappointment.

While Nico had been distracted, Lou and Alabaster had teamed up and launched bolts of arcane energy at him. He hit the wall rather harshly before falling to his knees. His brown eyes darkened as he worked to support himself with his staff. He wanted so very badly to show to everyone what he had been learning in that grimoire, but that would raise too many eyebrows. So, instead, Nico would have to play by the rules. He was knocked back into the wall by a repulsion wave. He glared at Medea as the girl approached him with a smirk on her face. Nico's eyes blazed over as he clutched his staff tightly.

"Let us end this," Nico hissed under his breath.

All of the Mages in the arena stopped and stared up at the sky as the blizzard abruptly ended. Nico's body began sparking with electricity, which was slowly being pooled into his hands. His eyes flickered wildly to the center of the arena, where he sent his spell flying. The wind swirled around the arena, lifting several participants off the ground. A column of wind formed in the center of the arena. Several students tried to hide within it, but lightning struck down all who attempted to enter the tempest.

When the storm finally ended, a large portion of the Mages had been taken out of the arena. All of the children of the council, as well as ten other students, still stood. Nico let out a breath as he gripped his staff. The battle quickly picked back up, and Nico rushed around deflecting as many attacks as he could.

The trial appeared to be becoming more violent, as dirt and spells flew left and right. Nico shook his head to try and get the ringing to stop, but to little avail. He aimed his staff at a distracted Alabaster and sent a large fireball at his friend. The brunet was knocked to the ground, where his slid across the dirt.

The ground began to shake as Medea cast an earthquake spell. Nico muttered under his breath and a purple aura spread across his body. His body slowly became ghostly. As the earthquake spell reached its end, Nico looked around to assess the damage. Lou had been rendered unconscious, the earth nearly crushing her body. In fact, most of the remaining Mages had gotten taken out during the attack. Nico glared across the field at Medea as she took out one of the few remaining Mages.

Nico waved a hand through the air and dispersed his fade shield. He sent a wave of kinetic energy at Medea, but she deflected it. Nico ducked as a fireball went sailing past his head before releasing one of his own fireballs at the Mage that tried to catch him off guard.

Several students, including Clovis, hit the floor and began snoring. Nico rolled his eyes at a smirking Alabaster. Two Arcane Warriors were apparently trying to work together. Nico watched them approach him before waving his hand in front of him, a wave of ice erupted in front of him, freezing both of them.

All that was left was Nico, Jason, Medea, Alabaster, and about six other Mages. Victory was within sight for Nico, and he wouldn't let it escape him. He wasn't sure if the others felt the same, but Nico was exhausted. After a week of these events, Nico just wanted to fall into his bed and stay there for the next few days, but he couldn't. Not yet, anyways.

Jason arched his arm towards Nico, Alabaster took aim at Jason, and Nico readied a spell in Alabaster's direction. A bolt of electricity hit Nico in his arm. Nico let out a cry of pain just as he got off his spell before falling on his side. Jason raised another hand towards Alabaster, a bright light going off. Instead of hitting Jason, Alabaster's attack was redirected to where Medea stood. Roots shot out of the earth and pulled Medea and two other Mages halfway into the earth. Alabaster's eyes went wide as Nico's spell came to life in front of him. A column of fire blazed to life and blasted Alabaster and three of the remaining Mages.

Nico held his arm as he got back to his feet. The last remaining Mage charged at Nico, but she was blasted away by Jason. Nico looked up at the blond, who readied his sword as he circled around Nico. "Couldn't let someone else do the honors, now could I?" Jason chuckled.

Nico rolled his eyes as he inspected his injured arm. He let out a sigh and got a grip on his staff with both hands. This was it, he thought. He had to time his move just right, or he could lose before the finish line. Jason arched his arm, as did Nico, and they both tried to blast the other with their magic.

After a minute of facing off like that, Jason dropped his hand, letting Nico's attack close in on him. At the last second, he erected a shimmering shield of energy around his body, which absorbed Nico's attack. Jason stumbled when he dispersed his barrier, apparently just as fatigued as Nico was.

Jason fixed Nico with a harsh stare and raised his sword to attack. With a grunt, the blond charged at him. Jason arched his arm back to ready a blow. Nico held his ground as Jason swung at him, and raised his staff to block before Jason could hit him. Nico then swung his staff upwards, making contact with Jason's wrist. Jason's eyes went wide as his sword went flying out of his hand.

Nico quickly pulled his hand back before shoving it into Jason's chest, and, with a push of kinetic energy, sent Jason flying all the way back into the stone wall behind him. Jason hit rather harshly before his body fell limply to the ground. Nico held himself up with his staff as the crowd rose to their feet, cheering his name. He looked up to catch Percy's eye, who was smiling proudly at him.

Chiron emerged into the arena, golden laurel in his hands. He walked up to Nico with a large smile on his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, I believe we have our champion. Once again, I present a golden laurel to my very own ward, Nico," the Magister announced. He placed the laurel on Nico's head before resting his hands on Nico's shoulders. "You have made me very happy and proud this day," he said in a lowered tone, so that only Nico could hear him.

"Thank you," Nico whispered. "For everything."

Chiron smiled and gave Nico a hug. He then turned back to the audience. "And now, we feast!"

Nico sat at a long table with his friends and Percy. The Arbiter sat beside him, which Nico was most thankful for. He had nearly fallen face first into his food several times, but Percy had been nice enough to catch him every time. It was a similar sight everywhere there was a Mage that had been in the tournament. Nico's own friends looked like they might pass out at any moment.

The only one that looked relatively still lively was Medea, who was sulking as she glared at Nico from a few tables away. Nico rubbed his still injured shoulder, which had now been bandaged. He would have to get out of having the Black Palace healers look at it somehow, so that Percy could mend it for him.

"Congratulations," Percy said, nudging Nico's good arm.

Nico gave him a lazy smile. "Thanks," he said. He then lowered his voice so only Percy could hear him. "Seriously, thank you for helping me."

Percy smiled and nodded his head. "I look forward to learning that thing."

Nico narrowed his eyes, his head drooping slightly. "You just have to promise to never use it against me."

"But what if you use what I showed you against me?"

Nico huffed. "Are you planning on fighting me?"

Before Percy could answer, Chiron stood to his feet and quieted everyone down. "Once again, we had a marvelous tournament. And I would like to congratulate all of the students on becoming full-fledged Mages," the man said. "I look forward to seeing what each of you contribute in the coming days." He chuckled lightly. "As for each of you that competed in the tournament, you are now free to go to bed whenever you feel you should."

Nico watched as quite a few Mages immediately got up and hurried towards the Black Palace. Nico let out a groan and let his head hit Percy's shoulder. "You want me to take you to your room?" Percy whispered.

The only thing Nico could do was nod. As his eyes drifted closed, he noticed Jason glaring at Percy. Nico let out a sigh as he felt Percy pick him up and carry him away from the table.

* * *

Percy laid Nico down on his bed and placed the covers over the boy's slender frame. Perhaps he wouldn't have to do any work since Nico was going to be sleeping for an undetermined amount of time. Percy smiled when Nico mumbled in his sleep and let his head fall to the side, his black locks falling into his eyes.

With a final look at the sleeping boy, Percy made his way out of Nico's room. As he shut the door, he became aware of someone's presence behind him. He turned around to find an exhausted looking Jason scowling at him. "Can I help you?" Percy asked, arching a brow.

"Well, for starters, you could back off of him," Jason hissed.

Percy frowned at the blond. "I'm only doing what he asks."

Jason snorted. "Yes, of course you are. You look so miserable with it all."

Percy crossed his arms and shrugged. He wanted to retort to that so badly, but he had to remember who he was talking to. While Nico let him get away with mouthing off, he doubted the blond would be as forgiving. "If you'll excuse me," he mumbled.

Percy walked off, fully aware of the glare his back was receiving. He didn't want to let the blond bother him. He was going to get some time off, and he wanted to enjoy himself. Though, he knew he could also use this new free time to look around for Hestia. That mirror still had to be dealt with, Percy reminded himself.

Percy found himself standing at a crossroads in the hallway. His head was turned to stared down a dark corridor to his right, the direction he knew would take him back to that cursed mirror. Quickly glancing around him, Percy made his decision and began walking down the dimly lit corridor.

But as Percy neared the set of stairs that he knew would descend to the lower levels, he heard two distinct noises. The first was a girl's voice, and she didn't sound happy at whoever she was shouting at in Old Albian. The second was sobbing, which sounded vaguely familiar to Percy. Percy pressed his back against the wall and slid down towards the corner. He poked his head around the corner, his eyes growing angry with what he saw.

Medea had Tyson in a corner, throwing various spells at the tall brunet. Every now and then, the girl would kick Tyson in his ribs, which only fueled the fire that was burning inside of Percy. Percy's eyes deepened to a very dark green as Medea began to cast the same spell she had tried to use on Nico yesterday. Without putting much thought into his actions, Percy darted out from around the corner and jumped in between Medea and Tyson.

As the girl flung her spell, Percy raised his hand in front of him to erect a bright barrier, which easily absorbed Medea's attack. The girl's eyes went wide upon seeing his display. However, her green eyes narrowed at being defied by a servant. She attempted to blast Percy again, this time with a beam of ice. It was still in vain, though, as Percy's shield continued to hold strong.

The girl stomped her foot and shrieked as she tried several different spells to defeat Percy's defenses. Growing frustrated, Medea tried to punch Percy, which went about as well as her previous attacks had. Percy and Medea glared at each other. They were both surprised to hear someone's throat being cleared, and when Medea turned her head to look, her face drained of all of its color.

Standing by the corner that Percy had come around just moments ago were Hecate and Apollo. The woman had an eyebrow raised as her calculating eyes glanced between Percy and Medea. Apollo was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and a huge smirk on his face. As Percy met his eyes, he dropped his barrier, his heart dropping into his stomach.

"Well, this is interesting," Apollo chuckled. "I told you, Hecate."

"That you did," Hecate said, her cold eyes turning from Percy to Medea. "But it seems we have other matters to deal with as well." She sighed and gestured towards Tyson. "If you would, see him back to his quarters and treat him." Apollo nodded and walked over to help Tyson up, which Percy wanted to protest to, but with the look Hecate was currently giving him, he didn't dare open his mouth. "Both of you, follow me."

"But-" Medea began to protest.

"Now!" Hecate boomed, her voice shaking the very walls around them.

Medea swallowed and nodded, following behind the senior Mage with her shoulders slumped. Percy felt a chill run down his body as he took off after them, turning his head back to look at Tyson and Apollo before he went. "Good luck," Apollo sang after him.

Hecate marched them through the halls, rounding several corners as they went. She led them back towards Nico's room, but ended up passing it by. They came to a flight of stairs, which Hecate motioned for them to go up. Taking a deep breath, Percy walked up the staircase, Medea at his side. Hecate followed closely behind them, but refrained from saying anything.

She led them towards a large oaken door with a golden handle and knocker on it. The senior Mage pushed past them and knocked on it three times with the knocker. Instantly, the door swung open. Hecate stepped in first, both Percy and Medea following nervously behind her.

Chiron looked up at them from a book he was reading at his desk. When the Magister's eyes drifted from Hecate to Percy, the Arbiter felt his heart stop. Why had he been so rash? There were better ways to handle that situation. He had just been so angry.

"What's happened?" Chiron asked, setting his book down.

"It seems we have an issue," Hecate said. She looked between Percy and Medea, a frown on her face. "I think we should assemble the others."

* * *

Nico groaned as he was awoken by a heavy banging on his door. He slowly slid out of his bed and dragged his feet to the door, rubbing at his eyes. What was so important that he had to be disturbed? He was supposed to have the next few days off to rest and recover.

"Thanatos?" Nico mumbled as he stretched his arms above his head. "What can I do for you?"

The man's lips were tilted down as he stared back at Nico. "You need to come with me," the man said.

Nico let out a sigh. "All right, just let me-"

"Now." The man didn't wait. He grabbed Nico's wrist and dragged him from his room.

Nico's eyes widened in surprise as he was dragged down the hall. Nico's heart sped up as they walked up the stairs to Chiron's chambers. What was going on? "Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Nico grumbled.

"I do believe you'll want to hear what the situation is."

Nico frowned as they came to a stop in front of Chiron's door. Thanatos pushed the door open and gestured inside. Nico swallowed and looked in the door, his heart sinking when he saw Percy standing in front of Chiron. Their eyes met, Percy silently pleading for help.

Gods, what had Percy done now? Judging from the looks the Arbiter was getting, it wasn't anything good. The only thing that made Nico more nervous about what he was seeing was that Medea was standing beside him.

"You, uh, wanted to see me?" Nico said, tearing his eyes away from Percy to look at Chiron.

The Magister continued to stare at Percy for several more seconds before nodding and walking behind his desk. He placed his fingers on the surface and glanced up at Nico. "It seems we had an issue concerning your servant," he replied.

Nico felt a lump in his throat. "W-Well, I'll see to it that he is dealt with."

Chiron frowned. "Not that sort of issue." He tapped his fingers on the desk. "Were you aware that this boy had magic?"

Nico felt a chill run across his body as he looked over to Percy. The Arbiter mouthed an apology. "I, uh-"

"I didn't tell him," Percy blurted out. Nico narrowed his eyes at the Arbiter, but Percy chose to ignore him. "I was just so used to keeping it a secret, and I was nervous about what would happen if someone knew."

Jupiter frowned at the young man. "But we're known to be a place of freedom for Mages," the man grunted.

Percy nodded. "I know, but I came from the Empire, and I didn't know how well that would go over. I just got scared. And I didn't tell Nico because he was the Magister's ward. I just didn't want to risk it."

"But you could have been much better off if you had told us," Thanatos said. "You could have come out and told us when you saw that we wouldn't care."

Percy swallowed and nodded, his eyes briefly darting over to Nico. Nico pursed his lips before letting out a sigh. "He was probably worried we would think he was a spy," Nico suggested with a shrug. Percy stared at Nico in disbelief, but didn't open his mouth to protest when he got a glare from Nico.

"He was standing off against Medea," Hecate informed Nico. She narrowed her eyes as she studied Nico's expression for any signs that he might be lying. "And he was doing rather well."

Chiron nodded. "Which brings me to my next point," he began. "Circe, it seems your niece was injuring one of my slaves. As her aunt and guardian, I expect your support in her discipline."

Circe narrowed her eyes at Medea, who shifted uncomfortably. "Do as you wish. She has chosen to shame our family," the woman replied. Medea gaped as her aunt turned away from her.

Chiron rubbed his chin and nodded. "Very well. Medea, for attacking one of my slaves, your magic will be bound for a fortnight. You will also be confined to your aunt's residence."

"Make it the country home," Circe hissed. "I do not wish to look at her in her moment of shame."

Chiron gave another nod. "Very well." He opened his desk and pulled out an obsidian bracelet. It began to glow before flying off of Chiron's hand and wrapping around Medea's wrist. Ghostly chains wrapped around the girl's body before clamping down on her. Medea grunted as the chains were absorbed into her body.

Hecate snapped her fingers and two green aether constructs appeared beside her. "Escort her to her destination," the woman ordered. The constructs let out a humming sound before ensnaring Medea in green aether ropes from their bodies.

Nico's eyes followed the girl out until the door shut behind her. He swallowed and turned back towards Chiron. "So, what about Percy?" He asked.

Chiron sighed and looked over at Percy. "I would like to enroll him in the Black Palace," the Magister replied.

Nico felt his tilt down into a frown. Percy looked unsure as his eyes shifted around the room. "That...sounds like a great idea," Nico mumbled.

Percy stared at him curiously. "I, uh, would find it a great honor," Percy said.

Chiron nodded his head. "Good. We'll see to it that you get moved into a room and out of the servants' quarters by the end of the night," he announced. "And we'll want to get you started in classes as soon as possible."

Percy nodded. "Thank you, sir. Is there anything else?"

Chiron tapped his finger to the desk, studying Percy carefully, which made Nico uncomfortable. "No, that will be all for now. Both of you are dismissed."

As soon as they were out the door, Nico grabbed Percy's wrist and dragged him down to his room. He slammed the door behind them and glared at Percy. "What were you thinking?" He shouted.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "I found out who was hurting Tyson," Percy offered.

Nico narrowed his eyes at the Arbiter. "Idiot." He shook his head with a sigh. "Dammit, Percy."

Percy shrugged. "It all worked out. I guess you'll need a new sex slave, though."

Nico's eyes darkened. "Oh, no, don't think you're getting out of it that easily," he hissed. Percy raised his brow. "I still have your Arbiter armor, and I can still expose you as one."

Percy frowned at the Mage. "You could have just asked nicely," the Arbiter muttered.

Nico rolled his eyes as he began to pace in front of the tall young man. "You are ridiculous." Nico laughed dryly as he shook his head. "Well, it looks like you managed to get yourself caught, oh great stealthy Arbiter."

Percy continued to frown as he crossed his arms. "Looks like you get your wish. Maybe I'll get myself executed next."

Nico froze and pursed his lips. "Please leave. I'd like to get back to bed," Nico whispered.

Percy's brow furrowed as he dropped his defensive stance. He let out a sigh as he walked towards the door. Nico closed the door behind him, pressing his back against the door when he was done. Even if he was struggling with an internal battle at the moment, he knew that he didn't want to see the young man dead. But how far would he have to go to make sure that didn't happen?

_Sorry for the lack of trial description in the Trial of Arms and Will. I had to go back and rewrite both of them, so I didn't feel so enthused the second time. Hopefully there was nothing confusing in this chapter. If there was, feel free to bring it up. But I guess that's all I have to say. I'll see everyone later._


	14. Chapter 14

_And we're back. I had an interesting week, lots of interesting things. Interesting fact about my family, a real life friend got to be on a podcast with some of my favorite Youtubers, and awesome stuff for me as an author. I feel like I've come full circle. I started out because I loved Hitome-Chan, and he recently read Children of Loss and liked it, so I'm all fanboying with glee. In other news, I want to thank all of you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. It's always awesome, and usually what keeps me writing, that and a whip from my beta. Anyways, this chapter is a dedication chapter. For those of you that PM me, you might catch who this is dedicated to without me saying anything. I'm not going to say anything, though. Let's just get on with the chapter._

_**Important:** This chapter, from beginning to end, takes place over the course of three weeks. After Bragi read it, he pointed out that it wasn't that clear and felt like it happened within a day or two. So, I just want to be clear on that, without actually doing work and taking more time to go back and work on it :P Every scene takes place on a different day. Every time we have another scene from Percy's POV, a week has passed. The only exception is the last two scenes. The scene where we pick up with Jason watching Percy and the final scene both take place on the same day, picking up right after the other. But the Jason scene does mark the third week. I hope this helped.  
_

_Warning: **Smut! Sex! **Violence. Language. Talk of death. If I missed anything, I apologize._

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters._

Chapter 13

Percy groaned as he sat up in bed, running a hand through his messy hair. He slid the covers off of his body and swung his legs out of his bed. He dragged his feet over to the door. He was now living in his own private quarters within the Black Palace. He opened the door, a dark haired blur pushing past him.

"Good morning to you, too," Percy grumbled. "When did you get back?"

Percy had not seen much of Nico in the past few weeks. The Mage had been consumed with his own personal studies. And, for the past three days, had been visiting Chiron's estate in the countryside.

Nico turned around with an odd smile on his face. "Well, I was enjoying the relaxing peace and quiet, when I was notified that you were, once again, sent up another rank in your classes," the raven haired Mage said in a sweet voice. His smile then dropped. "What is the matter with you? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Percy blinked at the boy in surprise. "I'm sorry? It's not my fault that I already know the healing and defensive magics."

Nico slapped his forehead. "You're impossible. You're going to get killed!"

Percy frowned at Nico. "What do you care?" Percy asked. Nico narrowed his eyes at the Arbiter. "Afraid of losing your sex slave?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "I'd hardly call it slavery anymore."

Percy grunted and rubbed at his wrist. It still felt odd to him to be without the metal band that Nico had placed on him upon his arrival. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Nico sighed and shook his head. "Why do I even bother?" He pursed his lips, his eyes dropping briefly to Percy's bare torso. "Just try and be more discreet."

Percy arched an eyebrow. "Everyone already knows I'm a Mage."

"Yes, but they don't know you're an Arbiter."

"What's your point?" Percy asked.

Nico stared at him in disbelief. "You are doing a better job in your restorations classes than anything Apollo can do!" He groaned and sat down on Percy's bed, rubbing his temple.

Percy shrugged. "I just get advanced because of it. You're a really good Mage. Besides, I haven't seen anyone pull off what you did back in the Grand Cathedral."

Nico stiffened. "Don't mention that to anyone," he hissed.

Percy leaned away from the boy in surprise. What was his problem? "Fine, fine. Whatever. I'll take your advice. You can go back to your relaxation now."

Nico glared at Percy from the corner of his eye. "That's hard to do with you around."

Percy chuckled and stretched his arms above his head. Nico's eyes traveled back down. The Mage unconsciously bit his lip as he eyed Percy's body. Percy smirked. "Perhaps you just came back because you missed me," he chuckled.

Nico shot him a death glare, growling under his breath. "Shut up," the Mage grunted. "Get ready for your damn classes."

Percy raised his eyebrows as Nico stood up and shoved past him to storm out of his room. Percy blinked at the door a few times before shrugging. He went over to his wardrobe and grabbed some clean clothes before slipping on a loose shirt and heading out the door.

After bathing and dressing, Percy walked back to his room to drop off his dirty clothes. From there, he made his way towards his first class of the day. He stared down at his clothes as he walked. It felt odd, being dressed in nice clothing again. Like Nico, he had chosen to stick to pants as opposed to robes, like a lot of Mages wore.

He walked into his class, where he was greeted by a smirking Apollo. After hearing about Percy's quick advancements in restoration magic, the blond had requested that Percy take one of his more advanced courses. "Good morning, Percy," Apollo greeted him.

Percy just nodded back at the blond before sitting down cross-legged on a large cushion with tassels on each of its square ends. He glanced up when a shadow rested over him. He blinked up at Apollo in confusion. "Sir?" He asked.

"You know, Percy, if you ever would like some private...lessons, I'd be more than happy to spend some extra time with you," the blond said with a seductive smile.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, isn't that against the rules?"

Apollo shrugged, his smile still in place. "I won't tell if you won't."

"If I say no, it won't effect my standings, will it?" Percy asked.

Apollo chuckled. "Of course not, Percy. You're more than welcome to decline. After all, you're not a servant anymore."

Percy nodded, opening the tome used for Apollo's class. "Then, I think I'll have to decline."

Apollo sighed and ran a hand into his blond curls. "Pity. Odd, though, that you're still willing to take Nico to bed."

Percy cleared his throat and averted his eyes from Apollo, his cheeks turning pink. What was he supposed to say to that? He didn't have an answer for himself for that question, let alone Apollo. The best answer he could give himself was that Nico could still expose him, but he couldn't really say that to the blond.

Apollo smirked and stood back up to his full height. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me," the blond Mage said before walking back to the front of the room.

A short boy came into the room and sat down next to Percy, a huge grin on his face as he watched Percy. Percy sighed to himself, a smile of his own creeping onto his face. He turned his head to raise an eyebrow at the young boy.

He was a few years younger than Percy. He was thin and short, barely reaching the upper portion of Percy's chest. He had shaggy blue hair, colored by magic, with a strand hanging down past his shoulders on each side of his face. A few strands of his hair always poked out in a tangled mess. He had large turquoise eyes. The boy had a small nose and pale skin. He bounced slightly with excitement as he stared at Percy.

"Percy!" He greeted the older male excitedly.

"Good morning, Delphin," Percy chuckled.

The kid giggled and rolled onto his back, his legs still crossed in the air. "Oh, I wanted to tell you that I did this awesome thing with water in my primal magic class. I did this whip thing, and it was all whoa, but then the-professor-told-me-to-keep-focusing-and-I-ended-up-getting-distracted-and-knocking-the-professor-into-some-mud." He finally took a deep breath, much to Percy's relief. "So, I got in trouble. But I thought it was cool because you're cool and-"

"Whoa, slow down there, Delphin," Percy chuckled, holding up his hand. He smiled and shook his head. The boy had practically become glued to Percy's side since the Arbiter's most recent advancement.

The boy sat back up and began rocking back and forth on his crossed legs. "I just want to be awesome like you, since you're advancing so quickly. I want to advance as fast as you and-"

"Delphin!" Percy chuckled. He rubbed at his face with a small groan. The kid needed to be kept away from the sweets. The blue haired kid blinked back at him with his large eyes.

Apollo cleared his throat. "All right, I think we're ready to begin our lesson," the blond began. "Today, we're going to learn about healing wounds without leaving a scar."

Percy sighed and rested his chin on his palm, his elbow resting on his right leg. Great, he thought, yet another lesson that he already knew. The only classes he was actually benefiting from were courses that focused on the offensive, rather than the defensive, magic. He already knew everything that the Black Palace could probably ever offer him, and then some, about restoration and defensive spells.

* * *

"No," Kronos droned.

"But-" Ethan attempted, only to be cut off by the Justicar.

"I said no!" Kronos turned around to glare at the Arbiter. He huffed and continued on his way through the Grand Cathedral, quickly marching up the steps in an attempt to get some distance between himself and the dark haired Arbiter.

"But Percy's been gone for two months. Don't you want to unwind? You do have needs."

Kronos sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Two young priestesses giggled to themselves as Kronos and Ethan walked towards them. Kronos shot them a death glare as he walked by, which only caused them to snicker more.

"If you don't mind, I need to go see my father," Kronos snapped.

"So, after?"

Kronos sighed, his head dropping with a slight groan. "Why are you so persistent?

Ethan grinned. "Why are you so resistant?" He closed in from behind Kronos. "Are you still upset that Percy is being used for sex by that little Mage?" He chuckled and slung an arm around Kronos.

Kronos grunted and brushed Ethan's arm away. "If I ever see that Mage again..." Kronos trailed off, letting the threat hang in the air.

"Someone's jealous."

Kronos narrowed his eyes. "I am not."

"I don't know why you chase after Percy. He's only ever going to see you as a friend."

Kronos turned a venomous glare on the Arbiter. "If he would just open his eyes and see that I actually like him, things might be different. I'll just tell him when he gets back."

Ethan shrugged, slinging his arms behind his head. "But, if you ask me, he seems to enjoy his nightly activities with that dark haired Mage from the prophecy. I mean, he's not the boy's servant anymore."

"Shut up," Kronos hissed. "He's only doing it so the boy won't turn him in."

"Of course," Ethan said cheerfully.

Kronos shoved the Arbiter away. He could feel a headache coming on. "I'm done with this discussion. Now, if you don't leave me alone, I'll fuck you until you can't get up in the morning, and then we'll see how much you want it after Hyperion gets through with you."

Ethan frowned, but didn't continue to follow the other dark haired boy. "Fine, go wallow in your misery."

Kronos rolled his eyes, tossing a wave over his shoulder. "It's fun. You should try it sometime," he said.

He made his way outside, following the stone path that led to the Justicar barracks. His eyes flickered up to stare at the tall square building. The place had been his home his entire life. After his mother had died, the only place left for him was within the Grand Cathedral with his father. He missed his mother, even if he did have trouble remembering her face.

He had been very young when she had died. Besides Percy, her death was one of his earliest memories. It had been a night that had been seared into his mind, probably for the rest of his life.

There had been so much blood. He remembered the witch's face as she cut into his mother repeatedly. He remembered the frightening display of magic the woman had used after sacrificing his mother. He remembered how the witch slaughtered the Justicars that had been escorting Kronos and his mother back to Clotho.

His mother's dying screams still haunted him at night. He woke up with the witch's hollow eyes turned on him after destroying everything around them. He often still felt the witch's cold sharp nails still digging into his arm. He still felt her blood splatter across his face as the only surviving Justicar, Oceanus, cut her down.

It had been because of that night that Kronos had willingly joined the order. It had been one of the few times that his father had openly said that he was proud of Kronos. But after that night, Kronos hadn't smiled for a long time. Not until he had met Percy.

He frowned as he approached his father's quarters. Two Justicars stood outside the closed door. Their facial features looked the same, as they were twins, but there were differences in their bodies. One was slightly more muscular, while the other one was lean and slender. The more muscular of the two had scars covering his face and arms, and his face was set in a permanent scowl. The less muscular twin had a blank expression, which always seemed to unnerve the people around him. They were both blond with deep amber eyes that bordered on orange.

Kronos glared at the two of them when they blocked his entrance to his father's quarters. "Deimos, Phobos, I want to see my father. Move," he growled.

Deimos, the more muscular of the two, smirked. "Sorry, but we were given orders to not let anyone in," the blond said.

"And why not?"

"Your father is meeting with the Emperor," Phobos answered.

Kronos sighed. "Again? What are they talking about?"

Deimos shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. Just following orders," the muscular youth said.

"I just want a quick word with him," Kronos tried. He attempted to enter the door again, only to have the brothers draw their swords and cross them over the door.

"Orders are orders," Phobos growled.

Kronos rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever." He let out a sigh. "Just tell him I need to speak with him when he's done."

The raven haired Justicar grunted at them before walking off. He walked down towards his chambers. Even though they resided on the same floor, the walk always felt like an eternity. Ever since Kronos's mother died, his father had been colder towards him. Kronos theorized that it was because he reminded Ouranos of his mother. He had his mother's eyes and pale skin, which would probably explain why his father rarely looked him in the eyes for very long.

He sighed and opened his door. Once inside, he went about stripping himself of his armor, not wanting to bother with the extra weight at the moment. After that, he fell face first onto his bed, letting out a loud groan.

"You look like you're having a good day."

Kronos groaned again and sat up. He glanced over to the mirror that sat in the corner of his room, narrowing his eyes at the image of Percy. "Normally, I'd be glad to hear your voice, but if you're going to be an ass-"

"I'm just teasing," Percy chuckled. "So, how are things?"

Kronos sighed. "Father and Hyperion are still bickering about that mirror that you found," he reported. "How are you?" His eyes darkened. "Still enjoying your company?"

Percy chuckled. "Is someone jealous?"

Kronos's ears turned pink. "No! I just don't understand why you're doing this. I'm beginning to question if it's really all that torturous for you."

Percy gave Kronos a small smile. "He's not that bad. He's actually been watching out for me."

"He's trying to lull you into a false sense of security!" Kronos exclaimed, flailing his arms wildly. "He might be trying to seduce you into staying in the Imperium!"

"Anyways," Percy began, "classes are relatively easy for me, at least the restoration and defensive ones." The Arbiter blew out a breath. "But the other courses are pretty interesting."

Kronos rolled his eyes. "You're actually enjoying yourself?"

Percy blinked at him. "I didn't say that. I do miss home."

Kronos frowned. "And me?"

Percy chuckled. "Of course I miss you, too."

Kronos smiled and got off his bed so that he could sit in front of the mirror. "I wish you would hurry up and get home."

Percy nodded. "I know. I'm trying," he sighed. "I just need a little more time. I'm trying to figure out the best way to get Thalia out." He clicked his tongue and glanced off to the side for a few seconds. "So, what has you so depressed today?"

Kronos grunted and wrapped his arms around his knees. "Father was having another meeting with Emperor Minos."

Percy arched an eyebrow. "And that has you upset? That's not really unusual."

Kronos nodded his head. "I know, but I needed to talk to him."

"Oh? What about?"

"Your old classmate reported in to Hyperion today," the Justicar said bitterly.

Percy chuckled. "Annabeth? Isn't she in Jahara?" He asked. Kronos nodded. "What did she say?"

Kronos's eyes darkened. "You're not going to like it."

Percy frowned. "Tell me."

"There might be another mirror."

Percy's jaw clenched. "In Jahara?" He asked.

Kronos nodded. "That's what Annabeth says. She hasn't found it, but there are rumors floating around about it. Ever since you reported the Imperium's mirror, we've been keeping an eye out for any more that might be out there."

Percy nodded his head. He bit down on his lips, which drew Kronos's attention. The Arbiter blew out a breath. "So, what is going to be done about it?" He asked.

Kronos shrugged. "We're waiting for it to be found first. Annabeth is going to keep looking, and we're just waiting to hear from her again." Kronos grunted after he finished, sitting back against his bed and crossing his arms.

Percy chuckled. "You really don't like her, do you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kronos mumbled.

Percy smiled. "Is it because she used to have a crush on me when we were in the Academy?" He tutted and continued to smile at Kronos. "Jealousy does not become you, friend." He finished by winking at the Justicar.

Kronos narrowed his eyes. "I'm not jealous. You are more than welcome to do as you wish with her."

Percy chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, as I said, there was never anything going on between us."

Kronos grunted. "Speaking of sexual experiences," he began. Percy rolled his eyes. "Are you going to be apprehending that Mage when you leave?"

Percy shrugged. "I guess. I mean, he is a child of prophecy. But, he's not going to be the easiest person to kidnap from the city. But we do need him for the prophecy." Percy eyed Kronos. "Why do you ask?"

Kronos just shrugged.

Percy pursed his lips. "You're not going to try and fight him again, are you?" He sighed. "I'd prefer to keep him unharmed."

Kronos narrowed his eyes. "Why do you even care about him?" The Justicar growled.

Percy sighed and shook his head. "Can we just not talk about him? I messaged you because I missed you, not for bickering." There was a knock at Percy's door and the Arbiter's eyes darted away from Kronos. "I got to go," he whispered before his image vanished.

Kronos groaned and fell back on his floor. Why did he have such a bad feeling about this? That Mage was going to betray Percy, and the Arbiter didn't even realize it. How could Percy trust him so easily? Kronos huffed from his spot on the floor. As much as he knew they needed Nico for the prophecy, he wanted the kid to stay and rot in the Imperium. He just wanted the Mage as far away from Percy as possible.

He could only imagine what was happening now that the Mage could easily sink his fingers into Percy. And the way Percy had stared at him in the prison, Kronos had hated it. That Mage was going to cause problems, Kronos had known that the moment he had laid eyes on him.

* * *

Percy yelped as he found himself on the floor. He glared up at a beautiful and proud looking pale girl. She was relatively tall, coming up to Percy's shoulders. Her skin was almost pale enough to resemble snow, and nearly blended in with her white robes. Her black hair hung down to her back, while she had short bangs in the front. Her eyes were a dark brown, but, unlike Nico's, they lacked any warmth.

"What do you want, Khione?" Percy growled as he stood back up.

He had advanced again in his defensive magic courses, and ever since, the girl had made it very clear she didn't like Percy. "Just reminding you where you belong," Khione said in a chillingly sweet voice, "in the dirt." She sneered at him before turning on her heel and walking off.

Percy sighed and knelt down to pick up his books. A tan hand appeared in front of him, helping him to pick up his things. He glanced up to find a girl with curly black hair and brown eyes. She had freckles dotting her face. She was average height and relatively thin. She always carried a satchel for herbs on her belt.

"Here you are, Percy," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Katie," he said, returning the girl's smile.

"Don't mind Khione, she's just bitter."

Percy chuckled. "Well, I'm not trying to cause problems. I'd prefer not to stick out at all."

"Sort of hard when you keep advancing through your courses."

Percy nodded with a smile. "That's true. You're actually not the first person to tell me that. I hear it a lot, actually."

Katie shook her head. "And yet you keep flying through your courses."

Percy shrugged. "Just trying to find a challenge."

Katie chuckled and nodded. "I'm sure you'll get there eventually. Until then, I need to get going to my alchemy class."

Percy nodded and waved as the girl walked off. He walked along the stone path that led between buildings. He glanced around at one of the gardens within the Black Palace's borders. He let out a small yelp as he was yanked backwards, over a small stone wall and into some bushes.

Thalia placed a hand over his mouth and raised a finger to her lips. He arched an eyebrow at her when she finally dropped her hand from his face. "Thalia?" Percy whispered. "What are you doing? How did you even ge-" Percy sighed and shook his head. "You know what? I don't even wanna know how you did it this time."

Thalia grinned at him. "It involved some barrels, a pillar, and a well placed tapestry," she replied. Percy chuckled and shook his head. "Anyways, I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. I advanced again."

"Great," Thalia droned. "So?"

Percy's eyebrows rose slightly. "Oh, right. Um, I think it's almost time for us to get out of here. I don't have everything together just yet, but we do need to leave. I think you should work on getting supplies ready."

"What about your armor and weapons?"

Percy sighed. "Let's just worry about getting out of here first. I can always get new armor and weapons when we get home." He glanced out of the bush as a guard went running by. "I just need to figure some things out."

"And Nico? As much as I'd rather leave him here, he is needed for the prophecy. I don't think it works if I try doing whatever it is I'm supposed to do by myself." She arched an eyebrow. "Besides, you two seem to have gotten cozy as of late."

Percy cleared his throat and looked off to the side. "I'll worry about him later as well. My main concern is getting you to safety, as that was my original assignment."

"She's over there!"

They both looked up to see a guard heading towards them. Thalia sighed. "Shit. Well, they don't need to see us together. Stay here until I'm gone," she hissed. Percy nodded. Thalia shot out of the bush and took off running around the garden.

The girl jumped onto the fountain and kicked water after the two guards that were chasing her. She leapt from the stone structure and ran over to a tree, where she picked up a fallen branch. She laughed triumphantly as she swung the branch at the two guards. Percy laughed under his breath as he watched the girl.

"Having fun?"

Percy tilted his head back to look up at Nico. "As a matter of fact, I am," he said with a smile.

Nico rolled his eyes with a sigh. "What were you two talking about?" The Mage asked.

Percy shrugged, standing up from the bush. "She just wanted to see how I was doing."

Nico eyed him carefully for a moment before shrugging. "Anyways, I heard that you were applying to be an Arcane Warrior."

"I was thinking about it," Percy confirmed.

"Great," Nico mumbled.

Percy tilted his head to the side. "Problem?"

Nico shook his head, helping Percy climb back over the stone wall. "I just wish you wouldn't."

"Why is that?"

Nico frowned up at Percy. "Make sure to take Minerva," he mumbled, changing the subject. "And just stay away from Jason."

Percy arched an eyebrow. "Is that you being possessive of him?" The Arbiter grunted.

Nico's jaw locked and his eyes turned cold. "I was actually telling you that for your benefit, not for Jason." Percy's eyes widened and he let out a yelp as Nico shoved him back over the wall and into the bush.

Percy groaned and let his head fall back into the grass. Maybe he should just be celibate, he thought. He didn't understand either sex. He sighed and looked up when he heard giggling.

Delphin stood over him, staring down at him in amusement. "What are you doing down there, Percy?" The kid asked.

"Contemplating living in solitude for the rest of my life," Percy mumbled. He sighed and sat up. "Don't ever grow up, Delphin, your problems will only get worse."

The blue haired kid laughed at him. "You're funny, Percy," he giggled. "You also have some leaves in your hair."

Percy sighed and combed his fingers through his black locks. "Apollo was looking for you. I think he wanted to advance you again, since you're so amazing."

Percy smiled and stood up, ruffling the kid's hair. "Thanks."

Delphin beamed up at him before bounding off towards his next destination. Percy let out a groan. He had a lot to figure out, and little time to do it all in. How was he going to get Thalia out? He needed to keep his cover for the remainder of that time. But what was he going to do about Nico? Should he leave the Mage for now? Did he even want to?

* * *

Thalia opened her window and peered outside. She pursed her lips as she looked down at the ground. She hummed to herself as she walked back into her room and picked up a pile of sheets tied together on her bed. She calmly walked back over to the window, where she tossed the sheets outside.

She gave the end that was tied to her bed a few good tugs before smirking. She whistled lightly as she pushed a finger against the flower vase beside her window and knocked it to the ground, where it shattered. She quickly scurried over to her wardrobe, where she closed herself inside.

Not two seconds later, her door was opened and the guard outside her door ran into the room. He walked over to the open window and looked down. He cursed under his breath before running out of the room. "Escaped! The girl has escaped!" He yelled as he ran.

Thalia smiled to herself as she slowly opened her wardrobe. She grabbed a dark blue robe that Percy had managed to sneak her through a servant named Grover. Donning the robes, she slid the hood onto her head. She walked over to the door and peered outside. Smiling triumphantly, she stepped outside and made her way down the hall.

She slipped through the Black Palace. She didn't encounter very many guards. She theorized that they were all outside searching for her. If that were the case, this would go better than expected. Perhaps she should go get Percy after raiding the kitchen. If they waited until the search was over, they might have a chance of escaping.

She pushed the kitchen door open, peering around in the dark to make sure that she was alone. She slowly closed the door behind her and crept over to the nearest table. She pulled out a sack and sat it down before rummaging around for various supplies.

She nearly had the sack full, when a voice came from the shadows.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She froze and turned around. She squinted in the darkness, but was unable to find the person. "Who's there?" She hissed.

A flame appeared on the other side of the room. Nico sat on the cabinet, watching her cautiously. He snapped his fingers with his free hand and the candles in the room all came to life. "I'll ask you again. What do you think you're doing?" He repeated.

"I was hungry," she answered.

Nico arched an eyebrow, extinguishing the flame in his hand. "You could have simply asked for some food. Some of the guards would have been happy to have gotten you some. But instead, you send them off on a wild goose chase."

Thalia shrugged innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about. What are you doing down here?"

Nico frowned at her. "Looking for you," he mumbled. "I'm not a fool."

"Could have fooled me."

Nico narrowed his eyes at her. "I could turn you in, you know."

Thalia arched an eyebrow, stuffing a roll in her sack. "Aren't you going to anyways?" She asked.

Nico crossed his legs. "That depends on what you're doing."

Thalia smiled innocently, holding up an apple. "Just getting some snacks."

Nico's eyes darkened. "I'm not going to let you take him."

Thalia's smile dropped. "Well, he doesn't want to stay here." She pursed her lips. "But you're doing a bad job at keeping him here."

Nico continued to glare at her. "I don't know what you're talking about," he hissed.

"Suit yourself," Thalia said with a shrug.

Nico watched her as she went and gathered a few potatoes. "What do you know?"

Thalia smirked to herself. "Just that you like Percy."

Nico's face visibly paled. "I do not," he growled.

"Whatever you say," Thalia sang.

Nico glared at her. "I hate you."

She shrugged. "The feeling is mutual."

"Go back to worshipping the ashes of a dead woman."

"Go back to unleashing evil upon the world."

"Fuck you."

"You're not my type."

"Good, because I don't like your dirty vagina," Nico growled. "Go get yourself laid."

"After you."

"Already did."

"Whore."

"Cunt."

"Prat."

"Tramp."

Thalia growled at the boy. "And how are you feelings working out with Percy?"

Nico glared at her. "I don't like Percy."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you practically beg him to bend you over every time he enters the room. Why don't you just tie him to your bed, make your life easier? Oh, but you can't convert him."

"Who says I want to," Nico hissed.

"Because you like him."

"I said, I do not!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. If Nico honestly believed that, boys were more dense than she originally thought. "Keep telling yourself that. Perhaps when you stop using that blond friend of yours to distract yourself from Percy, I'll believe you."

Nico's glare vanished, replaced by an expression of shock. "I...I'm not...You can't prove that."

Thalia gave him a disbelieving look. She sighed and placed her hands on the table. "Really? The way you look at him couldn't possibly be any indication of having feelings for our dear Arbiter friend." She arched an eyebrow at Nico. "But what is it you hope to gain from this? You want him to return your feelings? You want him to stay here with you?"

Judging by Nico's defeated look, she assumed she had guessed correctly. The boy glanced down at the counter that he sat on, a frown on his face. The Mage rubbed at his arm, not wanting to look back up.

"You're just scared of your feelings," Thalia continued. "I just don't understand why."

"I don't want to fall in love with him," Nico whispered. "And I could see myself doing so rather easily."

Thalia shook her head, her lips pursed. "You're afraid to love? What is wrong with you?"

Nico's brow furrowed. "You wouldn't understand. You let your feelings make you weak."

"I'm strong enough to kick your ass," Thalia countered.

Nico's eyes narrowed. "Try it."

Thalia sighed. "Well, I can't have him stay here," she continued in a soft tone. "I want to go home, and I know he does, too."

Nico slowly nodded his head. "Good," he whispered, still not looking at the girl.

Thalia shook her head. She pursed her lips tightly, wanting to curse herself for what she was about to do. "But, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not sure if he wants to leave you."

Nico glanced up at her, perking up slightly. "He likes me?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I didn't say that," she mumbled. "He might, with some more time." She rubbed her face. Why was she being nice to this Mage again? Perhaps because he might end up helping them escape, with the right coaxing. Even if she didn't like the boy, she needed to do what needed to be done. Besides, it wasn't as if she was lying, not really anyways.

Nico nodded, his brow furrowing. "He's going to get caught," Nico confessed. He pursed his lips, finally meeting Thalia's eyes. "I think they are starting to suspect. Apollo was talking about how he thought it was odd that they haven't seen this kind of skill in a healer since Nemesis."

Thalia pursed her lips as well, a faint chill running down her spine. "They'll kill him if they find out why he's here," she whispered.

Nico nodded sadly. "I know."

"But you don't want him to die, do you?" She asked, watching for Nico's reaction. She needed this to work She needed Nico to get them out of the Imperium, one way or the other. And if she had to play on Nico's feelings for Percy, so be it.

"No," Nico finally whispered. "I do like him. I just don't want to."

Thalia cocked her head to the side. "Why not? Percy's a nice guy. He's really sweet, handsome, caring, and dedicated. What more could you want? And he actually seems to care about you."

Nico sighed, his lips forming a thin line. "There so many answers to that question. He's the enemy, as are you. If I were caught trying to help either of you..." Nico shook his head, taking in a deep breath.

"But you don't want to have him executed. They won't kill me if we tried to escape, but I can't say the same for Percy." She met Nico's eyes, forcing the boy to hold her gaze. "How far are you willing to go to protect him?"

Nico bit down on his lip, his eyes looking sad and hurt. He looked down at the floor for a few moments before his brow furrowed. He glanced back up at Thalia, his eyes lacking the warmth they had a second ago. "Get back to your room before I call the guards," he said darkly.

Thalia glared at him for a few seconds before grabbing her sack and walking out of the kitchen, leaving the boy to sulk alone. Well, perhaps they needed to find another way of escaping the Black Palace. Nico didn't seem to be any help after all.

He was just a selfish little brat that wanted to keep his plaything where he could see it. She just needed to get Percy out of the Imperium as soon as possible. If she didn't, she feared for what might happen. She had told the truth about Percy possibly liking Nico. And if she didn't get the two away from each other, she was worried that Percy's loyalties might begin to be put to the test. After all, he did have some odd beliefs when it came to his own religion.

* * *

Jason frowned as he watched Minerva praise Percy on his first day of Arcane Warrior training. So the guy was all right with a sword, big deal. Why did he have to get so much attention, especially from Nico? He glared at the young man's back as he rested his chin on his crossed arms.

Khione came to stand beside him, laughing coldly at his sulking. "My, my, don't you look defeated?" She sighed.

"Shut up," Jason growled.

Khione smirked at him. "Now don't be like that, I'm actually here to be nice."

"You? Nice?" He said in disbelief.

"Mmm," Khione hummed. "Perhaps for different reasons, but, nevertheless, we have a common enemy. You want your precious Nico back, and I want some spotlight." She inspected her nails. "I do want to finish at the top of my class, but I don't see that happening if that kid doesn't butt out of my way."

"What do you propose?" Jason mumbled, glancing back to Percy, who was nodding at something Minerva was saying.

"Perhaps you could show him how a real Arcane Warrior fights?"

Jason frowned. "Nico would get mad at me."

The girl rested her elbow on the wooden fence, placing her chin gently in her hand. "Would he? Or would he run into your arms at such a display of strength?"

Jason pursed his lips, contemplating the idea. Percy had been the source of a lot of his problems, mainly with Nico, ever since his arrival. And he was talented. Where in all of Teleria did he learn his magic? Nobody learned that fast.

He grunted and stood up straight as Percy headed in their direction. He threw on a smile as the young man walked out of the fenced area. "So, Percy," Jason began, "I see you decided to become an Arcane Warrior."

Percy eyed him carefully. "Yes, I did," the green-eyed young man replied.

Jason forced his smile to stay in place. He stuck his hand out in between them. "Well then, let me welcome you to the order." He chuckled dryly. "Well, that is if you make the cut."

Percy frowned and shook Jason's hand. Jason smirked and attempted to give Percy's hand a rather harsh squeeze. Percy arched an eyebrow at him before returning the pressure. Jason pursed his lips, trying not to make any noise that might resemble pain.

Percy finally let go of his hand and turned to walk off. Jason shook his hand to return the blood flow. He frowned at Percy's back. His eyes darkened as he took off after the young man, leaving a smirking Khione behind. "You know, Percy, if you ever want some help, I'd be more than happy to show you a few things."

Percy eyed him out of the corner of his eye. "Thanks, but I think I'll be all right," he mumbled.

Jason frowned when Percy looked away. He was the best in his class! One of the best Arcane Warriors alive today! And this new student was going to turn down his help? Jason began to see red. Jason chuckled dryly again before pressing a hand to Percy's chest. "And you're still bedding Nico," Jason said, his eyes glaring at Percy. "I guess it wasn't as torturous for you after all."

Percy frowned at the blond. "I really don't want to discuss what goes on between Nico and me with you."

"There shouldn't even be anything going on between the two of you!" Jason snapped.

Percy's eyes turned a shade darker. "I'm not forcing Nico to do anything. Perhaps you should be having this discussion with him."

"I had him first."

Percy arched an eyebrow. "And apparently he would rather have me now. Although, I don't really understand why he's been flirting with you. You just seem to want to act like a brat that doesn't get your way."

Jason's eyes widened in surprise for a few seconds before his face set into a scowl. "Well, he must find something he likes in me more, since he keeps flirting with me. I'm sure that you'll be tossed aside by him eventually, and I'll just be waiting here for when that happens."

Percy shrugged, a small smirk on his face. He leaned in closer to Jason. "I'm not that worried," he whispered.

Jason clenched his jaw, his hand traveling down to the sword at his waist. Percy's eyes followed his hand before traveling back up to raise an eyebrow at Jason. Electricity sparked on Jason's fingertips.

"What is going on?"

They both turned their heads to find Nico staring at them with his arms crossed. Jason and Percy shrugged. "Nothing," they both chorused.

Nico sighed and massaged his temple. His eyes flickered from one boy to the other. He settled on Percy, his lips tilting down into a frown. "Percy?" He asked.

Percy shrugged again. "Why don't you ask your blond romantic interest over here," the raven haired young man grumbled.

"You're one to talk," Jason huffed.

"Both of you shut up," Nico growled. "You're both acting like children."

"I just don't understand why you're still involved with him," Jason huffed.

Nico arched an eyebrow. "I'm starting to question why I'm involved with you."

Both Jason and Percy blinked at Nico in surprise. "Wh-what are you saying?" Jason asked.

"I'm saying that we can still be friends, but I'm ending anything beyond that right now."

Jason saw red again as Nico's eyes traveled over to Percy. The dark haired Mage sighed and walked over to the green-eyed young man. Jason's eyes turned a dark shade of blue as Percy began walking off with Nico. It was his fault, Jason thought. This was Percy's fault.

The Arcane Warrior reached for his sword and unsheathed it. He glared at Percy's back as he marched his way up to the young man's retreating form. As he raised his blade to strike Percy, the green-eyed young man spun around and grabbed Jason's arm. He brought his elbow down onto Jason's arm, forcing the blond to drop his blade.

Jason seethed with rage and formed a ball of electricity in his hand. He growled and threw it at Percy, who raised a barrier and easily protected himself. He leapt at Percy, who dodged to the side. Jason yelped as he was yanked back by his collar and flung into the nearest tree. He opened his eyes just in time to receive a swift punch to the jaw.

He kneed Percy in the stomach in order to get out of the raven haired young man's grasp. He clenched his fist and swung at Percy, who raised his arm and shielded himself from the blow. Percy threw a punch into Jason's stomach, causing the blond to double over. The blond quickly grabbed his sword from the ground, raising it in front of himself.

"Percy, stop!" Nico yelled as Percy drew his newly acquired Arcane Warrior sword.

Jason's glare and hatred only increased at hearing Nico worry about the young man in front of him. But he should be worried, Jason thought. Jason was intent on making several things clear to Percy, and his skill as an Arcane Warrior was one of them.

Jason let out a cry as he swung at Percy. Percy raised his own sword and countered before swinging the hilt of his sword around to hit Jason's cheek. The blond hissed and staggered back, placing a hand over his newly forming bruise. His eyes flickered to Percy's, slightly getting caught off guard. There was something about Percy's eyes, almost familiar. The emotionless state, the determination, the fierceness; Jason had seen it before.

They charged each other again, exchanging quick blows, which were each deflected. Jason's eyes widened as Percy raised his free hand, erecting a barrier around his hand. He grabbed Jason's sword before slicing his own across Jason's arm. The blond hissed and attempted to kick Percy in the side, which ended up failing. Percy spun his blade around and slammed the butt of his sword into Jason's stomach. Jason doubled over, coughing. Percy wasted no time in slamming the butt of his sword down into the back of Jason's head.

Jason hit the ground rather harshly. His eyes widened as he rolled over to find the tip of Percy's sword at his throat. He stared up into Percy's cold eyes, which stared back at him with a look that told Jason how prepared Percy was to slit his throat if he needed to.

"Percy!" Nico yelled, grabbing Percy's wrist.

The green-eyed young man blinked, the cold look in his eyes vanishing. He sighed and stood back to his full height before sheathing his sword. Percy turned and walked off without another word. Nico looked down at Jason, shaking his head in disappointment. Jason felt his heart break a little as Nico took off after Percy.

Jason panted on the ground. That hadn't gone how he had expected it to. Had Percy even been trying? It felt more like when he and Nico dueled with their magic, like he was holding back. And where had Percy learned to fight like that? He couldn't have learned from one day of practice with Minerva. There had only been one warrior that he had ever met that could fight like that, and she hadn't returned with Nico from the Empire.

* * *

"Percy, wait," Nico called after him.

Percy sighed and halted his process of shutting his door. Nico stepped inside, eyeing him with a nervous gaze. "What?" Percy asked, removing his sword from his belt.

"I just didn't want you to kill him," Nico whispered. "What if you get in trouble, Percy? How are you going to explain your experience with a blade?"

Percy pursed his lips, slipping his shirt over his head. "I don't know," he admitted.

"What if they kill you?"

Percy turned around to face Nico. "Then I'll have died for my faith and in the line of duty."

Nico stared up at the ceiling, his lips tightly pursed. "I don't want you to die," he said softly.

Percy sat down on his bed and began removing his boots. "I'm not your concern."

Nico sighed. "I..." He trailed off and pursed his lips. He turned around and took a deep breath before facing Percy again. "I do care about you, Percy. I don't want to see you get killed."

Percy looked up at him with slight surprise. He shrugged. "Well, I care about you, too. That's why I helped you with your tournament."

Nico groaned and shook his head. Percy's head tilted to the side. "That's not-" He stopped himself, shutting his mouth. "Never mind. Just be more careful. If Jason mentions it to Chiron, I'll try and do my best to deny it."

Percy sighed and sat back on his palms. Nico's eyes raked over Percy's exposed chest, which made Percy smirk. "You know, I'm actually in the mood, if you can spare some time," Percy chuckled.

Nico glared at him. "I'm supposed to be in charge here," he grumbled.

"Of course," Percy said cheerfully. "So?"

Nico rolled his eyes before yanking his tunic over his head. Percy chuckled as Nico ended up on top of him. They fell back onto the bed, their lips already locked. Percy thrust his tongue into Nico's mouth, which was met by little resistance.

Nico's hands worked to unbutton Percy's pants, while Percy's hands slipped into the back of Nico's own pants. They made short work of the rest of their clothing before Percy found himself pinned to the bed. He arched an eyebrow up at Nico, who stared back down at him with dark lust filled eyes.

Nico raked his nails down Percy's chest as he descended the Arbiter's torso. Percy arched his hips up when he felt Nico's hot breath on his arousal. The Mage smirked and flicked his tongue out at the tip. Percy growled down at him before grabbing the back of Nico's head and sliding Nico's mouth onto his erection.

Percy thrust his hips up to meet Nico each time he descended upon him. Percy moaned and pulled Nico off of him before tossing the boy onto the bed. He quickly kissed, licked, and bit his way down Nico's chest and stomach before he reached his destination. He quickly took the smaller boy into his mouth, and was rewarded by a moan.

Nico gasped as Percy's tongue swirled around his member. He attempted to buck his hips, but Percy held them in place. Percy held out a hand and snapped his fingers. Nico tilted his head to the side in confusion. Percy rolled his eyes, still sucking on Nico. He pointed his finger to the nightstand beside his bed. Nico reached over and opened the drawer, pulling out a bottle of oil.

The Mage handed it to Percy, who quickly coated his fingers. As he continued to suck on Nico, he slid his index finger into the pale boy. He smirked when Nico let out a loud gasp, letting Percy know he had found what he had been looking for. Percy slid in a second finger and picked up his pace on sucking on Nico's length.

He pulled off, making a popping noise, and opened the bottle of oil again. He coated himself in the substance before lining himself up with Nico's entrance. Nico's head fell back in a moan as Percy slid inside of him. His face contorted in slight pain and Percy halted his movements. He leaned down and kissed Nico lightly on the lips.

When Nico's ankles pressed against his ass, Percy took the hint to begin moving. He slid out before sliding back into the boy underneath him. Percy sat up on his knees and placed Nico's legs onto his shoulders before slamming into the Mage. Nico's head rolled to the side with a loud moan.

Percy kissed Nico's ankles when he noticed the boy's toes curling. He reached down and grabbed Nico's length. "Not yet," Nico whined, trying to stop Percy.

Percy just batted his hand away and continued his thrusts into the smaller boy. He quickened his pace when Nico began begging for more. He pulled back and slammed in rather harshly, making Nico gasp. Percy's hand continued to stroke Nico, though the Mage no longer complained about the action.

Percy descended on Nico's neck and bit down on the flesh there. Nico let out a moan. Percy continued to slam his hips against Nico. He listened as Nico's moans increased in both amount and volume. Percy groaned as Nico's nails sank into his back as they raked down his flesh. Percy growled and pounded Nico into the mattress.

Nico cried out and released himself onto his stomach. They both panted as Percy slowed down. Nico frowned up at him. "What about you?" He asked.

Percy shrugged. "I'll be fine, if you want to stop," Percy answered.

Nico answered him by pushing himself up into Percy's lap. Percy grabbed Nico's waist to hold the boy up as he sat back on his haunches. Nico grabbed Percy's face and crashed their lips together. Percy moaned into the kiss as Nico began grinding himself against Percy.

As they pulled back, the two locked eyes as Percy began to slide into Nico. The Mage began moaning again as he wrapped his arms around Percy's neck. The Arbiter grabbed Nico's hips and began slamming the boy onto his arousal. Percy's head fell to the side as he felt Nico's teeth sink into his shoulder.

Nico began gasping in his ear as Percy lifted the smaller boy up and slammed Nico down on his length harder and faster. Percy grabbed the back of Nico's neck and brought Nico's lips to his. He bit on Nico's lip and sucked on it. His hands traveled back down to Nico's ass, where he groped the boy's pale cheeks.

Percy and Nico both moaned and Percy felt Nico tighten around him again. Percy's eyes rolled back as he expelled himself into Nico. Nico collapsed against Percy's chest and released himself a second time. Percy fell forward onto the bed, his hands shooting out to catch himself before he crushed Nico. He panted over the smaller boy, whose eyes were already drooping.

He smiled and leaned down for a quick kiss. Nico kissed him back lazily before letting his head fall to the side. The Mage whined as Percy removed himself from Nico. Percy rolled off to the side, where Nico quickly buried his face into Percy's chest. Percy tilted his head to the side, his eyebrow raising, as he stared down at the tired Mage.

Percy yawned and stretched. He worked to pull the covers over the two of them before whispering a spell under his breath to extinguish the light. Nico nuzzled closer to Percy, placing his hand onto the Arbiter's chest. Percy closed his eyes and let his cheek fall onto the top of Nico's head.

An hour or two later, Percy still couldn't sleep. He was tired, but his mind kept wandering. What if there really was another mirror? What was going to happen to the one in the Imperium? Would the Covenant declare all-out war on the Imperium? What would happen to Nico if it did? Was Annabeth all right in Jahara? Would he and Thalia be able to escape? So many questions that he just didn't have the answers to.

Percy sighed and slid out from under Nico. He glanced down at the sleeping boy in the darkness. He brushed at some of Nico's hair before sliding out of bed. He slid on his pants, checking to make sure the relic was there. After that, he slid on his shirt and headed towards the door. He turned himself invisible and opened the door to walk out into the hall.

He walked until he found a dark corridor. He sat down in a dark corner, behind a stone pillar. He buried in his face in his hands for a few seconds before running his hands down his face and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the relic and turned it over several times in his hand. He took in a deep breath, contemplating what he was about to do.

"Annabeth," he whispered.

The coin lit up and reflected a dark room with a girl hunched over a table. She had golden blonde hair that often reminded Percy of what a princess's hair should look like. She was tall, fit, and athletic, reaching up to Percy's nose. In the Academy, she had been the only Arbiter that could hand Percy his ass, though he always claimed that he let her win. Her eyes were an intense shade of grey, which were currently distracted by the map in front of her. She was tan and very pretty, in Percy's opinion. If she hadn't always been so distracted with her studies and job, what Percy had told Kronos might have been different.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered again.

The blonde looked up with slight surprise. "Percy?" She asked. She moved away from the table to come and stand in front of whatever surface Percy was looking at her from. "So this is the relic that Hestia mentioned."

"Yes." He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, before you get distracted by my fancy toy, could I talk to you?"

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

Percy nodded his head lightly. His brow furrowed as he stared into Annabeth's grey eyes. "Kronos says you might have another Fae mirror."

Annabeth let out a sigh, her hand coming up to grasp her chin. "I think so. Ever since you reported yours, we've been on the lookout. And, to me, Jahara was a large possibility. With all their underground caverns, who knows what might be below Nevas."

Percy hummed in agreement. "Have you found anything yet?" He asked.

The blonde shook her head. "Not yet. There've been a few disturbances, and we're having to look into that."

Percy tilted his head to the side. "Disturbances?"

Annabeth shook her head dismissively. "Just some sky pirates, nothing to worry about." She looked at him with concern. "How is your assignment going? The Imperium hasn't eaten you alive yet?"

Percy chuckled. "No, I'm fine. Trying to get out of here at the moment, though. I just need a way out."

Annabeth nodded. She tapped a finger to her chin. "How does the perimeter look?" She asked.

Percy chuckled nervously. "Well, I wouldn't recommend the front door."

She rolled her eyes. "So now way out?"

"There has to be something," Percy rationalized. "I just haven't found anything yet. If I could just get us into the city, I'd have a better chance. Perhaps I could hop us onto an airship."

"Make a break for the Gragh border."

Percy felt his face pale. "I'd rather not go there."

Annabeth arched an eyebrow at him. "Everything all right?"

Percy nodded. He didn't want to tell her what Nico had told him about the place. He really didn't even want to tell her about Nico. Kronos was already agitated with him about the boy, and it wouldn't look good for him if he went into his and Nico's complex relationship.

"And what about the mirror there?" Annabeth continued. "You actually saw it?"

Percy nodded again. "I did. It was so strange. It drew me to it while I was in the room. It wanted me to activate it," he confessed. "I could feel the power radiating off of it." Percy shivered at the memory of his experience.

Percy's hair suddenly stood up on his arms. Percy's eyes widened as he turned his head and erected a barrier just as a bolt of lighting struck. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

Percy's brow furrowed as he pocketed the coin, cutting off its magic. Jason's eyes blazed as he stared at Percy from the other side of the barrier. "I knew it," the blond hissed. "You're an Arbiter."

Percy's eyes widened in panic. He flung his hands out, sending the barrier crashing into Jason. He took off running, but Jason flicked his wrist and a piece of the floor rose up to trip Percy. Percy groaned as he scrambled back to his feet. Jason yelled something out in Old Albian. The suits of armor began to come alive, blocking Percy's escape.

Percy gritted his teeth and slid between one of the suit's legs. He took off running, Jason hot on his tail. The flames in every candle suddenly turned silver as a bell began ringing. Percy's heart started pounding in his chest as he rounded a corner, ducking under a blast from Jason.

He skidded to a halt as he came face to face with Circe and five other Mages. Jason drew his sword behind Percy. Percy held his hands out and erected a magical bubble around himself. Circe yelled for them to take him down.

"He's an Arbiter!" Jason yelled. "He's been spying on us!"

Circe's eyes darkened as she glared at Percy. She started chanting something in the old language, which only caused Percy's heart to pound harder in his chest. As a last resort, he shut his eyes and flipped his palms upwards. A bright light flashed around Percy, nullifying all the Mages. Percy staggered forward as Circe began cursing at him, unable to cast anything. Percy turned around, only to be tackled by Jason.

He groaned. He had forgotten about that little detail. Percy gritted his teeth and kicked Jason over his head. He pushed himself to his feet and attempted to run to Thalia's room. He stumbled into the wall several times, his head spinning. Usually spells like that were meant for around two or three Mages, but Percy had been too desperate. He couldn't get caught, not now. He turned a corner and the last thing he saw was Hecate's hand in front of his face.

Percy groaned and sat up straight in his chair. His vision was still slightly blurred, but he could make out someone standing in front of him. Percy's head swayed back and forth a few times before he shook it. When he opened his eyes again, he found Chiron standing on the other side of his desk, a deep frown on his face.

"Hello, Percy," Chiron greeted him, his voice laced with disappointment. Percy quickly patted his pockets. Chiron shook his head with a sigh. He reached onto his desk and picked up Percy's relic. "I believe you are looking for this." He turned it over several times, inspecting it. "Jason tells me you are an Arbiter, apparently spying on us."

Percy didn't answer. He just stared back at the Magister with a blank look. He glanced around the room, wondering if they were alone or not. They were.

"I'm going to also guess that you were sent here for Thalia," Chiron continued. His lips formed a thin line when Percy still didn't answer. "You are free to speak, Percy. Nothing you say can possibly make anything worse."

Percy wanted to laugh in the man's face. Of course there were things he could say that could make it worse. Nico had aided him during his time here. He had found their Fae mirror. He knew about some of their conflicts, which could aid the Empire.

Chiron sighed. "I take you into my home, Percy, my home, and this is how you repay me?" The Magister said. "And I even let you close to my ward, the closest thing I have to an actual son."

"He didn't do anything wrong," Percy finally said, "I will honestly say that."

Chiron nodded, placing the relic back onto his desk. Percy's eyes stared at the golden coin. Chiron frowned at him. "Don't."

Percy stared up at him in confusion. "Sir?"

Chiron's eyes traveled back to the relic. "I know what you're thinking. Don't. That is my first and only warning."

Percy frowned at the tall man. "I'm not going to talk, if that's what you're wanting."

Chiron sighed. "I know you won't," he said. "I knew Nemesis, I knew what she was like. I've encountered Arbiters and Justicars before. I know they aren't easy to break. And I can also tell that you are a very loyal and dedicated young man, Perseus." He let out another sigh. "But your actions are inexcusable."

"Just let us go," Percy whispered.

Chiron shook his head. "I cannot. Thalia is very important to our cause. We might finally have an end to the tyranny that your Empire has brought about."

Percy's brow furrowed. "Was the Imperium any better when it was the ruling nation? You wrought destruction upon our world."

Chiron's own brow furrowed. "It was not my doing."

Percy's eyes darkened. He wanted to scream at the man. It may not have been his doing, but he still kept that mirror around. Did he even know the danger he placed his people in? If something went wrong with the mirror, it could activate. Or what if someone activated it? The city would be doomed.

"I'm not staying," Percy said softly, yet sternly. His fists were clenching his legs. He knew what he was about to do was dangerous, but at the moment, he didn't care.

"Well, you aren't leaving."

Percy's eyes flickered up to meet Chiron's. "Yes, I am."

Everything that happened next went by so fast. Percy shot out of his chair and made an attempt to grab his relic. Chiron thrust his hand out, and Percy had barely enough time to shield himself before he was blasted straight backwards, through Chiron's door.

Percy's breath was knocked out of him as he hit the stone wall, his shield shattering on impact. He crumpled to the floor, covered in the wreckage of Chiron's door. Chiron's eyes blazed in anger as he walked out from behind his desk. Percy groaned and pushed himself up. His whole body felt like it might break at any moment. Never in his life had he ever been hit with something so strong.

Percy staggered forward, willing himself to continue. Blood dripped down his forehead. He was vaguely aware that Chiron was shouting behind him, but the ringing in his ears dampened the words. He had to get out, and there was no time left to waste.

As he rounded the corner to Thalia's quarters, the guard spotted him. Percy was flung back into the wall. "Thalia!" Percy yelled from his place on the ground.

The door opened and the guard was hit from behind by a filled sack. The guard crumpled to the ground and Thalia came running up to Percy. She helped him up with a look of concern. "Are you all right?" She asked.

Percy gave a weak nod. "Yes, but we need to get out of here," he breathed. "Now."

Percy shook his head and willed himself to go on. He grabbed Thalia's hand and led her down the corridor. He heard yelling everywhere. Every corner they turned, he could hear someone coming. He kept changing directions until he no longer knew where he was.

That was, until he found a familiar long corridor. Percy stopped for a moment to stare at the dark corridor. Something wasn't right. The magical barriers and defenses were off. The door was even wide open. Percy shook his head and moved forward again.

He entered the room with Thalia in tow. He shut the door and looked around the room. "Is that...what I think it is?" Thalia asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes," Percy said simply.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Percy glanced around nervously. "I don't know what else to do, Thalia."

"You can't be serious."

Percy walked up to the large mirror and stared into its surface. Nothing. He let out a sigh. It couldn't be over, not yet. They had nowhere else to run, this had to work. Where else could they go?

"If you don't know the spell, you can't turn it on."

Percy and Thalia jumped back as Nico walked out from behind the mirror. He looked at Percy with a look of contemplation and disappointment. He let out a sigh and shook his head, mumbling something under his breath.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

The Mage pursed his lips. His eyes flickered to the door, where shouting was getting louder. "Something I'm sure I'm going to regret," he answered.

"Do you know how to turn this on?" Thalia asked.

The raven haired Mage shook his head. "No, only Chiron knows the spell for it. But I can be of help to you." He looked back at Percy. "I just wish you would stay."

"It's not really possible anymore," Percy stated, glancing at the door. He walked back up to the mirror. "We need a way out. Please, Nico."

Nico bit down on his lip. He stared into Percy's eyes for the longest time before finally nodding. But, before they could do anything, the door burst open. Chiron, the council, and dozens of Mages poured into the room. Trapped, Percy thought.

"Nico?" Chiron asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?" When Nico didn't say anything, the Magister frowned. "Move aside." Nico shook his head. Chiron sighed. "Take the Arbiter."

Several Mages stepped forward, green balls of light forming in their hands. Nico stepped in front of Percy, his arms stretched out at his side. "No!" He yelled.

"Nico, think about what you're doing," Hecate warned him.

"Betraying us, after all we've done for him," Circe scoffed.

Nico's eyes broke and his shoulders slumped. "I..." He trailed off, casting his eyes to the floor. His next words were in a whisper. "Take me hostage."

Percy's brow furrowed. "What?" He asked, not sure he heard right.

"They won't hurt you if you use me as a shield."

Percy frowned at the back of Nico's head. "I'm not going to endanger you like that."

"If you don't, they will kill you," Nico hissed.

Percy sighed and wrapped an arm around Nico's throat, pulling the boy against his chest. Chiron's eyes darkened as he glared at Percy. "Get behind me, Thalia," Percy whispered. The girl gulped and moved to stand behind the tall Arbiter. What were they going to do now?

"Now let us through," Thalia snapped.

"We can't let you do that," Jupiter growled. "Both children of the prophecy stay right here."

Percy shook his head. "No," he replied.

There was an odd noise from behind Percy. All of the Mages took a step back, a look of surprise on all of their faces. Percy's brow furrowed. He was about to turn his head to see what was going on, when a giant shadowy hand reached out and grabbed all three of them. They all gasped in surprise as they were yanked through the mirror. Everything went black.

Percy groaned as he pushed himself up. He looked down to find Nico underneath him. The boy winced and frowned up at Percy. Percy tried to get off Nico, but found a weight on his back. Thalia grunted and rolled off of Percy. They all stared around in confusion.

They were currently in an old hut or house of some kind. Objects lay scattered around the place. There was a fire going in the fireplace. Books were placed on an old looking bookshelf. There was a worn looking bed behind them, which was neatly made. But something was wrong about the place.

There was so much magical power radiating from every corner and fiber of the house, Percy's senses were in overdrive just trying to keep up with it. He got onto his knees and reached up, his hand landing on a table. He frowned and got up, as did Thalia and Nico.

The table was set for four, oddly enough. There were four teacups, four plates with bread and fish, four pieces of each kind of silverware at each place. Percy, Thalia, and Nico hesitantly sat down at the table. It was then that Percy noticed something missing.

There was a blank spot in the house where there was no magic. He glanced back at the fireplace, which was now occupied by a woman. The woman had a mix of grey and brown hair that was frazzled looking and hung down to her back. Her brown eyes unnerved Percy a little, seeming to glow at times. Percy could not tell how old she was. She had wrinkles, but underneath, Percy seemed to notice a look of youth.

A chill ran over Percy's body. What was she? Why was she the only blank spot in this house full of magic? And who exactly was she?

Nico frowned at the woman as she brought a teapot to the table. Percy frowned at it for a moment before glancing back to the woman. "Don't I know you?" Nico asked.

"You do look familiar," Thalia agreed.

The woman smiled at them as she poured them some tea. "Ah, just in time for tea," was all she said. Nico and Thalia picked up their cups and drank, but Percy eyed his suspiciously. The woman smiled at Percy. "Drink up, Percy, I'm told my tea does wonders for one's health," she cackled.

_I'm not going to say anything about the important throwback to an older chapter. I'm just hoping you all caught it. Anyways, they are finally beginning their real journey. I'm assuming you all know where they are? Or rather, who they are with. Several new characters, but sadly, as a reviewer pointed out, most of them won't be seen again, at least not for a while. I did love Delphin. He was adorable to write. The idea for his image came from a drawing someone did on DeviantART. Speaking of, a lot of my favorites on my DeviantART can be useful for knowing what I might be planning. There's also some awesome pics of the PJO and HoO characters I just added, as well as some awesome Greek god stuff, which is where I found the Delphin thing. And I thought it would be fun, since I had Nico and Hestia do a small face off, for Percy and Chiron to have the same. I had fun with Kronos this chapter, especially the look into his past. Anyways, thoughts on what might happen next? I've hinted to a lot of the plot points in several past chapters. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello, everyone. I have returned. Well, I didn't go anywhere, but it's been a while it feels like that I updated besides Tale, which is now finished. I just want to keep this brief, as I'm starting to dislike having long author notes. My posting schedule is now gone. I'm sick of feeling like a prisoner to it. I don't like feeling bad if I miss a posting day. I feel like I let you all down, and I don't like feeling like that. I'm not becoming infrequent, I just need something different. I feel like if I take a day or two off to take a break from writing that I fall behind and suffer for it. I don't like feeling bound like that. But, I will probably say that, starting off, it might be a little slow._

_Now, I'm still going to post, regardless of reviews, but the more reviews I get, the faster chapters will come. I posted the next chapter of Dreams of Power. There was an issue when I first posted it, where it wouldn't let anyone see it. I also feel like I might be doing something wrong with my stories. So, I'd like to spend more time perfecting each chapter, and I can't do that with a schedule. But, this also means that I'll have more time to write other stuff. You can probably expect two or three more stories from me in the near future. Which brings me to my final topic._

_If you've looked at my profile, you'll also see a new story on there. That is right, Genesis. I'll, hopefully, have it out next month. I actually started working on it last night and I'm pretty happy with how it opens. Taking advice from a reader during Choke, it will only be in Percy's POV. But that's enough of all of that. Feel free to PM me if you have any question. Also, don't expect much in my A/Ns from now on. I'm only going to have one if there is something important to say. I'm actually planning on going back and deleting all the ones from the past, including this one. So, if you're reading this, congrats._

_Warning: Talk of sex, language, violence, killing._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Note:**_For the voice of Gaea, I suggest reading her in the voice of Kate Mulgrew for the full effect. If you don't know who I'm talking about, just go look up Flemeth from Dragon Age. Also, I really loved Flemeth from Dragon Age, so expect several lines from her in this chapter._

Chapter 14

Jason's father handed him a small black key with a frown. "Go down to the vaults. We need to get the Arbiter to talk, and I am very certain we will need to use other methods than asking him nicely," the man grumbled.

Jason nodded. "You want the collar?" The blond asked.

His father nodded. "Yes, and do be quick about it."

Jason nodded diligently and took off down the hall. Percy had finally been knocked off that pedestal of his, and Jason had been the one to discover his secret. It was all perfect. And best of all, Percy would finally be away from Nico.

As he turned a corner, he found Nico leaning against the wall. "There you are. I was just looking for you," the pale Mage said with a smile.

Jason smiled back. Perhaps things really were looking up. "Really? I'm glad to hear that," he said before walking again.

Nico smiled and fell into step beside him. "So, where are you off to?"

Jason held up the key. "Father wanted me to go get the collar to get Percy to talk."

Nico stared down at the key for a moment, his lips a thin line. He then looked back up at Jason and smiled. "Want some company?" He touched Jason's arm and bit down on his lip.

Jason grinned. "Of course. I'm glad you've come back around."

Nico cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you can get away from that Arbiter. I shudder to think of what might have happened if I hadn't found out about him."

Nico smiled and moved a little closer to Jason. "Well, you were very brave to take him on like that," the raven haired boy said.

Jason beamed at his friend. "I was just trying to look out for you."

Nico nodded. "Well, I'm sure everything would have been fine. I think I could have taken him."

Jason chuckled. "Your confidence shall be your downfall one day." He let out a sigh. At least everything looked to be getting back to normal. Nico was already coming back to him, now that Percy had been dealt with.

They stopped in the dark hallway in front of the vault. Jason pointed the key towards the door. A wave of dark energy coursed through the hall, shutting off all of the vault's defenses. Jason and Nico strode forward, and Jason opened the door for Nico. Nico chuckled and winked at the blond before walking inside.

Jason walked over to a shelf and began looking for the desired object. "Well, you say you could handle him, and yet he had you wrapped around his finger it seemed," the blond pointed out, picking through the shelf's contents.

"Percy wasn't that bad," Nico mumbled.

Jason turned his head to raise an eyebrow at the brown-eyed Mage. "You can't be serious. He could have put us all in danger. If they don't execute him, he still might."

Nico pursed his lips and looked away from Jason. "I don't think he would have."

"Well, that's because he was manipulating you." Jason frowned and moved on to another shelf.

Nico sighed. "Jason?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Jason replied, busy searching for the collar.

"We've known each other a long time, right?"

Jason shrugged, moving a few objects around. "I'd say so. Ever since we were babies."

"Please trust me."

Jason's brow furrowed. He began to turn around. "What are you ta-"

A green ball of light struck Jason and his body stiffened. He fell to the floor, where he stared at Nico in confusion and frustration. Why was Nico paralyzing him? Nico crouched down in front of him and placed a hand on his cheek. "I really am sorry about that. But like I said, I need you to trust me," the brown-eyed Mage whispered.

Jason watched as Nico stood back up and went over to a shelf. Jason's brow furrowed as he stared at the Mage's back. What was he doing? He wanted to scream at his friend. Had Percy already gotten to him? He wasn't really going to aid Percy in this, was he?

Jason attempted to furrow his brow more as Nico pulled a silver stone from one of the shelves. What did Nico want with the mentem stone? The only thing that it could do was...

Jason's eyes widened slightly as he attempted to struggle against his magical restraints. He grunted and pulled Nico's attention away from the object. The raven haired Mage frowned at him.

Nico's eyes flickered to the door when they heard footsteps. He lifted his palm and Jason's body rose off the ground. He waved his hand to the left, drawing each of his fingers back to his palm. Jason's body slowly levitated behind a large grey statue before dropping back to the floor. Nico slowly slid behind the Fae mirror and pressed his back against it.

A few seconds later, Percy and Thalia came running into the room. Percy shut the door behind them before looking around the room, his brow furrowed. Thalia tilted her head to the side as she walked closer to the mirror. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. "Is that...what I think it is?" She asked.

"Yes," Percy said simply.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Percy glanced around nervously. "I don't know what else to do, Thalia."

"You can't be serious."

Percy walked over to the large mirror and stared into its surface. Jason glared at the side of the Arbiter's face. His eyes flickered over to where Nico was hiding. The Mage was watching Percy from an open space between the mirror and the statue that held it up.

Nico bit down on his lip and glanced over at Jason. The raven haired boy pursed his lips before letting out a sigh. Jason struggled to shake his head, but it was no use. He knew what Nico was about to do, though. "If you don't know the spell, you can't turn it on," Nico said, stepping out from behind the mirror.

Percy and Thalia jumped back upon seeing Nico, obviously under the impression that they had been alone. Jason watched as Nico and Percy stared at each other, the former giving the Arbiter a look of disappointment. But Jason could also see a look of internal conflict within his friend's eyes. Nico mumbled something under his breath.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

Nico pursed his lips. Everyone turned their head to look back at the door as the shouting from outside grew louder. Nico's shoulders slumped while Percy was still looking at the door. He gave Jason a brief glance before looking at Percy. "Something I'm sure I'm going to regret," he answered, barely above a whisper.

Thalia took a step towards Nico, her face set in determination. "Do you know how to turn this on?" She asked.

Nico shook his head. "No, only Chiron knows the spell for it. But I can be of help to you." He looked back at Percy. "I just wish you would stay."

What was Nico doing? Jason cursed himself for letting Nico lull him into a false sense of security. He should have known the Mage wouldn't have come back around so soon after all of this. Jason's brow furrowed. Nico hadn't already known that Percy was an Arbiter, had he?

"It's not really possible anymore," Percy stated, glancing at the door. He walked back up to the mirror. "We need a way out. Please, Nico."

Nico bit down on his lip. He stared into Percy's eyes for the longest time before finally nodding. But, before they could do anything, the door burst open. Chiron, the council, and dozens of Mages poured into the room.

"Nico?" Chiron asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?" When Nico didn't say anything, the Magister frowned. "Move aside." Nico shook his head. Chiron sighed. "Take the Arbiter."

Several Mages stepped forward, green balls of light forming in their hands. Nico stepped in front of Percy, his arms stretched out at his side. "No!" He yelled.

"Nico, think about what you're doing," Hecate warned him.

How could Nico do this to them? He was willing to betray them to protect that stupid Arbiter? He was willing to betray Jason, and even Chiron? What had that Arbiter done to him? Jason had known all along that Percy didn't need to be around Nico, and now it was too late to do anything about it.

"Betraying us, after all we've done for him," Circe scoffed.

Nico's eyes broke and his shoulders slumped. "I..." He trailed off, casting his eyes to the floor. He whispered something, but it was too quiet for Jason to hear.

Percy's brow furrowed. "What?" The Arbiter hissed.

Nico whispered something else to Percy, his lips tightly pursed. The brown-eyed Mage's hands were shaking as he stood in front of Percy. His eyes looked defeated and almost to the point of tears. Percy leaned in and whispered something to Nico before the Mage whispered something else back to the Arbiter.

Percy sighed and wrapped an arm around Nico's throat, pulling the boy against his chest. Chiron's eyes darkened as he glared at Percy. The Arbiter stared back at Chiron, while whispering something else. Thalia gulped and slowly stepped behind Percy.

"Now let us through," Thalia snapped, glaring at the Mages blocking them.

"We can't let you do that," Jupiter growled. "Both children of the prophecy stay right here."

Percy shook his head. "No," he replied.

Something drew Jason's attention to the mirror. A purple dot appeared in its center, slowly spreading out and enveloping the mirror's entire surface. An odd noise came from within the mirror, like a raspy intake of breath. Jason's eyes widened as large, black, shadowy fingers emerged from the mirror. The shadowy hand ensnared the three people in front of it before jerking them back into the mirror's surface. Jason stared in horror as ripples spread out along its purple surface before the mirror turned back to its normal non-reflective surface.

Jason grunted and he fell forward as the magic around him began to end. He attempted to push himself to his feet, only for his arms to wobble and fall back on his face. His father and Thanatos appeared and yanked him to his feet. "Jason, what happened?" His father asked.

"Nico hexed me," Jason mumbled, brushing himself off.

"So he did betray us," Circe hissed.

Hecate frowned and looked up at Chiron. "What do you make of this, Chiron?" She asked.

Chiron stroked his beard as he stared at the mirror. "I'm not quite certain," he said quietly. "I've never seen the mirror turn on, especially not by itself. And I couldn't even begin to imagine what pulled them into it."

"Fae?" Thanatos inquired.

The Magister shook his head. "None that I'd be aware of." He frowned. "No, this was something else."

"What about your ward?" Circe snapped.

Chiron sighed. "I don't know."

Jason swallowed a lump in his throat. "I don't think he betrayed us," the blond voiced. He glanced nervously around the room as everyone turned to look at him. "Maybe the Arbiter coerced him into it. He was spending a lot of time with Nico."

Chiron tapped a finger to his lips. "Possibly," the Magister mumbled.

Circe gaped at the man. "You can't be serious? He defended that Arbiter. He defied you!" She said exasperatedly.

"I think we should trust him," Jason said, staring at Chiron.

"Son, you shouldn't let your friendship get in the way of this," his father reprimanded him.

"Perhaps we should just wait and see," Hecate voiced.

Chiron sighed, tossing a final look to the mirror before turning to walk out of the room. The council and Jason followed after him. Jason frowned at the floor as they went. He hoped Nico knew what he was doing. If he really had betrayed them, he had just signed his own death warrant.

As they reached Chiron's chambers, Jason raised an eyebrow. The Magister's door lay in ruin on the ground. "Um, what happened?" Jason asked, stepping over the pieces of wood.

"The Arbiter resisted," Chiron said simply. He stepped over to his desk. "He attempted to take back-" The man's brow furrowed as he began pushing objects around on his desk.

"What is it?" Thanatos asked, arching an eyebrow.

Chiron's lips pursed. "I know he didn't get it," the Magister whispered.

Circe blinked at him. "Sir?" She asked in concern.

Chiron remained quiet, tapping a finger on his desk. "Chiron?" Hecate said, touching the man's shoulder.

Chiron's brow furrowed. "Nothing. It's nothing," he whispered.

* * *

Percy locked Nico's wrist in a death grip as the Mage attempted to take another sip of tea. "What's the matter with you?" Nico hissed, tossing Percy a glare.

Percy smacked the cups from both Thalia and Nico's hands, causing the old woman to laugh lightly. "You don't know what could be in that tea," Percy growled, keeping his gaze on the woman in front of him.

The woman smiled and took a sip from her own cup. "What's the matter, Percy, don't like tea?" She cackled. "I'm sure I could brew up something else, if you'd like."

Percy placed his hands back in his lap and tightened his grip on his pants. "And how do you know my name?" He asked. "Do you know their names?"

"Her name is Gaea," Nico mumbled, poking at a piece of bread. "I met her a while back in the Imperium."

Percy's brow furrowed. "So, we're in the Imperium?" He let out a small breath, relieved that they weren't in the realm of the Fae.

The woman Nico had called Gaea sat back in her chair, a faint smirk on her face. "Oh, I wouldn't say that," she said softly.

Thalia frowned. "Then where are we?" The short girl inquired. "How did we even get here? We were in the Black Palace one moment, and the next thing we know, we're in your hut."

Percy nodded. "Those mirrors only take you one place, and this isn't it," he added.

"Do they?" Gaea mused, raising the cup to her lips. "Why should they be so limiting? But, if you prefer, I could let that be where you are."

Percy swallowed and shook his head. Something about this woman made him think she was being serious. And after all he had heard about the Fae, their realm was the last place he wanted to be. "No, wherever we are currently at is fine with us," the Arbiter assured her.

Gaea smiled and sat her cup back down. "Good. I would hate to be such a horrible host." Her eyes traveled around the table to stare at each of them. "Especially after I pulled out of that...unfortunate situation."

"You could have been a little gentler when you dropped us off here," Nico complained.

Percy tossed the pale Mage a glare. Nico blinked at him in confusion. "What my friend here is trying to say is that we appreciate your help," Percy said, forcing himself to smile for Gaea.

"Yes, your _friend_ has quite a mouth on him." Gaea began stirring her tea. "But you seem to have a nice set of manners, young man. They always seem to be in the last place you look. Like stockings," the old woman replied.

Nico arched a brow at her. "If I knew you better, I'd say you have a strange obsession with stockings," he mumbled. "If I recall, you were trying to buy some when I first met you." Nico pursed his lips and cursed under his breath. "Damn. I forgot the book back in my room."

Percy tilted his head to the side, a frown on his lips. "What book?" He asked.

Nico sighed and placed his chin on his palm. "It's not important," the raven haired Mage mumbled, waving the question off.

Gaea raised a brow. "Is that so?" The old lady asked in amusement. "And here I thought it saved your life back in the Empire."

Nico visibly paled and sat up straight. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I, uh, didn't mean it like that."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Will someone just say what book we're talking about?" The dark haired girl grumbled.

Gaea let out a breath. "I do believe you've misplaced the bow I gave you, young lady," Gaea retorted.

Thalia's mouth floundered. "So it was you! I knew it."

Gaea stood up and ran her fingertips along the surface of the table. "Yes, it would seem you're all without the items most dear to you for the journey ahead," the strange lady said to herself. She tapped a finger on the table. She then spoke in a lowered voice. "This won't do at all."

Percy watched as her eyes seemed to glow from the light of the fireplace. His skin began to tingle and the hairs on his arm stood up. He still wasn't quite sure what this woman was. He knew she was a Mage, but she was no Mage that Percy had ever encountered. All he knew was that he felt a whisper of something ancient when he looked at her.

The only person that he had ever truly been intimidated of was Hestia, and more recently, Chiron. However, this woman was something different, that much he knew. She was no witch, she was no Mage, he wasn't even sure if she was truly human. All he knew was that she was someone to be afraid of.

"Ah, that's better," Gaea said, smiling to herself.

Percy frowned and followed the woman's gaze to her bed. Lying there on top of the sheets was a pile of objects. While Percy didn't recognize two objects, he did recognize his things. Sitting in the center of the bed were his Arbiter armor, shield, and sword. To the left of his things was a rather thick looking black book with an ancient symbol on the cover. At the foot of the bed lay a wooden bow with golden carvings etched into it. And, finally, on the floor was a quiver full of arrows.

"I believe that is everything you will need," Gaea continued, moving to stand beside the bed.

Nico and Thalia shot out of their chairs and went to gather their things. Nico picked up his staff first and placed it against his chest, while he opened the grimoire and flipped through its pages. Thalia plucked up the quiver and slung it onto her back. She picked up the bow and tested its string.

Percy slowly rose to his feet and made his way over to the bed, keeping his eyes on Gaea the entire way. "Thank you," he said politely, "but I don't see my relic here."

Gaea smiled at him. "Try checking your pocket."

Percy's brow furrowed as he did as she asked. His eyes widened as his fingers brushed against the golden object. He slowly pulled it out and examined it. "How?"

"It'll always return to you, especially when you need it the most."

Percy smiled. "Thank you again."

"You're very welcome, young man," Gaea replied with a nod of her head. She gestured back to table. "Now, if I may take up a bit more of your time, there are some things to discuss."

The three of them hesitantly sat back down at the table. Percy left his armor and sword on the bed, but pocketed the relic. "What do you want?" Thalia asked.

Gaea frowned at her. "First I rescue you. Then I give you back valuable items. And now you find yourself pressed for time? Do you have somewhere important to be?" Gaea sat down rather roughly in the chair. "No? I didn't think so." Her eyes flickered up to the three young people in front of her. She made a gesture for them to sit. "Sit."

All three of them widened their eyes as their bodies were forced into the chairs. Nico's mouth hung open slightly as he gaped at her. "You-you can't do that," he fumbled. "Mages can't control other Mages that easily."

Gaea arched an eyebrow at him. "Well, I believe I just did."

Nico looked like he was about to object further, so Percy placed a hand on the shorter boy's chest. "We have plenty of time to listen to whatever it is you want to say," the Arbiter interjected.

Gaea's eyes lit up in amusement. She went back to stirring her tea, a smirk on her lips. "Tell me, Nico, did you find a use for an Arbiter after all?" She cackled.

Thalia tilted her head to the side. Percy glanced at Nico from the corner of his eyes, his cheeks tinging pink. Nico ducked his head to hide his own blush, which was much more prominent than Percy's. Percy frowned at the Imperium Mage. What had this woman talked about with Nico?

Gaea smirked to herself and laced her hands together on the table. "Now then, if all of that is out of the way, I believe we have a prophecy to discuss," Gaea voiced.

Nico and Thalia perked up a little. "You know about the prophecy?" Thalia whispered.

"My dear girl, there is little I don't know."

"Then what is it we need to do?" Nico asked, leaning closer to Gaea.

Gaea's smirk returned. "That...is for you to decide. I'm afraid I've already helped you plenty," she said before lowering her voice, "and then there are the things I have yet to do."

Thalia arched a brow. "Then what are you having us sit around here for?" The girl grumbled.

Percy sighed. "Do either of you know where to go for this prophecy?" He pointed out.

Thalia opened her mouth a few times before grumbling and sitting back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. Nico sighed and placed his cheek in his palm. "He's got a point," the Mage agreed.

"We don't even know where we currently are," Percy continued.

"Gragh," Gaea said simply.

Percy noticed Nico visibly pale. The boy seemed to shrink in on himself. Percy pursed his lips as he stared at the Mage. "Why are we here?" The Arbiter inquired. "I don't see how this has anything to do with their prophecy."

Gaea's eyes lit up in amusement. "A favor. Nothing more, nothing less."

"What could you possibly need in Gragh?" Nico scoffed. "This place is full of nothing but savages."

"Actually, I seem to have misplaced my favorite necklace there." She smiled at them. "I was hoping that you three could fetch it for me."

Thalia gave Gaea an odd look. "Please tell me that you didn't pull us through that mirror just so we could get a piece of jewelry for you," she sighed.

The old woman's lips thinned. "And why not? I don't suppose either of you know what you're doing, do you?" Gaea scoffed.

"No," Nico and Thalia mumbled.

"Then it looks like you don't have anything better to do for the time being."

Percy let out a breath. "Just tell us where we need to go," he sighed. "It can't be that bad, right?"

Gaea grinned a crooked grin at him. "Have you ever been to Valratha?"

Nico groaned and buried his head in his hands. "You can't be serious," he groaned. "It's in their capital?"

Percy sighed again. "It's fine. We'll get it done," the Arbiter assured her. He placed his hand in his pocket and held his relic. "You've already done so much for us. It's the least we can do."

Nico frowned at him. "But, Percy-"

Percy held up a hand to silence Nico, still keeping his eyes locked on Gaea. "It'll be fine, Nico."

Nico glared at the Arbiter before crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine," he mumbled.

Gaea cackled at the two of them. "So refreshing to see that someone has managed to control that tongue of his," the old lady howled.

"Shut up," Nico growled, giving Gaea a death glare.

Gaea continued to laugh for a few moments before calming herself down. "Before you go, there is something I wanted to say to the two of you," she said, pointing a finger at Nico and Thalia.

"What is it?" Thalia asked, swallowing a lump in her throat.

The old woman smirked. "That depends. Who wants to go first?"

Nico's eyes darkened and he sat up straight in his chair. "Me. I do not fear whatever it is you want to say to me, old woman," he huffed.

Gaea stirred her tea and steam began to rise from it again. "Nico, Nico, Nico. Where shall we begin with you, the regret or the dilemma?" Nico shrank back in his chair upon hearing her words, his face ghostly white. "I think we will begin with the regret. Regret." The woman's face grew solemn. "Regret is something I know well, dear boy. Take care not to cling to it, to hold it so close that it poisons your soul."

Nico looked broken as Percy watched him, just like he did back in the Imperium, when they were corned by Chiron and the others. "I-I shouldn't...have..." Nico bit down on his lip to silence himself.

"Who's to say what one should and shouldn't do?" Gaea scoffed. She watched Nico intently. "One cannot know the ripples of their actions. They cannot know what lies ahead."

"I betrayed my country," Nico said softly.

"Betrayed your country?" Gaea straightened herself in her chair. "And here I thought you were doing what you believed to be right, for whatever reasons that might be. But betraying your country? Hardly. One must cut their past, in order to pave the way for their future."

Nico nodded his head, his gaze lowered. He didn't say anything, though.

"Now then," Gaea continued. Nico flinched and pursed his lips. "I do believe there is something else on your mind." Nico shook his head furiously. "Is that so?" Gaea's lips tilted up. "I see. I must be mistaken then." She sat back in her chair. "I will only say this then; be careful of what you desire and how you aim to obtain it. Magic will not solve every challenge set before you."

Nico swallowed and nodded his head. "Yes, ma'am," he whispered. Percy gave him a look, but Nico refused to look him in the eye.

Gaea's gaze then turned on Thalia. "Now for you," she said with a faint smirk. "In ways, your role in this prophecy expands far greater than Nico's. You, my dear girl, will change the world." Percy frowned at Gaea, as did Thalia. "You, sweet girl, are destined to topple an empire."

Thalia and Percy shot out of their chair, while Nico smirked to himself. "No!" Thalia shouted.

Gaea cackled to herself. "And here I thought the prophecy plainly said that change would be brought to the world, or was I mistaken?"

Thalia slowly sank back down into her chair. "No," she said softly, "you weren't mistaken."

Percy continued to stand, glaring down at Gaea. "You're siding with the Imperium on this, is that it?" He demanded.

Gaea's eyes darkened as she stared up at Percy. Percy's body stiffened as he was forced back into his chair. "Your manners are slipping, Percy," the mysterious woman said darkly. "I don't recall ever saying which empire was toppling." Nico's smirk was wiped from his face. "But change will be coming to the world."

"No," Nico said, sitting up straight. "The prophecy makes mention of something falling and something rising. Either it's talking about Mages gaining power, or it's talking about the Imperium rising again."

"We have yet to see," Gaea replied darkly.

Percy scowled at Nico. "The Empire doesn't need to fall. It's not perfect, but it doesn't need to fall."

"It's definitely far from perfect," Nico huffed, rolling his eyes.

They both grew silent and shrank back when Gaea tilted her head up to look at them. Her eyes really did appear to be glowing. "There are things hidden in the shadows of both your countries, young men, which you couldn't begin to guess," Gaea said mysteriously.

"Is-is there anything else," Thalia fumbled before clearing her throat.

Gaea's intense gaze lingered on Percy and Nico for a brief moment before moving to Thalia. "Your choice of love will decide the happiness and lives of thousands around this continent."

"But I'm supposed to marry the Emperor's son," Thalia mumbled.

"A choice." With that, Gaea stood to her feet and walked to the door. "Now, I do believe you have a necklace to retrieve." She opened the door and the sun burst into the hut. "I'm sure it will be a very interesting trip for you."

Percy sighed and stood up. "I suppose we should get moving then," the Arbiter decided.

The group began gathering up their things. Nico refused to look at Percy the entire time, which bothered the Arbiter slightly. What had Gaea's words meant to the Mage? Should he ask Nico about it? Perhaps if Nico wanted to talk about it, he would bring it up with Percy later.

"How will we know the necklace when we find it?" Thalia asked.

Gaea smirked. "That's easy, the war-chief's wife has it," Gaea cackled.

Percy watched as Nico's body stiffened. "It'll be fine," Percy whispered to him.

Nico grabbed his staff, which made Gaea frown. "You should leave that here. Wouldn't want you to get collared by those barbarians."

Nico sighed, but nodded and placed his staff back on the bed. Gaea dropped a coin purse into Percy's hand. "What is this for?" He asked.

"Just in case."

Percy slipped the coin purse onto his belt and went back to gathering his things.

As they were making their way out of the hut, Gaea grabbed Percy by his arm. "Before you go, there's something for you as well," she said quietly.

"What is it?" Percy asked hesitantly.

Gaea stared at him in seriously. "You must see this task through with them, until the very end." She took a step back from Percy. "Hurdled into the chaos, you will fight." She smirked and cupped her chin before mumbling her next line to herself. "Is it fate or chance? I can never decide."

Percy stared at her like she had grown a second head. Oddly enough, he wouldn't be surprised if she were to do so. "What are you?" He finally built up the courage to ask.

Gaea cackled at him. "I am a fly in the ointment. I am a whisper in the shadows. I am also an old, old woman. More than that, you need not know."

Percy fought the urge to shudder. "Percy?" Thalia called after him. The Arbiter turned to find that his two companions were already a pace away. "Are you coming?"

"Coming!" Percy yelled, his eyes still locked with Gaea. With a final smirk, she stepped back into her hut and shut the door in Percy's face.

Percy blinked as if he had just been pulled out of a trance. He shook his head and jogged off after his two companions. Whatever lay ahead, Percy had a bad feeling he wasn't going to like it.

* * *

"You should get some sleep."

Nico looked up from the fire to stare at Percy. "I'll sleep when I'm ready," Nico snapped back.

Percy looked slightly taken aback at Nico's tone. He frowned and poked at the fire with a stick. "I was just making a suggestion. You look tired, and you haven't slept very much the past few days," the Arbiter mumbled.

"What, have you been watching me sleep?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "About as much as you've watched me bathe."

Nico looked away, thankful for the darkness to hide his blush. "Why don't you go to bed? I can take watch," Nico reasoned.

"Nico, you need to sleep," Percy said flatly. He stared at Nico from across the fire. "Unless there's something you want to talk about?"

Nico sighed. "Like what? I'm perfectly fine."

The Arbiter stared at him skeptically. "What was with that stuff Gaea said to you?"

Nico rubbed his arm and shrugged. "Nothing," Nico lied.

"You're a horrible liar," Percy chuckled. The Arbiter crawled around the fire and sat against the log that Nico currently lay against. "Come on, talk to me."

Nico let out another sigh. "I just don't know why I did what I did," Nico said quietly. "I betrayed not only my country, but the man who raised me as well." Nico turned his head slightly to look at Percy. "That's my regret."

Percy placed his hand on Nico's knee and gave the brown-eyed boy a smile. "But you saved my life. I suppose I owe you one now."

Nico couldn't help but chuckle softly. "I'll hold you to that then."

"And the other thing?"

Nico's body stiffened. "It was nothing," Nico whispered. "Old lady didn't know what she was talking about."

Percy frowned at his friend. "Nico."

The Mage shook his head. "I promise, nothing is wrong."

Percy gave Nico a stern look. "Nico, what challenge was she talking about?" He asked rather harshly. Nico flinched. Percy's expression softened and he let out a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry. I just want to know what's bothering you. Maybe I can help."

Nico gave the Arbiter a lopsided smile. "It'll be fine, I promise. I just need to think about some things."

Nico swallowed a lump in his throat, the stone in his pocket weighing heavily on him. He had not been able to bring himself to remove it from his person yet. And Gaea's words had done nothing but add to his problems. It was like she saw into his very mind.

Nico cleared his throat and maneuvered himself into Percy's lap. The Arbiter blinked at him for a second before chuckling. "And just what do you think you're doing?" Percy asked in amusement.

Nico frowned and wrapped his arms around Percy's neck. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. He cracked an eye open to find Percy's eyes shut, his lips moving against Nico's own. Percy's hands moved to get a grip on Nico's waist.

Nico finally pulled away and stared Percy in the eye. "I just need a distraction for a little while," he whispered.

The Arbiter pursed his lips before picking Nico up and placing him on the ground beside him. "No," Percy said.

Nico's brow furrowed. "No? What do you mean 'no'?" The Mage watched as Percy stood up and shrugged. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to bed," Percy answered. "You wanted to take watch, so you can."

Nico gaped at Percy's back as the Arbiter began to walk around the fire. "What about sex? What of our agreement?"

Percy chuckled to himself as he sat down on his bedroll. "If you haven't noticed, we're not in the Imperium anymore. That deal is over."

Nico's eyes widened. Percy wasn't being serious, was he? "I-you-what?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't want to be a distraction for you, Nico," Percy answered.

The brown-eyed Mage looked slightly hurt. "But you just kissed me."

The green-eyed young man shrugged again. "And? I never said I didn't like kissing you. I never said I didn't like having sex with you. But this is different." Percy crossed his legs. "If you want what we had back in the Imperium, you're going to have to let me in."

Nico scowled at Percy and crossed his arms. "I'd rather not," he huffed.

"Then no sex."

Nico nearly choked. He was being serious. "Fine, I don't need to have sex with you."

Percy smirked at him. "Of course not," he said in amusement. The Arbiter laid himself down on his bedroll and placed an arm under his head. "You keep telling yourself that, Nico."

Nico's eyes bore into the smug Arbiter. "I don't!"

"Shh!" Percy glared at him. "Don't wake Thalia."

Nico sighed and tossed a brief glance to the sleeping girl. "I'll prove you wrong, you bastard. You'll be crawling back to me in no time."

Percy turned his head to grin at Nico. "Is that a bet?" The Arbiter chuckled. "Well, Nico, I'll take that bet. Just remember, I was raised in the church. I have plenty of mental discipline."

Nico pursed his lips and tried to fight off another scowl. He really hated Percy sometimes. "Whatever," the brown-eyed boy mumbled, turning his head away from the smirking Arbiter.

Nico pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He buried his face into his legs and let out a sigh. This was just perfect, Nico thought. He let out another sigh. Well, at least it did seem like Percy might like him back.

The Mage slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the mentem stone. While he no longer needed the thing to save Percy's life, he couldn't bring himself to dispose of the object. Obviously he couldn't, even if he wanted to. He couldn't risk an object like this falling into some random stranger's hands.

But he still kept it in his pocket. It was his burden. If he used it now, perhaps he could take Percy back to the Imperium. Perhaps Chiron would let him live. He would have Percy to himself. And Thalia would have no choice but to return with them. It would all be so perfect, if not for Nico's fears.

What if Percy wasn't himself anymore? If Nico took too much, he could endanger Percy. Nico pulled the silver stone from his pocket as he fought off tears. Gaea had told him that not all of his problems could be dealt with magic. Was this what she meant, right?

Nico turned the stone over in his hand. But she had also spoken of Nico's future. Did one thing have to do with the other? If his actions back in the vault were cutting his past, then was aiding Percy his future? Was Percy his future? If so, should he really be considering using the stone?

But why couldn't he have both his home and Percy? The stone would give him that, wouldn't it? Only if it didn't destroy Percy, Nico reminded himself.

Nico shook his head and moved over to his sack of supplies. He deposited the stone inside and moved back to his bedroll. He laid himself down and stared up at the stars, hoping to take his mind off his dilemma.

Nico groaned and cracked open his eyes. He immediately shut his eyes and scrunched them. When had he fallen asleep? He slowly opened his brown eyes again and sat up. The Mage glanced around, noticing one of their party was missing.

"Where's Percy?" Nico mumbled groggily.

Thalia sat by the extinguished campfire, eating some berries. "Said he was going to try and find us some real food," the girl answered. She held out a piece of cloth with more berries in it. "Want some?"

Nico scratched at his head and stared at the berries. "Where did you get those?"

The girl shrugged. "Percy gathered some before heading off. Said to make sure you ate some."

Nico scowled at the offered berries, but decided to take some. He stared at the black berries for a moment before popping one into his mouth. "Did I fall asleep?" Nico asked.

Thalia smirked. "You sure did. Lucky for you I didn't sleep much last night."

Nico frowned. "You too?"

Thalia's smirk fell and she let out a sigh. "Yeah," she said quietly. "Anyways, don't worry about it."

Nico sat back against the log behind him. He stared down at a blanket that had been placed on him. "And you decided to tuck me in?" Nico asked, arching a brow.

The noble girl rolled her eyes. "I'd rather let you freeze." She ate another berry. "No, Percy put it on you before he went to get the berries."

Nico frowned down at the fabric, placing another berry in his mouth. Why did Percy have to be so nice? Why did liking the Arbiter have to be so hard, yet not at the same time?

A twig snapped from behind a nearby bush. "It's about time you found something," Thalia grumbled. "What did you fi-" Thalia shut up when she saw a brute of a man step into their camp. He had a scar running from the upper left side of his face to the bottom right side. His head was shaved and he had several tattoos on his arms. "Shit."

Nico let out a sigh as four more men appeared around them. "Well, look what we have here, boys," a skinny looking one said.

"A pretty lady," another added.

The scar-faced brute smirked at Thalia. "Lovers out for a picnic?" He asked.

Nico and Thalia made a face. "That's just gross," Thalia scoffed.

One of the bandits blinked at them. "I don't think they're all that scared, boss."

The scar-faced face bandit frowned at his comrade. "Shut up," he grumbled.

"Ooo, look what I found here," the skinny bandit mused, picking up Nico's grimoire. "We got ourselves a Mage."

A few of the bandit's took a step back when Nico rose to his feet. They all pulled out swords. "I'd like my book back, please," Nico droned, holding out his hand. He stared blankly at the bandit holding his grimoire.

"I think the book would fetch a pretty penny in the Imperium," a fat bandit voiced.

Nico locked his jaw. The leader smirked. "Only after we hand this Mage over to Ares," he decided.

One of the bandits made an attempt to grab Thalia, only to end up with his face in the dirt when she tripped him. "I'm not going to ask again," Nico continued.

"He looks mad, boss," the bandit holding Nico's grimoire said, taking a step away from Nico.

"Shut up," the leader barked. "Now, bind him and let's-"

Nico blinked in confusion as a hole opened up in the man's stomach. A sword materialized a moment later, and Percy appeared behind the bandit leader. "Sorry I'm late," he said.

Nico rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. His grimoire was ripped out of the bandit's hands and brought to Nico. Percy ripped his sword out of the, now dead, bandit leader. Thalia rolled and grabbed her bow. She quickly pulled an arrow from her quiver and shot an arrow into a bandit's skull.

Percy and Nico blinked in surprise when the man's head burst into flames. Two of the bandits ran for it. Nico watched as the headless bandit slumped to the ground. "I thought you weren't a Mage?" He said skeptically.

"I'm not," Thalia replied. She pulled out another arrow and nocked it on her bow.

Percy grabbed a charging bandit and slammed the man's head into a tree. "You never told me you had a magic bow," he grumbled.

Thalia arched a brow. "You never told me you had a magic relic."

Percy chuckled. He frowned at Nico. "Nico!"

The Mage arched an eyebrow right before he heard a blade get drawn behind him. He sighed and waved a hand through the air. The bandit behind him burst into flames and began screaming in agony. The three of them watched in mild amusement as the bandit ran off, trying to get his comrades to extinguish him.

"Should we go after them?" Thalia asked, placing her quiver on her back.

Percy shook his head and sheathed his sword. "No, we should be fine," the Arbiter replied.

"They could try for another ambush," Nico reasoned.

Percy shrugged. "Perhaps, but they would need more people." He walked over and picked up his shield. "But, just in case, let's get moving."

Several minutes later, they were on the road. While they walked, Nico and Thalia would complain about having to walk so far. But, in Nico's defense, he didn't think he complained about it as much as Thalia. Then again, he had spent that week training with Percy, so he already accustomed to the Arbiter's response when it came to a complaint.

"Will you two be quiet?" Percy finally snapped. "You two are supposed to fulfill a prophecy. How do you expect to do that when you can't even stop bickering for five seconds?"

Thalia and Nico shrugged at each other. "I don't think it said anywhere that we had to get along," Nico reasoned.

"Besides, we don't even know what we're supposed to do," Thalia added. She let out a sigh. "That old lady probably knows. How does she expect us to do anything if we don't know our objective?" She shook her head. "We don't even know what the threat is, if there even is one."

"Yes," Nico huffed, rolling his eyes, "because your empire couldn't possibly be a threat."

Thalia sneered at him. "And what do you call that thing that you keep in your vault?"

The Mage glared at her. "Why did I even help you two escape? I could still be in my nice room right now, if it weren't for you."

Percy rubbed his temple. "If you did that, then you probably wouldn't be fulfilling a prophecy," he reasoned. "Besides, I figured you would want this. I figured you'd jump at the chance to topple the Empire."

Thalia frowned at the Arbiter. "We don't know that the prophecy meant our country, Percy," she tried reasoning.

Nico smirked. "Well, I don't see your empire in the need to do any rising. It has already risen. Which means that it's time for it to fall. And the time of the Mages will come again," the Mage said with a smirk.

Percy sighed. "I have to agree with Nico on this, Thalia. He has a point," the green-eyed young man added.

Thalia's eyes darkened. "Honestly, I'm not surprised. Why should I be? You're a Mage after all," the noble girl growled.

Percy turned his cold gaze on her. "And your country abuses my order, forcing us to hunt our own kind." The Arbiter locked his jaw. "Where do you think those laws came from? Do you think Mages would have actually written that down? Do you think we would pass laws to hunt down our own kind?"

"If this is how you feel, why didn't you just stay in the Imperium?"

Percy continued to glare at the girl. "You already told me you didn't agree with everything the Empire does, so I don't want to hear this from you," he said, jabbing a finger into her shoulder. "Besides, I wasn't born in your damned Empire."

Nico smirked. "So glad you're seeing things differently now, Percy," the Mage said cockily.

Percy turned his glare on the boy. "My loyalties are to Hestia, Hyperion, and my order. Do not mistake it for anything else."

Nico looked shocked at Percy's outburst. Thalia did as well, and they both stood there in shock and silence. Thalia caught sight of a small merchant caravan. "I, uh, think I'm going to go ask for directions," she mumbled before walking off.

Percy huffed and looked around at their surroundings, placing a hand on the pummel of his sword. Nico pursed his lips and crossed arms. Percy glanced at him from the corner of his eye and his expression softened.

"Nico, I didn't mean-"

Nico held up a hand. "You were perfectly clear, Percy," the Mage replied, giving the Arbiter a cold stare.

Percy made an attempt to grab Nico's arm as the Mage began to walk off, but Nico ripped his arm away. "Nico, I didn't mean it like that." Percy jogged to catch up to him. "I do trust you."

Nico pursed his lips tightly. Even though the stone wasn't currently in his pocket, he could feel it weighing on him. He should have disposed of it when Percy and Thalia entered the vault. "Don't worry about it," Nico sighed.

Percy sighed. "Are you mad at me?"

The brown-eyed boy arched an eyebrow. "Sort of."

The Arbiter blew out a breath. "I said I trusted you. I was just upset, ok?"

Nico nodded. Percy gave him a lopsided smile and placed a hand on the back of Nico's head. He pulled Nico closer and placed a light kiss on the shorter boy's temple. The Arbiter smiled when Nico's lips tilted upwards.

Thalia came running back up to them. "So, we just need to keep following this road west," she announced. She eyed them funny. "Were you two having a moment?"

Percy cleared his throat and Nico rubbed his arm. "Did they say how long it would be?" Percy asked.

The raven haired girl shrugged. "A few more hours."

Percy nodded and the group began walking once again. They ended up passing by some tall hills. Nico stared at them and sighed. Just beyond those hills was the gap between the Imperium and Gragh. He was within walking distance of the border of his home. Yet, he didn't even know how his arrival would be received.

Nico's lips tilted down into a frown as he took notice of something. His eyes widened and he shoved Percy and Thalia forward with a kinetic burst. He then dove out of the way as a boulder went crashing by. Percy and Thalia sat up. They all groaned when they noticed bandits on the hill.

"It looks like they had friends after all," Thalia grumbled, glaring at Percy.

Percy chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes widened as an arrow landed in between his legs. He spread his hands out and erected a barrier around the three of them. "That's not very nice of them," Percy said with a frown.

Nico let out a heavy sigh as the bandits made their way down the hill. It seemed their numbers had more than doubled since their last encounter with the trio of teenagers. "Any ideas?" Thalia asked.

Percy shrugged. "Fight? We can split them evenly, if you like."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I think there's a bit many for that."

Nico pursed his lips. He pushed himself to his feet, which drew the attention of his companions. Right before he stepped through the barrier, Percy snapped at him. "Where do you think you're going? They'll kill you."

Nico gave him an annoyed look. "Just keep the barrier up," Nico growled.

Percy blinked and let Nico step through the barrier. "Ah, looks like the twerp wants to surrender," a bandit mocked him.

Nico held his hands up in front of him, partly to play along, partly to mock the bandit. He then slowly twisted his wrists around and closed his hands into fists. He jerked his elbows towards his hips, throwing all caution to what he was doing to the wind.

A concussive burst of fire, lightning, and ice was expelled from Nico's body, devouring all of the bandits around him. He watched as they were burned, frozen, and electrocuted to death. A bubble formed around them, preventing any from escaping. Nico began to wobble on his feet as he watched them all slowly die.

He collapsed to the ground, his eyes feeling heavy. Percy and Thalia appeared over him. "Nico, are you all right," Percy called out to him, though his voice sounded distant to Nico.

"He doesn't look too good," Thalia accessed. Nico's eyes slowly started to droop as he watched Percy's frowning face fade away, only to be replaced by darkness.

Nico groaned when he felt something wet being pressed to his forehead. He opened an eye to find Percy sitting beside him on a bed. The Arbiter had a wet cloth pressed to his head, watching him carefully. "How are you feeling?" Percy asked.

"Exhausted," Nico replied. His brow furrowed. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Thalia mumbled from across the room. She stood in front of a window, watching outside.

Nico sighed. "I still don't have the hang of it."

Percy chuckled. "It looked like it did the trick to me," the Arbiter said.

The brown-eyed Mage scrunched his lips. "Yeah, well, I don't need to exhaust myself from it."

Percy smiled and removed the cloth from Nico's forehead. "Maybe next time you won't, that way I won't have to carry you on my back."

Nico frowned and sat up. He glanced around the room. For some reason, the scenery felt familiar to him. His brow furrowed as he tried to place it, but he just couldn't think of anything. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours," Thalia answered, shrugging her shoulders.

Nico felt his blood run cold. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Where are we exactly?"

Thalia turned around to smirk at him. Percy sighed. "We're in Valratha, Nico," the Arbiter said soothingly.

_I don't have much to add. Gaea raised a very important question for the plot of the story, see if you can find it. I hoped you all liked the chapter. Favorite part? Favorite character besides Percy, Nico, and Thalia? I'll see you guys next time, stay awesome._


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry for the long wait on this. It was finished about two weeks ago, but Bragi recently had eye surgery and was unable to edit for me. It's also a little shorter than I have been doing, but I wanted to split the Gragh part of the story into two chapters. Their next location will be done in a similar fashion. Hint: Have any of you missed the Stolls? Anyways, I forgot to ask in my update with Children of Loss yesterday, but I was interested in seeing if I wrote an original story, would any of you read it? Part of me just wants to try my hand at creating my own characters and doing a story with them. I'm planning on writing a book in the future, so I need the practice. I'll probably post it on deviantART, Wattpad, and Fictionpress. And, I think with Fictionpress, it works similarly to this site and allows guest reviews. I suppose that's all for now. I hope you enjoy the chapter._

_Warning: Mild sexism? Religion bashing(very mild). Slash. Language._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

Chapter 15

Nico glared back at Percy's green eyes. "I said I don't want to go out there." He huffed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Percy sighed and turned to Thalia for support, who merely shrugged her shoulders. The Arbiter grunted at her before returning his attention to Nico. "Look, you're the only one who has been here, so we need you to help us navigate this city."

The door to the room opened and an elderly lady entered the room. She walked over to Nico, shoving Percy out of the way in the process. She looked the brown-eyed boy over. She spoke in an odd language, sounding like a lot of grunts and tongue clicks. It sounded like a very guttural language.

"Uh," Nico panicked, rubbing the back of his neck. He mumbled something in, what Percy assumed was, the woman's native language, though it didn't sound the same. The woman gave him a frown and said something before spitting on the ground. Nico sighed. "We're just travelers."

"Travelers," the woman repeated, her words very strained. Percy sighed. At least these people knew the common tongue. The woman swatted the back of Nico's head. "Now go on, you better now."

Nico grunted, rubbing the back of his head. He nodded his head towards the door. Percy frowned at him. He attempted to bow to the woman to show their gratitude, only to get a hand placed on his chest from his male companion. Nico's brow furrowed before he shook his head quickly.

Percy and the others stepped outside of the room before the old lady followed after them and shoved them outside. Percy turned around to lightly glare at the healing lodge. "So I guess we can't stay there?" Thalia voiced.

The brown-eyed boy shook his head. "No, we won't be staying there. After their job is done, patients are expected to leave."

"Great," Percy mumbled. He looked around the city.

The place was relatively flat, but he had known that from when they had entered. There were no perimeter walls or towers, nor were there tall structures. The section they were currently in had buildings made of wood or stone, but he had also spotted large areas where people resided in tents. Another thing that he had noticed was that the sound of airships flying around was missing.

The Arbiter blew out a breath. "So, what are we going to do?"

Nico adjusted the satchel he carried with some supplies and his grimoire and started walking. "Find a traveler's lodge."

Thalia tilted her head to the side. "A what?"

The Mage sighed. "The only place I can think of for us to rest, without drawing attention to ourselves. Here, you have to contribute, even if you're just passing through. That means that we're going to have to provide food for everyone that is staying in the lodge."

Thalia frowned. "That doesn't seem fair."

Nico shrugged. "Not my rules. Anyways, the food ends up getting split and divided to everyone." He turned to Percy. "We can use the money Gaea gave us."

Percy nodded. "Sounds good. Perhaps we should find this place and drop our stuff off."

Nico nodded. They wandered around for a while after that, letting the short Mage look around at the buildings. Percy watched people from time to time, though they all seemed busy. No one really seemed to sit in one place for too long.

The brown-eyed boy finally led them into a wooden building with a second floor. Nico went up to a tall lady with many tattoos and spoke quietly with her. The woman ended up making a few gestures before going over to a bowl and fishing out a key with a metal circle attached to it. She snapped her fingers and pointed off down a hall to the side, making a sound like she wanted Nico to get away from her.

"These people seem friendly," Thalia mumbled as Nico led them down the hall.

"Only to their own people." Nico unlocked the door and stepped inside. The others followed after him, sighing at the sight of the place.

There wasn't much to the room, which was relatively small. The beds were on the floor and made of straw, a thin piece of cloth lying on top of it. There were also only two beds, which they would have to deal with later. There was a small chair that sat in the corner of the room, but no table to go with it.

Thalia wrinkled her nose as she poked at the straw bed with her foot. "It feels so homey."

Nico rolled his eyes. "It's better than the streets."

The green-eyed Arbiter nodded. "Come on, we should go look around for that necklace."

Nico nodded and dropped his satchel on the chair. "We'll need to split up, it'll be faster. Aphrodite won't be easy to find, if she's even here."

Thalia arched a brow, fingering her bow. "Shouldn't this chief's wife be at the palace?"

Nico snorted. "Palace? Ha." He sighed and stood up. "These are savage people, they kill other men for women."

Percy frowned. "Is that allowed?"

"Is what allowed? I don't know where you think you are, but it's obviously not here. Thalia's probably going to get beaten for that mouth of hers."

Thalia sneered. "I'd like to see them try."

Nico smirked at her. "I'll remember that when they knock out some of your teeth. You do know that the only women that matter to them are their own women, right?" The Mage sighed at the blank looks he received. "What do they teach you about the countries on this side of the continent?"

The noble girl frowned, her brows creasing. "Why do they hold their women to any regard then?"

Nico shrugged. "Because their women are the only women who birth real men."

Percy chuckled. "Real men?"

"I didn't say that I felt the same. Like I said, savages." He held up a hand when the Arbiter went to open the door. "Wait. There are things you need to know before we go out there. Firstly, do not let them know you are from the Empire, they will kill you. Second, don't bring up religion here." He held up a hand again when Thalia opened her mouth. "I wouldn't even try speaking of my religion here. They don't like it. You will be humiliated in their streets should you breathe a word of any god here."

Percy let out a slow breath. "Great, sounds like a cheerful place."

Nico nodded. "Now you know why I don't like coming here. And just think about what they will do to you and I, should they find out we are Mages." The Mage crossed his arms. "I think it goes without saying that you should not use your magic outside of this room. Even if we are travelers, they will bind us."

The Arbiter forced himself to put on a warm smile and gestured to the door. "After you then."

Nico rolled his eyes and walked past Thalia and Percy. He opened the door and stepped outside. Percy placed a hand above his eyes, peering out at the city. The market district had seemed to be close by, but he wasn't sure that was where they needed to go.

Percy had left his shield and armor in the room. He had brought his sword, which he had fastened to his belt. Thalia had her bow and quiver slung onto her back, silently staring at the city as well. Nico pointed over to the ocean, "Over there is where Ares takes up residence, if he's here. He can't see me."

Percy's brow furrowed as he looked down at Nico. "Why not?"

Nico turned his head to gaze up at Percy. "Because we've met before. He knows where I come from, and he doesn't like me."

Thalia smirked. "What a surprise."

"Believe me, he'd cut your head off before mine."

The girl's smirk dropped. "But you're a Mage."

Nico shrugged. "So? He severely detests the Empire. That's sort of why we're in an alliance."

Thalia grumbled to herself as Nico led them down the streets. The streets were relatively open and spacious, but they weren't made of stone. Dirt designated the streets of the city, while grass grew everywhere else.

Percy frowned down at Nico. "What did you mean by, 'if he's here'?"

Nico turned and blinked up at Percy a few times. "Oh." He kicked at some dirt. "Ares and the other chiefs move around a lot. There's no telling if he's even in the city."

Thalia arched a brow. "But this is the capital. Shouldn't their leader reside here?"

Nico arched his own brow, his head tilting lightly to the side. "Capital? Not really." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's a port city, and a holy city, but not really a capital." The Mage clicked his tongue, looking around at the citizens. "It's the closest thing they have to one, but their true capital is wherever their war-chief is.

Percy placed a hand on Nico's shoulder, keeping him from walking forward. "Wait, you're telling me that this war-chief might not even be here?"

"We will know when we find his tent. It'll be the biggest one in the city."

Without another word, Nico pushed into a crowd of people. Percy frowned and grabbed Thalia before following after their companion. He stepped in behind Nico and made to grab the smaller boy's hand, only to have his hand shoved away. Nico turned to glare at Percy.

"What did I do?"

Nico continued to glare. "Don't do that here."

Percy blinked. "Do what?"

"Hold my hand," the Mage hissed.

The Arbiter tilted his head to the side. "But I don't want us to get separated."

Nico sighed and pushed through the crowd until they were moving down a less crowded dirt path. "Is that better?"

Thalia arched a brow at the pale Mage. "What's the big deal? I thought you liked him ho-"

Nico cut her off by grabbing her and pulling her back to his chest. He clamped his hand over her mouth. "Do not finish that sentence if you want Percy and I to remain unbruised."

"What's the problem, Nico?" Percy looked at the younger male with concern.

The Mage sighed and let Thalia go. He looked around to make sure no one was looking at them. "Homosexuality is not looked very kindly on here. They beat you, so that you get it into your head that you want someone of the opposite sex."

Percy felt his fists clench at his sides. "Who are they to say such things?"

Nico looked at him, silently pleading for him to calm down. "This isn't the Empire, Percy. These people don't look at sexuality the same as most of the countries do." He shook his head. "If it can't produce a child, it is insignificant. You need to understand this place. Everything must have a purpose." He spread his arms out as they continued to walk. "Look around."

Percy frowned, but did as he was told. He shrugged as his eyes trailed around, staring at everyone that they passed. Nothing really seemed unusual. People worked with specific crafts. Groups of women sat around, tending to children. Everyone seemed busy.

"What about it?" Thalia finally asked.

"Everyone has a purpose." Nico stopped walking and held a hand up to get the other two to stop as well. "But they didn't choose this. They didn't choose any of this. Their purpose is given to them, and they must abide by it." He nodded his head to where the group of women sat. "Those women are fulfilling their purpose. Children are raised by a group, not just one mother."

Thalia frowned at the women. "And what if you don't want that purpose?" Her eyes returned to Nico, a few shades darker.

"You die." Nico kept his face blank as he spoke. Percy frowned at the Mage. "Tell me, how many beggars have you seen since we've been here?"

Percy's brow furrowed as he tried to remember. "I-"

Nico cut him off. "None. If you don't fulfill your purpose, you are a waste of space and are put to death."

"That's horrible," Thalia whispered.

The Mage shrugged. "True, but you'd be surprised to learn how small their execution rates are. People live in fear, and fear can be a great motivator."

The girl with the bow grunted. "You should like you agree with them."

"I didn't say that. If you don't want to know about this country, I can always opt to be your silent guide."

Percy elbowed Thalia before she could open her mouth. "You're fine, Nico. We're just not used to all of this."

Nico's gaze lingered on some people that were passing them by. "It shows," he mumbled. His gaze returned to Percy and Thalia with a frown. "I suggest you both try and draw as little attention to yourself as possible. I don't wa-"

Percy frowned when Nico fell silent. He arched an eyebrow at the boy, but Nico wasn't paying him any attention. Thalia waved a hand in front of the Mage's face, but it didn't seem to faze him. They both looked at each other before following Nico's gaze. Percy's heart dropped into his stomach.

A large, muscular man was escorting a young man and an older looking woman down the street. Both of them were bound in chains from their heads to their feet. Their arms were secured by shorter chains, so that they could not even raise their arms to shoulder level. Their clothing was torn and ragged, and their hair was shaved off. Their backs were covered with cuts and bruises. Through their lips was a thick looking black cord, sewn tightly in order to keep them from opening their mouths. Around their necks were collars. Spiked collars.

Thalia covered her mouth as she took in their sight. "Dear Matriarch," she breathed out.

Percy turned to Nico, who was shaking. His eyes looked terrified and all of the color had been drained from his face. He grabbed Nico's wrist and forced the shorter boy to face him. "Don't look."

Thalia turned around as well, her eyes a little red. "How can they be so cruel? Why not just kill them if they hate Mages so much?"

"Everyone must have a purpose." Nico's voice barely came out as a whisper. "Everyone must abide by the Code, even Mages."

Percy stared hatefully at the man holding the chains. "What kind of purpose could come from this? This is torture."

"They are weapons, nothing more, nothing less. They aren't even seen as humans."

Percy swallowed a lump in his throat before forcing Nico to look at him. "And you hate us more than these people? At least we don't put our Mages through this."

Nico stared back at him coldly. "I said it was a hard call. Butchering isn't the solution either."

Thalia rubbed her arm. "Can we just...can we just move on? I really want to find that necklace."

The Mage nodded, still locking eyes with Percy. "Yes, that would be a good idea." He finally looked around at the market district. "You could stay here, Thalia. Everyone knows that Aphrodite loves trinkets. If she's out, she'll be here."

The girl frowned. "And if she's not?"

Nico tugged on Percy's shirt. "Percy and I will head there. The only other place would be Ares's tent."

Thalia sighed and rolled her eyes. Percy chuckled and waved at her as he was dragged off by his sleeve. Clearing his throat, the Arbiter turned back around to face his companion. "So what do these people believe in?"

Nico tugged on Percy's shoulder and pointed over to a statue of a woman holding a sun. "Nature. Physical things. Things that can be seen or felt, things that actually have purpose in their lives."

Percy watched as some people lit some incense at the base of the statue and yelled out in their native tongue. The Arbiter's green eyes drifted away, to turn to the sky. "And why don't they have an aerial fleet?"

"That is something you should ask them, not me."

Percy chuckled. "And they haven't been conquered?"

Nico arched a brow. "Someone needs to study their history a little more. You try conquering a flat country, which is protected by horse lords."

The Arbiter smiled. "Well, history was never really my favorite course to take. But, still, the other nations have air ships. Horses, swords, barbarians; I don't see how it makes-"

"They do have Mages," Nico reminded him. He looked up at Percy with a sad expression. "What do you think most of their Mages are used for? When airships try and invade, their Mages destroy themselves to destroy the ships."

"Remind me never to move here," Percy muttered.

Nico stopped walking, his eyes darkening. "It looks like we're in luck, he's here."

Percy looked up to find that they were now standing in front of a large mass of tents made of various animal hides. Nico slowly stepped forward and Percy moved with him. The people residing within this area looked more savage, more brutal. Their men were made of pure muscle, each with dangerous looking swords in their hands or at their sides. All of them, men and women, wore war paint. The men, however, had tattoos.

"Tattoos are their way of marking their warriors," Nico explained, catching Percy eyeing several tattoos. "They get more after every victory."

The Arbiter's green eyes lingered on a few of the more impressive men. The farther they went into the encampment, the more tattoos he would find on some of the men. He wasn't sure what some of them meant, but he supposed it was impressive. Though, it could paint a target on those people, Percy supposed. Wasn't it better to not have people know your skill in combat?

Nico held up his hand, drawing Percy's attention. He pointed over to an open space in front of a very large tent. This tent was at least triple the size of the other tents that Percy had seen, and it had a large number of people standing outside of it. Nico frowned as a man exited the large tent with a deep roar.

The man was very tall, towering over everyone that surrounded him. He wore dark, thick animal skins for his clothing. Aside from being very tall, he also had a lot of muscles. Some chest hair covered his chest and some of his stomach, while his black hair was kept long, drawn back in a ponytail. His eyes were a blazing red color, nearly glowing compared to his tan skin and dark hair. He had a lot of scars scattered across his body, though some of it could have been covered up by all of his tattoos and warpaint. The man was covered in tattoos, from head to toe.

Nico stared at the man distastefully. "Ares."

* * *

Thalia let out another sigh as she moved away from another merchant. She was not really sure where she was supposed to find some barbarian queen, but it didn't seem like this would be the place. Most merchants were selling skins, meat, swords, and various things like that; not really a place that a noble woman might go browsing.

She did stop off and browse the local fletcher to browse their arrows. However, none seemed to appeal to her. They seemed to be poorly made, at least compared to the assortment of arrows she already carried with her. Letting out another sigh, she moved away from the stand. She supposed it was to only be expected, though. A place like this couldn't be expected to craft the quality she was used to back in the Empire.

The fletcher seemed to catch her looking around, though, because he started speaking to her, holding out a bow for her to inspect. The main problem for the girl was that she could not understand him. All she could derive from the language was that it consisted of a lot of tongue movement from within the mouth. She simply shook her head and maneuvered backwards, only to bump into something firm.

She turned around to find herself staring up at a tall and tan young man. He was lean and muscular, with a cocky smile on his face. He was extremely handsome, with chilling icy blue eyes. His hair was sandy blond, cut short. His smile was bright, and Thalia thought that he could probably charm his opponent into dropping his weapon. The blond's eyebrows were slightly upturned and he was dressed in hide pants and a rough looking tunic. He had a few tattoos on his body, but what caught Thalia's attention the most was his scar. A thick, deep pale scar ran from the bottom of his right eye down to his chin.

Thalia narrowed her eyes up at the blond, who was like a giant in comparison to her. "Watch where you're going."

Icy blue eyes narrowed down at her. The blond opened his mouth and began to speak in his native, guttural language. He finished by spitting at the ground at Thalia's feet. "Traveler," was all he said.

"What's it to you?"

Thalia blinked in surprise when the blond shoved her back. Men did not shove noble women in the Empire. "Foreign bitch," he said distastefully, malice and venom oozing from his lips. "Did not bother to learn our language." His words were strained, like he rarely ever spoke in the common tongue.

Thalia placed her hands on her hips, standing her ground. "I'm impressed you know such big words like learn. I'm surprised you speak at all. I was half expecting you to just stand there and grunt at me."

The blond's nostrils flared. He pulled out his sword and drove it into the earth between Thalia's feet. He thrust his finger roughly into Thalia's shoulder. "Challenge. Now."

The raven haired girl smirked, which only caused the blond to anger further, and cracked her knuckles. "I shall see this challenge of yours tall, blond, and stupid, and I shall kick your ass back to your mother."

The blue-eyed young man arched an eyebrow at her. He studied her for a moment, his eyes eventually resting on her bow. "Follow. Archery."

The blond plucked his sword out of the ground before sheathing it again. He marched off down a dirt path without another word. Thalia pursed her lips and followed after him. How much harm could come from this? It was not like the blond was actively going to try and kill her, right?

The tall blond came to a stop in front of a small archery range. He snatched up a wooden bow and quiver before picking a spot in front of one of the targets. He grunted at Thalia and nodded his head to the space next to him. The raven haired girl smirked and strode forward, taking her place at the spot next to the blond.

Thalia bowed with a devilish smirk. "Ladies first."

The young man's eyes narrowed at her before grumbling to himself and taking aim. Thalia chuckled to herself as the blond worked on steadying his aim. She arched an eyebrow as the arrow flew through the air, striking an inch away from the bullseye.

The raven haired girl tilted her head to the side and scrunched her lips. "Not bad." She then drew her bow and pulled an arrow out. "Now let me show you how it's really done."

The blond placed his bow on the ground in front of him, resting a hand on it. He gestured to the targets in front of them with a roll of his eye. Thalia smiled sweetly at him before narrowing her eyes and aiming her bow at the target. Without much work, she sent her arrow flying straight into the center of the target.

The mysterious young man beside her bristled and turned a glare on Thalia. He raised his bow again and shot another arrow at the target, this one managing to hit the bullseye. The blond swiped his thumb across his nose before smirking at Thalia.

"Beginner's luck," Thalia mumbled. The blond chuckled.

After Thalia's fight bullseye in a row, the blond ended up throwing his bow on the ground. "Unfair!" He growled and pointed an accusing finger in Thalia's direction. "You-" He grunted and crossed his arms. "Damned bitch."

Thalia smirked and flicked some of her hair back. "Sorry to make a woman out of you...I'm sorry, I didn't get your name, fair maiden."

The blond crossed his arms over his lean chest. Thalia let her eyes trail over the blond's body once. She made a face of approval. He was attractive, Thalia decided. And he wasn't some noble brat like most of the suitors her father wanted her to marry. She blinked when the blond tapped his knuckles to her forehead.

The girl fumbled backwards, knocking the blond's hand away. "What do you want?"

The young man's blue eyes turned dull. "You weren't listening."

Thalia blinked. "Oh, uh, sorry. What did you say again?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "I said my name is Luke." He crossed his arms again and eyed her funny.

Thalia's eyebrows rose. "You can speak...in structured sentence?"

Luke chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that I'm just tall, blond, and stupid."

The noble girl crossed her arms with a scowl. "No need to be rude."

"Like you were when you bumped into me?" He let his head tilt to the side as he circled around her. "You know, it's customary for women around here to respect the men. You bumped into me, so I should get an apology."

Thalia scoffed. "You can keep desiring that apology, doesn't mean you're going to get one."

The blond smirked and arched an eyebrow. "You're definitely not from around here. You're very...what's the word...fiery."

The raven haired girl chuckled. "So you do have problems with the common tongue."

Luke shrugged. "I know enough. I just don't use it very much. We usually don't use it around here."

"Fascinating," Thalia droned.

Luke smirked, his eyes flickering with something unreadable. "So, what brings you to Gragh?"

Thalia pursed her lips. "I-we, that is me and my friends, were hoping to meet the queen of your people."

Luke tilted his head to the side and gave the girl an odd look. "Queen? We have no queen." He scratched his head for a moment. "Oh, you mean our great chief's consort."

The raven haired girl smiled and nodded. "Yes, her. I don't suppose you know where to find her."

Luke's lips fell into a straight line. "You traveled all this way, just to see a woman?"

Thalia chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Just curious."

Luke eyed her funny. "You're odd."

The blue-eyed girl narrowed her eyes at him. "You're one to talk, scar boy."

The blond's nostrils flared. "I wear this with honor!" He shoved a finger into her shoulder. "How many battles have you fought in, girl?"

"Thalia."

Luke frowned. "What?"

"My name, it's Thalia."

Luke arched a brow. "It does not change my point. Your words and name are irrelevant."

Thalia scoffed. She had never been called irrelevant. She was of noble birth, no one said such things to her. "Look here-"

"Thalia."

Thalia sighed at the sound of Percy's voice. She turned to see the Arbiter and Nico running up to her and Luke. The blond frowned at them. "Who are these two?" He asked, his hand lingering on his sword.

"Whoa, there. These two are my friends."

Nico arched a brow. "I'd hardly say that."

Luke's gaze stopped on Nico for a moment. His brow furrowed as he stared at the boy. Nico fidgeted under his gaze before giving Luke an odd look in return. Percy smiled. "Did you make a new friend?" He reached out and extended his hand to Luke. "The name's Percy."

"Luke." The blond reached out and shook the raven haired young man's hand.

Nico frowned more, mumbling the blond's name to himself under his breath. Percy nudged the boy. "This is Nico."

Luke's eye twitched as he reached out and shook Nico's hand. The Mage bit his lip, looking in a mild pain, as Luke firmly shook his hand. The blond turned to Thalia and smiled at her. "It was nice meeting you, Thalia. Perhaps I shall see you again soon." His eyes flickered back to Nico before walking off.

"I swear I know him from somewhere," Nico mumbled.

"Really?" Percy looked at Thalia. "Did he say who he was?"

Thalia shook her head. "No. He seems relatively harmless."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Aside from being a warrior." He scoffed. "Did you see his markings? I wouldn't take him lightly."

"Apparently he isn't the best archer."

Nico slapped a hand to his face. "Please tell me you didn't insult him in some way."

Thalia shrugged. "He didn't seem to mind in the end." She pursed her lips. "Okay, so maybe that's not the accurate way of describing it. He'll get over it."

Nico sighed. Percy smirked and slapped him on the back. "Don't worry, we'll get out of here soon." He smiled as he turned his green eyes on Thalia. "We found the necklace. We know where it will be, we just need a way of getting to it."

Thalia nodded. "Perhaps we should leave that for when we have some privacy."

* * *

Nico sat on the pile of straw that was being called his bed, his back pressed against the wall behind him. Thalia lay on her back on the other bed, hand behind her head. Percy paced around the room, fidgeting with the relic in his hand. Nico frowned down at the golden coin. He still wasn't completely sure what the thing did.

The Arbiter finally stood still and let out a sigh. "I think this is our best course of action."

Nico frowned. "You want to go in there by yourself?"

Thalia shrugged. "He is the most suitable for this sort of thing. He can just camouflage himself and slip in, get the necklace, and get out before anyone even knows what's happening."

Nico crossed his arms over his chest. "And what if you're caught?"

Percy smiled. "I'll be fine. I used to do missions similar to this all the time."

"Back when you hunted Mages," the brown-eyed boy mumbled.

The Arbiter rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I don't see any other choice. You can't get close to it, Nico, because Ares might spot you."

Nico flailed his arms. "Then take Thalia." He narrowed his eyes. "I don't want you going in there by yourself."

The noble girl shrugged again. "I'm going to cause the distraction. Congratulations, Nico, you're useless for this adventure."

Nico glared at her from across the room. Percy smiled down at him. "You're fine. You've been very helpful. If it weren't for you, we'd both be lost."

Nico turned his eyes from Percy, gazing off to the side. "If you get caught, you'll end up just like all of their Mages."

"They won't catch me."

Thalia nodded, a serious look on her face. "We should do it tonight. The sooner we can get the necklace, the sooner we can get out of here."

Percy nodded in agreement. "The sooner we can get back home."

Nico pulled his legs up to his chest with a frown. He rested his chin on his knees, still not looking at either of his companions. He did not want to go back to the Empire, nor did he want Percy to go back. But he didn't know how to keep the Arbiter from his home.

The raven haired girl let out a yawn. "Well, I think we should get some sleep before we have to begin."

Percy nodded again and the girl rolled onto her side, facing away from where Nico sat. Percy turned to look at Nico, arching an eyebrow at him. "You all right?"

Nico slowly nodded, remaining silent. Percy pursed his lips, but chose to let the issue drop. Nico's dark eyes drifted back over to Percy in the darkness of their room when the Arbiter began removing his shirt. His eyes raked over Percy's toro, fascinated by the way the moonlight hit it just right.

Percy kicked off his boot and crouched down beside Nico. The brown-eyed boy blinked a few times as he was pulled down with Percy to lay on the bed. He grunted and attempted to pull himself away from the Arbiter, to no avail. "Percy," Nico whined quietly.

Percy just hummed in response, burying his face into the crook of Nico's neck. Nico finally sighed and let himself be pulled back against Percy's chest. "Are you still mad at me?"

Nico frowned at the wall. "I wasn't, until you brought it up."

He felt Percy's lips tilt up against his flesh. His eyes fluttered shut as Percy's lips pressed a kiss to his neck. Percy pulled back with another smirk, letting his hot breath linger on Nico's skin. Nico bit down on his lip to hide a groan. This really wasn't fair.

Nico heard Percy chuckle quietly in his ear, prompting him to kick the Arbiter's leg. "Go sleep on your bedroll."

Percy shrugged and sat up. "If that's what you want."

Nico rolled over and watched as Percy began to get up. He stared up at Percy with a pained expression. He quickly reached out and grabbed Percy's wrist. "No. Wait."

Percy glanced down at him, letting his body fall back onto the straw bed. "What is it you want, Nico?"

The Mage pursed his lips. "Why do you have to make this complicated?"

"Because, maybe, I want something more than just sex." He reached out and brushed some of Nico's hair out of his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. You don't need to be scared about feeling intimate with someone. You can trust me."

Nico let out a breath. He stared at Percy's hand as it moved down to rub a thumb against the back of Nico's hand. "Just lay back down," he mumbled before rolling back over.

While he could not see it, he knew Percy was grinning down at him. He could practically feel it. He heard the Arbiter shift behind him before an arm draped around his middle. Percy's head rested against the back of Nico's, and the smaller heard the young man behind him exhale. He stared down at the arm around him with a frown. Why was Percy being persistent about this?

Nico sighed and stared at the wall as Percy's breath grew shallow. It was quiet, peaceful, but he couldn't seem to fall asleep himself. He just had a strange feeling. He had one ever since they arrived in Gragh. They shouldn't be here. Why did that old woman have to send them here, and for a simple necklace? Their lives couldn't be worth this?

Without warning, their door was kicked in. Nico promptly sat up as several warriors entered their room. Percy reached for his sword, which was swiftly kicked away by one of the giant-looking men. Thalia was grabbed and held back, while several warriors grabbed Nico's hands and bound them. He looked over when he heard a grunt from Percy, finding that the Arbiter had been kneed in the stomach and now had a busted lip.

A tall and stocky young man stepped into their room carrying a spear. His features looked innocent, his face resembling that of a child. He had brown eyes and short cut black hair. Though, like the other men in the room, he had plenty of muscles. Also like the other men, he was covered in tattoos.

He locked eyes with Nico before nodding. "Take him."

"No!" Percy yelled, struggling against the others, while Nico was dragged towards the door.

The new arrival stared at the other two before shrugging. "Very well, you may join him."

One of the warriors kicked off a sheet they had been using to hide Percy's armor. "Frank, look what we found."

The one called Frank frowned and stepped over to the corner of the room. He hissed under his breath and turned around to hit Percy across the face. "Take them all to my father."

Most of the city was out in the streets when they emerged from the lodge. Nico kept his eyes on the ground as many of them spat curses at him as they passed. He turned to try and get a look at Percy and Thalia, but the warrior leading him yanked on his bindings.

He was finally shoved forward, though he chose not to look up. He knew where he was. He knew who sat in the wooden chair in front of him. Frank moved forward, dragging Percy's Arbiter armor with him. Nico was shoved to his knees in front of Ares.

"Nico of Albia, what could you be doing in my lands?"

Nico pursed his lips, still refusing to look up at the man. "Our business is our own."

"Father, let me have the honor of sewing his lips."

Nico finally looked up, glaring at the girl he knew was Clarisse. A very tall girl stood beside Ares, resting an arm on the back of the chair. Her long, string dirty blonde hair was kept in a braid, which fell off to the side. Her face bore a tattoo over her eye and another on her chin. Her brown eyes were beady and animal-like. Her sneer matched the man sitting in the chair.

Ares snapped his fingers. "Nephew, come. Tell me what you learned."

Nico should not have been as surprised as he was when Thalia's friend Luke stepped out of the crowd and came to stand on the other side of Ares's chair. Thalia's mouth dropped open for a few seconds before she glared at him. She went to move forward, her hands balled into fists, but she was grabbed by two of Ares's guards.

Luke stared down at Nico distastefully. "They claimed to be here to look upon our lady Aphrodite."

A woman sitting behind Ares gasped. Her dark brown hair fell gracefully around her face in small curls. A, surprisingly, elegant-looking dress adorned her body. The woman had a long, graceful neck and perfect curves. Her face was beyond beautiful, even Nico could admit that. She was radiant.

She stared down her nose at Nico, tapping a nail on her leg. "And what would the likes of you want with me?"

Nico remained silent. Ares sneered at him. "Come to spy on us, Imperium boy?" He squeezed the arms of his chair. "You know what we do with your kind here."

"No!"

Nico pursed his lips and let his eyes fall shut upon hearing Percy's voice. He had hoped that the Arbiter would remain silent. He knew Percy could already be in danger, considering they had found the green-eyed young man's armor.

Percy yanked his arms out of the warriors' hold. "You can't just do that. He's not part of your culture. He didn't do anything wrong."

Ares stared at Percy with a dark look. "You." He grabbed the Arbiter breastplate and threw it on the ground. "You are the one that wears this armor?" He spat on the ground and snapped his fingers. Percy was shoved to the ground beside Nico. "You are Mage. You are Arbiter." His next words were spoken quietly, yet with such malice. "You are Empire scum."

Clarisse smirked. "It looks like the night just got better."

Ares jumped out of his chair and crouched down in front of Percy. He grabbed the young man's face and squeezed it hard. "I hate you. You and your people are dogs, wild bitches that need to be put down." Percy shut his eyes as the man spit in his face. "The only thing I hate more than the Imperium, with all of their Mages, is the Empire."

Percy glared hatefully back at Ares. "Just let the others go. You can do as you wish with me."

Ares laughed loudly in Percy's face. He squeezed the other's jaw again before shoving him onto his back. "You are funny boy. No. No, the boy will submit to the law, as will you. The girl, however, is free to go. I have no interest in her."

"You can't-" Thalia began.

Percy turned his head to glare at her. "Shut up, Thalia. Go."

She stared at them like he had just slapped her. She opened her mouth once and ended up shutting it again. Ares snapped his fingers again, and Percy and Nico were yanked to their feet. The war-chief paced back and forth in front of them. He finally came to a stop before looking at each of them. A sinister smile spread out across his face before uttering two words. Two words that shook Nico to his core.

"Collar them."

_Again, short chapter. Also, you have no idea how hard it was for me to make Luke straight in this. After Children, I have developed this heavy thing for him. He's sexy. Maybe I have a thing for the bad boy. Anyways, the conclusion for their time in Gragh will be next chapter. And it will lead into more fun in different countries. And Gaea will be back soon. You'll also find out where the mirror really takes people. So, stay tuned for all of that. But, I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think. Let me know your thoughts on Gragh, Luke, and how you think they are going to get out. _


	17. Chapter 17

_Yes, I know, I'm extremely late. I'm also late with Children of Loss, which will be published soon...perhaps. You know who you are! So, let me explain. Since I last updated, I got a job and moved. I've been quite busy as of late, and my writing had to be set aside. However, my job is relatively simple, and I'm left with a lot of free time to write, so expect more constant updates in the future. And, for those of you that read Children of Loss, you might find it funny to know I work at a strip club. No, I'm not a stripper; I just work at the adult store attached to it._

Now for some unfortunate news, at least on my part. At the end of next month, Bragi will...be harder to get a hold of. He's off pursuing some things, which I'll refrain from talking about. Anyways, I could go weeks without hearing from him. So, I'm left with several options. The first is that I post in spaced out amounts, or I just do my best on editing my chapters myself. He is going to be stockpiling my chapters ahead of time, in order to be able to hand me when he is able to, but there could be noticeable changes in my grammar. Just a heads up. Anyways, I have kept you waiting long enough, please enjoy the chapter.

Warning: Death. Violence. Language. Possible religion bashing. Slash. Slight sexism.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 16

It was the sound of water dripping into a puddle that brought Percy into a state of consciousness. He winced when the pain came back to him. He had gotten hit with the pommel of his own sword when he had resisted being taken in. The chains that bound his arms rattled when he reached up to touch his head.

And when he opened his eyes, he was met with darkness. A small patch of light shone in from a small window to the left, but not enough to get his bearings. He went to lean his head back, but was instantly met with a sharp spike digging into his neck. He gritted his teeth and sat back up straight, removing the spike from his skin.

"You shouldn't move too much."

Percy looked up at the sound of Nico's quiet voice. He tried searching the room for the Mage, but was unsuccessful. And then he heard a new noise. Sniffling. Nico was crying. Percy's brow furrowed as he listened to the quiet noise. He had never heard the boy cry before, but he didn't like the sound of it.

The Arbiter jangled the chains around his ankles as he pulled his knees up to his chest. "What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know. We'll probably get our lips sewn shut soon. They don't want to chance us being too much of a threat."

Percy swallowed. "And if we try anything?"

Nico let out a breath, his chains rattling in the darkness. "They'll either run us through, or cut out our tongues."

Percy just wanted to see. He wanted to see and be able to get closer to Nico. The sound of the boy crying felt like brambles in his chest. And what could Percy do? Nothing. He was powerless. Powerless to protect someone. Powerless to act when he needed to.

He did not have his sword, he could not use his magic. He was powerless.

"We'll be okay, Nico."

Even in the darkness, he could feel the glare the Albian boy was giving him. "Okay? How can you say we'll be okay when we are being imprisoned? And have you noticed what's around our necks?" The boy hissed. "This is not okay, Percy. Ares will probably make me his personal slave, humiliating me on a daily basis. And you..." the boy trailed off. While his next words didn't scare Percy, they hurt. They hurt because of the fear that radiated from the words. "You'll be dead."

Percy frowned in the darkness. He let his head hang as he stared at, what he presumed was, the ground. "I won't let any of that happen, Nico. You'll be fine, I promise."

A sob pierced through the darkness. "You can't know that. We could both die, for all you know."

Percy shook his head, even though it couldn't be seen by Nico. "I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you. I will protect you, until you're safely back home."

"If I ever get home, or am wanted there," Nico mumbled.

The Arbiter pursed his lips, trying to find his knees in the darkness. He could barely make them out with the little light he had. "Then I'll help you figure something else out. But I promise, you'll be fine."

There was a long silence, and Percy wondered if Nico was all right. But then there was movement, shuffling on the ground. "I'm not a girl, Percy. Stop treating me like one."

Percy smiled, despite their situation. "I would hope not, or your anatomy would be all wrong."

The Mage huffed in the darkness. "You are so frustrating, Percy. And, yet, I find it hard to be or stay mad at you."

Percy's smile grew, his eyes searching around in the darkness for any trace of Nico's face. It took him a few minutes, but some of Nico's pale skin finally stuck out to him in the dark room. "Maybe you just like me."

"Maybe if we get out of this, I'll tell you."

"That's quite the promise you're making. I'll hold you to it."

Percy's brow furrowed as he lost sight of Nico in the darkness. It took him a moment, but then he realized that the boy had lowered his head. Nico mumbled something, but Percy wasn't quite sure he heard correctly. It sounded like, "I wish we were closer right now."

He didn't press it, though. Something told him it was probably best not to. He was starting to really see Nico. The boy was scared. Scared of his own feelings. Scared to let anyone close to him. Maybe he needed someone patient, someone he can be comfortable with. Perhaps someone to protect him.

Percy knew Nico wasn't weak, not by any sense of the word. However, he was stubborn, and very resistant to admit his feelings. It seemed the thought of liking someone, or possibly even going deeper than that, frightened the boy. But why? He did not know.

Percy shifted around, trying to get comfortable. "How are we supposed to sleep in these things?"

"I don't think they really care," Nico mumbled. Nico's chains rattled in the darkness, and Percy could make out the faint movement of the boy in the darkness. "There should be something to lay your head on beside you."

Percy sighed and reached around in the darkness. His hand eventually landed on something card and cold. His brow furrowed as he moved his hand across the surface. "Nico, this is a rock."

"What did you expect, a soft pillow? Just...try and get some rest."

Percy opened his mouth, but let it close. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to say. He wanted to say something comforting, something to make Nico feel better. But, he really didn't even know how he truly felt. He knew he liked the boy, he had sort of been suspecting that much for some time now. However, he wasn't quite sure how deep this infatuation of his ran just yet.

The Arbiter's green eyes shifted up, watching Nico lie down in the darkness. He maneuvered until he lay on his back, slowly lowering his head onto the rock. It was very uncomfortable, and he wasn't really sure he would get much sleep like this.

He blinked and turned his head when he heard Nico's chains rattle again. On the ground, barely in reach, he could barely make out Nico's pale hand reaching out for him. A small smile crept onto his face as he reached out and grasped the boy's fingers.

They were going to be okay, he would make sure of it.

* * *

Luke's eyes were wide as he rubbed at his cheek. Thalia glared up at him, her fist still clenched from where she had hit the blond. "You really have the audacity to ask me to stay here, after you had my friends thrown in prison?"

Luke frowned down at her. "I was just doing my job. My uncle would have had my head if he had learned Nico and an Arbiter were in his country, and I knew about it."

"Let them out," Thalia growled. "I need them. We have unfinished business. We can leave." She huffed and crossed her arms. "Do you even have the right to hold them here, since they aren't residents of this country?"

Luke's eyes narrowed at her. "For all we know, they were spying on us. And what does that even make you? You should be thankful that you weren't thrown in the dungeon with them."

Thalia clenched her fist again and sent it sailing into the blond's shoulder. "Thankful?" She yelled.

"Yes, I'm the one who defended you, made sure you were allowed to leave."

"And yet now you're saying I should stay. You're an odd one."

The blond sighed and rubbed at his face. He walked around the nearly empty room that Thalia had been using with Percy and Nico the previous night. "You're a very...interesting girl." His blue eyes met Thalia's own. "We could make strong children."

The noble girl made a face. "First off, we just met yesterday. I believe that is, traditionally, a little early to be talking about children." Luke arched an eyebrow at her, his head tilting to the side. "Secondly, gross. Why would I want to be with someone who treats their people so horribly?"

Luke frowned at her, pressing his hand against the wall beside her head. "Because I'm going to claim you. You will be mine, and you will remain here. You'll have the honor of birthing me sons."

The blond nearly yelped, his face contorting into pain as Thalia grabbed his crotch. "Make another insinuation like that, and you won't have anything to impregnate me with. Understood?" Luke swallowed and nodded his head. "Good boy." Thalia sighed, releasing the blond from her death grasp. "Now leave, I need to be alone."

Luke's brow furrowed as he rubbed his crotch. "But-"

"Get out," Thalia growled.

Luke narrowed his eyes but opened the door. "Bitch," he muttered before slamming the door behind him.

Thalia pressed her head to the wall with a groan. What was she supposed to do now? As much as she hated to admit it, she needed those two buffoons that were being held captive at the moment. And it wasn't like she didn't owe Percy, he did follow her to the Imperium to rescue her, after all.

But how was she supposed to get them out?

That she would have to figure out. She doubted she could reason with these people, they seemed quite uncivilized compared to the people back in the Empire, or even the Imperium, for that matter.

The noble girl sighed and bent down to pick up her bow and quiver, strapping it to her back as she headed out the door. The best course of action seemed to be to do some scouting. Perhaps there was a secret way into the prison that Percy and Nico were being held in. Maybe she could find someone to help her.

The problem was she didn't know who to trust. For all she knew, the person she could ask for help could be some other nephew of the war-chief. But she had to try, or she would never get anywhere. It wasn't like things could get much worse for any of them. Right?

In this place, she wasn't so sure. After what she had seen yesterday, all she wanted to do was get Percy and Nico, get the necklace, and get out of the country. The only appealing thing she had come across had been Luke, and look how that had turned out for her.

The woman that they had purchased the room from the day before tapped her nails against the wooden counter that she stood behind as Thalia made her exit from the building, narrowed eyes trained on Thalia's retreating form. The girl swallowed the lump in her throat as she slipped out, into the warm, sunny sky. She would have to think up something fast, as their coin purse had been in Percy's possession when he had been arrested.

The raven haired girl wandered through the streets, doing her best to weave in and out of the populated areas. She progressed through the streets, until she reached the border that was the war-chief's camp. It really was a contrast, compared to the rest of the city. And the people, they seemed less friendly. Well, the city really hadn't been that friendly to begin with.

She stopped and stared at a Mage, chained to a wooden post. The young man looked frail, his ribs clearly visible. His eyes looked broken, as if he had no will to do anything more than breathe and exist at the current moment. His face was dirty, and his body was barely covered in any form of clothing.

Thalia's lips turned down as she watched the young man fall to his knees, his head hanging low. Her blue eyes quickly surveyed the area, locating a pale of water. She quickly dashed over and retrieved it and rushed over to the man's side. She knelt down beside him and offered him the water, to which he just stared at her.

And then she remembered his lips were sewn shut. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and grabbed the man's neck. "Hold still."

The man's eyes widened and he shook his head, mumbling something incoherent behind his bound mouth.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Thalia looked up, her eyes landing on the radiant face of none other than Aphrodite herself. And as she looked down, she found the woman to be wearing what, Thalia presumed, was the very necklace that they had come here for. It was so close.

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes. "It is forbidden to cut the cords on their mouths, as well as offer them any form of kindness."

Thalia's brow furrowed. "But he'll dehydrate. How do they even survive without food?"

The woman sighed, making sure her hair was perfect. "We give them what they need to survive. And it's not as if we do not give them anything. We give them the greatest reward there is to offer one of," she stared down at the man distastefully, "his kind."

The noble girl scowled at the older woman. "And great reward would that be?"

"Release." The brunette batted her eyelashes, flashing a bright smile. "They have the honor of serving their country, to the death."

"You're sick," Thalia spat. "All of you are."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "I do hope you will be leaving us soon. I do believe you're wearing out your welcome."

Thalia stood, glaring hatefully at the woman. "Give me my friends back, and I'll gladly leave."

The woman ran a hand through her hair. "They will have the same honor, do not worry, child."

"You-"

"Stop right there!"

Thalia blinked, freezing mid-sentence, her finger pointed at Aphrodite. The woman turned towards the commotion, tilting her head to the side. There was a lot of yelling coming from down one of the streets. A few chickens flew up into the air, squawking at the top of their lungs. A cart was tilted over, spilling cabbages across the road. And then Aphrodite was trampled.

Thalia's eyes widened as two figures slammed into her. She was slammed into an alleyway. "Oy, doesn't this girl look familiar?"

Thalia brushed herself off, prepared to deliver an angry rebuttal. Her mouth fell shut, however, when she was met with two familiar sights.

Two nearly identical boys, around her age, stood in front of her, their heads tilted off to the side. They both had a mop of curly brown hair, though it was currently messy and dirty. They grinned at her, clamping their hands over her mouth.

Thalia found herself pulled against the wall, mere seconds before some angry soldiers ran by. Thalia shoved them off, glaring at both of them. "What are you two doing here?"

One of the boys, slightly taller than the other, placed his hands behind his head. "We could ask _you_ the same question."

The other boy tapped a finger to his lips. "Didn't we drop you off in the Imperium to be their prisoner? Manage to escape?"

"Not on her own. She surely had help, Connor."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm here with a friend, as well as Nico, the boy whom you helped kidnap me."

They both blinked in surprise. "Well, I was not quite expecting that," Connor replied. He turned to his brother. "What should we do with her, Travis?"

"Who cares? We need to get this," Travis pulled out a rather impressive looking emerald, "back to father."

Thalia blinked, taking her eyes off of the emerald. "Wait, your father is here? That means your ship is here."

They both slung their arms behind their heads. "I do believe that would be the general idea," Travis retorted.

"I need help."

They both blinked again. "How is that our problem?" They both asked in unison.

Thalia sighed. "Surely there has to be something I can offer." She sighed and crossed her arms. She really didn't know what to offer. "We have some money, but my friend, Percy, has it. He and Nico are being held prisoner in a dungeon here."

Connor looked at his brother and shrugged. "We could take her to father, see what he thinks."

Travis pursed his lips, analyzing Thalia carefully. "No funny business...er, what's your name again?"

The girl sighed. "Thalia. And I would be very grateful to be taken to your father."

The twins did a quick scan of the streets before motioning for Thalia to follow them. They slipped into the crowded streets, making sure to stay in a group of people whenever guards or soldiers would pass by. Every now and then, they would slip down a different street or alleyway, heading away from Ares's camp.

And, finally, they stood outside of an old-looking building. Even from outside, Thalia could hear loud voices, laughing and yelling, from inside. As they entered, a man stumbled from the building, landing flat on his face. The twins shrugged and proceeded inside, Thalia doing her best to stay close behind them.

A lot of men with swords were inside, almost all of them tossing back pints of ale. The twins traveled up a flight of stairs towards the back of the building, motioning for Thalia to follow them. Travis pushed back a tarp, and Thalia found herself staring at a man and another young boy sitting at a table.

Thalia recognized both of them almost instantly. The man, the twins' father, stared up at her in amusement. A half-finished pint sat in his hands, while the boy beside him was busy working with something mechanical.

"Well, well, what have we here? I thought I dumped you off back in the Imperium."

Travis grinned and plopped down next to his father. "It seems she got out, with Nico, surprisingly."

"But she needs our help," Connor added.

The taller twin nodded. "It seems her friends are in the need of our...services."

Hermes chuckled and sat back in the booth he sat in. "And what do you have to offer?"

Thalia pursed her lips, hesitant to sit down at their table. "I-we have some money, but it was taken by the soldiers when they took Percy and Nico."

Hermes rubbed his chin. "Percy? I'm not familiar with any Percy." He tapped a finger to his lip, staring off into space. "I knew a Larcy...or was it Marcy?"

The boy beside Hermes sighed. "That's a surname, sir," he mumbled.

"Quite right, Leo." The man let out a breath, drumming his fingers on the table. "In any account, it would be a great risk for us to do another jail break."

"He's an Arbiter," Thalia quickly replied before clamping a hand over her mouth.

All four at the table raised an eyebrow, Leo even looked up from his work. "That is interesting," Hermes mumbled. "And what would a noble girl, an Imperium Mage, and an Arbiter be doing in Gragh."

Thalia pursed her lips, slowly sitting down across from them. "We were sent here...looking for something."

She wasn't sure why she was saying all of this, but this man was her best shot at all of them getting out alive. He had a ship, and she knew firsthand how skilled they were. Regardless of if they were sky pirates, she needed their help.

Hermes circled a finger around the top of his pint. "I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more specific. What exactly do you want us to do?"

"Break my friends out of the dungeons."

Hermes rubbed his face. "Well why do you need our help with that?"

Travis grinned, leaning back in his seat. "You could do that yourself. All you need to do is make a challenge. They can't really deny that sort of thing, for honor purposes."

Connor laced his hands together under his chin. "And you can make any demand you want. And, if you win, they have to honor it. So, all you have to do is request your friends be released."

Thalia's brow furrowed. "They will allow that?"

Leo shrugged. "As much as I'm sure Ares would love to keep Nico and this Percy, he holds honor at a higher value."

Thalia wiped a hand across her mouth. "Well, that would take care of one of my problems."

Hermes eyed her curiously. "And what would this other problem be? Do tell, what did the lot of you come here for?"

She took in a deep breath. "We needed to get a necklace...from Aphrodite."

The twins looked at each other before they both grinned. "We were just in her tent."

Travis pulled out the emerald. "That's where we got this," he added.

Thalia perked up. "So you could get in there again?"

The twins looked at each other again before turning to their father, who was rubbing his chin. Thalia swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat. The man let his head fall back against the wall that was behind him.

"If I agree to have my boys retrieve the necklace for you, I'll need something in return."

Thalia nodded. "You can have the money we have. All of it, if that's what you want."

Hermes stared back at her, a calculating look forming behind his blue eyes. A shiver spread across Thalia's body. She had a bad feeling about this, and Hermes hadn't even said what it was. The man finally nodded. "Very well, but you'll owe more than the small amount of gold you probably possess."

Thalia sighed. "But that's all we have. We need the necklace for something else."

Everyone at the table grinned at her. Hermes laced his hands together and leaned forward. "Oh, don't worry, we don't want your necklace. It just so happens that we have a problem that we need dealt with, and it just so happens that your two friends would be perfect for the job."

Thalia quickly nodded. "Whatever you want."

"You really never should promise that before hearing what someone wants, my dear," Hermes said with a smile.

* * *

Thalia glared up at Luke, who had his arms crossed, a bored look in his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I have business with your uncle."

Luke arched an eyebrow. "Do you? What about?"

"My business is my own."

The blond scratched his chin. "I'll need a little more than that." He slipped his hands behind his head, showing off his muscles in the process. "How do I know you won't try something?"

Thalia arched a brow, a smirk on her face. "Is your great war-chief afraid of a little girl?" She scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Or perhaps you are afraid of the girl."

Luke narrowed his eyes. He stood there, defiantly, for a long time. But, he eventually grunted and nodded his head for Thalia to follow him. The noble girl followed after the tall blond, her eyes trailing down to stare at the muscles on Luke's back. Perhaps there was a perk to this place, most of the men walked around without shirts. And, in Luke's case, it was a very good thing.

The blond definitely had a nice body, a warrior's body. He was still lean, not muscular and bulky like his cousins or uncle. And, even with the scar, Thalia had to admit he was handsome. He was also not some noble prat. He was just a barbarian prat.

Still, perhaps if things were different, she wouldn't mind getting to know the blond a little better. He wasn't so bad, when he wasn't being annoying. Every now and then, he would turn his head to make sure Thalia was still there, and Thalia would just raise her eyebrow at him.

Luke led them to the same spot they had been at last night. The sun was starting to set now, yet there was still a large throng of people around Ares's tent. The war-chief sat outside, the rest of his house seated around him.

But a Mage stood before him. The collar gave it away instantly, along with the frail looking figure of the young girl. Ares eyed her carefully for a long time, everyone deathly silent as they stared between the war-chief and the girl.

Ares finally grunted and turned his thumb down. "Unacceptable."

The girl's eyes widened. "No, please!" She shrieked, practically clawing at iron collar around her throat.

The girl from last night, Clarisse was what Luke had called her, grinned and pulled out a strange looking rod. She stood up and pointed it at the terrified girl before her. Thalia's eyes widened, her hand going over her mouth to cover a gasp, when the spikes on the girl's collar retracted, piercing through the Mage's neck.

Blood gushed from the holes the spikes had made, as well as from the girl's mouth. Her body collapsed, blood pooling around her. Ares snapped his fingers and two soldiers dragged the corpse away. Thalia shook, but not in fear. She was angry. She hated this place. Not even the Empire treated their Mages this cruelly. This was unacceptable. Mages were human-beings, just like everyone else. They did not deserve such treatment.

"Uncle," Luke began, "the girl that traveled with our two Mage prisoners wishes to speak to you."

Ares sat back in his chair, eyebrows rising as he took in the sight of Thalia. He grunted and motioned for her to step forward. "Well, what is it, girl?"

Thalia clenched her teeth in rage. "You're sick. You're evil," she spat, pointing a shaky finger at Ares.

Ares chuckled dryly. "Well, that is something, coming from your kind." He leaned forward, a sneer on his face. "You and I are the same, little girl. You can't honestly believe that what your Empire, your Covenant, does is any more humane."

"This is not the same!"

Ares grew a crooked grin. "You slaughter innocent people, their blood lies on your country's hands. And especially Mage. They are put to the sword, simply for what they are. How are you and your people any better?" He chuckled again, standing to his feet. "You force them to hunt their own kind. And you call me and my people sick?"

Thalia swallowed. He was wrong. She was nothing like them. She would never be like them. Would she? Was she? Her beliefs, were they any better? They were, weren't they? Perhaps not perfect, but not evil.

"We are the same," Ares breathed out. "We both sprung from the ashes during the collapse of the original Imperium. Or do you not know your history?"

Thalia clenched her fists. "We freed ourselves, and the laws were set in place."

Ares spread his arms out before him. "And so did we." He leapt forward, bringing himself inches from Thalia. He bent forward, until his face was invading Thalia's personal space. "We both rebelled against them and their magic. And yet you claim we are different."

"We are," Thalia ground out.

Ares grabbed his chin, nodding his head lightly. "And you claim we are the evil ones. Yet, you travel with the true evil ones." His dark grin crept back onto his face. "Do you know how Teleria came to be?" Thalia remained silent, glaring up at the man. "Those...abominations couldn't have enough power." He spun on his heel and pointed at the blond behind Thalia. "Luke, tell us, how did Mages come to be?"

Luke, who had his arms crossed, sighed. "It's said that the Fae gifted men with magic at the dawn of the world. And that the very essence of magic flows through their veins."

"Yes," Ares sneered, "but it wasn't enough for them. They thought they were better than the rest of us. They created own government, calling themselves the Magisters. And what did they craft? The very things that led to their downfall!" A wild look appeared within the man's eyes. "The mirrors, gateways between the worlds." He spat on the ground. "Portals to evil. And what happened then, Luke?"

Luke's eyes traveled from his uncle, over to Thalia. "They desecrated a city in the Fae."

"And they were cursed!" Added Clarisse with a dark grin.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yes, they were cursed. The Fae cast them back into our world; dark beings, shells of their former selves."

Ares nodded, turning his attention back to Thalia. "You see? And what happened to them because of it? Destruction. Their Magisters fought and killed each other. And from the chaos, your country and mine rose from the midst of it." He took in a deep breath, a satisfied look on his face. "We both rebelled against the Imperium, the islands seceded and formed their own country, and the Imperium went running back behind its mountains, with its tail between its legs.

"But, of course, it doesn't end there!" Ares shouted, his hand tightening on a dagger. "What does the newly proclaimed Haval do? Step in and defend the Imperium, keeping us from wiping them out. Claiming that it would be in our best interest to leave them alone." In the blink of an eye, the war-chief had his dagger out and swung it into a nearby post. "And the worst part, they were right! Now we need those Imperium bastards to keep the Empire from invading!"

Thalia swallowed. "You still treat your Mages horribly."

Ares narrowed his eyes. "After all the evil they have caused, I do not see them as people any longer. They are abominations, needing to be cleansed from this world." The man sighed, placing his hands on his leather belt. "But, we always find a place for things in our culture. And even _they_ have purposes they can serve."

"Death would be a mercy, compared to what they have to endure from all of you."

"Thalia," Luke growled beneath his breath.

"This is not right," she pointed a finger at Ares, "and I'm leaving here with my friends." Ares tossed his head back in a laugh. "I demand a challenge of combat. If I win, my friends and I get to leave here freely, with all of our things."

Much laughter resounded throughout the camp. Ares chuckled as he stroked his chin. "You want to fight me? You might as well dig your own grave now, little girl."

Thalia smirked and turned around, pointing a finger at Luke. "Actually, I want to fight him."

The blond in front of her blinked in surprise, more laughter resonating around them. He narrowed his eyes at her, clearly not pleased with the turn of events. Thalia was sure he was still hoping that she would just agree to stay in Gragh, tending to all of the children that he would surely want to attempt putting in her. But that life just wasn't for her.

"Thalia, stop being stupid," Luke ground out from behind his teeth. His gaze was harsh and cold as he glared at her. "I don't want to hurt you."

She scoffed. "Please, you won't even get near me. I'm sorry for all of the wounds I'm going to have to inflict upon you." She turned back to face Ares, who was staring at her smugly. "I will win, and I will be leaving here with my friends."

Ares snapped his fingers and two of his guards walked off. "Very well, but we shall make this interesting. If you lose, you remain here." His gaze traveled over to Luke, arching an eyebrow at him. "It seems my nephew has developed some sort of infatuation with you." The man grunted and sat down in his chair. "But, should you lose, your friends will also pay with their lives."

Thalia swallowed. That was quite the gamble. She wasn't much of a swordsman, she knew that. And Luke, on the other hand, most definitely was. Perhaps she should have thought this over better.

Ares clapped his hands and the space around Thalia and Luke was cleared. Thalia frowned as she stared around everyone, forming a circle around the two combatants. Clarisse tossed Luke a sword, which he easily caught and twirled around.

"And where's your sword?" The blond asked, pointing the tip of his blade in her direction.

Thalia narrowed her eyes and pulled her bow from her back, earning her a few laughs. She blew out a breath and nocked an arrow. "You could just surrender, that way you don't end up full of arrows."

The corner of Luke's lips tilted up. "You could surrender now, then you won't end up torn to pieces." He placed the blade on his shoulder and swiped his thumb across his nose. "Besides, there will be more interesting things for us to get to once this is over."

"Yes, like me leaving."

Luke's smile dropped. Thalia's eyes darted over to where the guards were returning, Percy and Nico now in tow. She froze momentarily at the sight of them. They didn't look anywhere near as bad as the other Mages she had seen in Gragh, but it was the collars that got to her. There was just something about those devices, something that irritated her. They felt...confining.

Percy and Nico were shoved to their knees beside Ares and his family. "Thalia, what are you doing?" Percy barked.

"Saving your asses," Thalia retorted, readying herself for the fight.

Luke sliced his sword through the air once before taking his own stance. "You will be mine."

She clicked her tongue and took aim. "You wouldn't be so bad, if your beliefs weren't so horrible."

Luke narrowed his eyes. Ares smirked, drumming his fingers on his chair. "Begin!"

Luke lunged at Thalia, who rolled to the side, firing her arrow in the process. The arrow sailed through the air, grazing Luke's cheek. The blond swung at her as she pulled another arrow out. Thalia raised her bow and blocked the attack. When the blade hit, a ringing sound echoed in her ears. Luke must have heard it too, because his face contorted slightly and he shook his head.

Luke's leg came in contact with her stomach. Her breath was knocked out of her as she rolled on the ground. As Luke moved forward, she swung her leg out and tripped the blond. In one swift motion, she brought the bow crashing down on Luke's chest. The blond removed one of his hands from his blade to clasp his chest as he stumbled to his feet.

He growled at her, swinging his sword angrily through the air. Thalia jumped back, the blade barely missing her. However, the strap on her quiver was cut. Thalia's eyes widened as her quiver and arrows fell to the ground, all of her arrows spilling out. Luke smirked and kicked them, sending most of the arrows away from the girl.

"Looks like you don't have any of those arrows anymore," he said, faking a pout. A smirk spread out across his lips before he faked a lunge.

Thalia readied herself for an escape, taking a few steps back. The bow tingled in her hands, drawing her attention for a split second. Perhaps all was not lost after all. She still had the bow, and she still had its magic.

Luke lunged at her and she stepped to the side. Before Luke had time to react, Thalia brought her bow up and slammed it into his gut. Luke doubled over, but managed to slice Thalia across her thigh. She hissed and grabbed her wound as Luke worked to catch his breath.

"Bitch. I will take great pleasure in breaking you, woman."

Thalia forced herself to smirk through the pain in her leg. "Is that before or after I take your balls as a trophy?"

Luke locked his jaw as he glared at her and readied another attack. He dove for her, but she dove out of the way. However, Luke was ready for her and slammed the pummel of his sword into her back. Thalia cried out in pain as her body hit the ground hard.

Thalia raised her legs and flipped Luke over her head as he came for her. She rolled onto her feet and readied her bow. Luke laughed as he climbed to his feet. "You can't be serious. You have no more arrows to use."

But Thalia held her ground. Luke finally shrugged and took another stance. He narrowed his icy blue eyes at her before he lunged. Thalia took in a slow breath and held it, letting Luke close in the distance. When she felt he was close enough, she took aim and drew back the string.

Luke's eyes went wide as a bolt of white light appeared, nocked on the bow. Before he had time to react, Thalia released the string and let the magic arrow fly. It collided with Luke and exploded into a burst of light. Luke was flung backwards, crashing into the crowd behind him.

Thalia turned to face Ares, who sat there with his mouth hanging open. "Cheater!" Luke snapped, shooting to his feet. "You have a magic bow!"

She just shrugged. "You never asked me if I didn't." She huffed and glared at Ares. "I won, now give me my friends."

Clarisse growled. "Father, don't do it. We can just keep them all. Think about this."

"He made a deal, Clarisse," her brother, Frank, retorted. "Father is a man of his word and a person of honor."

Ares wiped a hand across his face, sitting back in his chair. Without a word, he snapped his fingers. The guards around Percy and Nico stepped forward and removed the collars around the two boys. Thalia finally breathed a sigh of relief as the two got to their feet and moved away from their captors.

Luke rubbed his chest as he glared at her. "You could have stayed, I would have made you happy."

Thalia blinked, frowning at the blond. "We just met, and I don't think I'd be happy here."

Frank, reluctantly, handed over Percy and Nico's possession. Thalia arched a brow when Nico moved to retrieve his things. Percy blocked him, refusing to let the boy near Frank. He held Frank's gaze as he took Nico's possessions and stepped back. Without a word, Percy turned around and handed Nico his items.

Nico frowned up at him, as clueless as Thalia was on what was happening. Something must have happened. Percy seemed quite protective all of a sudden. The Arbiter finally looked at Thalia, his hands resting firmly on Nico's shoulders. "Can we please get out of here?"

Thalia nodded. Percy worked to put on his armor, while Nico just sort of stood there. Being imprisoned like that must have gotten under his skin, as the boy looked very uncomfortable. He had an arm wrapped around himself, his eyes constantly shifting to random people.

When Percy was done, he gave a nod to his two companions. Luke continued to frown at Thalia for a little longer before he stormed off. The noble girl let out a sigh. Even if she had just met him, she had sort of liked Luke. There was something about the blond, something challenging. He was interesting, to say the least. And he definitely wasn't like the men back home.

And all seemed to be going smoothly, until Aphrodite shrieked.

"My necklace!" She screamed.

Thalia blinked. Oh yes, she had forgotten about that. "Let's go," she hissed.

Without question, Percy and Nico moved to follow her as she briskly set pace away from the camp. "What is going on?" Nico asked as they were walking.

"Well, I sort of arranged for some help."

Percy tilted his head. "Help? From who?"

Thalia opened her mouth, but never got the chance to answer. "They stole it!" Came Aphrodite's outraged voice.

Instantly, the camp came alive. The trio could already hear guards and soldiers making their way after them. With a gulp, Thalia took off running, her two companions following after her. "Some old friends," she called back as they ran.

It took them nearly ten minutes, but they finally broke the border of the city. Their lungs felt on fire, but with all of the angry cries behind them, they figured it was not a good idea to try and catch their breath. And Nico did not seem to be contributing any good news to their current predicament.

"They are going to come after us with their horses."

"Great," Thalia mumbled.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

Thalia pointed towards the large hills in the distance. "Towards the border, near the ocean. I have transport waiting for us."

Nico tripped, and would have fallen to the ground, if Percy hadn't grabbed his hand. The Arbiter pulled the Mage forward, a look of determination in his eyes. "We don't have time to stop, we need to keep moving. We have company."

Thalia's brow furrowed as she turned to see what Percy was talking about. Her face paled as she caught sight of a rider closing in on them at a rapid rate. There was no way they could outrun whoever it was. She pulled her bow from her back and readied an arrow. Percy placed a hand on his sword as they slid behind a fallen tree.

The Arbiter's body vanished as they sat there. Nico and Thalia kept themselves pressed against the tree, while Percy, presumably, scouted their pursuer.

They both looked at each other strangely when the horse whinnied and someone let out a grunt, a thud following soon after. The two looked over the fallen tree to find Percy having pinned Luke to the ground, a sword at the blond's throat.

"We're not going back there!" Percy yelled, glaring down at the warrior.

Luke held up his hands defensively, pulling a small object out of his pocket. "I just wanted to give Thalia something."

Thalia stood up and frowned. What was this about? She slowly walked over to where Percy and Luke were, while Nico remained firmly in place behind the tree. "What are you doing out here? What do you want?"

Luke shoved Percy off of him and got to his feet. "I just wanted to try one last time to get you to stay." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're a very unique girl, Thalia. You would make a good mother."

Thalia made a face. "I don't think I'm ready for children."

Luke finally opened his hand. Thalia blinked as she stared down at the object in the blond's hand. A ring. A plain, simple silver band sat in the palm of his hand. He looked at her expectantly, studying her. "I want you to have this, to remember me by."

Thalia carefully picked it up, studying it in the fading light. "Is this some kind of trick?"

She looked up to find Luke's intense eyes trained on her own blue ones. "You're a fierce warrior, and you bested me in combat. I'd be a fool to just let you walk away." His eyes shifted over to Percy. "But, it seems you have other matters to attend to. So, I want you to wear this ring. While you wear it, I can find you."

Thalia quirked a brow. "It's enchanted? I find it odd coming from you," she mumbled.

The blond shrugged. "We have magical artifacts, they do not cause any trouble. It is a man that possesses the magic that brings trouble."

"And why would you want to find me? We just met."

Luke barely batted an eye before replying. "As I said, I would be foolish to let you slip away. You're not quite like the women around here, Thalia. You challenge me, you stand up for yourself. I like that."

Thalia coughed, receiving odd looks from both Percy and Nico. "I'll, uh, give it some thought." She slipped the ring into her pocket, earning a smile from Luke. "But we really have to go."

Luke shrugged. "They are already hunting you towards the south."

Percy frowned. "Why would they do that?"

The blond smirked and shrugged again. "Because I told them you went that way." He sighed and stared at Thalia a moment. "I shall see you again."

Thalia's face went red as Luke took her hand and kissed the back of it before mounting his horse. He smiled at her before riding off, back to the city. Thalia stood there in shock. That had been quite unexpected.

* * *

The sun had nearly set by the time Thalia finally slowed down. As they walked to the top of one of the many hills they had been crossing over, Percy looked at her quizzically. "I don't see any transport."

The girl sighed. "Just be patient. I'm sure we're almost-there, see."

Percy averted his eyes from Thalia, to look at what she was pointed at. It took him a second to realize he was staring at the very same airship that he had snuck onboard when they had left the Empire. What were these sky pirates doing in Gragh?

Nico chuckled. "You've got to be kidding me. Well, maybe our luck is working out for us after all."

As they ran down the hill, towards the ship and the ocean, Percy spotted the sky pirates standing outside the airship. "About time you all showed up," the captain of the ship grumbled when they arrived. Percy had never learned his name, as he had been trapped in...less accommodating places during their trip.

"Hermes, what are you doing here?" Nico asked.

The man, Hermes, twirled his gun and landed it on his shoulder. "Getting the lot of you out of here, naturally." He snapped his fingers. "Travis and Connor kept up their end of the agreement."

Two grinning brunets held up a shiny necklace with a large emerald embedded in it. They handed it over to Nico, who quickly wrapped it up and placed in his pouch. Percy let out a breath. "Great, now I don't suppose you would drop us off somewhere."

Nico nodded. "We have to get this back to someone."

Thalia rubbed the back of her neck. "Um, yeah, about that..."

The two Mages turned to give her a funny look. Hermes chuckled. "It seems your friend here negotiated your release. It also seems your services are needed. As you two are Mages, I think we could use your help back in Haval, dealing with a...problem the country has recently undergone."

Percy sighed and narrowed his eyes at Thalia. "Did you at least find out what the problem was before signing us up for this?"

The girl waved him off. "Hey, we needed a way out of that uncivilized place. Besides, it just so happens that you are perfect for this job."

Percy let out a long groan. He looked back at Hermes as the man's sons boarded the ship. "I'm assuming it is something magic related?"

Hermes did a quick inspection of his nails, ignoring Percy's question. He turned and walked up the ramp of his ship as it roared to life. Percy wiped a hand across his face and followed after the man, Thalia and Nico boarding after him. The ship shot into the sky moments later.

What concerned Percy the most about the ship was that the pilot looked a little younger than he was. How well could a kid fly? Nico and Thalia didn't seem bothered by it, so Percy assumed they had already seen the boy flying during their last flight.

Percy sat down between Nico and Thalia with a sigh. Hermes polished his gun, while the twins went about their jobs of keeping the ship in order. The Arbiter kept a watchful eye on the sky pirate, still unsure about this whole arrangement.

"What exactly will we be doing?"

Hermes sighed and looked up from his gun. "I'll fill you in when we get there."

It didn't really ease Percy's nerves, but why should it? The man had not really answered his question. Whatever was going on in Haval must be something big. What would they need an Arbiter for? Or a Mage in general? As far as Percy was aware, they had Mages in Haval.

Green eyes blinked when a head of black hair fell upon his shoulder. He looked down, smiling at Nico, who had his eyes shut. He doubted either of them had really slept much during their imprisonment. He was just glad it had not lasted for a long time.

But how long would this take? Gaea was expecting that necklace, and she did not seem like the type of person that you wanted to keep waiting.

Percy rested his head on top of Nico's, the Arbiter taking in a deep breath. "How long until we get there?" He mumbled.

Hermes shrugged. "Not but a few hours. Get some rest, you'll need it."

Percy just grunted. Rest sounded like a good idea. His eyes fell shut and he slouched in his seat. Perhaps things would start looking up for them from here on out.

Percy wasn't sure long he had been out when he was jostled awake. The sky was still dark, from what he could see. He maneuvered Nico, so that the boy's head was in his lap, and stretched to look out the window. A smile spread out across his face as he stared down at the dark ocean and islands that dotted across it. Haval. They were here.

He had never really expected to get to see it, but then again, he had never expected a lot of things that had been happening lately. They circled around one of the islands, the largest of them, and descended towards the ground.

In the darkness, Percy could make out the lights of Haval's capital city and port, Bawas. He nudged Nico before glancing over to Thalia, finding her already looking outside as well.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

Nico yawned and sat up before looking out the window with them. Percy beamed as they prepared to land in one of the sky ports. A lot of the buildings stood above the water, while beaches could be seen all throughout the city. Odd trees dotted the landscape, some that Percy had never seen before.

"What are those?"

Nico stretched his arms above his head. "Those? Those are palm trees."

As the city drew away from the ocean, there were more stone streets and stone structured buildings. Ships sat docked at the ports, while airships could be seen coming in and out of the capital city. Towards the center of the city, wide stone steps led up to a rectangular building with white pillars.

The ship was flown into a large gate before it landed. Hermes looked up when the young pilot stepped into the main area. "All good, Leo?"

The boy, Leo, nodded. "Yes, sir."

Hermes sighed and stood up, holstering his rifle to his back. He motioned to the exit ramp, which was now opening. "If you'll follow me, we can discuss what you'll be helping us with."

Percy, Thalia, and Nico followed Hermes outside, immediately being greeted by the hustle and bustle of the sky port. And that's when Percy truly noticed something was wrong. No one was leaving the sky port. The doors were sealed shut and all of the people were busy setting up bedrolls. Families and friends were huddled together. Some food and water was being handed out, but no one made any attempt to leave the sky port.

"What happened?" Nico asked with a furrowed brow.

Hermes turned around, a solemn look on his face. He wiped a hand across his face before sliding it through his hair. "The Fae happened."

* * *

_And that concludes the Gragh arc. Now we are off to Haval to see pirates, assassins, and thieves. Haval will probably take up around two or three chapters, depending on how much I can manage to come up with. And we are finally getting to the Fae, something I've been waiting for for a very long time. Anyways, I hope it was worth the wait, and I hope you enjoyed it. And, for all of you wanting jealous and protective Percy in Children, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As you can imagine, this is also not the last we will see of Luke, hence the ring. But, other than that, I'm gonna go. Let me know your thoughts and all that._


End file.
